Military Life
by Chichiforever
Summary: My name is Usagi Tsukino; I am 16 years old and soon to be a senior in high school at Juban High. I have moved around 7 times in my 9 years but I am moving back alone. My father was sent to Iraq for 15 months as 4 my mother well she died last year -AU OCC
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Sailor Moon or its Characters_

_Military Life _

_Chapter 1_

Life in the military is always an adventure, moving to new and exciting placing, getting to meet and make new friends. It all sounds exciting and fun, but what people forget are the ones left behind. Well not actually left behind, but pretty damn close.

I grew up in a life that was chosen for me, moving from place to place--seven times to be exact--in the past nine years. My mother was Japanese and my father a Japanese American…but also a United States Marine. Although I was extremely proud of my father, I also resented his career choice.

I was born in Tokyo, Japan in the summer of 83. Living for eight years next door to my Aunt Millie—my mother's younger sister—and cousin Minako. To the left of my house live two of my best friends—twins—Rei and Mamoru Chiba. Their mother is my mother's best friend, she was known as Akio-okasan to all of us children. Across the street lived two of my other best friends—believe it or not they were twins too—Makoto and Motoki Kino, their mother was also best friends with mine, Mamma Leila.

Then there was the little blue house that sat next to the Kino's families, it belonged to Ami Mizuno, she is an only child. Her mother also as you might have guessed, is best friends with my mother, Dr. Anna. We all grew up together, since we were born. Best friends always and forever, that's what we believed and it was true, we thought we would go thru EVERYTHING together…that's until my _father _came home one afternoon and turn my world upside down.

Sure I was only eight at the time, but moving to America and leaving behind friends and family is hard on any child. To say I was upset is an understatement. I tried everything and anything to stay, Minako even begged my parents to let me move in with her…well that didn't work. My mother then told me that for eight years my father has had to live alone traveling around the world just so I could have eight years of normality.

Well her guilt trip worked. We moved…yea sure some of you are probably thinking "big deal, everyone moves" we'll try Seven times in nine years! Not so minor now huh?

North Carolina, Indiana, Puerto Rico, Kansas City, Italy, German, California.

School after school, friend after friend and to make matters worse no one understood me. No one understood what it felt like to move so much, to get use to a school and make new friends and then move in the middle of the school year no less! See most military families live on base but for some strange and crazy reason mine decided it would be best to live OFF base. Now I never said my parents were geniuses, but I digress.

I did go back to Japan every summer; it was great to be back with my friends, my true family. But then the time would come for me to say good bye and leave. Well your probably wondering why I'm telling you all this, it's not for pity or anything I just want you to understand were I'm coming from. So that you can understand why I'm moving back to Japan….

My name is Usagi Tsukino; I am 16 years old and soon to be a senior in high school at Juban High. I have moved around seven times in my nine years…but I am moving back alone. My father was sent to Iraq for 15 months as my mother…well she died last year in childbirth…and before you ask the baby didn't survive either.

I am a 16 year old teenager with no mother and a father who could be killed…I hate my life


	2. Chapter 2

_Military Life_

_Chapter 2_

Getting off the plane I looked around for my aunt and cousin. Soon enough I hear Minako's loud voice

"USAGI!" she screamed at me, I wave my hand as I laugh to myself.

"Hey Minako!" I greeted her as I took my Gucci sunglasses off. Yes, that's right I said Gucci, my $295 sunglasses I bought while in Italy. The glasses weren't safe for long as my cousin grabbed them out of my hand and placed them on her face.

"You know your never getting them back right?"

I laughed I knew she wasn't lying.

"That's alright, I have extra"

Look I know I sound like some snooty bitch, having extra $295 sunglasses, but I'm not. All my designer clothes, bags, shoes and accessories were all given to me…how? You may ask, well that will be reviled later.

"Let's get going Mama grabbed your bags and put them in the car"

"How'd she know which ones were mine?"

"Usa your luggage is the complete collection from the Bric line…that's over $3,000 of travel fashion gold"

I was surprised "oh" was all I could say; honestly I didn't know how much they were…they were a gift from Colonel Walker.

"Oh and by the way I'm stealing your purse too"

I just laughed it was great to be home.

* * *

Walking into my home I looked around feeling the ghost of my mother.

"Usa sweet heart, you don't have to stay here, we have a room set up if you want to stay with us"

"It's alright Auntie, I want to stay here…anyway all our stuff seems to have gotten here in one piece so why not"

"Well we're right next door if you need anything" she hands me a key to their house and kisses me on the cheek. "Minako are you staying to help your cousin get settled?" I was happy to see Minako nodded yes.

*3 person *

"Dinners at 7, don't be late you two" her aunt warned as she walked back to her home.

"Mom and I helped the movers with your stuff, everything looks so expensive Usa" Minako said staring at all the elegant pieces of furniture.

"Na, it was all a surprise for my…for my mother" Usagi said shaking the grief away.

"Well I hope you don't mind, but we set everything up for you, we just didn't open any boxes in your room, but all the furniture is set up"

"No that's fine, less work for me" Usagi said laughing.

"Ya, you'll never guess who helped us…"

"That would be me"

Usagi turned around to see one of her best friends standing in the door way. Her breath caught as did his as they stood staring at each other. There he stood, Mamoru Chiba, looking as handsome as brad pit…He wore a simple black button up short sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans and tennis. His hair was still that raven color and messy like always, but it was his eyes that really captured her attention, his deep dark sapphire eyes.

Usagi stood wearing a white Tiered Chiffon Dress with a jean jacket. Her hair was no longer in her 'Meat Ball' style but up in a high pony tail

"Mamoru…" she whispered

Mamoru smiled walking over to her "is that all I get?" he asked with a pout. Usagi smiled hugging her long time friend. Mamoru pulled her away to get a better look at her "Still very fashionable, I see" he said noticing her outfit "Diane von Furstenberg"

Usagi nodded impressed "you've been learning"

"Well, you know when your best friend happens to be Serenity Jackson, one must know these things"

Usagi playfully punched him in the arm "That's Serenity not Usagi, Usagi is just an everyday military brat"

"You're still hot regardless Usa" Minako said admiring her Dior woven shopper's tote. Usagi laughed as she took her things out of the bag, and handed back to Minako

"It's yours" she said as her and Mamoru covered their ears as Minako let out a high pitched scream.

"Anyway Serenity is brunette with Green eyes and has more control of her life, were as Usagi is blond with blue eyes and has no control"

"But I got to say I like you better blond then Brunette" he said smiling

Usagi smiled back, she was really happy to see him again.

"Well anyway that part of my life is over, so whatever" she said waving the memory away. A year before her mother died when Usagi was 14 she won a modeling contest under the name Serenity Jackson. This gave her a 1 year modeling contract and $500,000, when the contract came to an end the agency wanted her to continue but her father and mother were against it, saying that the modeling would make her father look bad if she was to continue.

Even though no one new Usagi Tsukino was really Serenity Jackson, but her parents didn't care, "Marines image is everything" her mother use to say. So Usagi's dream was taken away from her and her life went back to nothing.

"Well at less you still get free stuff!" Minako said with a smile. She was right even though Usagi didn't renew her contract designers still sent her clothes and accessories.

"Usagi Serenity-Selene Tsukino! Minako Venues Aino!" they heard Minako's mother yell "I thought I told you both to be here by 7!"

"Shit" Minako said running out the door

Usagi turned to Mamoru and smiled "see you tomorrow at school?" mamoru nodded kissing her on the cheek and giving her one last hug "welcome home Usako" he whispered in her ear before walking out the door.

She stood there silent as Minako popped her head in the door "Usa! Hurry up before mom kills us both!"

--------

"God, another school" Usagi groaned as she got out of bed "at less I know people this time"

She was feeling pretty happy about seeing Makoto, Motoki, Ami and Rei.

She walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower, walking out of the bathroom with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her head and in her tan lace bra and thong, which made her look naked, she began going thru her things looking for an outfit.

As Mamoru walked back into his room, in his light wash jeans and bare chest, he turned to his window, there stood Usagi taking her wet hair out of her fluffy white towel, standing in her underwear.

He laughed to himself "she must have forgotten our windows look into each other" he walked over to his window and knocked on hers. Yes they were that close.

Usagi turned around quickly grabbing her towel from the floor and wrapping it around herself as she looked to her window "damn it" she cursed "I forgot our windows look into each other" she walked over and opened her window smiling sheepishly "get a good peak there Mamoru?" she said with a smirk

Mamoru smiled "looking good Usako" he smiled causing Usagi to blush "but why the sexy undergarments? Wanting to impress someone?" he asked raising an eye brow

"Maybe" she said with a smile "impressed?"

Mamoru was speechless to say the less, Usagi started to laugh "don't flatter yourself Chiba, I was only kidding" she stood up grabbing the string to the blinds "now if you'll excuse me I must change"

Mamoru laughed as he turned around and grabbed his white tank and black button down shirt. "Meet you outside" he yelled to her as he walked out of his room.

Usagi smiled as she put her jeans on with her vanilla gold rope strap goddess V neck tank.

She brushed her golden hair straight, leaving it down as it fell playfully to her bump. Brushing her bangs straight she turned and grabbed her gold Gucci sunglasses and put them on. "Ready for a new school" she said with a final touch of lip gloss

Walking out side she smiled at Mamoru and Minako,

"Are you trying to make every guy in school fall over you?!" Mamoru said annoyed "now I'll have to fight to keep the damn vultures off you"

"Your gonna be the most popular girl in school" Minako said excited as Mamoru glared at her.

Usagi smiled at her friends and tossed her keys to Mamoru, who caught them easily "you'll forgive me"

"What are these for?"

"Oh, we're taking my car" she said with a shrug, pressing the garage button, Mamoru felt his heart stop

"Is-i-is that a Pagani Zonda C12 F" **Usagi only nodded, Mamoru ran to the car and hugged it "I love you" he whispered **

**The two girls only laughed "yep you're so gonna be the talk of the school" Minako said smiling. **

"**Where are the others?" Usagi asked looking around **

"**Mamoru and I thought it would be a super cool surprise if we just showed up with you"**

"**Oh" Usagi said with a shrug "okay" she turned to see Mamoru sitting catatonic in the driver's seat.**

"**I think you might have killed him Usa" Minako said with a laugh**

***At School***

Everyone turned to Usagi, Mamoru and Minako as they stepped out of the car. Mamoru walked over and placed a protective arm around Usagi and Minako.

"Who's the chick with Mamoru, and Minako?""She looks like Minako's twin""man she's hot"

Usagi laughed as she heard the whispers as they walked the hall way after picking up her schedule from the office "So where are the girls?" Usagi asked excited

"We all hang out in the court yard before class" Mamoru said glaring at the male population of the school, Usagi smacked his chest as she moved from his arms

"Can't have you giving my adoring fans the wrong idea about us" she said laughing when he glared at her. Usagi walked ahead with Minako giggling as they entered the court yard.

"I guess they're not a couple" Mamoru heard one of the male students say as he smiled with excitement, Mamoru turned to the student and growled as he marched out into the court yard _'it's going to be a LONG year´_

Usagi smiled as she saw her child hood friends sitting under a large cherry blossom tree. Ami sat reading as always, wearing a knee length navy blue skirt and a white tank top and a baby blue cardigan.

Makoto, still the tom boy, wore a green button-front short jumpsuit with braided jewel sandals in gold.

Motoki stood carrying, what looked like his and Makoto's book, wearing a green polo shirt and jean shorts.

Rei sat fixing her makeup and hair, Usagi laughed seeing that Rei had better fashion scene then her other three friends. She wore a red tiered ruffled scoop neck top with white denim short shorts fringed. Her feet were adorned with jeweled sling back sandals in gold.

"Hi guys" Usagi said casually as Minako walked over to Ami

"Hey Usa" they said not looking up, Usagi laughed as a pause of silence fell among the group.

Then it happened "USAGI?!" they all yelled as they ran to her. The first to embrace her was Makoto

"What the?! How in the world? When did you?! Why are you?!" She couldn't make a proper sentence

"What is this school doing to your education?" Usagi teased

"Are you back for good?" Motoki asked pushing his sister out the way, Usagi nodded "for the time being" she said with a smile

"Usa it's great to have you back" Ami said in her same quiet voice as she gave Usagi her first normal hug.

Rei walked over ready to hug her friend when she noticed what was on Usagi's arm "Holy Fashion hell! Is that Prada?!!" she yelled snatching the bag from Usagi

"It's great to see you too" Usagi said laughing as Rei sniffed the bag and felt the gold chain "yes, it's real" she said still laughing

"Geez Rei it's only a bag" Mamoru said shaking his head at his sister's antics "you have millions of bags"

Mamoru took a step back as Makoto, Minako, Rei and even Ami stepped up to him, "what did you just say?" Minako growled

"Mamoru I would walk away now" Usagi said laughing "a woman's purse is her sanity or something or other" she said waving her hands in the air.

Mamoru looked to his four best girlfriends and noticed the fire in their eyes "um…but it is just a bag" he said as Usagi slapped her forehead

"Just a BAG?! JUST A BAG?!" Rei hissed shaking her head "No! That's just a Bag!" she yelled pointing at Ami's white and blue stripped purse she bought at target.

"HEY!" Ami yelled turning to the raven haired teen "I like my little _purse_" she said with a pout.

"And it's a very nice purse" Usagi said wondering how her surprise was over shadow by a piece of Italian leather.

"Rei's right, no offence Ami" Minako said with an apologetic smile to her blue haired friend, she turned back to Mamoru who was starting to look scared. "This is a purse" she said proudly as she raised the Dior woven shopper's tote Usagi gave to her the day before.

"How the hell did you..." Rei looked at the tote Minako held, then back at Usagi

Usagi knew were this was going, she grabbed her bag away from Rei's claws "Mamoru can you come here and hold this for me" Mamoru walked over to Usagi as she took her books and accessories from the bag putting them in Mamoru's open hands

"What are you doing?" he asked

Usagi smiled at Rei as she finished empting her purse

"No Usako" Mamoru said

But Usagi took the purse and handed it to Rei "here" she said simply

Rei smiled brightly "Thank you Usa!" Rei said accepting the purse with open arms

"Usagi you shouldn't give away your stuff so easily! Now where will you put your things?" Mamoru inquired, he didn't like Usagi giving away her stuff so simply

"Don't worry about it Mamoru, I have another purse in my car" Usagi said waving her hands in the air.

***Math***

After being introduced to the class and being uncomfortably stared at by the male population, Usagi took her seat by a smiling Ami.

"Hey Usa!" Ami said excited "Honors Math?" she said laughing "I never expected you to be in here"

Usagi only shrugged "neither did I, they only put me in here because my last school credits translated into a honor math class…in all reality it wasn't" she said with a nervous laugh

"Oh my"

"You're telling me…I am royally screw'd Ames"

*Usagi POV*

This really is a night mare, Honors Math? As I look up at the board all I see in blah blah blah 8 blah blah blah 9 bah blah blah = 0 what?! Ami keeps looking at me with her worried face; I think she can tell I'm **totally** lost.

Man this teacher talks fast! How can they keep up?

I know what you all are thinking, 'talk to your counselor' yea right, like I haven't tired that! The minute they handed me my schedule I protested!

They explained to me that my math credits from my other school translates that I am competent enough to take honor math…which means college math…which means a very lost Usagi.

I told the damn counselor that my last math class was no honors class or high math course, it was basic algebra! You know the simple stuff like 2x=10 so you solve for x which is 5, easy right?

But NOOO for some reason they think I can go from that to, what I said earlier with the whole blah comment…anyway I believe you get the picture.

Finally my saving grace…the bell.

"Usa, you really should pay more attention, you'll get lost if you day dream"

"Yea to late Ames"

daydream? What? I was to confused by Mr. Browns notes to write down my own notes, Daydream please I wish that's what I would have done…god what a waste of time.

***CREATIVE WRITING***

"Class I would like you to met Tsukino Usagi; she is a transfer student from _America_"

Why do teachers do that? You know try to make you sound more interesting then you really aren't?

"Usagi-san please tell the class a little about yourself"

Man this day couldn't get any more annoying

"Hello, um…"

I look around the classroom and to my surprise there sat Mamoru smiling smugly as always _'jerk' _I thought.

"I moved here from San Diego California...I like to just hang out with my friends….well…that's me"

I started to make my way to my seat when the annoying woman, my teacher, pulled me back wrapping her plump arm around my shoulder

I hear Mamoru chuckle as he notices my disgusted face as my educator starts to stroke my hair with her fat fingers….god I feel so violated

"Now, now Usagi-san tells us more about you, class do you have thing you wish to ask our new student? I mean it's not every day we get a transfer student from _America_!"

So this is it, my new hell. I looked out among the sea of 22 seniors; more than half had their hands raised. My eyes fall back on Mamoru as he stared at me with sympathetic eyes.

But that's alright, taking a deep breath and plastering a fake smile I proceed to answer the questions I was positive they wanted to ask, BEFORE they asked them.

"Do you mind if I just go ahead and answer a couple of questions before they ask the question?"

The plump woman finally removes her heavy arm from my shoulder and nodes looking a bit confused

"Question number 1: Why did I move here from America? Well because I was forced to be here

Question number 2: why were you forced to be here? Because I'm only 16 and have no control over my life

Questions number 3: What do your parents do? My father works for the Government

Question number 4: What does he do for the Government? Security

Question number 5: your last name is Tsukino, isn't that Japanese? Yes

Question number 6: So are you originally from Japan? Yes

Question number 7: Why did you move from Japan? Revert to answer number two

Question number 8: What's your favorite hobby? Haven't decided yet"

I looked out among the class and noticed that only three hands were left up, I laughed to myself as Mamoru just started at me, is he pitting me? God I hope not.

Mrs. Ski called on a boy in the back of the class "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No" thank you god for the slackers in the class

"Want one?" well that was different, I laugh as I see Mamoru glare at the long haired surfer kid

"That's enough class, Tsukino-san please takes your seat, and Mr. Lee I suggest you compose yourself and save your flirtatious questions from AFTER class"

I walk over and 'takes' my seat—as she put it—next to an annoyed Mamoru, I send him a playful smile as he shook his head at me. This class isn't going to be so bad after all.

***His-Story / Her-Story***

Introductions once again, as I take my seat next to a still very happy Rei

"Today class we are going to have a debate, Woman against the Men"

Now this class was interesting Mr. Juno was definitely a hot teacher, tall with dark short hair and light green eyes, wow.

"Today's debate will be on the war, should woman be allowed to fight on the front line with men?"

Shit, why? I unknowingly sighed in frustration, causing everyone in the class to turn to me, including my not so hot teacher, yes that right, not so hot I now hate this teacher.

"Ah I see our new student has an opinion, come on up here and debate this topic with Patrice"

Rei leaned over and informed me that dear old Patrice is also the quarter back of the school's football team and a male pig

Great. I stand there as I allow my opponent to take the floor first; father and coronel walker always said "_know what the enemy is thinking before jumping in with a plan of attack_."

"There is a reason why woman shouldn't be allowed to fight in the front line of battles, PSM: they're too emotional and don't have the same upper body strength us men do, physical they are the weaker species' proving they are unfit to be soldiers. I know that if I was fighting over there, I wouldn't want a woman at my side"

I watched as he laughed and most of the men nodded in agreement as the woman only glared

"I mean come on guys think about it, would you want a woman standing there crying because their being shot at? No, always PMSing, woman can't even keep their emotions in check long enough to defend their country! I'm sure if one of us had someone fighting over there right now, and if that person was a woman she would be a bloody mess! No women need to stay where they belong in the kitchen and having babies, let the men take care of the fighting"

Oh it's on now "Usagi-san your rebuttal"

"GO USAGI!" I laughed as Rei cheered for me like my personal cheer leader

"First off let me start off by saying people who have never been involved with the military thru friends or family or affected by it will have naive and idiotic points of view, such as my opponent just proved."

I smile as Patrice glared at me "and you do?!" so he wants to go there does he

"Yes I do, besides being the proud daughter of a Marine, I have personally been affected by this war, besides having my father and close--very close friends—both men and _Woman_--fighting as we speak in Iraq, I have had the pleasure of knowing some amazing Military females who can take on any man—military or civilian—with a snap of her fingers.

As time changes so does the customs and regulations of the United States of America's military, Woman are given the opportunity to fight alongside and aid in helping their fellow counter parts.

Emotions as you brought up, are a part of war, it is what makes, not only woman, but men human. I can assure you that the woman over their right now, can hold their own equal to or even better than their counter parts. And just to correct your naïveté Mr. Patrice, I am perfectly capable of keeping myself together while my father is fighting a war."

I smile at the naive teen as he glared at me with hatred "take me then" he said smugly

"Excuse me?" I asked sweetly

"You heard me, take me on, drop me…if you can" he said crossing his arms

I look to my instructor for his approval; he hesitates for a moment before giving me a nod.

This will be fun; he doesn't know that I was adopted by my father's over protective marines, as their little sister. I walk over to him as Rei and the others move desk and chairs out of the way, I turn my back waiting for Patrice's attack.

He comes up behind me and grabs hold of my arms tightly, he laughs arrogantly as I smirk, with in a blink of an eye I had him pined to the floor

"Still think I'm too weak to protect myself?" I let him up as his face turns a deep red; he was just beaten by a girl.

The boys laugh as the girls run to me screaming with excite meant, Rei takes my hand and notices the bruise starting to form "Mamoru's and the others are gonna freak" Rei said touching it lightly

I only shrug "it's not a big deal" I think I'll like His-Story / Her-story

***GYM***

I walk out of the girls locker room dressed in my gym uniform, tight short dark blue boy shorts with a short white t-shirt, just lifting my arms you can see my stomach. This had to of been some sick perverts fantasy, I pull my hair up into a high pony tail as I turn to Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto.

Just looking at Makoto's face I could tell she was pissed "he attacked you!"

*3rd person*

Taking a deep breath Usagi turned to Rei "sorry, they were going to find out anyway"

"Don't worry about it Mako I taught him a lesson anyway"

"Yea we heard you flipped him over hard" Minako said laughing

"I don't care, he shouldn't have touched you!" Makoto growled upset

"Touched who?"

'_Oh no' _Usagi thought as Mamoru and Motoki walked up to Usagi "did someone hurt you Usako?"

"Yes!" Makoto answered

"No!" Usagi countered "I'm fine, and anyway it was all in good fun"

"It's not 'good fun' when your wrist looks like that!"

"Rei!" Usagi hissed as Mamoru pulled her arm to inspect it

He only growled as did Motoki "who did this?!"

"It's nothing Mamoru, Motoki really, besides I drop kicked him anyway…really its okay, it was all part of class today"

"I don't care who did this?!" Mamoru demanded

"It was Patrice" Rei said pointing at the star quarter back

"That explains why he was so upset in the locker room" Motoki said with a small laugh.

Before Mamoru could walk over to him the teacher called the class together, once again Usagi had to stand in front of the class

"Everyone today I would like you all to welcome our new student Tsukino Usagi; she has transferred here from the US"

There were whistles from some the boys, which quieted down quickly as Mamoru and Motoki both glared death glares at each boy.

"Usagi-san I see in your records that you were all star in track, Gymnastics' and dance"

Usagi nodded as the girls and guys gasped

"Did you know Usa did all that?" Ami whispered

The other shook their head in surprise

"Well great, do you mind if I Use you today? It's just to show the class how to do a couple of moves?"

Mamoru was about to speak up, about her wrist, when Usagi nodded "yes" the teacher told her to go and grab the white bandage tape out of his desk and wrap both her wrist and hands, just as a precautionary measure.

After doing as she was told, Usagi returned but this time her white shirt was replaced with a black tank top and pink sports bra. "Sorry, but I didn't want my shirt flying over my head" the teacher nodded as there were some groans and awe's from the boys side.

"First thing today you will have to do is a Front Handspring followed by a back flip ending in a triple summersault"

Usagi walked over to the end of the gym giving her enough room to run, taking a deep breath she ran full speed and demonstrated a perfect handspring, back flip and the most elegant and beautiful triple summersault her instructor had ever seen

The class broke out in applause, as her friends just sat in shock.

_This will be fun _she thought as she held her wrist in her hand

***LUNCH***

"You should have just told him!" Mamoru hissed as he placed a bag of ice on Usagi's swelled wrist

"It's just a little swollen Mamoru, chill" Usagi was getting annoyed, she was fine and she wanted everyone to stop fussing over her "I'm okay, I promise, besides I want you all to come over tonight"

"Major Sleep over?!" Minako squealed

Usagi only nodded as she played with her food

"Usa, is there something wrong with your food?" Ami asked as everyone looked over to find her bento untouched

Usagi shook her head "no, I just don't like sea food…" she said quietly as the girls looked at her as if she were some kind of freak. "What?!...After seeing Finding Nemo, I can't eat anything from the sea…it's just too…weird…"

The table busted out into uncontrollable laughter

"Usako you do know that it is just a cartoon right?" Mamoru asked looking at her with pity eyes

"yes, but still…the thought of a daddy fish looking for his baby fish made me think…when we eat these little sea creatures aren't we eating a poor child or parent of one of these sea creatures? I mean I know I wouldn't want anyone to eat any of my children or parent…"

The table continued to laugh

"But you eat hamburgers and chicken right?" Minako asked as Usagi nodded "well aren't you eating some poor cow's mom or dad? How about eggs? Aren't you eating some poor mamma chicken's babies?"

Usagi's eyes widened in horror as the information hit her "oh no" she said in a whisper as tears flung to her eyes. Mamoru stopped laughing and placed his arm around her shoulders

"It's okay Usako, these animals are meant to be eaten, it's the circle of like"

"No" she said shaking her head "Minako's right! Oh my god I ate a poor mommy chickens babies!" The girls stopped laughing as Usagi stood up "no more! I will no longer eat anything that has a face! I will become one of those veggiesan people"

"Vegetarians?" Rei asked

Usagi shook her head "I think she means Vegans" Ami answered

"YES!" Usagi said proud "I will be a Vegan!"

Everyone started to laugh "well we'll see how long that last" Makoto said taking a bit of fish "mmmh but I do know one thing"

"What's that Mako?" Usagi asked

"Nemo is gooooooodddd"

Usagi slapped her friend playfully on the arm, as Makoto continued to make mmmh sounds as she waved a fish in front of Usagi's pouting face and the others laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously _

"_No" she said shaking her head "Minako's right! Oh my god I ate a poor mommy chickens babies!" The girls stopped laughing as Usagi stood up "no more! I will no longer eat anything that has a face! I will become one of those veggiesan people"_

"_Vegetarians?" Rei asked_

_Usagi shook her head "I think she means Vegans" Ami answered_

"_YES!" Usagi said proud "I will be a Vegan!"_

_Everyone started to laugh "well we'll see how long that last" Makoto said taking a bit of fish "mmmh but I do know one thing"_

"_What's that Mako?" Usagi asked_

"_Nemo is gooooooodddd"_

_Usagi slapped her friend playfully on the arm, as Makoto continued to make mmmh sounds as she waved a fish in front of Usagi's pouting face and the others laughed._

_Military Life_

_Chapter 3_

**Child Development**

Usagi walked into the classroom taking her seat beside a very excited Minako.

"Why are you so excited?" Usagi asked

Minako pointed to a box sitting in the middle of the room "Simulation Babies" Usagi's eyes widen in horror

"They wouldn't, not on my first day!" Usagi shook her head

"Today class you'll be going home with a new bundle of joy" the teacher announced pulling a life like baby from the box

There was cheers and awe's throughout the class and one groan, everyone turned to Usagi who had her face buried into her hands.

"I know it's the first day for _some _of you" the teacher said to Usagi "but we've been talking about this for some time" she finished with a smile "and since our new student seems so enthusiastic to get started, here is your new bundle of joy"

"What?!....why…but…" the teacher walked over and handed the frantic Usagi a baby wrapped in a pink blanket "look can I reason with you"

The teacher rolled her eyes

"I have no plan on having a child, well not any time soon…look I'll even sign a paper pledging you my soul…just please don't make me take _this_ home"

"Tsukino-san here is your diaper bag; in there you will find a change of clothes for your buddle of joy and a special key, there is also diapers and whips"

"Isn't this _just _a doll?" Usagi asked picking up the child taking the pink blank off it "Pink hair? Why would a child have pink hair?"

The teacher who was now getting annoyed turned to Usagi again "Tsukino-san the baby is a realistic baby, it eats, sleeps, cries, pees, coos and laughs"

"What do you feed a doll?"

"Realistic BABY! You use the key in the bag!" the teacher took a deep breath as Usagi stared at her wide eyed "Tsukino-san, you take this key" she held up the key "and when the baby cries you stick the key into its back and hold it there till the baby laughs, when she is hungry this bottle, it is like the key, you stick it in her mouth and hold it until the baby coos"

"But how do you know when it's hungry? Where are the instructions??"

Minako seeing the class and teacher ready to strangle her friend jumped in "Usa, the baby will cry for everything you have to figure out what it needs or wants"

"What? That's so…so…" she looked up and saw the teacher staring at her "fantastic" she said sarcastic.

The teacher turned to Minako and handed her a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. Minako squealed with excitement "He's so cute!"

Usagi just rolled her eyes as she stared at her 'realistic baby'

"Okay now that everyone has their baby, listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you class…The babies will record your every moment with them, it records if you shake them, drop them and so on…that will tell me your grade at the end of the week. Now before you leave pick up your car seat and have a great week"

"Wait! we have to keep these for a WHOLE week??!" Usagi asked holding the 'realistic baby' with one hand

"Yes" the instructor said placing her hands on her head "and Aino-san please help your friend…I would hate for to fail this 'test'"

Minako nodded as she dragged Usagi to pick out their car seats, soon the bell rang

------------

Her last class was like a study hall, and her 'realistic baby' cried through out the class

Usagi wasn't going to make it a week; she was already ready to throw the plastic doll into the waste bucket.

Walking outside she saw her friends come into view standing by her car. Mamoru turned and stared as Usagi carrying not only her purse with her books, but a black car seat with a little pink haired baby in it.

Usagi growled as she heard Mamoru burst out into hysterical laughter. Reaching her car Mamoru pointed at the baby and then her and laughed some more, as tears fell from his eyes. "Oh my god, what is that?!" he said in between laugh's

"It's a "realistic baby"" she said with air quotes

Mamoru walked over to the baby and picked it up "awe she looks just like you Usako"

"Shut up" Usagi said annoyed

"Pink hair?" Rei asked staring at the mechanical doll

Usagi shrugged "that's what I asked, but everyone just glared at me"

Minako walked over holding her baby boy as Motoki held the car seat. "Wow you have one too?" Makoto asked pointing to a very happy Minako

"Shh, his name is Kunzite"

"You gave it a name?" Usagi said shaking her head

"What? You haven't named your baby yet Usako? Well that isn't very motherly of you"

"Shut up Mamoru, put 'it' back in 'its' car seat so we can head to the crown, I'm starving!"

The group laughed as Mamoru gently placed 'it' in to its car seat and buckled the plastic baby into the car, as Minako and Usagi jumped into Usagi's car

"Driving again Mamoru?" Usagi asked

"Well can't leave you alone with our daughter now can I?"

"Our Daughter?" Usagi and Minako stared at Mamoru as he smiled at Usagi

"A child should have a father and a mother" Mamoru said with a shrug

"You do realize that it's just a doll"

"Shh, Usako you'll upset little chibiusa"

"Chibiusa?" the blond blinked in confusion

"Awe Mamoru, that's such a cute name!" Minako said as her baby started to cry in its car seat "shh, little man"

"Isn't that kinda weird? You know the name…kinda reminds me of food" Usagi asked

"Hey! I'll have you know that Chibiusa means something very sweet" Mamoru defended

"Okay then _daddy _dearest what does it mean?"

"Little Usagi" Mamoru said smiling

Usagi didn't know what to say, she just sat there looking out of her passenger side window. "Do you not like it Usako?" Mamoru asked as he pulled into a parking spot "I always thought it would be a cute nickname…you know if I ever had a daughter"

Minako stared between the two completely wrapped up in their conversation

"It's very sweet Mamoru" Usagi whispered she turned away from his intense stare as she pulled her purse into her lap. With a small laugh Mamoru opened his door and stepped out.

"Awe Usagi you are so lucky you have a daddy for your baby…I guess I'm just gonna have to play the single mom act" Minako said kissing the doll on its forehead

Usagi looked back at her cousin eyeing her strangely "yea….whatever you say Minako"

"I got the baby" Mamoru said winking at the blond teen

As they walked up to the crown Motoki pointed at Mamoru "awe I see you and Usagi finally had your love child…your dreams have finally come true Mamoru"

Mamoru glared at his friend as his face turned a deep read "shut up" he hissed

"What was that?" Usagi asked Motoki as Mamoru stood behind her shaking his head violently, Motoki watched as Mamoru simulated cutting Motoki's throat with his free hand.

Motoki gulped "what was what?"

"What did you just say…a few moments ago…about Mamoru's and I's 'Love child'?"

"That…it's…cute?" he stuttered as Usagi turned to see Mamoru looking relieved. She was about to comment when her phone went off

After a few moments of silence Mamoru noticed the blond turn a sickly white as her hand started to shake "is everything alright?" he tried to ask but the blond teen just excused herself from the group.

Taking a seat the group watched their friend worriedly.

It was then that Usagi fell to the ground as tears started to form in her eyes. Mamoru jumped up quickly as he rushed to his child hood friend.

Minako was about to run to her cousins aid when her cell phone began to ring. Quickly answering it, the same sickly white that portrayed itself on her blond counterpart was now plastered on her face as well.

"Minako what is it?" Makoto asked worried as the sun kissed blond hung up her phone

"My uncle…" Minako turned to look at her cousin-who appeared to be catatonic "he's gone MIA…"

"MIA?" the raven haired teen asked with confusion

"It means missing in Action…his plane was shot down…" Everyone at the table fell silent as Minako walked over to her fallen cousin "Usa…my mom just called"

With a small nod Usagi turned to her blond companion "I have to go…" she said quietly "their coming to pick me up…"

"Who's coming to pick you up Usako?" Mamoru asked as he looked up at Minako "What's going on?" his voice full of fear

"My father's plane was shot down today, they can't fine him" Usagi said without emotion, it was then that a black SUV pulled up with US government tags. "I have to go" she slowly stood, watching as two Marines entered the crown. "I'm right here" she announced

"Sgt. Major Tsukino Daughter?" the man looked to the piece of paper "Bunny?"

Usagi rolled her eyes as she nodded. As she walked to the door with the two strapping young men Minako ran up "I'm going with her"

"I'm sorry but only family ma-"

"I'm her cousin, and my mother told me to stay by her…we're responsible for her" she quickly grabbed Usagi's hand "Usa I'm not leaving you…Motoki" Motoki walked over intimidated by the two men in uniform

"Yes?" he asked

"Take care of my son please?" before Motoki could protest Usagi and Minako were escorted into the SUV

"Looks like we're stuck with the kids"

"Looks that way" Mamoru mumbled as he pulled his cell phone out

-------------

Usagi sat staring out the window of the SUV as Minako sat quietly fiddling with her shirt.

**Beep*beep**

Looking down at her phone Usagi smiled as a message flashed across her screen

"_I know this is hard for you, but know you're not alone in this Usako…I will always be by your side."_

Looking over her shoulder Minako grabbed her cousin's free hand "he really cares Usa"

"Yea" she replied looking out the window again "he's a great friend"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

After returning and going over ever detail with her Aunt Millie, the two returned to Usagi's home. They had spent a long six hours with a couple of higher up's getting the run around.

Walking into her home they found Motoki spread across the couch, covered in baby wipes, baby clothes and baby powder smudged all over his face.

"Wow" Usagi said with a quiet laugh "all this for a plastic doll"

"Awe, he took such good care of my little kunzie"

"Why you would name your 'doll'"

"Son"

"Sorry, "son" after the schools line backer is beyond me"

"What? He's hot" the sun kissed blond smiled as Usagi shook her head "whatever Mimi…I'm beat see you in the morning"

Opening her door she smiled as she saw Mamoru, clean and sleeping peacefully on her bed holding 'chibiusa' protectively.

**Usagi POV**

He just looked so peaceful and for some reason I just feel as if this is how my life is suppose to be…Mamoru and me…

"_Shut up Usagi, its just mamoru_" I whispered as I walk over and place my pink silk blanket over his body.

Without another thought, I lay down on my floor and drifted to sleep.

The light was bright…why is the light so bright? As I open my eye to look around I realize I wasn't on the floor

_What the hell am I doing in my bed?_

Damn it the sun is bright, I look around and find my room empty.

_Mamoru must have put me here_

As I relaxed my head back on my pillow I start to smell something fantastic.

Jumping up I rush to the shower and get dressed, walking down stairs I find my dining room over run by all of my friends

I watch as my brunette friend Makoto places a large plate of pan cakes down "I made you a special Americanized breakfast"

"I made the orange juice!" I watch as Minako places a large pitcher on the table "freshly squeezed"

Something smells burnt "I made the…um…well it was bacon" I watch as Rei held a large plate of blackness

Laughter just bubbles out of me, I love my friends.

**AT SCHOOL**

It was going to be a tough day…still no news on my father, I had to deal with this annoying 'realistic baby' but thanks to Mamoru I wasn't alone.

As we made it to the court yard still laughing over Rei's burnt bacon, I hear a familiar voice scream my name.

"BUNNY!" I turn around as did everyone else.

"Whose bunny?" Mamoru was heard asking

"I am" that's weird why would anyone in Japan be calling me by my Americanized name? "In America they can't pronounce Usagi, so they just call me by its meaning Bunny" it was then that I find the owner of the voice "oh my god" a whisper escapes my lips as a smiled came to my face, is it really him?

There's no way he could be here, Mrs. Walker said he was still in America…

"Bunny" I hear my name come from those wonderful lips

It is him, my excitement left and pure confusion and dread took over me 'why was he here?' did he find out something about my father? Did they think by having him tell me the bad news that it would make the blow less painful?

"Bunny" I was so deep in thought I didn't notice him standing in front of me

**POV NORMAL**

Standing in front of Usagi was a tall raven haired teen, about the same height as Mamoru, with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a gray t-shirt and light wash jeans

"Seiya" Usagi said with a worried look

"What? Not happy to see me?" he asked saddened by her lack of enthusiasm

Usagi shook her head "no no, it's not that…you're here…in Tokyo while your mother is in Okinawa…please tell me it isn't my father" tears fell from her eyes as Seiya embraced her.

Neither of them noticing the confused looks on the occupants around them, especially one raven haired teen-who if looks could kill-Seiya would be six feet under

"No, Bun's I came with good news" he said pushing her at arms length

Usagi looked at him with hope in her eyes

Looking to his watch he asked "Is there some where we can sit?"

Usagi nodded "there" she said as she pointed to a bench under a sakura tree. As the two teens took their seat, still oblivious to the group that fallowed them, Seiya began to pull out a small green lab top.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked confused as Seiya placed the lap top on her lap

"It's a surprise" he said with a smile as he turned it on

Within a few moments a pair of deep chest nut brown eyes stared at the blond teen "Oh my god" Usagi gasped as she stared at the man on the computer screen

"_Hello honey" _

"Daddy" she screamed as tears fell from her eyes "oh my god, daddy! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Are you okay?! Have you eaten? Have you gotten any sleep?" she asked her questions frantically as her father let out a laugh

"_I'm doing' fine sweetheart! Just some bruises but good, how 'bout yourself angel?"_

"so much better now that I know you're safe…I miss you so much daddy"

"_I miss you to honey, but keep being my strong brave little girl; I promise I'll see you soon"_

"I just want you home daddy" she cried "I love you daddy so much, when I heard about the crash I thought…I thought I lost you"

"_I know peanut…I love you too" _she could see her father whipping away his own tears "_how is school? Are you doing alright? Are you with your aunt and cousin?" _

"School is good, and Auntie and Mina are with me every day and so is everyone else" she said with a smile as she turned to look at her group of friends

"Hi Uncle Ken!!" Screamed Minako

Kenji let out a laugh, which was like music to Usagi's ears "_hey there love bug" _after saying his hellos to the rest of the group he looked to his watch_ "I'm sorry honey but It looks like my time is up_"

Usagi shook her head "no…no please daddy" she said placing her hand on the monitor "I love you…please don't go" she begged as she cried

"I promise I will contact you soon sweet pea…Remember that I love you angel always" he said placing his hand on the monitor as well "good bye love bug take care of my little bunny"

"I will" Mina said whipping away her tears

"I love you too daddy! I love you so much….Goodbye" the computer cut off, Usagi just sat staring at the blank screen "…be safe" she whispered as her hand slipped from the monitor and into her lap


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously _

"_I just want you home daddy" she cried "I love you daddy so much, when I heard about the crash I thought…I thought I lost you"_

"_I know peanut…I love you too" __she could see her father whipping away his own tears "__how is school? Are you doing alright? Are you with your aunt and cousin?" _

"_School is good, and Auntie and Mina are with me every day and so is everyone else" she said with a smile as she turned to look at her group of friends_

"_Hi Uncle Ken!!" Screamed Minako_

_Kenji let out a laugh, which was like music to Usagi's ears "__hey there love bug" __after saying his hellos to the rest of the group he looked to his watch__ "I'm sorry honey but It looks like my time is up__"_

_Usagi shook her head "no…no please daddy" she said placing her hand on the monitor "I love you…please don't go" she begged as she cried_

"_I promise I will contact you soon sweet pea…Remember that I love you angel always" he said placing his hand on the monitor as well "good bye love bug take care of my little bunny"_

"_I will" Mina said whipping away her tears_

"_I love you too daddy! I love you so much….Goodbye" the computer cut off, Usagi just sat staring at the blank screen "…be safe" she whispered as her hand slipped from the monitor and into her lap_

_Military Life_

_Chapter 4_

Everyone watched as Usagi kissed Seiya on the cheek, they would look from the pair on the bench to Mamoru-who appeared to be doing everything in his power to keep himself from injuring the new comer.

"That was the best gift anyone could ever give me" Usagi whispered as she held Seiya's hand

The touching moment was broken as a loud cry was heard

Seiya looked over at the baby carrier in Mamoru's arms, he watched as Mamoru gently placed the carrier down and placed the magical key into 'Chibiusa's' back

"Oh my god" seiya pointed at the 'realistic baby' "who's annoying doll is that?!" he asked horrified

Usagi sighed "that would be mine"

Seiya stared at her before busting into uncontrollable laughter "No way"

"Yea yea rub it in" Usagi said waving her hand in the air

"Do you remember last year when we had to take care of those retarded things?" he asked though his laughter

Usagi nodded

"Wait, she had to do this last year?" Minako asked

"Whoa, you two went to the same school?" Rei asked surprised

"We actually went to 4 of the same schools "

"and that horrible little plastic doll was the worse project we had to do" he said glaring at the 'realistic baby' "I remember you trying to give your soul to the teacher and when that didn't work you pulled out your check book and tried to buy her off"

"She tried that again, our class was so annoyed with her that they almost strangled her" Minako said laughing

"Bun's it didn't work the first time honey, why would it work the second time?" he playfully hit her not seeing the annoyed and jealous look Mamoru was giving them, but the girls did.

"Oh!" Usagi said quickly "how's your dad?"

"He's okay, luckily they found him with your dad and apparently they both went looking for one another after the crash"

Usagi shook her head as the bell rang "leave it to those too" with a sigh the blond stood "I really wish I didn't have to go…When will I see you again?"

"Soon, no worries Bun's you can't get rid of me that easily"

Seiya hugged his friend once more before heading off, as Usagi walked with her friends to their classes.

**Usagi POV**

School was unbelievably long and so **so** _very_ exhausting, but I was still viven' off Seiya's surprise visit and most of all talking to my father. Mamoru acted a little funny today, wasn't sure what crawled up his butt but he was kinda moody…oh well I'll ask him about it later.

There was one thing that happened that made my day a 100 times better…that damn baby is gone! That's right the teacher made us give them back, some kinda recall, I screamed for joy as the class groaned in misery.

Have you ever had a feeling where you knew someone or something was waiting for you? But you didn't know what or who? I did. All the way home I couldn't shake it. It was driving me insane, so as we drove up to my house I got the surprise of my life.

I see a familiar car sitting in the drive way

"Usako…is that a 2009 **Lamborghini Reventon?...sitting in your driveway…"**

"**Yes…"I said staring at the gray/silver and black sports car "Seiya?" I questioned confused, it couldn't be him…could it? Mamoru pulled into my drive way next to the beautiful car. **

**As I got out I looked to the driver sitting in the sports beauty, this day is just getting better **

**Knocking at the window I see his bright blue eyes look at me, we were both excited**

"**I can't believe you're here!" I screamed we hug each other for what seemed like hours, **

**We break apart as he was asked rather rudely "So why are you here?" I look to Mamoru with a questionable look, **

"**well if you don't mind, mom said it was cool that I not only stay with you, BUT she also said it would be great for us to finish senior year together" Seiya smiled as he and I jumped up and down for joy **

**Minako smiled brightly "Major sleep over's?!" She asked, well more like squealed**

**Seiya and I could only nodded as we continued to jump around **

"**Wait a minute, what do you mean 'staying here'?" we turn to the raven haired hunk and stare as he glares darkly**

**Seiya leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "I know you said cute and smart, but brains doesn't seem to be his for tay" I let out a giggle **

**Waving my other half away I smile at my child hood companion "As in he will be living with me until his and my father return" I was so happy, but my happiness was short lived as Mamoru pulled me, rather roughly might I add, into the house **

"**Ouch" I hissed as I pulled my arm away "you know that's attached!" I rub my arm as I glare at the baka "That hurt Mamo-baka!" **

"**What was all that about?!" **

**I don't understand why he's so mad **

"**What was all what about?" **

**Honestly I don't get it**

"**Don't play dumb with me Usako, why the hell is this guy living with you?! He can't live with you!" **

**I only laugh "look Mamoru, I don't get where this super over protectiveness is coming from, but Seiya has been the closest friend beside you that I have had moving around. He gets what's going on with me, we understand where each other come from…his dad and my dad are fighting a war together, they are station and in command of 14000 marines, I need him right now." **

**He's hurt I can see it in those navy eyes, those beautiful navy freaking eyes that drive me loony every time I look in them…**

"**you **need_**him**_**?" He whispered**

"**Come on Mamoru, please don't say it like that, Seiya's a really nice guy"**

**That obviously made it worse **

"**I'm here for you Usako, why is it you need him? What am I not good enough? Do I not listen to you? Or pay enough attention to you? If you need a roommate I can be that and more" **

"**I didn't say you weren't there for me or that I didn't need you, it's just Seiya is going thought he same thing I am and I just feel that in this situation he has a better understanding on what's going on…and besides Seiya would never hurt or try anything with me I promise…I trust him as much as I trust you"**

**There was silence between us "I see"**

**Why is he leaving?! **

"**Mamoru wait!" I yelled as I ran after him "please" but it was too late he was gone.**

**Seiya insisted that he stay at Mina's in their guest room so that he didn't cause any problems, but I wasn't going to have it. Seiya was like a sister to me, that's right I said sister get over it, I wasn't going to let Mamoru's crazy protectiveness ruin my night.**

NORMAL POV

**Usagi, Minako and Seiya sat laughing on Usagi's bedroom floor**

**All three faces coved in a green mask with their hairs pulled back into high buns.**

**Usagi wore her pink tank top with her pink and white bunny PJ pants **

**Mina wore her yellow tank with her yellow and orange heart PJ pants **

**And Seiya wore his Red wife beater with his red and black Sailor Moon PJ pants**

"**Oh my god" Usagi and Minako fell to the ground laughing as they pointed to his pants "what the hell are you wearing?!" **

"**What?" he said looking down at his slacks, with his hands on his hips "I'll have you know that Sailor Moon is one of the best shows ever" **

"**That show is so 90's old school!" Minako laughed "But I have to disagree with you Sailor V is so much better"**

**Seiya shook his head "not a chance honey, Sailor moon would kick Sailor V's ass in a instant"**

**The two started to engage in a serious augment over who was stronger **

"**Well personally" Usagi spoke up causing the two to turn to her curiously "I believe Goku would totally kick both their butts"**

**Usagi laughed as Minako and Seiya stared at her in disbelieve "Come on and think about it, one good KAMEHAMEHA and those two blond bitches would be out" **

**Seiya and Minako both looked to each other before attacking Usagi with the popcorn**

"**KAMEHAMEHA this!" Seiya yelled as a snack war started.**

**-----------**

"You know just sitting here staring into her room, isn't going to solve anything" Rei commented as she took a seat next to her depressed sibling. "You understand that this is hard for her right?"

"I get that it's hard for her Rei, but…" Mamoru looked back out his window and into hers, there she was laughing and dancing with _him_

"When are you going to tell her how you feel?" Rei asked causing her twin to look at her with confusion

"What?"

"Oh please Mamoru, don't be so dense, we ALL know that you're in _love_ with Usagi" Rei smiled evilly "Just tell her"

Rei stood up as she walked over to the window "what are you doing?!" Mamoru jumped from his seat as Rei opened up his window and knocked on Usagi's

"I'm heading over to the sleep over, the others should be there soon" She said with a shrug as Usagi ran over, still wearing the green mask, but this time there was some pop corn pieces stuck in it.

"HEY!" Usagi screamed as she helped her raven haired friend over, once Rei was inside Usagi turned to Mamoru who just stood and stared

"Coming?" she asked staring into his eyes, hoping he would say yes

Mamoru couldn't stay mad, Rei was right he was like the song 'truly madly deeply' in love with Usagi Tsukino. "If you promise not to put that crap on my face?" the two laughed

"What? it's good for the pours" Usagi said smiling

"_OH MY GOD! ARE THOSE SAILOR MOON PJS???!!!" _The two laughed when they heard Rei's outburst as Mamoru climbed into her room

"Thank you" Usagi whispered smiling up at him "it wouldn't be the same without you" she stepped on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Mamoru blushed as the two walked over to the laughing group.

-Hour later-

"Personally, Jupiter is the best" Makoto smiled

"All I remember is how much of a _bitch_ that sailor mars was" Rei said as the group sat in a circle "What do you think Usa?"

"Forget her, she thinks Goku could kick all their asses" Seiya said waving his hand in dismissal

"I actually agree" Mamoru added "Goku is bad ass"

"You all are crazy" Motoki said as Minako laid her head on his lap "old school anime? Give me Superman or X-men any day, now those were some true hero's" everyone just stared as Motoki mindlessly ran his fingers down Minako's now loss hair with one hand and caressed her cheek with his other

"Um…" Usagi broke the silence "is there something we should know about?" she asked pointing at the two of them

They both just looked at her confused "no" they both answered at the same time

"Okay" she turned back to Seiya-who stared to brush her hair

"Bun your hair has gotten so long" he said as he began to braid it

Usagi only shrugged as she nibbled on a piece of chocolate, "Ooo-ooo I have to go "lady" shopping tomorrow you all want to come? My treat"

"REALLY?" Minako said sitting up and pushing Motoki away

"Free Shopping?" Makoto smiled

"What about school?" Ami asked

"EXPESIVE???" Rei jumped over grabbing her friend by the arm and pushing her brother away

::Sitting arrangements in Circle::

Mamoru (glaring at Seiya)-Usagi (facing Mamoru as Seiya braids her hair) - Seiya (happily braiding Usagi's hair)-Lita (eyeing her bother and Minako strangely)-Minako (laying her head on Motoki's lap)-Motoki (playing and caressing Minako hair and cheek)-Rei (eyeing her brother to calm down)-Ami (hugging her math book)

Back to the story

"Yes and it's the weekend Ames and before you ask no studying, fun time, and yes Rei Expensive" she looked over at the three guys "your invited too"

"Lady shopping?" Mamoru said shaking his head "noooo way"

"Why not? We need someone to model for!" Minako said lying back on Motoki's lap "Besides Motoki will be there, won't you Motoki?"

Motoki shook his head "yes"

"So, seiya will you go?" Rei asked eyeing her brother knowing that if Seiya was to go Mamoru would come just to 'protect' his precious Usako

"Of course I'm going, Bun wouldn't be able to pick the proper size let alone buy anything sexy, if I was to let her our into the wilds of intimate apparel she would end up picking something my grandmother wouldn't even wear"

Rei laughed as she saw her brothers eye begin to twitch "how…how do you know her size?" he tried to calm his voice but, it came out as a panic growl

"Mamoru's right, how do you know?" Motoki asked taking the role of an over protective brother

"Calm down you two, it's not like that" Usagi said laughing as the other girls joined

"Gezz freak much?" Minako teased as she playfully slapped Motoki's chest

"So, tomorrow then?" Usagi asked as everyone but Motoki and Mamoru cheered

It was then that Seiya's phone began to ring "probably mom checking in" he said as he flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"

'_Private?"_

"DAD?!" Seiya smiled as Usagi leaned in to listen to the conversation "How are you? Are you alright? How's everything over there?"

"_Everything's fine, now I heard you're staying with Bunny, is that correct?" _

"Yes sir it is, actually she rig-"

"_That's fantastic, now _why _don't you two go out for a date, movies and all? I informed your mother to place extra money into your account, treat her right private_"

"But dad I-"

"_Have you joined the foot ball team yet_?"

Seiya rolled his eyes as Usagi squeezed his hand "Actually I was planning on joining the-"

"_Don't tell me you're planning on joining that silly drama club again?! How do you expect to be a strong solider if you're always running out with those sissy's_?"

"Their not-"

"_I won't have it, now come Monday you will head to the football couch and join the team and that's final_" his father coughed "_I'm not raising a sissy! You can't go to west point jumping around on stage!"_

"Go to West point? But I didn't apply to-"

"_Now listen private, I spoke to some of my connections and I am happy to inform you that West point has accepted you!"_ Seiya sat silent on the phone

"th-they what?"

"_You're going to West point! Now I have to go, don't forget take that sweet young lady out for a nice dinner, good bye"_

"go-good bye" Seiya hung his phone up "I need some air" he quickly stood up and left the room

"I'll be right back" Usagi ran after him

"Do you think every thing alright?" Minako asked concerned

Rei shrugged her shoulders "mamoru why don't you go check ne?"

------------

Walking into the back yard Usagi took a seat next to Seiya as he sat in the middle of the yard staring up at the full moon, tears falling from his eyes

"Grass is wet" she said pushing him a little "penny for your thoughts?"

Seiya pulls out a folded piece of paper from his PJ pocket and hands it to Usagi "what's this? Your acceptance to the loony bin?" she opened it and gasped "Seiya…oh my god…Julliard?!"

He nodded "I got in..."

"How long ago?!"

"This summer….it doesn't matter though"

"West Point?" Usagi whispered as she folded the paper back up

Seiya let out a laugh "you heard him…his connections got me in…"

"It's still really important to him?"

Seiya nodded "No one knows us Bun's…no one will ever really know who we are…we have always been their children, never having identities of our own…They can never accept who we really are…"

"I know what you mean, I feel so lost some times…my whole life it's been 'Oh hello 1st SSgt-Sgt-Sgt Major Tsukino daughter'…never 'Oh hello Bun's or Usagi' every were we go its always about them, what we do, how we act, what we wear…"

"Who we're with…" Seiya sighed "people ask 'where you from?' all we can say is 'Marine Corps' our dreams are decided for us, our futures…when does it all end?"

Usagi shrugged looking up at the moon "it isn't fair…that I do know…Theatre is your dream and your fantastic at it…remember our school plays? You dragged me into the drama club EVER school that attended together" Usagi laughed as did Seiya

"Oh god, I remember, you whined so much the first time…hey didn't you get sick in the girls bathroom right before the first show?"

"Yea" Usagi laughed again

"What about the modeling thing?"

"It's not good for his image and besides I'm a minor so there for I would need a parent or guardian to accompany me on trips…we all know that with the military I can't count on dad to be there…even when I turn 18 I can't leave him" she shook her head "I can't leave him alone…if mom was here it would be a whole different story…but she's not…"

Nodding he sighed "You're amazing at it…you do know you're the most beautiful model out there"

"Was" Usagi corrected "couldn't mess up the military image"

"Not as bad as being gay" Seiya said with a laugh

"What ever happened to Yeten anyway?"

"He just didn't understand that I couldn't just come out like he did" Seiya said with a shrug, but Usagi noticed the hurt in his eyes "he likes you, you know"

"Yeten?!" Usagi Screeched

Seiya laughed "no dumb ass, Mamoru"

"What?" Usagi asked shocked "no he doesn't"

"yes he does, I see it whenever he's around…in fact I would even go as far to say that he was in _love_ with you" he said pushing her with his shoulder "and that you love him too" Usagi started to blush "and not in a brotherly type of way, in a 'I want to have your baby' type a way" he said with a laugh

The two laughed as Mamoru stood silently hiding in the shadows

"Just admit it Bun's, you love him"

"Alright alright" Usagi said amused "yes"

"yessss?"

"I'm in love with Mamoru…" she said laughing as she smiled brightly "he doesn't ever question who I am or what I do, he just accepts me for me…he-he"

"He completes you" Seiya joked as he shaped a heart out of his two hands

"Shut up" Usagi said slapping him playfully on the arm "we should get inside before everyone starts to wonder where we are, plus I think my ass is frozen" the two laughed as they stood "you doin' alright?"

Seiya shrugged "I always feel better when we talk, thanks Bun's" the two embraced each other as they turned to walk back inside the house.

After they were inside Mamoru stood silent staring at the closed door "She loves me" he whispered as a smile crept on his face "She actually loves ME!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

"_Just admit it Bun's, you love him"_

"_Alright alright" Usagi said amused "yes"_

"_yessss?"_

"_I'm in love with Mamoru…" she said laughing as she smiled brightly "he doesn't ever question who I am or what I do, he just accepts me for me…he-he"_

"_He completes you" Seiya joked as he shaped a heart out of his two hands_

"_Shut up" Usagi said slapping him playfully on the arm "we should get inside before everyone starts to wonder where we are, plus I think my ass is frozen" the two laughed as they stood "you doin' alright?"_

_Seiya shrugged "I always feel better when we talk, thanks Bun's" the two embraced each other as they turned to walk back inside the house._

_After they were inside Mamoru stood silent staring at the closed door "She loves me" he whispered as a smile crept on his face "She actually loves ME!" _

_Military Life_

_Chapter 5_

As the group sat in Usagi's room, Mamoru walked in with a massive smile.

"Whoa, what are you on and it's rude to not share" Usagi said with a laugh as Mamoru walked over and grabbed her hand pulling her up to him, before Usagi could say a word Mamoru crashed his lips into hers.

Usagi stood still with her eyes wide open in shock, after a few moments Mamoru pulled away still keeping her close to him "you know your suppose to close your eyes, its kinda creepy being stared" the whisper sent chills down her spine as she continued to stare as if in a catatonic state.

Still over joyed by the new he heard outside, Mamoru sat the blond back on the floor and turned to the group. Everyone smiled up at him with complete understanding "So what are we doing now?" he asked as if nothing happened.

Usagi still sat silent and frozen "ma-mamoru…kiss…k-kiss…me…" she mumbled as the group laughed and Mamoru smiled brightly

"I think we should head to bed, we have a LONG day of shopping tomorrow!" Rei said smiling

------------

Waking up Usagi turned to Seiya—who was sleeping next to her—she looked around to her sleeping friends and smiled "it was just a dream"

"What was just a dream?" she turned around to see that Seiya wasn't the one sleeping next to her; in fact Seiya was sleeping on the floor beside Rei.

"Mamoru?" she whispered as she noticed his arm was wrapped around her waist

"What was a dream?" he asked again, Usagi's face turned a bright red "this?" he asked kissing her again "no" he shook his head "you weren't dreaming, I really kissed you last night" he smiled at her as she sat in shock "oh come on now, I can't be that bad" he whispered into her ear

"wh-why did you…"

"Will you two stop making out for two seconds!" Rei said playfully as she stretched "come on lover boy lets go get ready for our day of shopping!"

Mamoru kissed Usagi one last time before jumping into his room through her window. All that was heard was a thud from Usagi's frozen body as she fell backwards

----------------

"So where are we heading?" Makoto asked excitedly

"And why did you want us to dress this way?" Rei asked discontented

Rei stood in a pair of Red flared sweat pants and a tight black tank top, Makoto wore the same but her pants were Green, Ami blue, Minako yellow and Usagi Pink.

"I thought it would be fun if we all dressed alike" she answered with a smile "anyway its way to hard to try on stuff if you're wearing tons of clothes." Usagi walked to her car "oh and we're going to Victoria's secrets"

-------------------

After picking out their hands full's of bra and panties, the girls wanted to try some sleep wear on. Motoki, Mamoru and Seiya sat in front of the dressing room alongside 3 other men.

"Girlfriends bring you shopping?" a green haired man asked

The boys nodded as lavender haired man expressed his amusement "poor boys, well at less you'll be ready for when you're married"

"Yep" a red headed man nodded as he and the other two men pulled out their iphone's "thank god for electronics, here is some advise, get yourself one of these so that you can watch whatever you want, it will keep you from losing your sanity, Also whatever she wears…"

"Even if it's boring as hell" the green haired man added

"Because trust me the night crap they pick out is only something granny would wear" the lavender haired man added

"Tell them they look wonderful, it will save your life trust me"

"I don't think we'll have that problem" Mamoru answered with a smile

The three guys laughed "okay whatever you say son"

At that moment a tall brown haired woman wearing a long flannel night gown pushed the curtain to her dressing room aside and stepped out.

"How is this honey?" she asked the lavender haired man

"Oh beautiful darling, real sexy" he replayed as she smiled and stepped back into the dressing room

"See" the green haired man said, obviously uninterested

"Okay boys how about this!" Minako yelled as one by one each of the girls dressing room curtains were pushed aside

Rei—she wore a Red silk kimono baby doll—Lita—wore a green dots and lace baby doll—Ami—wore a blue halter baby doll—Minako—wore a yellow lace and mess slip that was completely see through, she wasn't wearing panties or a bra—Usagi—who wore a black and pink tight fitting corset slip with a black grader.

The girls smiled as Mamoru and Motoki stared at the four girls, minus their siblings- so did the three men sitting beside them. Seiya laughed as he watched them men's reactions "See" was all Seiya said to the three goggling men.

The five girls looked to each other smiling and complementing each other's outfits, all except Minako's

"Good lord mina! Go put something over yourself!" Rei hissed

Mamoru walked up laughing "well it looks like her Victoria secrets aren't a secret anymore, ne Motoki?" he laughed as he elbowed his bewildered friend, turning to Usagi "You look…"

"Hot, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, amazing-"

Mamoru quickly kissed the talkative goddess "do you ever stop talking?" he asked as he pulled away slowly. Feeling his body up against her she felt a hard bulging coming from the lower half of Mamoru. Realizing what it was Usagi pulled him up against her

"I don't think you want to leave me just yet Mamoru" she said in a whisper

Mamoru smiled "no I don't, but I should let you go get dressed, I don't like how those men are drooling over you" he whispered back

"Yes, but there's a problem"

"And what would that be?" he asked innocently, as he kissed her cheek

"You seem extra 'happy' to see me" she let her eyes drop hoping he got the hint

Mamoru looked at her strange before realizing that his man hood was sticking out for all to see "shit" he whispered as a blush crept on his face

"Shh" Usagi reassured "chill, we can deal with this" she whispered as he stared at her confused "Remember summer camp when we were 14?" Mamoru nodded "Close your eyes and do not open them till I tell you" Mamoru nodded as they heard Rei 's voice

"_How long are you two going to stand up against each other!?" _

"Try and clear your mind" Usagi whispered into his ear

"Usako I don't see how this is helping" he whispered back eyes still closed

"You walk into you shower and see a pair of wet legs emerging from the foggy glass door" Mamoru smiled as he imaged her tale "as your eyes fallowed up you see her tone stomach and round breast" he let out a small groan as she continued "as you get to her face you see bright blue eyes staring at you" in Mamoru's mind he was utterly confused on how this would help, but at the same time completely intrigued "it was then" he nodded in anticipation "that you realized you just saw your" his arms tighten around her as he licked his lips "mother naked" she whispered quickly and ran into her dressing room

"EWWW!" Mamoru eyes shot open as he shook his head in disgust. He noticed Usagi was gone; all he heard was her laughing hysterically "that was not cool Usako!"

"It worked didn't it?" she asked innocently from the curtain

Mamoru looked down at his self smiling "hey it's gone!"

"What's gone?" Rei asked as she walked over to him fully dressed in her clothing from earlier

"Nothing" Mamoru said blushing as he walked away

Rei stood in silence for a moment, completely confused till it hit her "EW! Mamoru!" she chastised "your just sick"

After paying; they all headed over to the arcade for lunch, which ended up in a giant food fight—which ended in the group getting yelled at by Mrs. Kino and her husband.

Finally at home Usagi took a deep breath "well that was an adventure"

"Yea I hope Motoki and Makoto aren't in too much trouble" Rei said taking a seat

"Speaking of trouble we better get home before mom skins us" Mamoru said kissing Usagi on the forehead "see you later" he said hugging Minako and Seiya.

After the two left Seiya, Minako and Usagi sat staring at each other "well that was a total 180" Seiya said smiling "I wonder what changed him"

Minako shrugged "I'm more curious to by my own cousin didn't inform me that she was dating her child hood lover?" the blond glared darkly at her blond counter part

"Why are you two looking at me, like I'm really supposed to know? If you don't remember I was just as surprised as the rest of you! AND we're not dating or at less I don't think we are he never asked"

"Well this is just confusing" Seiya said with a laugh "nothing is ever boring around you buns"

-----------------

"So telling you to go and ease drop worked?" Rei asked with a giant smile

"I was in no way ease dropping Rei, I was just checking to make sure she was alright" he said with a shrug

"surrrreee"

Mamoru took this opportunity to throw his pillow at her face "get out of my room Rei I'm tired"

"Ooo-ooo touché, fine goodnight Romeo"

The fallowing weeks were the same, the group spent time together laughing and enjoying each other's company.

School was also enjoyable, Mamoru and Usagi were closer, but still denied being a couple. Seiya disobeyed his father and joined the Drama club, Usagi again was dragged along.

"So what's my torture this year?" Usagi asked as Seiya held two scripts

"You are the music in me" He said with a large smile as Usagi groaned

"Please Seiya, not again"

Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms over his chest "We'll little miss misery what do you suggest?"

"I don't care!" She said "but PLEASE!!" she begged "I really can't do another High school musical song! Please!!" Seiya rolled his eyes as he nodded "thank you" Usagi said embracing him and bowing at his feet

"What's going on here?" Mamoru asked as he walked over to the two

"Oh she just now realized I am the master of the universe and there for is becoming my slave" seiya said with a shrug as Usagi stood up

"We're getting ready to audition for the school play" Usagi said pushing Seiya "why are you here Mamoru?" she asked curiously "don't you have football practice?"

Mamoru shook his head "it got canceled today, so I decided to drop on by" he said with a shrug "I didn't know you liked to sing Usako? What song are you doing?"

"Correction, she hates to sing…and we haven't decided yet"

"If you hate to sing then why are you trying out for a school musical? And how can you do an audition if you don't have a song?" he asked confused

"Because _SOMEONE_ makes me do it!" she glared at seiya

"The girl can sing, and I feel as an actor that I can only work with the best, I.E. Bunny" Seiya said with a smile "and after freshman year try outs I won't try out with anyone other than her" he shuttered at the memory "but it's okay she secretly loves doing it" he whispered to a confused mamoru "and we DID have a song but SOMEONE doesn't want to perform it"

"That's because we do it ALL the time!" Usagi whined

"USAGI TSUKINO AND SEIYA WALKER YOU'RE UP"

"But wait you don't have a song" Mamoru reminded them

"He's right" Usagi said as she began to think of a way to fix their current situation.

The two stood thinking for a moment

Seiya smiled brightly as he realized what song they could perform "freshman spring auditions?" he asked smiling as Usagi nodded

"Ooo-ooo that was fun! Yes, okay we have a song" Usagi said joyful

"So what? you're just going to go up there and audition using a song you preformed 4 years ago?"

The two nodded "it won't be hard" Seiya said taking Usagi's hand

"We've done this before" Usagi rolled her eyes. The two started their way to the stage

"Break a leg" mamoru yelled as he took a seat "I can't miss this" he said to himself

"What will you be singing for us today?" the instructor asked

"Take it like a man" Seiya said with a grin

"From the musical Legally Blond" Usagi smiled

"You may begin"

The music started and ended as soon as it began, Usagi and Seiya bowed large smiles cross their faces as the students gave them a standing ovation.

"Magnificent that was breathtaking" the instructor praised "well done you two, well done"

The two walked off the stage to Mamoru—who was smiling cheerfully—"That was incredible" he said astonished as he hugged his childhood friend and Seiya "it was like watching something you would see on Broadway" He smiled "Just wait till the girls find out!"

"Oh god" Usagi groaned "please kill me now"

Ignoring his friends melodramatics Seiya asked "why don't you come over for dinner tonight Mamoru? We'll call the girls"

"Sounds great" he kissed Usagi on the forehead "see you later super star"

"Har Har Har, very funny mamoru-JERK!" she yelled as he ran off.

Seiya laughed till he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around his blue eyes meet hazel "Hi, my names Ken" the hazel eyed teen smile

He was just as tall as seiya, but with short lavender hair and bright hazel eyes "hi" seiya said feeling a bit speechless

"You two were amazing up there" Ken said nervously

Usagi watched the two with interest "Hi" she said extending her hand when Seiya stayed quiet "I'm Usagi, and this is Seiya"

Ken took her hand and smiled a cheerless smile "oh, well you two made a really sweet couple up there…your singing is very beautiful"

Usagi laughed "we're not a couple" she said shaking her head as she watched Ken's face light up "in fact he's completely single…and I'm just…." She paused, thinking of what she was

"Confused" Seiya finally said with a smirk

"Yea" Usagi said with a shrug "I honestly don't know what I am" she laughed as did Seiya and Ken.

"Well you know I'm not seeing anyone ether so I guess we're in the same boat" Ken added as he played with his fingers

"Well we're heading out for some ice cream care to join?" she asked as ken smiled more nodding "Love to" he said happily

As they walked Seiya elbowed Usagi in the ribs "why did you invite him!?" he whispered

"He thinks you're cute" she whispered back

"How do you know he's…you know"

Usagi laughed catching Ken's attention "what's so funny?" he asked innocently

"Oh nothing" Usagi said waving her hand "I just do" she whispered back.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon hanging around the park, it was funny for Usagi to watch how Ken would run his hand down Seiya's arm or how Seiya would find ways to touch the lavender haired teen's hand has they walked side by side. Even in their conversations with one another she would hear little innuendos toward each other, but still neither of them made a move. After three hours Usagi couldn't take it any longer

"Holy shit you two!" she yelled standing in front of the now confused teens "Ever since we left school you have been flirting and making little insinuations toward each other! FOR CRYING OUT LOAD YOU'RE BOTH GAY!" Usagi took a deep breath and sat back down as a mother grabbed her two small children and pushed them away glaring at the three teens. "There mystery solved" she muttered

The two teens turned to each other and then back to Usagi who glared at them. "So you…?" Seiya started as Ken nodded

They both took a deep breath before laughing "I was hoping" they said at the same time and then laughed once more.

"Seiya it's getting late we need to get dinner started remember?" Usagi interrupted

"Oh yea" Seiya said reluctantly

"Ken why don't you join us?" Usagi asked sweetly

Ken smiled looking at Seiya who smiled nodding "yea sure! Just let me call my mom" after a long conversation with his mother Ken returned and the three teens headed back to the house.

Mamoru opened the door when he heard Usagi's laughter coming from outside "where have you-"he stopped as he watched some guy walk in giving Usagi a piggy back ride

"Its upstairs" she said as he carried her up the stairs and into her room, Mamoru fallowed as Seiya tried to explain what was going on,

Ken went to flip Usagi on her bed when she screamed and took him with her, causing him to land on top of her. Usagi continued to laugh as did Ken, who within a few seconds was pulled off Usagi and thrown across the room

"What the FUCK is going on here?!" he yelled as seiya ran to Kens side, but Ken continued to laugh

"I'm guessing this is the man that has you all confused Usa?" he asked getting up with the help of seiya

Usagi nodded as she walked over slapping Mamoru over the head "OUCH!" he yelled

"How much of a BAKA could you be?!" she yelled

"I just…but…he was" Mamoru looked over and saw Seiya place a loving kiss on Kens cheek "Oh"

Usagi laughed as she walked out the room "idiot" she screamed "let's go lover boys" she said as she walked down the stairs only to be greeted by 5 smiling and confused teens.

"Everything alright?" Lita asked

"Let me guess Mamoru?" Rei asked rolling her eyes as Usagi nodded.

After introducing everyone to Ken and explaining what happened, Lita started to cook. An hour later there was a knock at the door

Opening the door Usagi gasped as Seiya dropped a bowl of salad, causing it to shatter all over the ground

"Daddy?!" Usagi screamed in excitement

"Sir" seiya said less excited and more frightened

There at the door was Usagi's father Kenji and Seiya's father Coronal walker.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_Usagi laughed as she walked out the room "idiot" she screamed "let's go lover boys" she said as she walked down the stairs only to be greeted by 5 smiling and confused teens._

_"Everything alright?" Lita asked_

_"Let me guess Mamoru?" Rei asked rolling her eyes as Usagi nodded._

_After introducing everyone to Ken and explaining what happened, Lita started to cook. An hour later there was a knock at the door_

_Opening the door Usagi gasped as Seiya dropped a bowl of salad, causing it to shatter all over the ground_

_"Daddy?!" Usagi screamed in excitement_

_"Sir" seiya said less excited and more frightened_

_There at the door was Usagi's father Kenji and Seiya's father Coronal walker._

_Military Life _

_Chapter 6_

"Daddy?" Usagi was both excited and confused to see her father and Coronal walker standing at the door

"Well, are you just going to stand there ogling girl? Or are you gonna hug your old man?!" Kenji Tsukino smiled at his daughter as she ran into his arms.

"Uncle Kenji!" Minako yelled as she ran and hugged her uncle

"How's my little Love bug?" he asked sweetly

"Wonderful Unky!" she said with a large smile

"Rei, Ami you girls look as lovely as ever" he said with a wink as the girls also hugged their sudo father. "Ah, Motoki! Son you are growing to be a fine young man" he said pulling Motoki into a strong hug "might need to build some of that upper body strength though" he laughed as Motoki rubbed his hurt shoulders

"It's good to see you too sir" he said with a smile

Coronal walker walked over to his shocked son. "Private" he said in his deep stern voice

"Hey what's up with the noise?" Mamoru asked as he walked out of the kitchen with Ken "Mr. Tsukino!" he said shocked

"Oh my" Ken said as he saw the broken bowl under Seiya's feet "Seiya, what happen here?" he asked as he made a move toward seiya, Mamoru, being as observant as he is, noticed the fear in his new friends eyes. He looked from Seiya to Usagi, who also looked as if the word was about to end, to a very intimating man standing in front of Seiya, eyeing Ken strangely

"Clumsy" ken said giggling as he went to hold onto Seiya's hand, but before he could grab onto Seiya's hand Mamoru swept his hand into Kens "Mamoru san what are you-"

Mamoru, frantic and not sure what to do slammed his lips against Kens

There was silence throughout the house. After what seemed like eternity Usagi let out a snort, everyone turned to her, once her eyes met Mamoru's horrified shocked expression, she fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"oh…oh my" Rei whispered as she stared at her brother in utter shock and relief "well this explains a lot" she said causing Usagi to laugh even harder.

Coronal walker looked to Kenji "this is Mamoru Chiba, the young boy I told you about"

"Ah" Walker said looking the boy up and down "it's alright son, Kenji informed me of you're…." He looked to Ken and then back to Mamoru "Sexual orientation"

"He WHAT?!" Mamoru found himself yelling as Seiya quickly elbowed him, after letting out an annoyed growl he took a breath "yes…my sexual ori- orientation" he said warily

In the back ground Usagi—who is still on the floor—continued to laugh as tears fell from her blue eyes "oh god" she laughed some more "I have to pee" she said jumping up and running to the bathroom

Kenji shook his head and placed two hands on Mamoru's shoulders "son, not that I didn't suspect it…know that this does not in any way change my opinion of you…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I mostly blame myself…your father came to me wanting to place you into ROTC…but I assured him you were…well straight…" he looked to Ken who was incredible confused

"m-my f-father?" mamoru was stunned

"He seems like a nice young man, I am happy you found someone kind" Usagi walked back in, in time to hear her father's speech, she again busted out in hysteria leaning up against Seiya.

"Buns….I think you should stop laughing now" Seiya whispered as he kept his eyes on a very pissed off Mamoru

"Why?" Usagi asked through her laughs

"I think Mamoru might kill us…" he said as mamoru glared at him and Usagi "make that he WILL kill us…"

"You know lady bug, you could have given me a heads up" Usagi father whispered to her

"Well I didn't know you would be dropping by" she said with a laugh "so tell us, why are you home? Not that we're not happy to see you"

"We're on leave for only a few days" Kenji said with a smile

"I'm looking forward to seeing one of your games private! I'm sure your doing outstanding?" Walker asked his son who looked to the ground

"Actually sir…"

"He's doing amazingly sir" Mamoru interrupted "he's actually the teams Quarter back" he said smiling at Seiya

Seiya and Usagi stared at Mamoru in disbelief _'they can laugh their asses off if I kiss another man, but they can't believe me when I make up a simple lie?' _he thought to himself "isn't that right Seiya?" Mamoru pushed the issue

"Oh, ah, yea" Seiya said shaking his head

"That's my boy!!" Walker said proudly causing seiya to smile "I knew you would get past that silly obsession with those sissy musicals" he added causing Seiya's smile to fall.

It was then that Ken understood what was going on.

"Not that musicals are bad" Walker said to Mamoru "I am sure you are amazing at it, it's just someone as delicate as yourself couldn't handle the blunt hits and manly battles in which a football player, like my boy here, goes through"

Mamoru stared at the man in disbelief "how is your father taking the news son?" Kenji asked

"Oh, Daddy is devastated" Rei said walking over to her brother, she as her friend Usagi, also found this situation quite entertaining.

Kenji was about to say something when Makoto walked into the room.

"Dinners Ready…wow you can cut the tension with a knife in here…." Lita looked at her friends as they all shook their head "what? What I miss?" she asked confused

"Mamoru is out of the "closet"" Rei said using air quotations

"oh that" Makoto said waving her hand in the air as everyone stared at her questionable "I've known that since that one time when we went on that camping trip 6 years ago, and he bitch and bitch the whole time about his hair, nails and pores…"

"Oh my god I totally remember that!" Minako said she began to laugh alongside Usagi.

"I can't help it if I like to stay clean!" he hissed

"Yes, but you did protest quite a bit Mamoru" Ami added

"That doesn't mean _anything"_ the raven haired teen hissed

"Whatever, I'm just happy you finally came out" Makoto said with a shrug "dinners ready by the way" she walked over to Kenji and hugged him "welcome back pops"

"It's good to see you too little chef"

"Well dinners not gonna eat its self!" Makoto yelled as everyone fallowed

Dinner was silent, every now and then Walker or Kenji would ask a question or two, but luckily everyone survived. After dinner was over Usagi and Seiya offered to walk Ken home along side Mamoru, like a double 'date'. After the couples were far enough away Mamoru stopped.

Mamoru stood in front of Usagi and seiya as he let go of Ken's hands "I want to make sure you both understand something, I did this for the both of you, Usagi you're the most important person in my life, All I want is for you to be happy and if that means pretending to be gay then…I'll do it…for you." He turned to seiya "its true in the beginning I hated you, I honestly wanted to take you into the bathroom and drown you in the bath tub…I even thought of killing you in your sleep" Seiya and Ken looked quite disturbed "but…after one: finding out you were gay and

two: that you mean a lot to Usako, I wanted to do whatever it took to keep her smiling…and honestly Seiya, you're a pretty great guy and I'm happy were friends….even if I feel like I need to shot something to prove my masculinity."

Usagi laughed again shaking her head "thank you" she said kissing him on the cheek "by the way, you didn't need to go as far as you did with Ken" she said with a laugh "all you had to do is say he was a friend from school" Usagi watched as Mamoru glared at her

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?!" he yelled

Usagi shrugged "your way was WAY more entertaining" she said with a laugh

"I panicked!" Mamoru yelled "You owe me" he said glaring at her "not only must I pretend to…." He shook his head and groaned "but I also have to be in a musical….god help me" he said tired "but don't worry I'll get the football team and coach to play long"

Usagi smiled and nodded as the four walked hand in hand with their significant other: Ken and Seiya and Mamoru and Usagi.

"So…how far will this go?" Ken finally asked looked at both seiya and Usagi

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked as seiya looked confused

"I mean, while your parents are here, how far will this whole thing go?" he said waving his hands in the air

They were still confused "I think what ken is trying to ask is, how far do we have to take these "relationships'?" Mamoru asked as Ken nodded

"Well to dad and Coronal walker, Seiya and I have been a couple for, 5 year now?" she asked as seiya nodded "we're going to keep it up until they leave" she said with a shrug

"5 YEARS?" Ken and Mamoru yelled in shock

"Oh my goodness, I believe this is WAY too much drama for this drama Queen" Ken said rubbing his temples, as seiya looked to the ground.

"look we'll understand if you guys wish to back out of this, I mean it's a lot to ask…especially to you Ken since we just met you this afternoon…but we can't just come out to our parents, not when their still fighting a war…We will tell them as soon as they return home for good, safe and sound…just please try to understand…"

"Bun's right…Ken I really like you, you're the first guy I've meet that I just click with…but I won't ask you to continue to lie…or being in whatever it is that's happening between us.

Mamoru-san thank you so much, you have gone beyond what any friend has ever done for me, well besides bun's" he said with a laugh "but our lives are the military, there's no if ands or buts about it…until we turn 18 we're stuck…so like she said, if you wish to back out so be it, we'll totally understand but at the same time you two need to understand that we can't come out to our parents…their lives are more important to us then our own sanity."

"Awe" Usagi said hugging seiya "if I was to lose my sanity with anyone it would be with you dearest" she said laughing

"Shut up" he laughed as he playfully hit her shoulder "anyway we better get back before our fathers send a brigade after us"

As Usagi and Seiya began to walk away Mamoru and Ken pulled their arms back "wait" Ken said softly "I get why you can't tell your parents the truth, and I respect that…I am willing to play along with this, that is if you are Mamoru?" Ken asked

Taking a deep breath Mamoru sighed "Only when the parents are around and NEVER at school!" he warned "I don't mind getting the football team to help out with this weekend's game, but seriously nothing more"

"oh no" Usagi said waving her hands out "at school we can be who we want to be…well kinda Seiya and I still have to keep things the way they are, just because our fathers WILL go to the school to check things out…but I promise you two won't have to pretend to be a couple, only around our parents"

Mamoru and Ken nodded as the group shook on it "now let's go home"

**NEXT DAY**

The morning started off with Mamoru waiting outside for Usagi and Seiya as he and Minako sat patiently by her car. When they finally made their appearance Mamoru frowned as he watched Usagi and Seiya shared a kiss. He watched as her father smiled and Seiya's father patted his sons back, this was definitely going to be the longest three days of his life.

Looking to her raven haired friend Minako whispered "You know Mamoru, you two techniquely aren't together"

Mamoru looked to Minako as if she has lost her mind "Yes we are Minako" he said sternly

"No, you're not" she said smiling "did you ever ask her?" she inquired

"No, but-"

"Well then you're not together" she said with a shrug

"Minako I don't just go around making out with random poep-" he glared at Minako as she started to laugh "shut up" he frowned "I panicked" he whispered looking to his feet.

"Awe, I know you did" she said in a baby voice as she rubbed his back "I mean there was nothing else you could have done…besides just saying he was a friend" mamoru rolled his eyes "kissing another man was just the first thing to pop into your mind…that's not gay at all" Mamoru smacked her hand away and frowned as she laughed

"What's so funny?" Usagi asked as she walked over kissing mamoru on the cheek and hugging her cousin

"Oh nothing just teasing Mamoru about his play boy ways"

"Oh, cool can we go now…" Usagi said looking back to the two smiling fathers

"Before they call a minister" Seiya add


	7. Chapter 7

_Military Life _

_Chapter 7_

**After school**

"Okay so there are 2 Quarter backs on our football team, myself and this ass whole named Patrice"

"Wait I think I heard of him, wasn't he the guy who hurt Bun's? "Seiya glared at the teen in question when Mamoru nodded

"Okay what do I have to do?"

"Convince Patrice" mamoru said with a shrug "the team will listen to me, but we need everyone's cooperation…and Patrice hates me because he never gets any play time"

The two men walked over to the foot ball team as they sat in a huddle laughing "Mamoru!" the boys cheered as Mamoru walked over waving

"Hey what's up with twinkle toes?" Nephrite a tall brunette haired teen asked

"Yea, why bring tinker bell to a real mans field?" Jadeite commented giving nephrite a high five, he had short blond hair.

"Real mature you two" mamoru said rolling his eyes "guys meet my friend Seiya, we have a favor to ask" after explaining the situation, leaving the part out about Mamoru sexual orientation, the two boys walked off the football field feeling defeated.

"Well we tired" Seiya said sitting on a bench

"We had them till fucking Patrice opened his big mouth" Mamoru growled

"Hey, what's with the frown?" Usagi asked as she walked over to the two

"They won't help us Bun's" Seiya said feeling tears come to his eyes "They told me to return to my sissy musical, and leave the real sports to the real men…then they called me tinker bell"

Usagi felt her anger built up "oh really?" she growled "no one insults my friend and gets away with it" she hissed, turning she look at seiya and smiled "go back to the field boys, this chic's got a plan" and with that she stormed off.

"She's pissed" Mamoru whispered "what do you think she's going to do?" Mamoru asked a smiling seiya

"I believe we're in for a show" was all he said as the two headed back to the football field.

**About 20 minutes later**

Covered in dirt and sweat the boys of the team began to walk off the field, they stopped as a group of girls made their way onto the field, each wearing short spandex short and push up sports bras. They watched as Usagi made her way over to the boys, her girls: Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami right behind her.

"Hello boys" she greeted the drooling teens "so, I hear you don't want to help out our friend"

"F-friend?" Nephrite made out as he stared at Makoto with much interest

"What friend do you speak of?" Kunzite asked as he looked both Usagi and Minako up and down.

"Him" she answers as she pointed her finger at said teen.

The boys busted out in to hysterical laughter "you mean cream puff?" Patrice held his side

"Did you hear what they asked from us?" Nephrite added as he and the others shook their head "Mamoru wants us to let your little fairy friend prance around _our_ field for one of the BIGGEST games of the year!"

"we're won every game this year so far, we cant take a chance like that" Kunzite siad as he kept his arms crossed over his chest

"you didn't even give him a chance" Usagi said angrerly "you just called him names like your doing now!"

"we're sorry doll face but what your friend wants is to much" the white haired teen siad with a shrug

Shrugging her shoulders as well Usagi turned to her friends "well then, I guess we'll just go and warm up"

"warm up?" Jed asked looking around "warm up for what?" but it was to late Usagi and the girls were already on the other side of the field

"oh sweet mother" Nephrite whispered as he pulled on jeds shirt

Jed fallowed his friends gaze as they watched the girls bending over, stretching their long legs and arms "did I just die?"

"look at those abs" Zoicite whispered

"you know if you help them out I'm sure they'll find you more appling" Motoki siad with a smirk

"really?" Neprhite asked as he looked up to the blond hopeful

"really" Mamoru said smiling

"We'll do it…" Jed said while staring at Rei "I need to jack off…" he said still staring at Rei, Mamoru fallowed his gaze and pushed his fellow teammate

"Holy shit man that's my sister!" He screamed

"That's _your _SISTER?!" Jed yelled pointing to the Raven haired goddess "Fuck man!" he said staring at her again

"Dude stop staring!" Mamoru yelled

"I'm sorry Mamoru but your sisters hot" Kunzite said as he watched Minako

Usagi at that point walked over to the guys "like what you see?" she asked as the boys nodded "to bad you don't want to help us" she added with a pout "because my girls really think your cute, but oh well" she said ready to walk away as Jed quickly grabbed her arm pulling her to him

"Hey!" Mamoru yelled

As the wind picked up, the smell of Vanilla beans and fresh mint leaves, hit Jed's nose "mmm…" he said smelling her. Usagi laughed a little uncomfortable "you smell good" he said wide eyed, he stared at Usagi like a wild animal "Hungry"

"Um…thank you…" she said nervously

"Dude your scaring her!" Nephrite yelled

"Give her here!" Zoi yelled pulling her to him; quickly Jed grabbed the blonds arm and began to fight with Zoi over her.

"Guys watch it you'll break her!" Nephrite yelled

"HEY! I'm not a damn rag doll!" she yelled as Zoi held her close to his face "this isn't creepy" she whispered sarcastically

"Can we meet them?!" Zoi asked desperately "you said they like us! So can we meet them?! We'll do anything!" he begged shaking Usagi by her arms "ANYTHING" he yelled shaking her more

"Whoa! cool it Zoi" Mamoru said pulling Usagi from his grasps "I'm pretty sure if you cause her brain damage they won't want anything to do with you"

"She smells like ice cream" Jed drooled as he smelled her again

"Will someone please restrain him?" Mamoru asked annoyed, he really didn't like having his girlfriend on display. "Okay Usako, they agreed what do you want from them?"

Usagi eyed Jed strangely as the man stared at her with wide hungry eyes "um…"

"Candy" Jed whispered

"Yea he's not gonna attack me is he?" she asked nervously, mamoru shook his head and placed a protective arm around her waist "Okay" with a deep breath and a cautious eye on Jed Usagi continued "I understand that you can't just let seiya play an important game, so Why not let him try out? I'm sure you will be surprise by what that little, what did you call him?...ah yes, tinker bell can do" she said with a smirk

The boys looked to one another "that seems fair…but what do we get?" Kunzite asked, his long white hair blowing in the wind

"Them" she said gesturing to her friends "you get to go on ONE date with the girl of your choice" she said smiling

"And are you one of those said girls?" Patrice asked eyeing her in a way that Usagi felt uneasy "it's only fair"

"No!"

"Yes"

Mamoru and Usagi answered at the same time, Usagi looked to a very unhappy Mamoru "yes" she said elbowing him "I am also one of the said girls"

"Then it's a deal" Patrice said kissing Usagi's hand "tell twinkle toes we're ready when he is"

After getting Seiya dressed in Mamoru's Football gear, Usagi, Mamoru, Ken and the girls sat on the sidelines watching Seiya, as he went out to the field

"Why did you say yes?!" Mamoru asked angrily

"What was I suppose to do? If I would have said no, he would have backed out!" Usagi said watching Seiya run pass two of the teams biggest men "besides it's not like you're my boyfriend" she walked over to Makoto who was watching her brother pass the ball to Seiya, who then made a touch down

The group yelled in excitement, as Minako laughed "what do you find so funny?!" Mamoru hissed

Minako shrugged "told ya so"

----------

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

Opening the door Akio Chiba gasped "Kenji Tsukino as I live and breathe!" she exclaimed hugging her long time friend "Don! Come quickly!" she yelled as she ushered Kenji in

"What is it swe-holy shit!" Don yelled pulling his childhood friend in to a bear hug "your back!" tears were forming in his eyes

"It's great to see you too"

"Please tell me your back for good?" Don asked looking hopeful

"Sadly no" Kenji said running his hand through his hair "I'm only here for three days, I came to say hi, but also to give you this" he pulled out a photo from his pocket and handed it to Akio and Don "last night the kids were over for dinner, I took this and made a copy for each of the parents"

"Oh how sweet, look at little Usa she looks so much like her mother" Akio said with a sad smile

"She is growing into one gorgeous young woman Kenny" Don said staring at each child

Picture:: Makoto wearing a apron with her arm around her twin brother Motoki, Minako smiling giving the piece sign, Ami holding her hands in front of her and smiling, Rei with her arm around Ami smiling, Seiya with his arms around Usagi kissing her temple, Mamoru embracing Ken

"Who is the boy with Usa?" Akio asked "I thought Usa and Mamoru were finally together?" she asked confused as Kenji stared at them strangely

"Noooo" he said shaking his head "Mamoru's dating Ken" he corrected

"Ken?" Don and Akio asked at the same time "who's she?" Don asked confused

"_He_ is the one Mamoru's embracing in the photo" Kenji pointed out not noticing their wide eyed expression "look I'm really sorry about this Don…I-I never thought he would really turn out….gay"

Right then Akio fainted as Mamoru and Rei walked in to their house laughing. "Mom?" They asked

"I need a drink" Don said walking over to the liquor cabinet "dad it's only 4 in the afternoon" Rei said as she helped her mother sit up

"Mr. Tsukino?" Mamoru asked confused

"Mamoru, Fire fly" he said smiling at Rei

"I just dropped Seiya and Usagi off…" Mamoru said nervously as he looked at his mother and then at his father-who was downing a bottle of whisky "dad are you alright?"

Don let out a laugh as he brought the whisky bottle to his lips once more "I knew this day would come" he said quietly

"Knew what day would come daddy?" Rei asked as she sat her mother on the couch

"Why did you not come to us Mamoru? Where you scared? Did you think we wouldn't love you? Or understand?"

Mamoru and Rei looked to their parents confusingly. Kenji took a seat by his best friend "You should have told them son" Kenji said shaking his head "You both told me they knew"

"Told them what?" Mamoru asked still confused "knew what?"

"I would have understood" Don said swaying in his seat

"Understood what?!" Mamoru was starting to lose his patience "What are you two talking about?!"

"Mamma?" Rei asked confused as her mother handed her the photo "oh my…" she whispered

Mamoru's eyes grew wide "There's a really good explanation" he said in a panic, but Don held his hand up in protest

"Yes, yes there is son…your more like your father then we thought…."


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

_Mamoru and Rei looked to their parents confusingly. Kenji took a seat by his best friend "You should have told them son" Kenji said shaking his head "You both told me they knew"_

"_Told them what?" Mamoru asked still confused "knew what?"_

"_I would have understood" Don said swaying in his seat_

"_Understood what?!" Mamoru was starting to lose his patience "What are you two talking about?!"_

"_Mamma?" Rei asked confused as her mother handed her the photo "oh my…" she whispered_

_Mamoru's eyes grew wide "There's a really good explanation" he said in a panic, but Don held his hand up in protest_

"_Yes, yes there is son…your more like your father then we thought…."_

Military Life

Chapter 8

"Let me get this straight…not only does your parent's believe your gay…but they also came out of the "closet" as well?" Ami asked clearing up any misunderstanding

"Wow" Motoki said running his hands through his blond hair "that's…intense"

"This is some made for TV drama shit" Makoto said with a chuckle while Usagi snorted as she tried to contain her laughter

"What's so funny Usako?! This is your fault!" he hissed crossing his arms as Rei lay her head down on the table "not only do my parents believe I am "gay" my mom thinks Rei is a closet lesbian!"

That was it Usagi fell to the ground laughing like a hyena

"Shut up Usa!" Rei mumbled voice rang from under her arms as Makoto let out a laugh, then Minako and finally Ami

"Not you too Ami!" Rei said looking up at her normally considerate friend "come on your guys it isn't funny...she's even talking about setting me up with one of her friends daughters…." That comment did not help the situation

"Did you tell your mom that you weren't…you know" Motoki asked as he tried to ignore the other girls

"Of course I did, but she just told me I was in denial and that it was okay" Rei said helplessly

Usagi sat up placing a hand on her raven haired friend, as she whipped away some tears with her other hand "look Rei, how about I take you out after Drama practice, I'll get that Miguelina Top Elizabeth wore on _General Hospita_l last week"

Rei eyed her friend "the one with the tan lace lining and silk light blue bodice?"

"The one and only" Usagi said placing a fry in her mouth as Seiya walked over to the group

"What'd I miss?" he asked as Rei smiled brightly

"Oh nothing, Rei's a closet lesbian and their parents came out of the closet last night" Usagi said with a shrug as Mamoru let out a groan and Rei just smiled

"Both?"

"Yep"

"Oh…drama much?" he asked laughing "are you guys alright?"

Usagi shrugged as Mamoru groaned again and Rei continued to smile "nothing a little retail therapy can't fix"

"Buying?" he asked as he stole one of Usagi's fries

"That Miguelina Top Elizabeth wore on general hospital last week"

"The one with the tan lace lining and silk light blue bodice?"

"The very one"

"Ooo-ooo nice"

"You can't fix things with money Usako!" Mamoru commented as Rei hit his arm "ouch!"

"Yes she can" Rei said smiling at Usagi "Retail is a great way to fix situations" Minako nodded in agreement as Mamoru just rolled his eyes

"So Usa, your dad leaves the day after tomorrow, right?" Ken asked

Usagi gave a sad smile "yea…we're going to go watch the game, and then he wants to take me out for a little father daughter dinner…."

Seiya watched as Usagi shook her head, he knew she was going to cry "hey? wanna take a walk before lunch is over?"

Mamoru looked over and saw the sadness in his wanna-be girlfriend's eyes "yea" she said softly

As the two walked away Mamoru let out a breath

"They're really close, aren't they?" Ken asked feeling a bit of jealousy creep over him

The group nodded

"He's the only one that understands her…." Mamoru whispered

"You seem to understand her Mamoru" Ken replied

Mamoru shook his head "not in the way she needs…"

"None of us can understand how she feels; her whole life has been the military…" Rei said placing her hand on her brother's shoulder

"She puts up a great act that she's alright, but truly…." Ami whispered looking to her food

"She's hurting…Moving all the time, making new friends and then leaving them…" Makoto added

"It isn't easy…especially now since her mother's passing and fathers deployment…" Motoki said hugging his sister

"She's alone…" Minako finished whipping a tear from her eyes "they both are"

_In the court yard_

Walking though the court yard doors he sighed as he stared at her sitting sadly under the large cherry tree. Taking a breather he walked over to her "Bunny"

"I'm fine Seiya" she said with a smile "just fine"

Seiya grabbed her hand "no you're not" he looked to their hands "if I know I'm not, then I know you're not….their leaving again Buns…" he said as tears fell from both their eyes "they may not come back" he whispered his voice cracking

"I can't handle this anymore…" Usagi said shaking her head "When I found out he was MIA I thought my world was collapsing around me…." She looked up into his blue eyes "we're lying to them"

"I know" he whispered "I can't disappoint my father…not before he goes back to war….a war that could take him from me…." He shook his head "If he were to find out I was gay…it would kill him…I love him to much to break his heart like that…I can't lose my father…I-I can't…"

Usagi embraced her friend as she too began to cry "I know…I know" she pulled him at arm's length and gave a small smile "I'm scared too, but we can't dwell on the bad…we have to think positive…if not for us…then…then for them"

Seiya nodded as the two kissed each other on the cheek

The two walked back into the school as the bell rang, neither one aware that their private conversation was being over heard by an unexpected guest.

During Drama Seiya sat besides Usagi as their instructor walked on to the stage "I have some wonderful news" she announced cheerfully "instead of a musical this year, we will be showcasing each and every one of your talents!"

The class looked around at each other puzzled and surprised "I know a lot of you wanted to finish off your final year here at Juban High, doing a musical, but I have some amazing news this year…" She took a deep breath and smiled once more "Two representatives from Julliard and two top music producers will be attending our show this year" There were gasps and claps "this is why instead of a musical, you will each be performing a number either with someone of your choosing or solo"

"This could be my big chance! You are so doing this with me" Seiya said grabbing Usagi's hands

"Do I have a choice?" she asked sarcastically

"No" he answered simply

"Then I wouldn't have it any other way" she smiled at him brightly as the instructor continued to speak

_FOOT BALL FIELD_

"So you two aren't together?" Nephrite asked looking shocked

Mamoru glared at the boy "yes and no" he answered

"Do you think you can bring her out here today?" Jed asked

"Why? So you can scare her like you did yesterday?" Zoi laughed as Jed glared

"It's not my fault she smells like heaven"

"You're just strange" Kunzite said throwing the football to Mamoru "but seriously Mamoru, you need to ask her out…make her your girlfriend before one us does"

_DRAMA_

The school had 15--50sq ft music rooms each room was occupied by either one or two drama students, each picking out and talking over their performance piece. In the very last room sat Usagi and Seiya "I can't believe this is happening!"

Usagi smiled at her friend, she knew he was excited- this was his dream after all "I've already been accepted to Julliard, but to get a recording deal…man" he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled "what an opportunity"

"So master, what is it you wish for me to accompany you with?" Usagi said crossing her arms as she tried to do her best impersonations of Genie, from _I dream of Genie_

"I want to perform something that relates to us…something about how trapped we've been, but no matter what we still hold on…how we look to the future"

The two talked for a moment before finding their song. As they begun their practice, they were unaware that the same person who listened into their conversation earlier, was now sitting outside their room listening to their voices…sitting silently as a tear rolled down the strangers cheek.

_As Promised_

As promised Usagi took Rei out for her retail therapy, once home the raven haired teen smiled affectionately "See you at the game tomorrow?" Rei asked smiling at her new bracelet

"Yep, see you there" Usagi waved as she walked into her house to find her father sitting on the couch staring at old photos

"Daddy?"

Kenji looked up at his daughter and smiled "sit" he said sweetly as he patted the spot next to him, he let out a chuckle "your mother " he said shaking his head "she always knew how to make me smile" Usagi looked to the photo in his hand

Kenji took a moment as he thought of the get together he had with his childhood friends

_**Flash back**_

_Kenji sat staring blankly at his uneaten lunch _

"_Kenny what's wrong?" Millie, Minako's mother, asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder _

"_I'm thinking of telling Usagi the truth" he whispered as the group of friends gasped_

"_You can't be serious!" Akio, Rei and Mamoru's mother, all but shouted _

"_Akio's right, how do you expect her to take this Ken?" Leila added _

_Ken looked up at the females around him "I can't keep this secret from her anymore" he groaned "it's all I think about"_

"_Tell her when you come back for good, not when you're about to leave!" Akio said shaking her head "don't you think that poor girls been through enough?!"_

"_Yes, but what if I don't come back?" _

"_Don't say that" Millie hissed "don't talk that way"_

"_Well it's true" _

"_He has a point" the woman turned to Leo, Leila's husband "what?!" _

"_How could you say something like that?" _

_With a sigh Leo continued "look ladies, as much as I hate to admit it, I think Kenji is right…he should tell Usagi, I mean we can't deny that he's right. This is a war he's going back too we almost lost him once…I personally think he's being smart about this"_

"_I agree" Don, Akio's husband, agreed "how do you think Usagi would feel if her father…doesn't come home, and then on top of that devastating news she also finds out that Ikuko wasn't her birth mother…its best she hears it from him" _

"_Nothing good will come from this" Akio whispered "but if this is what you want"_

"_It is"_

"_Then…I'll support you" everyone nodded their head in support_

"_thanks Akio, everyone" Kenji said with a small smile "just promise me that no matter what happens you guys will continue to look over her…" tears were visible in not only Kenji's eyes, but of those around him _

_**End of Flash back**_

Taking a shaky breath Kenji turned to his daughter "There's something I should have told you years ago" he whispered

Usagi looked at her father with concern "I'm sure whatever it is isn't bad daddy, just tell me" she assured him

He let out a laugh as he shook his head "if only that was true" Usagi raised an eye brow as she looked to the photo in his hand again. Feeling the time was right Kenji spoke "This is your mother, when she was your age" he said smiling "you look so much like her"

"that's not mom" Usagi said taking the photo from her father "mother had dark black lavender hair…like Rei" her father shook his head

"This is what I should have told you years ago" he said in almost a whisper "Ikuko wasn't your birth mother…she was" he pointed at the photo as Usagi stared at the woman in the photo "her name was Serenity…"

Usagi let out a nervous laugh "dad if this is some kinda joke it isn't funny"

"I wouldn't lie to you honey" he whispered

Staring at the photo she looked at the woman before her, it was true this _serenity_ this _woman_, who she had **never** meet or even **seen**, looked as if she could be Usagi's twin.

A sick feeling came over the blond as she dropped the photo on the ground shaking her head "all this time" she whispered "all this time you…you lied to me…" she stood up and walked away from her father as he stood

"I know this is hard Usa…but this is something I needed to tell you…in case…"

Usagi shook her head as tears fell from her eyes "what? In case you don't come back? You expect me to live with a total stranger?" she yelled "you lied! This whole time you and..and your _wife_ lied to me!"

"Usagi don't say it like that…"

"Where is she, huh? Why haven't I've seen her? If she's my mother then, w-why doesn't she make herself known?" She demanded

"She couldn't raise you Usa, s-she wanted you to have a better life so she gave me custody…"

Usagi shook her head "she didn't want me" she whispered as her father embraced her, Usagi pushed him away from her hard "what did you think this would do dad? What did you think, by telling me this I would just accept it and move on? My whole life you have lied to me moved me around, made me act like someone I wasn't, all so your image would stay intact. You made me believe that, that woman" she pointed at a photo of Ikuko "was my _mother_"

"Honey plea-"

"Don't! Don't you dare! I _hate_ you" she whispered as she ran up to her room slamming her door and locking it, taking the photo with her.

Kenji sat down "what have I done?" he whispered into his hands. After a few moments he stood up and left the house.

As his hand held the window top ready to close it, Mamoru stopped when he heard the faint sounds of sobs. As he looked out his window into his beloveds, his heart fell. There was Usagi curled up in a ball on the floor crying, he quickly opened her window and crawled in

"Usako?" he asked softly

He sat down next to her only to have her fall into his lap sobbing uncontrollably "lies…all lies" she whispered as he ran his fingers through her soft blond hair. "She wasn't my mother"

Mamoru not knowing what to say continued to brush her hand with his fingers

"Why now?" she whimpered "why tell me this now?"

Thinking for a moment Mamoru spoke up "maybe he wanted to be the one to tell you" Usagi looked at him with confusion "I know that you're scared your dad won't come back…maybe he told you this because he's harboring those same fears."

That made since. After a few moments Usagi handed him the photo of her birth mother.

_In the photo::_ _16 year old Serenity stood smiling at the camera, wearing a Juban high uniform_

"Wow" mamoru said

"You can say that again" Usagi muttered

"Well at less we know where you get the blond hair from…" he said with a small smile "she could easily pass as your twin" Usagi nodded as she took the photo from him and told him what her father had reviled to her.

Taking a breather Mamoru wrapped his arm around the petite girl "mmmh…I know your upset Usagi, but from what he told you…I can't help but feel he did this with good intentions" the blond looked at the raven haired teen oddly "like I said before, it sounds like he was afraid of keeping this from you…and you finding out the truth from something or someone else…Would you rather he told you or not?"

She thought for a second before answering "you're right" she whispered "I would have been so angry and resentful if he wasn't the one to tell me…but it still doesn't make this any easier"

"It won't be" Mamoru said with a shrug "but at less you're not alone" he leaned his forehead on hers

Usagi looked up into his sapphire eyes and kissed him, "thank you" she whispered

Mamoru let a small laugh leave his lips "that's what I'm here for. Now come on, let's get you into bed" after getting the blond in bed he turned to leave, but was stopped as the blond grabbed his arm

"Don't leave me" she whispered as she pulled him down and kissed him

"Never" he whispered back as he deepened the kiss, it wasn't long before he was on top of her pushing her stray golden hairs away from her flawless face. Both shirtless and breathing hard "We should stop" he whispered as they stared into each other's eyes

"I love you" she said softly as her hands gently touched his cheek

"I love you too" he said with a smile

"No" she said shaking her head "I mean I'm in love with you" her soft voice sang in his ears like a beautiful lullaby

Mamoru kissed her softly "I'm in love with you too…I always have been…."

They kissed once more "I want you" she whispered "do you want me?" she asked staring into his eyes

"More than anything…but-"Usagi placed a soft finger over his lips

"Shh…" she kissed him once more.

Her hands ran down his back slowly as their kissed deepened, there wasn't urgency in their passion, but a slow sweet pace. Each of them taking the time to feel the others body, soon clothes were dis-guarded. Once more Mamoru lay on top of Usagi, both naked staring into each other's eyes "are you sure?" mamoru whispered "I know it's your first time"

"Yours too" she giggled as she captured his lips once more shutting out all other questions. Mamoru moved into her slowly, he waited as a tear fell from her eyes, leaning down he kissed away her tears and captured her lips

"I'm okay" she whispered

He began to move slowly in and out of her, causing her to moan. After an hour they both let out a pleasurable groan as Mamoru spilled himself into her, as she did the same.

As they lay next to one another, Mamoru kissed her temple softly "I will never leave you Usako" he whispered into her ear

"I love you Mamo-chan" she spoke softly as she drifted off to sleep

"I love you too…my princess"

Morning light slowly crept in to the room causing the blond teen to slowly open her eyes "Mamo-chan…?" she asked as she felt herself alone in her room _'was it a dream?" _she thought as she slowly stood up, feeling the pain shoot through her "guess not" she said with a small smile as she remembered the most amazing night of her life. After a quick shower and changing in to her rosegarden white short lace dress and goddess sandals, she laughed as she heard a familiar voice

"Is it safe to come in?"

Walking over to her door she smiled at her good friend "good morning honey"

"Good morning sweet heart" seiya laughed "so I see your sex slave left" he commented as he examined the messy room "don't you look glowing" Usagi playfully hit her friend as he handed her a cup of coffee "I only came by to give you this, pick up my jacket and tell you that I'll be with my dad and mom till the game"

"Oh, have fun" Usagi said with a smile, she was hoping to talk to him about what happened last night "call me when you're at the school"

"Of course" he said with a smile as he embraced her "well got to run their waiting outside, oh and Minako is down stairs" with that the raven haired teen was gone.

A few moments went by before Usagi was face to face with Minako

"OH MY GO!" Minako yelled as she grabbed on to her cousin pushing her up against a wall "nice outfit did you ge-" she shook her head "focus Mina!" she hit herself and stared back at her cousin "You did it didn't you?!" she said grabbing hold of her shoulders

"Did what?" Usagi asked innocently

"IT!" Minako screamed "I knew you did! I felt it in my bones"

"SHHH" Usagi hissed "my dad" she whispered

Minako waved her hand dismissing her concern "he's passed out, had a little too much fun at the bar last night"

"Bar?"

"yea, Jun from 'Himeji' called the house at like 4 in the morning saying Uncle Kenny was wasted and needed to be picked up" Minako said with a shrug as she looked down at Usagi's messy room "what's this?" she asked picking up a photo "wow, is this you Usa? I don't remember you ever taking a picture like this"

"Whoa, your mom had to pick up my dad at Himeji's last night?" Usagi asked as she rubbed her temple

"Yea, he was moaning about some woman, not really sure what the name was. You know I didn't know your dad was even seeing any one" Minako rambled as she held the photo in her hand

"He's not" Usagi said "he was really upset" she whispered to her self

"Yea, but like I said he's passed out cold down stairs, now when did you take this photo? It's so old school! I love it"

"That isn't me" Usagi said

Minako look from the picture to Usagi and then back to the picture again "yes it is"

"No its not"

"Then who is it? It's not like you have a twin running around, I would know"

"S-she's my mother"

"That can't be Usa…" Minako said confused

"My father told me last night Mina…" Usagi said as she took a seat on her bed "oh man, this sucks" she whispered to herself. She patted a spot for her confused cousin to sit beside her.

She told her everything, everything that her father had kept from her.

After a few moments the sun kissed blond spoke up "But then….then that means you're not really my cousin…" Minako said as tears stared to form in her cornflower blue eyes

Usagi's eyes grew wide as the new bit of information hit her hard "oh no…I never thought of that…but I want you to be my cousin! I LIKE you being my cousin!" she said in almost a panic

"She is your cousin" came a horse voice from behind the three teens. Turning quickly they saw Kenji sanding there, rubbing his temples. "Love bug, your mother was never really my wife's sister, but Usagi's birth mothers sister…her twin sister"

Minako relived embraced her fellow blond "thank god"

"After Millie picked me up last night, we decided it was time we came clean…too all of you" Kenji said looking at his daughter with sadden eyes "I never meant to hurt you honey" he whispered "but if you would just come with me to your Aunts house I promise we'll explain everything"

With a nod the two teens fallowed the hung over marine.

_Minako's house_

Walking into the large living room sat seven very confused teens. Rei, Mamoru, Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Motoki across from them sat their parents.

Akio and Don, Kenji, Millie, Anna, Leila and Leo

"We asked you all here today to…" Kenji began but was cut off by Makoto

"We already know that Ikuko wasn't Usagi's birth mother"

"I found out last night" Mamoru said quietly not looking at Usagi

"Mamoru told me at Breakfast, so I called Ami" Rei said with sad eyes

"And I called Makoto and told her and her brother"

"You already know how I found out" Minako said crossing her arms

"Well then I guess we can skip that part" Don said with a sigh

"Why did you lie to us?" Rei asked, she was upset more that this was hurting her best friend "especially to Usagi?!"

"Yea, I mean it isn't fair to her" Makoto said protectively

"You know how much losing Ikuko hurt her!" Motoki yelled

"Why mislead her, us?" Ami asked "Why now?"

"Because if he was to die, I would have to live with _her" _Usagi spoke up as everyone's eyes fell on her

"Usa-bear-"

"STOP IT! Stop with the corny nick names dad!" she stood up her fist to her sides "you two" she said pointing to her father and Aunt "have lied to me! I mourned over a woman who was never really my mother! I cried myself to sleep almost every night after she died! I sometimes still do! I always felt out of place in this family, never feeling like I fit in…I have been living my life alone for the past two years and this whole time I've had a mother out there? None of you felt the need to tell me about?!"

"My sister wasn't fit to raise you sweetheart" Millie answered softly as tears fell from her eyes "at the time she was selfish and only cared for herself"

"Oh great, so you expected me to live with a woman who never wanted me in the first place, who is apparently a self-centered bitch?!"

"Usagi Tsukino!" Kenji hissed

"Oh please, don't you dare try and punish me! I have every right to be the way I am right now" she took a deep breath "You know I always wondered why I looked so much like you" she said to her aunt

"We know this is hard for you…" Millie whispered

"Hard for me? Hard for me?!" Usagi laughed taking her seat by Minako "please, this is all a bunch of bull shit! So tell me _Father_ how did you meet my _Mother_ anyway? What caused her to not want anything to do with me, besides being self centered?"

"We all knew your mother Usagi…we all grew up together" Akio answered "just like you seven, we all grew up together…Kenji here growing up in the military moved around a lot, but always came back to visit, until your grandfather retired and moved back here for good"

"Your mother and I were thick as thieves, but I knew when to stop…she didn't…" Millie said with a sad smile "we all knew everything about each other"

Kenji looked over at Don and Akio "well almost everything" he said with a laugh "I had been in love with Serenity since we were children…during high school we started dating, after graduation I headed to America to join the military, I am as you know a US citizen…when I got back, on our 18th birthday, we conceived you "he took a deep breath "I was leaving for boot camp that fallowing week…after I got back from boot camp I found out she was pregnant, I wanted to marry her…" he stopped thinking

"While your father was away Serenity had planned on aborting you, she wanted to do it right away…she didn't know when Kenji would be back…the day your father got back and found out she was pregnant was also the day she was in the clinic ready for her abortion….the problem was she was already 3 months pregnant…and past the time for an abortion…so she found this shady clinic that said they would do it…."

Tears fell down from Usagi's eyes; Minako embraced her cousin, nodding for her mother to continue "your father and I got to the clinic in time to stop the procedure from happening… Serenity was …she kept going on about her life and her body…she said she…." She stopped not sure if she should continue

"She said what?" Usagi spoke and once again everyone's eyes turned to her. They could see the tears rolling down her face and the pain and hurt in her eyes "She said what? It's too late to stop"

Taking a deep breath Millie continued "she said that she didn't want to have a little bastard shit running around ruining her life" she looked to Usagi, but all she saw was a broken girl "your father tried to reason with her, she wouldn't listen so we went to court…" Usagi's eyes went to her father, she noticed how broken he was

"I couldn't let her destroy you…I wanted you with all my heart, the moment Millie told me Serenity was pregnant I loved you…so much" tears were falling from his eyes

"We all fought alongside your father…especially Ikuko" Leila said holding her husband's hand

"It was during that time that I fell in love with Ikuko, she wanted to raise you, help with you…try to be the mother you were unfairly denied…we had to have Serenity admitted after almost killing you…"

"What?" Usagi whispered

"When she was 6 months along, she took a cloth hanger to her…woman hood and tried to terminate the pregnancy herself…we found out after that, that she was drinking and smoking…luckily you were unharmed…for the remainder of her pregnancy she was placed in a mental institution under close watch…" Usagi slowly walked over to her father as everyone watched, tears falling from their eyes.

Knelling down in front of him she embraced him "I am so sorry Usagi…I am so sorry" he whispered crying into his daughters shoulder "I just couldn't let that woman hurt you, I didn't want to tell you…tell you all of this…" he held her face in his hands whipping away her tears with his thumb "you are my world princess, my little angel…I have never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you…you're my daughter and I never wanted to cause you pain…" Usagi shook her head and hugged her father again

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry daddy" she whispered as tears continued to fall from her eyes "I understand" she pulled away from her father smiling "I understand why you didn't tell me…why none of you told me" she said embracing her Aunt "thank you for saving me" she whispered in her ear causing her Aunt to bust out in tears

"I love you little lady, always remember that my sweet sweet girl"

"I love you too Aunty, both of you" she said holding her aunt and fathers hands

"I'm sorry I waited for so long Usagi…I just knew that if something was to happen to me…over there" he rubbed his thumb over her cheek "you would of found out with the paper work…trust me when I say we had no intention" he looked to Millie and the rest of his friends "of having you live with Serenity"

"We wanted to clear this up, so there were no questions left unanswered" Millie added

"Where is she now?" Usagi asked timidly

"She's gone Usa" her aunt answered "she died three years ago, she was leaving a club one night drunk and slammed her car into a flag pole"

Usagi was quite for a moment "I know she said some offal things about me…and didn't want me…but" she took a seat again "it still hurts" she whispered

After a few moments Usagi looked around the room "its 2pm…we really should get going to the game" she stood up walking to the bathroom to fix her makeup

"Usagi we don't have-"

"Dad, I'm alright" she said with a smile "really, I want to go…I want to be there to support him just like he has been there to support me" she smiled back at everyone else "I know that this was a lot of news to take in, but the way I look at it is…you we're all protecting me, you gave me a life that was better then what my birth mother could have given me…and I received a wonderful mother out of it, who loved me and raised me even though I wasn't really hers, and for that I see no reason to dwell on the past" with that Usagi left the room.

Making it to the football field Usagi cheered as Seiya took the field "GO SEIYA!" she yelled loudly as he turned to her voice waving

Mamoru took his seat next to Usagi "I'm sorry I left this morning" he whispered "Rei came in my room and saw us together"

"That explains how mina knew" Usagi said looking to Rei, who gave her a wink "I'm guessing everyone knows?"

Mamoru nodded "of course" he said "so are you alright?" he asked looking concerned

"I wasn't lying back at the house Mamoru, I really am okay, I meant what I said there's no point to dwell on the past" she said jumping up as Seiya made a touchdown "where's Ken?" she asked looking around

"He went to grab the first aid kit" he said with a laugh "After Seiya took that hit, Ken freaked out" Usagi smiled "are we alright?"

"We'll talk later" she said causing him to look even more worried than before.

The score board read Juban: 49 to 50 Away

Within the last seconds before the game was over Seiya ran as fast as he could throw himself over the touchdown line. The crowd screamed with joy as they jumped up and down, Running to the field Usagi ran to her friend who was still lying in the dirt

"Are you alright?" she asked smiling

"I'm dirty, sweaty, smelly, sore, tired and cranky I'm just peachy" he grumbled as Usagi helped him up as the team ran over, they picked him and stared to carry him away cheering.

Jed stood in front of Usagi smiling as she smiled nervously "h-hello Jed"

"Hello cookie" he said sniffing the air "always sweet" he mumbled

"Um…thank you?"

"Are you trying to scare her again Jed?" Mamoru asked stepping up protectively beside Usagi

"No, just saying hi" he said with a smile "well I'll see you around cookie" walking away Mamoru turned to Usagi who just waved her hand in dismissal "don't ask"

That night everyone headed to Usagi's for a huge party, the plan was to spend the rest of the evening alone with his daughter, but Kenji felt it important that they all spend it together.

Coronal walker sat quietly watching his son talk and laugh with his friends, the night went on wonderfully, everyone ate, laughed and talked about random things.

Sitting outside Usagi took a deep breath as she stared up into the stars "needing a break?" she turned around finding Mamoru behind her "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked courteously

Usagi nodded as he came and stood next to her "you've been avoiding me" he whispered

"I know" she answered quietly looking up at the stars "their beautiful" she whispered

Mamoru looked up as well "yes they are" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he opened his eyes to stare down at Usagi "why?" he asked

Usagi shook her head "nervous I guess" she said with a little laugh "I mean…in a blink of an eye I'd shared the most amazing night with the one person I've been wishing for since we we're kids" she shrugged her shoulders "I guess I'm just scared…I don't know"

"Scared?" Mamoru repeated "you know that I would never hurt you right?" he said placing his hands on her shoulders "I love you Usako, more than anything in this entire universe, you mean everything to me"

Usagi nodded "but…what about our friendship…? I mean if this doesn't work out…what if we end up hating each other? I can't lose you as a friend Mamoru"

"No matter what happens I could NEVER hate you Usako" he brushed her golden locks away from her face and smiled "your all I've ever wanted" he whispered "don't you know you're my world?"

Usagi blushed "and you are mine, but we shouldn't be so close, my dad or Seiya's could see and I really don't want questions flying at us on the night before they leave"

"I understand" he said with a nod "well I guess it's time for me to find my boyfriend" he said with a groan

"Getting pretty use to it?" Usagi asked with a laugh "do I need to be worried?"

Mamoru smiled "maybe" he laughed as he walked away; the rest of the night went on with everyone enjoying themselves. Soon the night was over and the morning was there

Usagi stood outside the large military plane with tears in her eyes "be safe" she embraced her father "come home please" she whispered as her father embraced her back

"Take care of yourself sweet bee" he kissed her forehead lovingly "Know that I am always with you"

"You too daddy" she whispered as she gave him one last hug before he walked to the plane

Seiya stood in front of his father trying to fight back the tears "it's been great seeing you sir"

"Dad" his father corrected "Son, I know I've been hard on you…and unfair a lot of the time, but know that I just wanted the best for you…I love you and your mother so much" he said embracing his son, once he pulled away he reached into his pocket pulling out an envelope "if anything is to happen to me"

"Dad!" Seiya hissed

"Listen to me, if anything is to happen to me, I want you to read this, But please promise me you will not open it until I come back or if I…"

Seiya nodded "I promise"

"Good" he hugged his son one last time "I love you son, and I am very proud of the person you really are" with that he walked away as seiya stared at his father surprised and confused.

School was a little hard on the two military teens; they were both tired and sad. As they walked into their Drama class they began practicing their song together.

"What do you think he meant by it? The person I really am?" Seiya asked confused

Usagi shrugged "honestly I have no clue….but it's really sweet that he called you son instead of private"

"Yea…that was surprising"

"Their coming home seiya" Usagi said noticing the sad look in her friends eyes "their coming home"

After Drama Usagi and Seiya walked to the Foot ball field where the boys were waiting

"Well today's the big day, as promised you all get the choice of one girl to take on a date tonight, who's going first?" Usagi asked as Jed embraced her taking in her sent "it's good to see you too Jed" Usagi said patting his back, but he did not let go "okay Jed" she said trying to push him away

"Mmmh ice cream"

"Help?"

Mamoru walked over and dragged his team mate to his side "what is wrong with you?!"

"I like ice cream" he said in a daze

Usagi shook her head as each boy picked their perspective dates.

_Later that after noon_

"I don't want to go!" Rei hissed as Usagi leaned against the door frame of her hot headed friends room

"You have to go Rei, he picked you…that was part of the deal" Usagi said rubbing her temples

"But why'd _HE_ have to pick _me_?!"

Minako giggled as she brushed Rei's long raven hair "He seems…nice…" she said smiling

"Nice?! He was sniffing Usagi as if she was some kinda treat! Strange is more like it!"

"So he likes a girl who smells good, big deal" Makoto said with a shrug

"At less none of you have to date the biggest male pig on the planet" Usagi said walking over to her friends "Rei you'll be fine, you smell good…so you should be fine" she added with a giggle causing everyone to laugh but Rei.

"Why do you all get the normal ones and I have to get the weirdo?!" she whined

"My date's as immature and childish as they come, so spare me Rei" Ami said with a roll of her eyes

"I rather date Motoki…" Minako said with a pout

"Ah cheer up cuz, Kunzite seems like a sweet guy and besides didn't you name your "baby" after him?"

"Shut up Usa!" Minako yelled slapping her cousin in the arm "I just like the name" she pouted

Outside the house Jed stood with the other guys waiting for their dates as Mamoru and Seiya both looked on with glares.

"She better smell good" Jed said crossing his arms

"My sister always smells good" Mamoru said rolling his eyes "honestly Jed what is it about you and smells?"

"I like girls who smell natural, like the little cookie" he looked to the sky and smiled as he thought of the girl who smelled of vanilla and mint

"Cookie?" Motoki asked confused

"Usako" Mamoru said rolling his eyes

"Ooo-ooo…you know come to think of it, Usa does smell a lot like sweets…what does she wear?"

"Nothing" Jed and Mamoru said at the same time

"Jed, how would you know?" Mamoru said more annoyed than anything else

Jed shrugged "Perfumes have this chemical smell to them, were as a nature smell…just smells nature…like a rose"

"Or it's the fact that he's been stocking her for the past couple of weeks" Patrice said with a laugh

"You've been stocking my girlfriend?!" Mamoru yelled

"I wouldn't call it stocking per say…"

"What would you call it?!"

"Research?"

"I think I'm gonna hyperventilate" Zoi said as Nephrite handed him a brown paper bag

"Breathe breathe" He instructed

"It's just a date guys" Seiya said laughing at their antics

"Well I'm ready to get this over with"

"Gezz Kunz if you didn't want ta date the girl why'd you pick her?" Nephrite asked as he shook his head

Kunzite shrugged "Since 'the cookie' girl is off limits I just went for the girl who resembled her the most" Mamoru glared at Kunzite as Motoki walked over to his fellow team mate "dude treat her right! Or I'll castrate you" he warned as he walked back to Mamoru

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Mamoru asked with a laugh

"What?" Motoki shook his head "as if you wouldn't say the same thing to Patrice" Mamoru's smile dropped he had forgotten that Usagi was going on a date tonight with his rival "shit" he whispered as Motoki laughed

"You forgot" he said through his laughter "oh my god, out of everything I would have thought you would have remembered something as monumentious as your girlfriend going on a date with the one person you despise"

Mamoru grumbled as he walked over to Patrice

"What is it Chiba?" Patrice asked annoyed "if you came to threaten me like that wimp Motoki did to Kunzite, you might as well save it, because it won't work"

"Listen here you self rightchous ass whole, if I hear or see that you have harmed her AGAIN in anyway shape or form I will kill you "

"he won't be the only one" seiya said from behind Patrice "When I heard that you caused my best friend physical harm I was livid, but once she told me she dropped kicked your ass I felt relieved…but I'm telling you this, one hair on her head is harmed—ONE—not only will you have Mamoru and myself to worry about but a platoon of angry Military soldiers waiting in line to kick your sorry pathetic ass, now do I make _myself_ clear?!"

Patrice nodded as he backed up into Mamoru "okay okay, gezz I won't do anything" Patrice said waving his hands in the air as the girls walked out of the house.

Jed smiled as he looked to his 'cookie' girl, Usagi, as she walked over pulling a beautiful raven haired girl with her.

Rei wore a Red Sheen Bubble Pleat Dress with black high heels, her hair was down and a red silk rose sat nicely, on her left side.

"Jed" Usagi said hesitantly "I would like you to meet Rei…." Usagi took a step back as the wind picked up their sent

"Lavender Cheese…?" he said in a low creepy tone

"WHAT?!" Usagi yelled "I do _NOT_ smell like cheese!"

Jed pushed Rei away from Usagi and stepped up to her, taking in a deep breath he smiled "Lavender ice cream…" he whispered smiling contently "it's not you" he said pleased "it's her" he said pointing an accusatory finger at Rei.

"Excuse me?!" Rei hissed with her hands on her hips "I do NOT smell like CHEESE!"

The girls snorted as they tried not to laugh

"You are messing with the cleanliness of my cookie!" he said pointing a finger at Usagi as he yelled at his date "I will not STAND for it!"

"You are a complete and utter NUT job!" Rei yelled back

"At less I don't smell like spoiled CHEESE!" he screamed back

"You're CRAZY! That's what you are! Absolutely 100% CRAZY"

Usagi stood back as Mamoru and Seiya stood beside her "I think their meant for each other" she said with a smile

"What makes you say that?" Mamoru asked "They both look ready to kill one another" he said pointing at the arguing couple

"Ah" Usagi waved her hand "that's just love" she said with a smile

"I HATE YOUR FACE!" Rei yelled

"WELL I HATE YOU'RE…YOUR ARM!" Jed yelled back

"Guys its 7:00 you'll miss your reservations" Usagi yelled out

"SEE LOOK NOW WE'RE GONNA BE LATE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rei screamed as the two stared to walk to Jed's car

"I WOULDN'T SHUT UP?! LOOK WHOS TALKING MS. TALKY TALK TALK!" he mocked

They continued to scream at one another as they drove off.

"I don't think they'll coming back alive" Seiya said shaking his head

"Love works in mysterious ways my friend, mysterious ways" Usagi said with a bright smile


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously _

_Usagi stood back as Mamoru and Seiya stood beside her "I think their meant for each other" she said with a smile_

"_What makes you say that?" Mamoru asked "They both look ready to kill one another" he said pointing at the arguing couple_

"_Ah" Usagi waved her hand "that's just love" she said with a smile_

"_I HATE YOUR FACE!" Rei yelled_

"_WELL I HATE YOU'RE…YOUR ARM!" Jed yelled back _

"_Guys its 7:00 you'll miss your reservations" Usagi yelled out _

"_SEE LOOK NOW WE'RE GONNA BE LATE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rei screamed as the two stared to walk to Jed's car_

"_I WOULDN'T SHUT UP?! LOOK WHOS TALKING MS. TALKY TALK TALK!" he mocked _

_They continued to scream at one another as they drove off. _

"_I don't think they'll coming back alive" Seiya said shaking his head _

"_Love works in mysterious ways my friend, mysterious ways" Usagi said with a bright smile _

_Military Life_

_Chapter 9_

"Okay, who's next?" Usagi asked looking around when she saw her bluenette friend trying to hide behind Makoto "oh no you don't Ami" she yelled as she pulled Ami from behind her tall Amazon friend "I guess it's your turn"

Ami let out a grunt "but I highly doughty this will turn out as successful as you clam" she whined

Ami wore a taupe Corrine Lace Dress.

"Ah, come on Ames, think of it as a human study project or something" she said waving her hand in the air "you know, watching an-"

"Undeveloped adolescent resembling an ass" Ami mumbled

"Yea that, think of it as studying the mind of an immature child like ass" Usagi said smiling

"Let's just get this over with"

Usagi pulled her friend to Zoi, who was breathing in an out of a brown paper bag

"Is he hyperventilating?" Ami asked pointing at the extremely nervous teen

"It looks that way" Usagi said "um...Zoi?"

Zoi stopped breathing as he looked Ami up and down "hi" he squeaked

"Breathe" Nephrite instructed "he's just nervous"

"You don't say?" Ami replied sarcastically "hello my name is Ami" she said holding her hand out for Zoi to take, but instead he fainted

"A match made in heaven" Usagi commented as Ami glared at her "Mamoru do you mind carrying Zoi to the car?"

As Mamoru dragged the unconscious teen Ami turned to her friend "how the hell is this a match made in heaven?!"

Usagi laughed "awe Ami you spoke like a normal teen for once" she joked, but the blue haired teen found things funny about her current situation. "You're smart and shy and he's cute and nervous…its endearing"

After waving good bye to a very pissed off ami and a still pasted out Zoi, Usagi turned to Makoto "Let's go my lady" she said jokingly

"Let's get somethin' straight here Usa" Makoto looked down at her small blond friend "he touches me once, and I mean ONCE I'll deck him"

"Fine by me" Usagi said with a smile as they continued over to Nephrite "Hello Nephi, this is Makoto"

Makoto wore a blue Sheer Ruffle Top with black dress pant

"Nephi?" he asked

"It's cute" Usagi said with a smile

"Because it's you Usagi, only because it's you" he said with a laugh as he turned to Makoto "it's nice to meet you" he kissed her hand sweetly, only to be punched in the face by Makoto's cast iron fist

"MAKOTO?!" Usagi screamed

"I told you"

"He was just saying hello"

Makoto shook her head "he touched me"

Usagi rolled her eyes as she called for Mamoru "Mamo-chan! Can you put Nephi in the car? Mako knocked him out"

After getting Nephrite into the car Usagi walked Minako over to a very board Kunzite.

Minako wore a yellow short and tight sleeveless dress

"Kunzite this is my cousin Mina, Mina this is Kunzite"

"Hello" Minako smiled at the tall man "are you ready to go?"

"Dressed like that?" he asked pointing at her clothes

"What's wrong with my dress?" she asked looking down at herself "it's perfect"

"You look like a common whore" he said with no emotion

"WHAT?!" Minako screamed "how dare you!"

"What? I figured someone as flirtatious and "free" would be use to such comments" he said with a shrug "but with all seriousness you really should put some close on, I rather my reputation stay in tacked" he said taking a seat "don't worry I'll wait" he added with a shrug

"I'm not changing!" Minako screamed "I look gorgeous!"

"Then I'm not moving" he said calmly as he looked to his finger nails

"Fine! Then neither will I!" she yelled taking a seat next to him

Mamoru and Seiya stood next to Usagi confused "what are they fighting about?" Mamoru asked

"Oh, Kunzite just called her a slut" Usagi answered with a shrug "he won't leave unless she changes into something more "suitable", so since Minako refuses they are both going to just sit there"

"They'll be there ALL night "Seiya said with a laugh "man tonight is just full of excitement, I need to call Ken, I know he'll be totally into this"

"It's like Days of our Lives, but with different characters" Mamoru said in awe as Usagi and Seiya turned to him surprised "what?...I enjoy my day time television from time to time" he said defensively

"I'm gonna go call ken now" Seiya laughed as he ran into the house

"We'll as much as I would love to stick around here and see what happens, I have a date too" Usagi kissed Mamoru on the cheek "don't worry about me, I'll be fine" she reassured him

As she walked over to Patrice in her black cocktail dress she smiled brightly "Well I guess it's our turn now isn't it?"

"Shall we skino?" he asked holding out his arm

"We shall" she answered accepting his offered arm

As the two drove away Motoki looked to his best friend and placed his arm around his shoulder "well I guess it's just us tonight lover boy"

"Motoki, please get your arm off me" Mamoru said with little emotion

"Why? I thought you swung this way?" he asked jokingly as mamoru pushed Motoki's arm away "what?! You can kiss another man, but can't let your best friend rest his arm on your oh so manly shoulder?!" he shook his head in fake disappointment "and here I thought you loved me" he said holding his hand to his heart "I'm crushed Mamo-chan, really crushed"

**REI AND JED**

"What the hell do you mean our seats were taken?!" Rei yelled at the hostess

"Stop yelling at the woman Cheddar!" Jed yelled

"Shut up no one was talking to YOU!" Rei yelled as she turned to her date "We would have been here on time if you weren't such a JERK!"

"Look mozzarella, I'm tired of your bitching"

"Excuse me" the hostess said meekly

"You don't need to take your PMS out on this innocent lady!" Jed yelled pointing at the hostess

"Innocent?! The bitch gave away our table! What the hell do you mean by PMS? Dog boy!" Rei yelled by this time a crowd had formed around the arguing couple

"Excuse me" The hostess said louder

"SHUT UP!" Rei and Jed yelled at the now scared hostess

"YOU SHUT UP!" They both yelled at each other

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" They once more yelled at the same time

"I'm LEAVING!" Rei screamed storming out the restaurant

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITH OUT ME BLUE CHEESE! I HAVE THE CAR KEYS!" Jed yelled after her

The two continued to yell back and forth as they made their way back to the car, leaving a restaurant full of confused and shocked faces

**Ami and Zoi**

Sitting at the table Ami stared at her date strangely "are you alright?" she asked "you're sweating"

Zoi pulled on his collar as sweat fell from his forehead "I-I'm okay, so-o how are y-you?" he asked nervously as he tried to sip his water, but because of his shaky hands the water fell down his shirt and in to his lap

"Shit" he hissed "s-sorry"

"Here" Ami handed him a cloth to help dry him off

"Thank you" he muttered as he composed himself

"So tell me _Zoi_" she began as she placed a tomato on her fork "how is school?" she asked emotionless

Zoi gulped as he began to sweat once more "g-good" he stuttered

"What classes are you taking? You know since I haven't seen you around"

"w-w-well a-actually I'm I-in all y-your classes" he answered looking to the ground

Ami was wide eyed at this "but all my classes are honor classes…weird I never noticed you before" she mumbled the last part

Zoi just nodded nervously as he took a puff of his inhaler

"How can you play football if you have asthma?"

Zoi was starting to fidget and look around the restaurant as he pulled his collar with his left hand

"Are you okay?" Ami asked again

He didn't answer he just continued to mess with his collar "Zoi?" she asked once more

"M-my friend…th-they di-didn't want m-me to be l-labeled a nerd"

This caused the bluenette to raise her well groomed eyebrow "really?" she asked in a carefree way "so you care about what people think of you?"

"Y-yes…I mean No…I mean… WHAT IS UP WITH THE DAMN INTERAGATION?!" he snapped Ami stared at the young man as he stood before her both hands holding on to their table

Looking around the restaurant Ami noticed everyone was staring at them "excuse me?" she asked a little taken back from his out burst

"YOU!" he pointed at her "have been interrogating me ALL night!"

Ami begun to laugh "was I?" she shook her head in amusement "I was just asking basic questions trying to get to know you better" she took a sip from her water, still amused by the situation "honestly do you always get this agitated on a date?"

"You're out to get me aren't you?!" he accused making Ami laugh "You and your friends are out to get me!"

"Paranoid much?" she answered amused "wow you're a real spaz, did you know that _Zoi_?"

"Stop doing that!" he yelled

"Doing what?" she asked innocently

"saying me name as if it wasn't my name because it is my name and you know it's my name and you just keep saying it all weird and not saying it normal as if it wasn't my name and you know it's my NAME!" he was panting by the end, taking another puff of his inhaler he glared at his date

"Wow, amazingly enough…I actually understood that…tell me do you always get this psychotic or am I just fortunate?" she asked taking out a small note book and pen

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously again

"Nothing" she answered as she begun to write

"Then what are you writing?!" he asked annoyed

"Tell me are you always this inquisitive about another people's personal business? Are you always this suspicious?"

"yes…I mean no…What are you writing!?" he snatched the notebook from Ami's hand and began to read "subject shows acute signs of Obsessive compulsive disorder and disillusions himself in others desires and requests, also trying to accommodate with lack of testosterone, could have father issues or most credible subject was not BREAST FEED AS A CHILD?!!" he threw the book on to the table WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!!!"

"Just a little scientific study" Ami said calmly "tell me _Zoi,_ why does this distress you so?"

"This doesn't _Distress_ me! YOU'RE the one who's acting all physiatrist!"

"Do you have a problem with physiatrist _Zoi?_"

"That's it I'm DONE!" he yelled grabbing his coat leaving the restaurant

Ami smiled happily to herself as she pulled out her '_10 ways to scare him off and keep him away' _

"Miss" the waiter walked over

"Oh yes, can I get your Banana's foster with a coffee please?"

The man nodded his head as he headed back to place her order, leaving Ami blissful with her book.

**Makoto and Nephrite**

"Do you clean your clothes with Windex? [Awkward pause] Because I see myself in your pants" Makoto blinked "I may not be a genie but I can make your dreams come true" he replied sipping on his water

"That wasn't an answer" she said shaking her head "can you stop with th-"

"You're so hot when I look at you I get a tan" he said taking her hand

"Stop it" Makoto said pulling her hand away "can you stop with the annoying pick up lines already?"

"I wanna bag you like some groceries"

Makoto stared at Nephrite as he was trying to stare at her sexually "are you retarded?" she asked "seriously, really?" She rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eye brows "You're really…"

"Irresistible, sexy…your one true love?"

"ANNOYING!" she yelled as she began to walk out of the restaurant

Nephrite stood up quickly yelling out "Did you just fart? Because you blew me away!" causing everyone to look his way "call me" he finished, but she continued to walk out the restaurant as she flipped him off

"Irritating ass whole!" she grumbled as she walked to the bus station "Usa, I'm gonna kill you"

**Usagi and Patrice**

Usagi picked up her phone and laughed

"What's so funny?" Patrice asked

"It looks like none of my friends dates are going well tonight" she said laughing

Patrice laughed with her as the two walked to the park with their ice cream "well it seems our date is going pretty well"

"Yea, yea it is" Usagi said with a smile "dinner was great by the way, thanks"

"You know skino, I am really sorry for hurting your wrist"

"Don't worry about it, alls forgiven" she said with a grin as they came to the railing of the lake "so tell me Patrice, how does a Japanese boy end up with such an American name?"

Patrice laughed "actually my mother was a Marine"

Usagi stood silent as she stared at him confusingly

"I know I said a lot of negative things…and I've acted like a real ass…but honestly…"

Usagi shook her head when she saw the sad look on his face, Usagi know that look, she placed her hand gently on his and smiled up at him "she's watching over you, you know?" she whispered "even though she's gone, she still loves you"

Patrice smiled down at his date "thanks, you're not bad skino"

"Us military brats gotta stick together" she said nudging him with her shoulder

"I miss her" he whispered looking up into the stars

"Tell me about her" Usagi replied softly

"she was beautiful" he smiled "she had the longest brown hair and the brightest green eyes" he let out a laugh "when I was a kid she use to dance around our home singing these random crazy songs" he shook his head as Usagi smiled "she never let the military affect me, always making sure I came first"

"my dad wouldn't miss any of my recitals, concerts or plays even if he had to show up in his uniform, which was all the time" Usagi laughed "I didn't mind it, it was easier for me to find him that way"

"My mom would do that to me too" Patrice said with a grin "she was also the loudest" he laughed as did Usagi

"When I was 10, I played soccer my dad litterly jumped over this woman—who was just chillin in a yard chair—she nearly choked on her soda" Usagi laughed at the memory

"I guess we're not that different after all"

Usagi shook her head "no I guess not, I lost my mom too" she picked up a small rock and threw it into the water "she died over a year ago"

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay, she's some place safe and happy" Usagi said with a smile "so why act like such an ass? You seem so 'normal' tonight"

Patrice shrugged "defense mechanism I guess" he said with a smiled "figure it's easier to be the ass then the nice guy"

Usagi laughed "I get it, can't get hurt if there's no one close enough to hurt you"

Patrice nodded "exactly" the two stood silent for a few moments "I should get you back now, before your two body guards start to hunt me down" he said with a laugh as Usagi nodded "We're cool?"

"Yea, friends?"

"Friends" the two shook hands "but please understand that just because we're friends doesn't mean Chiba and I will start getting along, I have an image to protect"

Usagi giggled "oh, I totally understand, wouldn't want to mess up that bad boy image of yours" she said sarcastically "but seriously it will be our little secret"

The two started to head back to the car after a great night.

_Mamoru's Room_

"String Cheese wouldn't shut the hell up! She just kept yelling at me ALL fucking night!" Jed complained as he sat in Mamoru's room

"I don't get Makoto, I mean I used my best pick up lines on her and she walks out! OH and she punched me because I kissed her hand!" Nephrite rubbed his still sore cheek

"I was interrogated! Questioned about my personal dealings, it was as if they were plotting against me! She even did a case study on me! A FUCKING CASE STUDY!"

"I had a good time" Kunzite said drinking his soda

"All you did was sitting on a bench outside Usa's house" Mamoru commented

"Yes, true" Kunzite shrugged "but at less I still have my money, I didn't waste my gas and I was not seen with the towns lay"

"HEY! Minako isn't the Towns whore Kunz! She's a sweet girl" Mamoru defended

"Well at less your date didn't smell like cheese" Jed interjected

_Usagi's Room_

"The nerve of that…that Anal butt nugget!" Rei yelled as Usagi, Minako, Seiya and Ken fell to the ground laughing, Makoto spit her milk out and started laughing and Ami just stared at Rei

"Anal Butt Nugget? Really?" Ami asked a bit disgusted "must we revert back to middle school?"

"I'm sorry Ames, but that dildo over there pissed me off!"

"Yes, but there is no need for an intelligent lady like yourself, to use such immature language Rei"

"Oh then what would you call him then?" Makoto asked her bluenette friend

"An Ass" she said pointedly

"I think I prefer anal butt nugget" Usagi smiled as Seiya nodded

"Very creative" he said high fiving Rei "so tell us Rei, what did the colon man say or do to piss you off so much?"

"ALL night long he kept naming me after different types of cheeses, honestly I didn't know so many cheeses existed" she answered surprised "but he also caused us to miss our reservation"

"How 'bout you Ami?" Usagi asked

Ami just handed over her notepad

"subject shows acute signs of Obsessive compulsive disorder and disillusions himself in others desires and requests, also trying to accommodate with lack of testosterone, could have father issues or most credible subject was not breast feed as a child, Subject showed psychological instability as he left the eatery in a paranoid and irritated state" Usagi and the girls were silent for a short time as they stared at their bluenette friend

"You used your date as a case study?" Minako asked surprised

"I only did what Usagi told me to do" Ami answered pointing to Usagi

"Ami, I didn't mean for you to REALLY do a case study on the poor boy, He was on edge as it was"

"Well that explains why he's eyeing us" Seiya said pointing at the window

Everyone turned to Usagi's window to find Zoi glaring at the girls

_Mamoru's Room_

"Their plotting something I can feel it"

"Zoi, dude seriously calm down" Mamoru ordered

"They're not plotting anything, their only looking at you because you won't stop eyeing them" Nephrite corrected

"So I take it everyone's date night turned out bad or nonexistent?" Mamoru asked amused

"Not mine" Patrice smiled as Mamoru glared at his rival "Skino and I had a fantastic time"

"Yea right" Mamoru replied rolling his eyes

"We did, you can even ask her herself" Patrice said pointing to the window where Usagi's head was

"Hi boys" Usagi greeted, as Zoi jumped away in fear, Nephrite tried to fix his hair, Kunzite became happy, and Jed leaned against the window smiling contently

"Ah, sweet coconut cake"

"…hi Jed" the blond greeted as she patted the smelling teens head "ask me what?" she asked as she climbed into the room wearing a pink tank top and black boy shorts

"Usako put some pa-"Mamoru was stopped as Kunzite covered his mouth with his hand

"Shut up Mamoru" he hissed into Mamoru's ear "you were saying Usagi-san?"

"I just wanted to say hi when I heard Patrice say something about asking me something"

"It's okay cookie, Mamoru was just asking about your date with Patrice" Jed said as he took in her sent "so nice" he whispered as Usagi walked back to the window

"Oh, it went great" She replied with a shrug

"_USAGI ARE YOU OVER THERE TALKING TO THOSE NUT JOBS?!" _Everyone heard Rei yell

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FETA!" Jed yelled back

Usagi let out a laugh "so you have been calling her different types of cheeses, Ha-ha priceless, well I better get back before they drag me…Goodnight guys"

"NIGHT" they all replied


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously_

"_Ah, sweet coconut cake"_

"…_hi Jed" the blond greeted as she patted the smelling teens head "ask me what?" she asked as she climbed into the room wearing a pink tank top and black boy shorts_

"_Usako put some pa-"Mamoru was stopped as Kunzite covered his mouth with his hand_

"_Shut up Mamoru" he hissed into Mamoru's ear "you were saying Usagi-san?"_

"_I just wanted to say hi when I heard Patrice say something about asking me something"_

"_It's okay cookie, Mamoru was just asking about your date with Patrice" Jed said as he took in her sent "so nice" he whispered as Usagi walked back to the window_

"_Oh, it went great" She replied with a shrug_

"_USAGI ARE YOU OVER THERE TALKING TO THOSE NUT JOBS?!" __Everyone heard Rei yell_

"_SHUT YOUR MOUTH FETA!" Jed yelled back_

_Usagi let out a laugh "so you have been calling her different types of cheeses, Ha-ha priceless, well I better get back before they drag me…Goodnight guys"_

"_NIGHT" they all replied_

_Military Life_

_Chapter 10_

**Usagi POV**

It's really amazing how everything comes together in such a short time.

After "date" night the girls continued to see the guys, fighting every minute of every hour of every day.

You could tell that love was in the air.

Mamoru and I have grown closer and so have Ken and Seiya. Speaking of Seiya he and I have been working none stop on our song for the show case at the end of the year.

Our fathers have been doing well; in fact daddy sent me a photo of him and Coronal walker laughing around a large box of cigars. This box was HUGE It was one of those large moving boxes FILLED with cigars. I made a copy for seiya; we hung them in our lockers.

Now, as I sit here in the court yard after school watching each of my friends; I can't help but laugh and smile. For once I felt at home, wanted and a part of something great.

"Here I got you a little something" Jed said handing Rei a gift

Rei, who looked shocked, took it hesitantly "really?"

"Of course" Jed said offended

"Awe...thank you" Rei said smiling as she began to open it

"What is it Rei?" Minako asked as I pulled my cousin to me, afraid of what might happen

"Earth bath All Natural Lavender Deodorizing Spritz…for dogs?!" Rei yelled

I turned to my friends as we tried to hold our need to laugh.

"Yea, you know so you can spray it all over you" Jed said rubbing his hands all over his body, did he really need to demonstrate? "You know rubbin' it all over you. Getting rid of that cheese smell once and for all! OH! And it's all natural, so there are no chemicals" he said smiling at Rei; it was comical how proud he looked.

"I can't decide which is funnier, the fact that he bought her that or that he's actually serous" Motoki laughed as he leaned against Minako

Rei on the other hand threw the bottle at Jed

"Run Jed Run!" I screamed as Rei charged after him

Kunzite picked up the bottle "isn't this what you use for your dog Jed?" that was it, we all fell to the ground in a fit of uncontrollable laughter

Leaving my crazy group of friends I decided to head to one of the music room to practice my own song for the show case. Sitting in the room with an acoustic guitar, I rest my fingers on the stings and begin to play and sing… _**Hallelujah by **_Jeff Buckley

I take a deep breath and close my eyes savoring the final note

"I thought you hated singing?" jumping up from the bench I turned, my face red from embarrassment

"w-what are you doing here?" I asked quickly, pushing a piece of my hair out of my face

"Why are you so jumpy Usako?" he whispered as his strong hand rubbed sweetly against my cheek "your voice is gorgeous…" he smiled that smile that always made my knees go week

I blush looking to the ground "thank you" I whispered

"What made you pick that song?" he asked as we took a seat on the abandon bench

"My dad" I said with a smile "he use to sing that song to me every night." I laugh "I love music. Music was always a great way for me to escape whatever was happening at the time" I played a couple notes on the baby grand that sat in front of us and smiled "I love to just play how I'm feeling and sing whatever words come to me at that very moment…even if they come out silly" I hear him chuckle "it's true...after freshman year when my dad got his orders for us to move _again_...I remember sitting at my piano, I started to play a song by the band _Phish_...it made me feel a lot better" she saw the confusion in his eyes "you've never heard of _Phish?!_" she asked shocked as he shook his head no "Oh my god! That's just...just wrong! We will have to fix that" she said as she made a mental note.

Mamoru chuckled as he nodded "alright, it's a date" I blush as he leaned in and kissed me

"Sing me something" he said as he straddled the bench so that his back was resting against the wall

"Well this weekend Seiya and I...and from what I hear a couple of my friends were asked to sing some songs for the FRG, there will be a ton of military families there…they asked us to perform this song especially…" I handed him the sheet music "what to help me practice?" I asked hopeful, "it would be nice to get your option." I was happy to see him nod

"Well I can't carry a tune to save my life...but never the less I would love to help you"

I started to play the song...he was right, singing wasn't his forte, but I do admire his attempt.

We sat for what seemed like hours going over the song together. By the time we were done he hugged me as tears fell from my eyes "I just hope I don't bust out in tears during our performance" I said laughing

"Your voice is beautiful Usako, and I'm sure they'll understand" Mamoru reassured me "You shouldn't hide this amazing talent you have, it's a gift...the whole world should hear it" he helped me place my papers into my folder

"You know their always looking for volunteers…and you don't have to be military related to help… you and the girls could come and help out…"

"I would be honored to help and I know the girls will feel the same way…and the guys"

"But I don't want them fighting…that's the last thing these families need to listen too"

"I'm sure they can put aside their differences for one night" Mamoru was right "And besides I can't wait to hear and see you on that stage!" he placed his hand around my shoulder as we walked out the music room.

Mamoru is right...everything will be fine.

**Later that night the girls and guys come over**

"Is there a reason why we were dragged over here?" Zoi asked suspiciously as he sat in-between Minako and Ami

"Could you be more boorish?" Ami hissed

"Hey Zoi, we brought you here to castrate you" Minako said seriously as Zoi looked to the other girls, who all looked at him seriously causing the poor teen to start to hyperventilate

"Now look you've done!" Nephrite yelled walking over and handing him a brown paper bag "Breathe, Breathe…no one will castrate you"

Zoi only nodded, he looked over to find Ami writing in her notebook again shaking her head

"Castration? Seriously girls come on" Seiya shook his head

"Brin, control your psychopathic friends" Jed hissed at Rei

"Brin?" I asked "what kinda cheese is called Brin?"

"Small, hexagonal cheese with natural, thin, reddish-orange rind dusted with white penicillin mould. It is a semi-soft vegetarian cheese made from cow's milk." Jed answered

"Oh…learn somethin' new every day" I say with a laugh

"Fuck you Ibiza Hound!" Rei yelled

"Okay that's enough you two" Mamoru yelled

"What is it that you call us all here for Usagi?" Ami asked politely as Zoi glared at her

"Well…this weekend Seiya and I are performing some songs for the FRG…since the war started we have been asked to help out…it's something my mother use to do…"

"It means Family Readiness Group; it's what the military uses to help families prepare for their husbands or wife's departure…they also put together boxes to send to the troops and help families during the Marines absence...they also help military families regardless if there is a war or not" Seiya clarified

"Seiya's mother is the leader of the FRG for the base in Okinawa, they need volunteers and I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind helping out…?" I looked to their faces "You don't have to if-"

"We would love to, wouldn't we girls?" Rei said smiling as the girls nodded

"We would too" Kunzite smiled as the rest of the boys nodded

"But there can be NO fighting or bickering between you all, you guys have to get along, at less for this one event please? These families are going through a lot as it is…"

"We promise" Minako said holding her hand up "scouts honor"

"We'll be cool just as long as California Barbie wears something decent" Kunzite said pointing at Minako, I jump over covering Minako's mouth, keeping her from retaliating

"you will be given Marine Corps T-shirts that say Volunteer and you will have to wear clean plan blue jeans with tennis shoes" I answered as I slowly let go of Minako's mouth, hearing her let out a 'humph'.

"Wait" Mamoru said causing everyone to look at him "this means I have to pretend to be gay again doesn't it?"

Seiya and I only nodded as he lowered his head in disappointment "sorry Mamoru" I said sweetly rubbing his back "thanks guys" I smile at my friends as they all nod in understanding

The week went by fast and soon the weekend was here. As the girls and guys arrived at my house I roll my eyes as I hear them all bickering like old married couples.

I really don't need this today

"Don't you EVER shut your mouth Brie?" Jed yelled as Rei closed her cell phone and turned to her annoying partner

"Do you EVER mind your own BUSINESS Shih Tuz?!"

"What are you writing now!?" Zoi screamed as Ami continued to write in her little note pad "HELLO!" Zoi screamed waving his hand in her face

Looking up she rolled her eyes "All I did was buy you a cup of coffee; you didn't need to be rude and dump it!" Ami replied

"YOU WERE TRYING TO POISON ME!" he screamed

"You were standing right there when they made the coffee retard! The man even handed it to you!"

"How do I know you didn't paid him off?!" Zoi questioned, still panicking as Ami continued to write in her pad. Tired of yelling Zoi snatched the note pad out of her hands "Subject shows clinically significant levels of paranoia and schizophrenia, He quite literally cannot get along with the opposite sex. This leads me to believe he is afraid of a female's higher educational and logical functions also leading me to believe that he is homosexual." Zoi stares at her wide eyed "I AM NOT GAY!" he screams

"Denial" Ami response as she snatches her book back and writes _subject is clearly in denial about his sexual preference_

"These Jeans are NOT too tight!" Minako screamed as Kunzite shrugged

"You can barely move in them" he answered calmly "I'm just saying if you wish to give the wrong idea then so be it"

"You're the most irritating man I've ever met!" she screamed turning to Motoki, who just glared at the tall man

"Did it hurt?" Nephrite asked Makoto

"Did what hurt?" she asked confused

"When you fell from heaven?" he finished as he smiled at her

"Why is it you can have a normal fucking conversation with EVERYONE else? but you can't help but act completely brain dead around me?!" she hissed throwing her hands up in frustration, sick of his stupid-ness she walked pass him to stand next to Rei, who had kicked Jed in the balls causing him to lay on the floor in pain

I walked out of my house shaking my head "I thought you guys agreed to get along!" I yelled, as I felt myself freaking out "seriously guys, if this is how you're planning on acting, go home!"

I was upset, stressed out and aggravated, I didn't need to hear their bickering, not today. Not that I don't enjoy helping the military…it's just that this use to be my mother's favorite thing to do…her and Seiya's mother would go all out for FRG…and now I'm left to fill her shoes…those are some pretty big shoes to fill…my mother was everything a Marine could ever ask for in a wife…supportive, accommodating, obedient, excellent cook, loving and strong.

I turn away from my friends and head back into my house as Seiya turned around to face my friends "seriously guys can you grow up for just one day?! This isn't a joke to us or to these families, their loved ones are over sea's risking their lives serving their country, these families are filled with different stressful situations! Some of these woman are pregnant with their first child, others are alone…Their all scared and worried! Put yourself in their shoes and shut the hell up for one god damn day!" he began to walk into the house before adding "think of someone else for once instead of yourselves!"

Everyone was quiet as they looked to each other

"He's right" Minako spoke up "we all know how hard this is for Usa…can you imagine how hard it must be for all those other families...who have no one?"

"Let's just call a truce for today…" Ami said looking to her friends "for Usa"

"Okay" Rei said with a sad smile "I think we should go and apologize…I'm sure today isn't easy for her"

"I'm sorry Chee-I mean Rei" Jed said holding his hand out "truce for today…for Cookie?" Rei shook his hand

"My name isn't that hard to say it is?" she teased as they laughed together

"Guess not" he said with a smile

In the house I sat with my head in my hands as Mamoru sat next to me rubbing my back

"Usa" I hear Mina whisper as she walked over "we're all really sorry" I look up from my hands and shake my head

"Nah, I'm sorry guys…"I whispered as the girls gathered around me

"We understand why you got upset…you have every right to be…" Ami said softly

"We acted like children…and we're sorry Usa, we promise not to fight for the whole day" Rei said smiling

"Yea che-Reis right…we called a truths" Jed said smiling as I look to him and Rei

"Did you just call her Rei?" I asked surprised

"Yea…" he said uneasy as I laughed, it's just too hard to stay mad at them for long

"Okay…here" I said tossing a gray t-shirt at Jed

In the front it said Volunteer over the left side. On the back of the t-shirt was the historical photo from the flag raising at Iwo Jima Japan with words that read _pain is weakness leaving the body_ _Marines_

"Put these on"

"Wait, why aren't you wearing one of these shirts?" Minako asked "you look so fashionable" she whined

I was wearing an olive button up jersey dress with black heels, as my hair was down in curls. Seiya wore a white button down military shirt with an olive color graphic design on the left side; he finished his look with black dress pants

"And you cut your hair!" Rei yelled pointing at his head

Seiya looked the same just without the pony tail, which was now cut off.

"Yea…mom threatened to cut it off herself if I showed up with it" he laughed nervously

"Usako, there's a large red hummer sitting outside" Mamoru said looking out the window "with two very intimidating men…who are walking this way" he walked away from the window quickly standing behind me. I couldn't help but laugh

**NORMAL POV**

As she walked to the front door all that was heard was a loud scream, causing everyone to run into the forayer. In front of them was Usagi screaming to be put down; as one of the men, a Marine, had her over his shoulder like a shake of potatoes

"What do you say?" the marine asked still holding the now limp Usagi

"You're the unsurpassed and most incredible man alive" Usagi mumbled

The marine looked to Seiya, who was smiled at him "hey" he said with a big smile "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked Usagi again

"You're the unsurpassed and most incredible man alive!" Usagi screamed

"Don't you forget it" he ordered as he placed her down, Mamoru was at her side in an instant

"Whoa! Hey look what we have here Sgt. LeBlue, looks like our little Bunny has herself a little boyfriend" the other Marine pointed out, as Sgt LeBlue looked up

"Really?" he smirked "you know Sgt. Roger I think we need to have a talk with this young man" LeBlue said casing Usagi to step protectively in front of Mamoru, who was very confused

The only way the group could tell LeBlue apart from Roger was by the color of their skin, LeBlue was a tall African America male and Roger was the same height but white

"Wait does everyone think your dating Usako?" Mamoru whispered to Seiya

"Not these two, their cool. But, now that they know your Bun's boyfriend…their gonna give you hell" Seiya said with a smile

"So why don't we have a seat-"

"Chiba Mamoru" Mamoru answered

"No way!" Usagi said sternly as she stood protectively in front of him "we really should be heading out now"

"Oh Tsukino, we have time" LeBlue smiled "we just want to _talk _to the young man"

"Yea, I mean what would Sgt Major Tsukino say if he knew we weren't looking out for his little girl?" Roger asked with a smile "I mean it's bad enough he thinks your dating Seiya"

"No" Usagi said again folding her arms "do you know how many boyfriends I've lost because of your "Talks"?" Usagi shook her head "No"

_Flash back_

_--Freshman year of high school--_

_Usagi was in her room getting ready for her date. Out in the living room sat 7 young Marines sitting in a circle as Mr. Tsukino sat at the head of the circle, all in uniform. But Usagi had no idea they were there. Soon a knock came to the door; all that was heard was "Enter" the young man walked in slowly noticing the darkness of the room _

"_um…hello?" he stuttered out nervously "I-I'm here to see Bunny" he announce, when a light was turned on reveling Mr. Tsukino the young man started to walk toward him to introduce his self when another male voice spoke up_

"_Did he ask you to come forward boy?!" _

_The young man turned his head, frightened when another light turned on reveling 7 mean and intimidating looking Marines. Taking a gulp the young man took a step toward the door _

"_What's your name boy?" LeBlue asked_

_There was no answer_

"_Are you def boy? Someone asked you a question" Roger hissed_

"_I-I'm…J-J-Johnnn…" he chocked out _

"_What are your intentions with our little sister?" another Marine asked _

"_S-sister?" he asked shaken "your all her brothers?" _

_They all nodded, and he gulped once more _

"_Don't make us ask again boy, what's your intention with our sister?" another hissed _

"_J-just a d-date s-sir" he was beginning to sweat _

"_What do you do for a living?" another marine asked_

"_a-a living?" John asked confused_

"_Yes, what do you do for money?" _

"_I-I don't work...sir"_

"_Then tell me how do you expect to pay for this date?" a marine asked_

"_Where did you get the money?" another asked_

"_You're not into any of that herbal crap, are you?" another marine added _

"_y-no...I mean my m-mom…" he looked around as his face was now drenched with sweet and panic started to fill him _

"_Are you on it now son?" Mr. Tsukino asked _

"T_e-tell B-bunny that…that I ha-had to go home…"_

"_Will do son" Mr. Tsukino said with a smile as John ran out the house _

"_Daddy have you seen my…." Usagi stopped as she saw all the marines sitting in her living room with huge smiles on their faces "I'll be heading off to bed now" she rolled her eyes and walked away as the marines bid her goodnight_

_**A couple months later**_

_Usagi walked up her steps to her house, as she turned around to her boyfriend of 2 minutes "thanks for walking me home Cheyenne" she smiled sweetly _

"_Do you mind if I come in for a moment and call my mom?" he asked as Usagi looked nervously knowing her father was just behind the front door._

_Cheyenne was a tall teen with short blond curly hair and brown eyes, he was also the schools head soccer star _

"_Let me get you the phone" she said not wanting him to come in_

"_Okay" _

_As she opened the door the wind kicked up and pushed the door out of her hand, opening it up wide reviling her father, who was sitting in the middle of their living room surrounded by 8 military rifles _

"_Oh! hello sweet heart" Mr. Tsukino greeted with a cigar in his mouth, as he sat with his green military shirt and Cammies, holding one of the rifles pointing it at Cheyenne "Hello there boy" he said in a calm voice _

_Cheyenne backed out of the house as Usagi turned around "My DAD is just trying to sca-"_

"_Look Bunny…I don't think this is going to work out…um…I have to…I have…you know…there's this problem with my um….I have to go" he took off leaving Usagi alone with her over protective father_

"_Well…that lasted 3 minutes and 55 seconds" she grumbled as she walked past her father_

"_Where'd your friend go honey? He took off faster than a lion after his pray!" Kenji laughed as Usagi stormed off to bed._

_End of flashback_

"And this is what you did to me at EVERY school" Usagi yelled at the two marines standing in her living room "so the answer is No! Now, Can we please go?"

The two marines laughed as Usagi stormed pasted them "Yes ma'me" they both said saluting her

"Shove it!" she hissed as she slammed the hummer door

"Today's going to be an entertaining day" Seiya said smiling


	11. Chapter 11

_Previous_

"_And this is what you did to me at EVERY school" Usagi yelled at the two marines standing in her living room "so the answer is No! Now, Can we please go?"_

_The two marines laughed as Usagi stormed pasted them "Yes ma'me" they both said saluting her_

"_Shove it!" she hissed as she slammed the hummer door_

"_Today's going to be an entertaining day" Seiya said smiling_

_Military Life _

_Chapter 11_

Once at the FRG Usagi got out glaring at the two marines as they smiled at her.

"Hey" seiya said turning to the two Military men "remember not to-"

"Don't worry kid, we know" they said with a supporting smile, both Marines knew of Seiya's situation and understood why he was pretending to be someone he wasn't.

"Thanks" he whispered running after Usagi, after saying their goodbyes the teens stood in front of Coronal walker's wife, Mara, Seiya's mother

"Bunny my sweet, sweet girl how have you been?" Mara opened her arms as Usagi ran into them

"Fantastic now" Usagi said embracing the older woman "How have you been?"

"Just wonderful sweet heart, now where is that handsome son of mine?" She looked around the group, Seiya walked over smiling at his mother "Seiya dear, oh how I've missed you" she kissed his forehead lovingly

"I missed you too mother, but thank you for letting me stay with Bunny"

She waved her hand dismissing his thanks "don't even mention it dear, you know how much I love my sweet little bunny" she said touching Usagi's cheeks "Now let me get a look at my two children" Usagi and seiya stood side by side smiling "I swear you two make the most adorable couple" she gushed

Mamoru rolled his eyes

"Oh, mom I want you to meet our friends" Seiya said turning to the group "Rei, Ami, Makoto, Jed, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoi" he stopped at Minako "this is Bunny's cousin Mina"

"I have heard so much about you, all of you….Mina, you must thank your mother for watching over my son and hopefully future daughter-in-law" she said winking at Usagi as Mamoru's hands formed into fist. Turning her gaze to Mamoru she smiled "and I think I've heard of you as well young man"

Mamoru was a little confused "your Mamoru Chiba right?" she asked as Mamoru nodded "My husband told me all about you and I must say he thinks quite highly of you"

"Thank you and it's very nice to meet you ma'me" Mamoru said with a bow of his head

"Now where is that lovely boyfriend of yours that I've heard so much about?"

Mamoru took a deep breath "he couldn't be here today" he said acting disappointed

"oh really? well don't be down dear, I have someone I would like for you to meet" she winked at seiya before turning to a young woman with shoulder length turquoise hair "Michiru dear" the turquoise haired woman walked over with a smile "I would like you to meet my son Seiya Walker and my future daughter-in-law" she sent a wink to Michiru, causing the beautiful woman to giggle "Usagi Tsukino, we call her Bunny, and their friends Mina, Rei, Mako, Moto, Jed, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoi and this is Mamoru"

Michiru smiled as she turned her attention to Mamoru "So you're the infamous Chiba Mamoru I've heard so much about?"

Mamoru gulped and nodded not sure what was about to happen "Yes Ma'me"

"My brother has told me a lot about his boyfriend" she said smiling at seiya and then turned back to Mamoru

"Oh, dear did I forget…Michiru here is a top violinist, she was asked to play a piece in today's show…" Mara said "not only that but she has brought with her a very special guest…" at that moment a young teenage boy walked out smiling at the group

"Hey guys" he said winking at Seiya, who squeezed Usagi's hand in excitement "did I ever tell you about my sister being famous?" he asked nonchalantly

"Ken! I'm so happy you're here!" Usagi screamed as she ran over and hugged the young teen "Seiya is SUPER excited you're here!" she whispered in his ear

"Me too" he whispered back as he shot Seiya a smile

After everyone said their hellos, Ken stood next to Mamoru while Mara turned her attention back to the group "Thank you all so much for giving your time today" she said smiling with her arms around Usagi and seiya. Mara was a beautiful woman; you could tell seiya got his good looks from her. "Now let's see where you all fit in…They need someone in the kitchen"

"That would be Makoto" Usagi said as Makoto smiled brightly "she is going to attend culinary school in France this fall" Usagi announced proudly causing her Amazon friend to blush

"Fantastic this will be great training for you, our chef is the top chef in the Marine Corps" right then a tall woman dressed in a chef jacket and black and white checkered chef pants with her dark hair pulled back into a tight unmoving bun walked over "ah, and here is the woman herself, Staff Sgt. Simon"

"Ma'me, you asked for me?" Simon asked smiling

"Yes, this is Makoto; she is here to help you in the kitchen"

"Excellent ma'me, shall we go?" Simon asked turning to Makoto, who nodded excitedly

"Yes chef"

"Good answer" Simon replied smiling

After they left Mara turned back to the group of teens "okay, let's see where to put the rest of you"

"well, Rei and Ami can help with the box packing, Minako can help with the clothes donations, and Mamoru and his friends can help with the kids" Usagi pointed out as Mara smiled

"filling the boxes is a big job, your filling boxes to be shipped to the troop's over seas…each box will contain some entertainment, toilettes, snacks and other random items" Rei and Ami nodded as a young woman walked over with long green hair "Ladies I would like you to meet Suzan Johnson she is in charge of the mailing and packing of the supplies"

"It's nice to meet you ladies, shall we be going? There's ALOT of boxes that need to be filled and shipped" Suzan smiled sweetly at the two teens, Rei and Ami nodded giving their friends a hug before leaving

Once they were gone Usagi turned to Minako "Mimi, you will be helping with the clothing donations, people donate new and old clothes that go to military families in need…your job is to make sure the clothes they get are the right size and that the clothing is in good condition" Minako nodded as Michiru stepped up

"I'll take you there; I have some things to drop off"

Usagi smiled and thanked her as they walked away

Mara smiled at Usagi "Well you have everything figured out, what do you need me for?" Mara laughed as she smiled at Usagi "just like you mother" Usagi smiled as she nodded in appreciation "Anyway" Mara quickly whipped away a stray tear and smiled at the rest of the group "the rest of you go over to the children's area Kelsey will help you….Seiya and Ken why don't you two work back stage, do you mind Mamoru?" she asked with a smile as Mamoru shook his head "good" as she said this a 17 year old African American teen walked over to them.

Her skin was like coffee, her hair—which was very short with long bangs— was a deep red. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel; she was indeed a stunning young woman. She wore a black T-shirt with the word MARINES written across her well shaped chest, the Shirt was form fitting, hugging her nicely. On her long legs she wore a pair of light wash jeans and white tennis, on her arms she had two long arm bands that went from her elbows to her hands, they were both black

"NO WAY!" Kelsey screamed covering her mouth, she ran over to Usagi, who smiled brightly "BUNNY!" she screeched jumping up and down "girl I have been prayin' that you would be here!"

"I can't believe you're here KeKe!" Usagi smiled hugging her friend "guys I would like you to meet one of my good friends, Kelsey Richardson, her father is serving over with my dad right now"

"I am happy you two found each other, but don't forget be at the theatre by 2" Mara said with a smile as she left the small group with Seiya and Ken.

"Yes ma'me" Usagi and Kelsey said in unison

"Are you excited about the performance tonight?" Kelsey asked as she put her arm into Usagi's

"Of course, are the others here too?" Usagi asked

"Of course they are! Girl please, we wouldn't have missed reuniting the Super Sailors" She said seriously as the boys busted out laughing

"We were 9" Usagi yelled "we had this unnatural obsession with Sailor moon…." She shook her head and sighed "we really need a new name…"

"If I remember correctly…you were the one with the unnatural obsession…you even wore your hair in the same ridicules meatball hair styles….you always made me hungry" the two laughed "But for now, why don't you introduce me to these fine looking young men?" Kelsey said winking at the boys

"This is Mamoru Chiba" Mamoru smiled saying a hello as Usagi introduced him

"Very cute" she said smiling back and elbowing Usagi

"And very gay" Motoki added with a smile as the guys busted out laughing causing Mamoru to glare

"Why do the good lookin' ones always turn out playin' for the same team?" Kelsey whispered into Usagi's ear causing her to giggle and shrug

"He's not REALLY gay, I'll explain later" Usagi said winking at Mamoru

"Ah, Let me guess, poor guy got sucked into you and Seiya's twisted webs of desist?" she asked laughing as mamoru sadly nodded

"I'm Motoki Kino" Motoki jumped in with a twinkling eye

"Funny and charming I like that" she said winking back

"This is Zoi" Usagi introduced, as Zoi eyed the two worriedly

"Bunny why is that boy eyein' me …" Kelsey whispered keeping an eye on Zoi

"Oh he's just EXTREAMLY paranoid" Usagi said waving her hand "he's harmless"

"Okay if you say so…boy, go get yourself some Prozac or somethin' and calm the hell down!" Kelsey yelled as she saw Zoi fidget

"This is Jed" Usagi said taking a step back, Kelsey looked to her friend strangely _what is she doin'?_

Taking a deep breath Jed whispered "Blueberry"

Kelsey stared at him "excuse me?"

"I like you" he smiled at her as Kelsey shook his hand hesitantly, he smiled once again as Usagi stood next to her "ah…vanilla blue berries…mmmh….tasty"

Kelsey looked to Usagi "please don't ask" she whispered as she pushed Kelsey to Nephrite

"This is Nephi. He's very sweet" Usagi said

"It's nice to meet you my lady" Nephrite said kissing Kelsey hand and making her blush "and its nephrite please"

"Quite the gentleman" she said blushing as they moved on to Kunzite who was looking board

"And this is Kunzite" Usagi said as he kissed Usagi's hand

"Seems like Kunzite has a bit of a crush on you" Kelsey said with a wink "so you all are my helpers today huh?" the boys nodded "okay, these kids are a handful; do not let them run you over!" Kelsey warned

Kelsey led the boys to the children's area, as they stood outside the door they could hear a mixture between laughing, crying, screaming tantrums and well more yelling.

Kelsey handed each of the guys a stack of papers

"Okay, on these papers you are basically signing your life away" Usagi said handing each one of them a pen "we need to know everything about you"

"Why do you need to know my social?" Kunzite asked a bit hesitant

"Why must you know my parents names?" Nephrite asked

"Am I a US civilian?...but I'm japanese" Jed whispered

"What are your parent's occupations?" Mamoru mumbled

"How long have you lived at this address? If less than 7 years please write down address to fill the gap" Jed whispered again

"SEE! I told you their out to get us!! This is some governmental conspiracy isn't it?!" Zoi accused the two girls

"Oh great now he's paranoid about the government" Mamoru said rolling his eyes "it's not even our government"

"The reason for the questions aren't to do any harm to any of you, it's just to assure the children's safety" Usagi reassured "even we had to fill them out, even though they already had this information"

The guys nodded and filled out the sheets with little complaint, well not from Zoi, he complained the whole time. After a few moments they were done

"okay there are five different rooms" Kelsey began "the first room is our teen room 14-16, the second is our preteen room 10-13, the third is our kid room 5-9, the forth is our toddler room 2-4 and the last is our infant room 0-1"

"Who is good with babies?" Usagi asked

"I like babies" Jed said as Usagi and Kelsey both looked to him strangely

"What? They smell nice" he shrugged "and besides I have a 3 month old sister at home"

"Okay…but Mr. sniffin' man, please don't smell the babies…the mothers might find that…strange" Kelsey said as Jed nodded

"Motoki I think the toddler room is right for you" Usagi said as Motoki smiled and nodded as he fallowed Kelsey into the toddler room "Okay, now these last three rooms, you guys need to understand that some of these kids and teens, are….not exactly the nicest kids in town" she said "some of these kids and teens have lost their fathers or mothers, brothers or sister because of this war…so please…don't kill them"

Mamoru and the boys nodded "I'll take the 5-9 kids" Mamoru said with a shrug

"Great, that's actual the room I work in" Usagi said giving Mamoru a large smile "Then how about Kunzite you take the teens and Nepi you take the preteens" the two nodded as Kelsey came back to show Kunzite and Nephrite to their rooms

Taking his hand Usagi took Mamoru into the kid's room.

Entering the room a tall Marine with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes walked over to Usagi picking her up "Kenco-chan I have missed you!" Mamoru glared at the man as he sat Usagi down

"Haruka!" Usagi smiled "what are you doing here?!" she yelled in excitement

"Got my orders a month ago" Haruka said with a smile "I'm stationed here"

"Why didn't you call?!" Usagi slapped her friend on the arm

Laughing Haruka shrugged "figured you would be here today, so thought I would surprise you"

"I'm surprised alright!" Usagi laughed as Mamoru Cleared his taught

"OH! Haruka this is Mamoru, Mamoru this is Haruka Ten'ou" Usagi introduced the two

The two shook hands but not in a friendly way

"Mamoru will be helping with the kids today" Usagi said cheerfully not noticing the tension between the two.

"Kenco, Hotaru is here today…" Haruka whispered

"Say no more, where is she?" Usagi asked concerned

"In the corner over there" Haruka pointed at a small girl about 5 year's old sitting alone in a dark corner of the room holding her legs to her chest

"I'll be back" Usagi said rushing to the child

The two stood by each other watching the kids and Usagi

"So you're Usagi's "Friend" ne?" Haruka asked

"Yes, I guess you can say that" Mamoru said standing next to Haruka

"I know that you're her boyfriend, and let me tell you if you hurt her I'll kill you" Haruka warned as Mamoru rolled his eyes "don't think I'm joking, the last guy to break _**my**_ little Kenco's heart ended up with two broken legs"

They watched as Usagi pulled the little girl named Hotaru into her lap, brushing her short dark violet hair from her face. Usagi began to speak to her "Hotaru…I know this is hard for you honey…but you can't sit in the dark all day" Hotaru looked up into Usagi's Safire eyes as a tear fell.

"I miss him" she whispered "I want him back"

"Sweet heart I know you do, but your fathers watching over you from heaven now" Usagi said softly as she ran her fingers through the small girl's hair

"Why can't god just give him back?" she asked "I mean he has enough angels' right? So why can't he just give daddy back to me?"

"I wish it was that simple Hotaru, but it's not." Usagi took a deep breath "Remember my mommy?" Hotaru nodded

"She was pretty and very nice, she made the best cookies!" the little girl smiled big at the memory

"Well you know my mamma is one of those angels now too…" she took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment "and as much as I want her back…I know she's safe and happy up in heaven…"

"You mean she's with my papa?" Hotaru asked wide eyed as Usagi nodded "Does that mean she's making papa her yummy cookies?"

Usagi giggled at the innocence of the question "I would suppose so" she answered

"Well that's good, papa loves cookies especially your mammas" taking a breath Hotaru stood up "I guess I'm okay with daddy being an angel as long as god keeps your mamma and my papa together…that way I know he's not alone"

Usagi smiled brightly "that makes me happy too" the two walked over hand in hand to Haruka and Mamoru. "Hotaru I would like you to meet my good friend Chiba Mamoru"

"Ooo-ooo Usagi-oniisan he's cute" she said out loud causing Mamoru to blush

Knelling down to her Usagi whispered in her ear "I think so too" standing back up a small blond headed child about the same age as Hotaru ran up smiling

"Hi my names Charity wanna play?" Hotaru looked up at Usagi who smiled and nodded

"I'll be back Usagi-oniisan!" the small girl yelled as she ran off with her new friend charity

At the same time Haruka began to yell at two little boys, 5 years old, starting to fight each other "Hey don't bit him! No! Hey hey! Put that doll down!"

Usagi laughed as she watched her friend run over to the two unruly boys

"So Usagi-_oniisan_" Mamoru mocked "what's up with the little girl?"

"Hotaru?" Mamoru nodded "oh, before my mother pasted her father was killed over in Iraq…she still has a tough time with it…he was American and her mother is Japanese, after he was killed they moved back here…her mother was one of my mother and Seiya's moms best friends…she's like a little sister to me" Usagi smiled as charity handed Hotaru a doll "her mother, even though she isn't military anymore, still volunteers…Hotaru doesn't have many friends so she's very lonely"

"Very sweet of you Usako" Mamoru said affectionately "now about Haruka? He seems….interesting"

"What about Haruka?"

"Did he really-"

"Break my ex-boyfriends two legs, yes" Usagi laughed when she saw Mamoru's shocked and frightened face "Haruka wasn't in the marines at time, and technically the guy wasn't my ex we weren't even dating he just wouldn't leave me alone" she continued to laugh as she added "Haruka only 19 Mamoru…she joined last year"

Missing the word _she _he asked "When did you meet him then?"

"when I lived in North Carolina my freshman year in high school, she was like my "protector" for some reason she's always treated me like a little sister" Usagi said with a shrug seeing the confused look on Mamoru face "what?"

"She?"

"Yea"

"You mean Haruka is female with" he places his hands on his chest imitating boobs, Usagi nodded as Mamoru whistled "wow…"

"Thought you had some competition there Mamoru?" Usagi laughed

Mamoru only blushed from embarrassment.

**IN THE BABY ROOM**

"Jed, was it?" asked a short red headed woman

"Yes" he said as he held a small infant in his arm "you smell nice baby" he smiled as the infant cooed

"My names Molly…Molly McBride" she said with a smile

Molly had short red wavy shoulder length hair and bright green eyes, she wore a Vintage white Marine tee with black leggings and jean shorts

Jed sniffed the air around her "you smell like oysters" he said causing Molly to stare at him in disgust "what?" Jed asked confused as she walked away

**IN THE TODDLER ROOM**

Motoki sat playing with some blocks as a group of 2-4 year olds played with him

"You're old" a little four year old boy announced

"Yea your olden" a little 2 year old girl repeated

"Well your young" Motoki said with a laugh

"Old people die" another four year old boy said

"Ha-ha your gonna die!" teased one of his fellow four year old friends

"Wow, you kids are heartless" he laughed

"Did you know, did you know that…that when you...You die the warms…they they eat your eyes" said a little boy with glasses

"EWWW! Joey tat nafte's!" yelled a little 3 year old girl

"Shut up Millie!" Joey yelled "little sister is SO ammoying!" Joey yelled as Motoki held the now crying Millie

"Hey it's not nice to treat your sister that way!" Motoki warned

"You have pennies and girls have a veggayna" a little 2 year old girl said smiling

"It's going to be a long day" Motoki mumbled as a young woman came up to him

"Hi Motoki, my name is Natasha" Natasha had long lavender hair that fell to her chest in layers as her bangs were held up in a mohok like style, she wore a RUN-DMC Twisted Back Tank with a cropped denim jacket with the word MARINE bedazzled on the back with denim shorts and black tennis

"Oh, hi" Motoki said standing up "these kids are something else" he said laughing

"Yes…quite imaginative and"

"Informative?" Motoki interrupted the two laughed as Natasha nodded

**PRETEEN ROOM**

"No see when you like a girl you can't just go up to her acting all sweet and innocent, you have to grab her attention" Nephrite said to a group of young preteen boys who sat around him, staring up at him as if he was some kind of god "use a good pick up line"

"Aren't pickup lines lame?" a 13 your old boy asked

"No way man, that's where it's at," Nephrite said trying to sound cool "look, use this one "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see! Or Excuse me, but you have a beep on your nose. : she said-What?: (Reach up and gently squeeze her nose) BEEP!"

"Wow" another 12 year old boy said as he quickly wrote down the lame pickup lines in a small notebook

"Please tell us more!" another preteen begged

"How about Hi, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you." And this is how it went on until Kelsey walked in, noticing the boys gathering around Nephrite she looked to the girls who were sitting across from the group rolling their eyes

"Jessica" Kelsey whispered to a small 13 year old blond "what's the boy's doin'?"

Jessica rolled her eyes "loser is over there teaching the boys lame pick up lines…god Ms. Kelsey no wonder boys are so retarded, look who's teaching them!"

Kelsey listened in as she heard the next line "If you were a booger I'd pick you first." Kelsey rolled her eyes as she watched the boys suck it all in "ladies let me give you a little advise, if a man ever used any of those lame pick up lines on you, RUN don't look back" She said laughing as the girls giggled

"Male: Hey, I don't feel too good. Female: Why? Male: I feel like I have an elephant in my stomach. Female: What? Male: (looking down) I think his truck is already sticking out." The boys started laughing as they began to write it down

Kelsey hearing the pickup line ran over to Nephrite and picked him up by his left ear, like a school teacher scolding a student "OUCH!" Nephrite whined as she pulled him away from the boys

"What the hell are you thinkin'?!" she hissed "you don't teach those boys those nasty inappropriate lines! What is wrong with you?!"

"They work" he said rubbing his ear "I think you caused me Permanente damage" he companied

"Oh I'll give you Permanente damage in your reproductive area!" she hissed "If I EVER catch you teachin my kids anything like that again I will personally make sure you never reproduce, do I make myself clear?!"

"Sorry" nephrite mumbled as he rubbed his ear

"Good now get the kids in line we need to head to the stage" she said walking way "I swear men are just the most aggravating, god teachin' I can't believe…." She mumbled as she walked to the girls

**TEENROOM**

"Wow it's never been this silent before, hi my name is Jessica Rockwell" Jessica was 17 years old with long raven hair that fell to the middle of her back, her eyes were a light baby blue. She wore a yellow floral dress with a camisole jacket with the word MARINES stitched in the back with sun kissed yellow sandals.

"Oh my" she said as she looked around "are they all sleeping?" she paused looking over at Kunzite, who was sitting quietly reading the news paper "are they breathing?" she asked apprehensively

She walked over to one of the 16 year olds and noticed a light red pinch mark on the back of his neck "what in the world" she looked to the next teen and noticed the same thing, as she looked around at the teens closer she turned quickly to Kunzite "what is this mark?!"

"They wouldn't shut up" he said shrugging his shoulders as he bit in to his apple

"You did this?!" she asked shocked

"Like I said, they wouldn't shut up" he said again not looking from his paper "they should be waking in a few moments" he said with no emotion,

Later the group of teens awoke.

"We-we have to get to the theatre…" the raven haired woman said as the teens walked over to her

"Okay" Kunzite said standing causing the group of teens to back away from him "Are we going?" he asked annoyed, the teens quickly exited the room with no comment or complaint

"That's the first time I've seen them run like that" he only walked away "okay….rude much" she growled as he chuckled

**REI and Ami**

"577 boxes done" she smiled

"And only 14,256 to go" Ami said sending her now frowning friend a smile "ah, come on Rei, it's for the men in uniform remember?"

"That's fine, but who ever decided it was good to send them these backstreet boys CD's must be on something" she said shaking her head

"I think it's sweet that they send a box to each marine" Ami said with a shrug "even if the music is a little questionable"

"Well all I know is, if I was overseas all I would want is an ice cold beer and a big fat cheese burger" The two turned to see Usagi smiling at them

"Hey usa" they said in unison

"Hey" she replied picking up some bars of soap and placing them in the boxes "how's it going?"

"Great, just 14,256 to go" Ami smiled

"Well I just wanted to stop by and say hi and see how you guys are doing" Usagi hugged her friend and headed to the clothing area

**MINAKO**

"Now, by just adding a few ruffles here you now have a piece which will rival Alessandro Dell'Acqua's creations"

The mother smiled at the blond teen thanking her as she walked away with her new top.

"Wow Mimi, pretty sweet" Usagi said as she walked over to her cousin "I didn't know you brought your sewing kit?"

"I travel nowhere without it" she replied holding up her hand held sewing machine "these clothes are just terrible, so I thought I would fix them up a bit"

"Mimi's spring collections" Usagi smiled "well at less the mothers are happy"

"Honestly Usa, these lady's are in dire need of a makeover" Minako shook her head "I mean over alls and over sides t-shits?" she made a disgusted sound as Usagi giggled "it's so, _she's all that, _you know before she became fashion forward"

Usagi only shook her head as she laughed "I need to check on Makoto"

**MAKOTO**

"Kino, I need the **Chocolate "Pecan Pie" Bar Cookies**!" Chef Simon yelled as Makoto ran to the oven

"Five more minutes chef" she announced

"How about those smoked salmon in caper sauce?"

"Their waiting in the walk chef"

"Where are you at Alexicia?" The chef asked the other helping teen

"just finishing up the white wine sauce chef"

"What are you starting now Kino?"

"The roasted tomato Salsa chef"

Usagi smiled as she watched her friend dice the roasted tomatoes like a pro "no need to bother her" she whispered as she quietly left the bustling kitchen

"Hey Bun's!" Usagi turned around and smiled as Seiya ran up to her "ready to practice?"

Usagi nodded as the two walked back stage.


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously_

"_Kino, I need the Chocolate "Pecan Pie" Bar Cookies!" Chef Simon yelled as Makoto ran to the oven_

"_Five more minutes chef" she announced_

"_How about those smoked salmon in caper sauce?"_

"_Their waiting in the walk chef"_

"_Where are you at Alexicia?" The chef asked the other helping teen_

"_just finishing up the white wine sauce chef"_

"_What are you starting now Kino?"_

"_The roasted tomato Salsa chef"_

_Usagi smiled as she watched her friend dice the roasted tomatoes like a pro "no need to bother her" she whispered as she quietly left the bustling kitchen_

"_Hey Bun's!" Usagi turned around and smiled as Seiya ran up to her "ready to practice?"_

_Usagi nodded as the two walked back stage._

_Military Life_

_Chapter 12_

"WOW!" Usagi took a deep breath as she looked from behind the curtain "so many people"

"There's always this many people Bun" Seiya said with a laugh

"Yea, but they were never there"

Seiya looked out and realized she wasn't nervous about the number of people but that her friends sat out in the audience

"You two will be great, I'm sure of it" Ken said with a smile "but I need to run and help my sister get ready before she kills me"

"Hey Ken!" Seiya yelled

"Yea?" he asked walking back over to Seiya

"Does...Does your sister know about…us?"

"Yes" Ken said quickly "but don't worry" he noticed the worry on Seiya's face "she knows not to say anything"

"You sure?"

"Seiya, if anyone understands keeping secrets it's her" he said with a smile "she's been keeping her relationship a secret for years"

"Why?"

Ken smiled "after mom found out I was gay, she turned to my sister, thinking that she was her last chance at grandchildren…but-"

"Your sisters a lesbian" Usagi said standing behind seiya

"Yes"

"Bunny, how did you know?" Seiya asked confused

"By the look in their eyes" she answered

"Who's eyes?"

"Michiru and Haruka" she said pointing at them "see" the three turned around and found Haruka standing next to Michiru brushing a piece of her turquoise hair out of her face

"that's her girlfriend…I'm sure you understand that no one can know, everyone believe their super close best friends…if anyone was to fine out-"

"Haruka would be kicked out of the military" Seiya said staring at the couple

"Exactly, so like I said she is the one person who can understand secrets" Ken said his goodbyes and left

------

Now that the kids, toddlers and infants were with their parents, Mamoru and Motoki sat smiling next to Rei, Minako, a flour covered Makoto, Ami, a scared looking Zoi, a confused looking Jed, annoyed looking Nephrite—who was still watching the preteens who sat in front of him—a frustrated looking kunzite—who too was watching the teens that sat in front of him—and four of Usagi's old friends Kelsey, Molly, Alexicia, and Natasha.

Standing at the far corner of the room was Haruka.

"USAGI!" turning around Usagi smiled to see Hotaru smiling up at her handing her a microphone "here…break a leg" Usagi winked at the girl before ruffling her hair and walking out onto the stage as Mara began to speak to the crowd

"Good evening everyone and welcome to our FRG celebration! Tonight we have a fun filled night of music by my son Seiya Walker" there was a thunderous applause "and our little sweet heart Bunny Tsukino" again the crowd cheered "after their performance we will have a very special and very exciting performance by world famous Michiru Kuo fallowed by four of our own little talented girls Natasha, Jessica, Molly and Kelsey. There was another cheer as Kelsey and the other three girls stood up and waved After Mara left the stage

Once Mara was off the stage Usagi took a seat on a stool as Seiya sat next to her with his guitar

After performing "Breath" The crowd applauded the two teens, soon the parents were out of the theater leaving all the teens and preteens to enjoy the continuing concert and party.

Seiya and Usagi remained on stage ready to sing their next song. Haruka brings over a small key board and sit's it in front of seiya, as he places his guitar on its stand. The two preformed two more songs, "Two is better than one" and "Pocket Philosopher" _  
_

It was now time for Michiru piece.

Michiru walked out with her violin smiling and waving the still cheering crowd. She smiled when she heard a young girl yell "Oh my god it's Michiru!!!"

Out in the crowd Kelsey stood as did her three friends

"Um…Where are you going?" Kunzite asked raising an eye brow

"We're performing next" she said as they started to walk away

"But wait! What about…about…_them_?" Nephrite asked pointing a finger at the preteens and teens

Natasha shrugged "watch them" she said as they walked away

Kunzite and Nephrite turned to the rest of the guys

"Oh no, I did my job" Mamoru said laughing "I'm just here to have some fun"

"You guys really suck you know that?!" Nephrite growled as Kunzite glared at one of his teens

They quieted down as the music started and soon ended, taking a bow Michiru walked off the stage

Mamoru looked to Seiya, who joined them in the audience "where's Usako?"

"She's singing with her friends"

The first to perform was Molly; she sang "Fifteen" Back up by Usagi

In the audience Mamoru and the rest stood smiling at their blond friend.

"That's my girl" Mamoru turned around at the words, to find a man standing behind him smiling up at Usagi as everyone danced around them to Natasha singing "Hometown Glory" with Usagi as back up.

"Usagi's really becoming a beautiful young woman" the man said again looking at a confused Mamoru "Well, enjoy the party son" the man then turned around and walked away.

The man was a little taller than Mamoru, with the same bright blond hair as Usagi and deep blue eyes "Wait" Mamoru yelled, but the man continued to walk away

"What was that about?" Rei asked turning to her brother

"I don't know" Mamoru said staring at the spot where the man was just standing "But I have a bad feeling…"

"What did he say?" Minako asked curiously

"I heard someone say 'That's my girl' so I turned around, then he said something about Usagi growing up to be a beautiful woman" Mamoru scratched the back of his head

"That's weird" Makoto said looking back to the stage "but she is amazing tonight, completely different from the musicals right seiya?" she turned to her tall raven haired friend to find him missing "where'd he go?" the group looked around

"Maybe he went back stage" Minako said with a shrug as she grabbed hold of Motoki's hand

"Maybe" Mamoru whispered, something didn't feel right but he only shrugged it off turning back to the stage.

The next song started by Jessica singing "Funhouse"

Seiya walked over to the man that had just left Mamoru, scowling as the man stopped outside the theatre "What do you want Seiya?" the man's voice was tired and sorrowful, he did not turn around as his hands remained in his pockets

"Why are you here? She doesn't need this right now!"

"I only wanted to see her" he said still not turning

"Why are you here?!" Seiya asked again

Taking a deep breath the man shook his head "like I said just to see her…why is that such a bad thing?"

"Kakeru, you know she knows nothing of you! In fact she just recently found out about her biological mother"

"Our mother" the man corrected

"Stay away from her" was all seiya said before walking back to the theatre, but stopping at the door "She's finally happy now…leave her be"

"What if he dies?" that question stopped seiya from opening the door, slowly Kakeru turned around, his face serious and curious at the same time "What if he dies? Where will she go? Who will she have?" he ran his hand through his hair "I have rights Seiya; I understand what it's like to lose your family"

"She will live with her Aunt and Cousin Mina, she'll have us, all of her friends….she'll have me…"

"I get that you hate me Seiya, for reasons I don't quite understand, but never the less she has a right to know….a right to know that she has an older brother that loves her, as her blood relation I do have the right to fight for her"

Seiya only laughed "You may be her brother by blood, but you'll never be the brother she wants nor needs, you'll just hurt her like your whore of a mother did!"

"Leave my mother out of this seiya!" he growled "You know nothing about me! Usagi is MY sister, I have been absent from her life long enough!"

"Stay away from her" he warned as he walked in to the theatre leaving the man alone

Back in the theatre Seiya took a deep breath as he walked back to his friends "Where have you been?" Minako asked

"I had to get some fresh air, we have one more song and then it will be time for dinner, then we get to go to the hotel" Seiya said as he rubbed his temple

Mina looked at his questionably "did something happen?"

"Everything's fine"

"You just sound irritated…and pissed" she pointed out

"It's nothing, let's just head back to the group, I want to catch the last song"

Mina nodded still feeling as if something wasn't right

"HEY!" they turned around to find Ken running toward them "Hey guys! Seiya you and Usagi did an amazing job up there!" he smiled

"Thanks" Seiya said still looking irritated

"What's the matter?" Ken asked

"Nothing" seiya answered

"SEE! I knew something was wrong!" Minako placed her hands on her hip

"Was it that blond guy you were talking to outside?" Ken asked

"What blond guy?" Minako asked "not the same guy Mamoru told us about?"

Seiya looked over at Minako, fear in his eyes "what did he say?" he asked worried

Ken and Minako looked to one another concerned "just that Mamoru heard him say 'that's my girl' or something and so he turned around and the man said something about her growing up to be a beautiful young woman"

"Why? do you know him?" Ken asked

"It's nothing…let just get back" he saw them ready to protest "guys seriously, I don't wanna talk about it okay? I'm fine, let's just go"

Without another word the three teens walked back in silence.

As they returned to their groups Seiya and Ken laughed as they saw Rei and Makoto dancing with two very handsome Marines and to both their surprise so was Ami. But what they found really amusing was the scowls that adorn all the men but Mamoru and Kunzite…until Motoki took Minako onto the dance floor, Seiya busted out in a fit of laughter as Kunzite's handsome face distorted into a scowl

"Seems like Kunzite has fallen for our little fashion mink" Seiya pointed out as Mamoru smiled

"To bad she's in love with Motoki" Mamoru said with a laugh

Mamoru, Seiya and Ken smiled as they watched the girls on stage laughing as they high fived each other once the song was finished. The last song was sung by Kelsey she sang "Spotlight"

Once the song was over all five girls hugged and turned to the screaming crowd as they took a bow and waved good bye

Once out in the audience Mara walked over to the group thanking them for their help. She hugged her son and Usagi wishing them a safe ride home tomorrow.

After eating dinner and cleaning up the group retired to their hotel, Sadly Ken had to leave with his sister and Haruka.

**GIRLS ROOM**

"So how did ya'll meet?" Molly asked as she laid on her stomach across the large king sized bed next to Minako

"We've been friends since we were babies" Rei answered as she sat next to Kelsey on the love seat

"How 'bout you guys?" Makoto asked as she took a bite of her pizza next to Natasha

"We met when we were nine…we saw Bunny sitting alone" Natasha looked to Kelsey

"So we decided to introduce our selves" Kelsey said with a smile

"When we found out she was military we were extremely glad" Jessica said looking to Ami who sat next to her on the floor

"How did the band get started?" Ami asked

"We were playing around singing spice girl songs in Bunnies room one afternoon when…"Jessica looked down a sad smile came to her lips

"It's alright Jess" Usagi said smiling "when my mom came up she flipped, she thought it was the radio singing, so we decided to start out little group"

"every year for the FRG we get together and perform a little for fun" Kelsey said giving Usagi a glare "but SOME BODY hasn't shown up for over five years!"

"Sorry sorry, I just…you know…you all know singing was never my thing" Usagi said with a shrug

"Are you kidding me?!" Rei yelled "Usagi your fantastic up there, I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're on that stage!"

"Okay, enough of this conversation, what I want to know is how did you ladies like the guys?" Usagi asked seeing her Japanese friends light up

"He said I smell like an oyster" Molly said shaking her head "I do _not _smell like an oyster"

"It's okay Molly, he said Rei smells like Cheese" Minako said laughing "in fact he even calls her different cheese names"

"And I smell like blueberries" Kelsey added giving her friend a sympathetic smile

"That's not as bad as being compared to a damn oyster!" Molly popped a piece of chocolate in to her mouth "I hate fish" she grumbled "I'm a freaking vegan for crying out loud!"

"Why did he smell you?...I mean people just don't go around smelling each other…or is that some kind of Japanese custom?" Jessica asked curiously as Minako, Ami, Makoto and Usagi just shook their heads

"It's because he's crazy" Rei said with an annoyed look "the man is deranged and should be held in a padded cell with a straight jacket"

**IN THE BOYS ROOM**

"That was AMAZING" Nephrite said laying on the large king sized bed "I mean wow, I never knew Usagi could sing like that"

"Cookie did very well" Jed said with a smile

"So how did you guys like your jobs?" Mamoru said leaning against the bottom of the bed

"That Molly girl smelled like oysters" Jed said plugging his noise

"Please please, Jed explain to us this whole smelling thing" Mamoru said waving his hands in the air

Jed shrugged "I have a hyper sensitive Noise" he said "okay let me explain….Air is sucked up into your nostrils over bony ridges called turbinate's, which add more surface area to your sniffer. The air travels over millions of olfactory receptor neurons that sit on a stamp-size sheet, the olfactory epithelium, on the roof of the nasal cavity. Odor molecules in the air stimulate and inhibit the receptors. Each aroma sets off a signal made by the receptors that travels along the olfactory nerve to the olfactory bulb. The olfactory bulb sits underneath the front of your brain. Signals from the bulb tell your brain what reeks….this is normal in everyone, but my receptors are more advanced I guess you can say" he looked around as everyone stared at him in shock "What?...I'm not a moron!" he yelled knowing what they were thinking "I do know a thing or to ass wholes!"

"So what do I smell like?" Kunzite asked as everyone turned to him "what? I wanna know"

"Grass"

"Grass?" Kunzite shrugged "okay" as he stood up to leave the room

"Where are you going?" Mamoru asked

"To smell some grass"

"What about me?" Zoi asked curiously

"Paper"

"Paper? How does one smell of paper?" he asked curiously as he picked up a book to smell it "interesting"

"What about me?" Nephrite and Mamoru asked at the same time

"Neph you smell like bark"

"Bark?"

"Yes like tree bark"

"Why?"

"I don't know man!"

"What does bark smell like?"

"Bark" Jed answered causing mamoru to laugh "go sniff a tree"

"I'll go do that" he said exciting the room

"Mamoru you smell like Roses and chocolate"

"Really?" he said with raised eye brows "sweet"

"It's a very nice smell, why do you think I always tackle you?"

"Okay that's both bizarre…and frightening…now that I know that bit of disturbing information…I am switching your position" Mamoru said taking a seat on the bed and turning to seiya, who was facing the window "hey man, you alright? You've been kinda distant since you disappeared on us at the theater"

"Yea…I'm fine, just got some things on my mind is all" there was silence

"Seiya smells like the ocean" Jed said breaking the silence

**IN THE GIRLS ROOM**

"Um…girls…why is Kunzite smelling grass like a dog? And why does it look like nephrites making out with a tree?" Makoto asked as she looked out their window

**Fifteen - Taylor Swift /Funhouse- -Pink/Hometown Glory-Adele/Spotlight-jennifer hutson/**

**Two is better than one - boys like girls ft taylor swift/ Pocket Philosopher-Mandy More/Songs- "Breath" Taylor Swift **


	13. Chapter 13

_Previous_

"_What does bark smell like?"_

"_Bark" Jed answered causing mamoru to laugh "go sniff a tree"_

"_I'll go do that" he said exciting the room _

"_Mamoru you smell like Roses and chocolate"_

"_Really?" he said with raised eye brows "sweet" _

"_It's a very nice smell, why do you think I always tackle you?" _

"_Okay that's both bizarre…and frightening…now that I know that bit of disturbing information…I am switching your position" Mamoru said taking a seat on the bed and turning to seiya, who was facing the window "hey man, you alright? You've been kinda distant since you disappeared on us at the theater"_

"_Yea…I'm fine, just got some things on my mind is all" there was silence_

"_Seiya smells like the ocean" Jed said breaking the silence _

_IN THE GIRLS ROOM_

"_Um…girls…why is Kunzite smelling grass like a dog? And why does it look like nephrites making out with a tree?" Makoto asked as she looked out their window _

_Military Life_

_Chapter 13_

"It really was great seeing them again" Usagi said sadly as she pulled her overnight bag onto her soft bed. "It's so weird being away from that life…"

"What do you mean?" Minako asked as she sat on the floor

Turning around and sitting on her bed she gave a sad smile "before I moved back here, I was always attending military functions, family get together and what not…even in the civilian schools I would find military children…but now I'm in a civilian school, but no military friends…well Seiya, but he doesn't count" she gave a small laugh

"But now that he's gone" Usagi looked over at a photo of her father "it's like my life has somehow stopped… I feel as if I'm in limbo…waiting for the other shoe to drop"

"But you attended a military function" Minako pointed out

Usagi nodded "yes, but it's the only one…normally there's family get together a few times a month" letting out a breath, Usagi was about to continue her conversation with Minako when her phone started to ring

"Hello?" no one answered "hello?"

"_Sweet bear?"_

"Daddy?!"

"_Sugar, how are you?" _her father asked happily

"Fantastic now!" she smiled up at Minako "how are you? How are things? Have you been eating? How have you been sleeping? How is everyone else? How is coronal walker? How is the weather? Are you wearing sun block?"

"_WHOA_!" he laughed "_relax their girly, I'm doing just fine sweet pea…things are as grood as they can get, eating like a king sleeping fine, men are good, walker is great misses his boy and wife of course, weather is hot…and skin is protected" _he chuckled again as Usagi let out a sigh of relief_ "so I hear you were at the FRG yesterday? How'd it go_?"

"Fantastic daddy, everything went great" Usagi smiled

"_Tell me how's school going_?"

"Magnificent, tomorrow we start our rehearsals for the spring show"

"_Well, I'm more than sure you and that boy will do an amazing job honey_"

"Thank you daddy…I just wish you could be here" she said a little sadden

"_I know me too peanut, me too, but listen tell love bug I love her, and same to your aunt… I love you lady bug_"

"I love you too daddy"

"_Stay safe sweet pea__"_

"You too"

"_Bye"_

"Bye daddy…" she hung her phone up, looking up at her cousin, who walked over and embraced her "I wish this was all over" Usagi whispered

**MATH**

Usagi walked into school wearing her gray yoga cropped leggings and black classic thong sandals with a fleece ping long zip up sweater and sunglasses. Her blond hair was up in a messy wet bun as tendrils fell down around her.

She took her seat next to her very worried bluenette friend, Ami.

"Usagi, where were you this morning? Mamoru said that you left your keys on your car with a note saying to go ahead…are you alright?" she whispered as their teacher walked into the classroom

Usagi only nodded, still not removing her sunglasses

"o-okay" Ami whispered turning her attention to the instructor

The class begun only to be stopped as the teacher looked up at Usagi "Tsukino-san unless you have a note saying you have a medical condition that requires you to wear those sunglasses I suggest you take them off"

Usagi took a moment before taking the glasses off her face, Ami gasped as she looked at her blond friend. Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously she had been crying, the dark circles under her eyes were clear indicators that the poor girl hadn't sleep either

"Thank you Tsukino-san, now class…." The teacher went on with her lesion, but Usagi paid her no attention.

**USAGI POV**

After two hours I finally managed to convince Minako that I was fine and that she really should head home….Seiya had stayed the night at Kens house leaving me alone for the first time since my arrival back…yes I had been crying all night long, screaming and crying in my bathroom with the door shut…I didn't need Mamoru hearing my cries…

How can they understand what I'm going though? Seiya yes…but Minako, Ami, Mamoru, Rei, Motoki, Makoto? No…they couldn't possible imagine the loneliness I feel the emptiness that is inside of me.

You know what? Even Seiya couldn't totally understand

He still has his mother! I have no one, but my father…after hanging out with Kelsey and the girls I realized how much I really missed my father and the military…as crazy as it sounds

After all these years of hating and wanting out of this life…I find myself wanting nothing more but to remain…a military brat. It's all I know, it's who I am…

How can they understand that my only family…my only Tsukino family is fighting in a war that should of never been started in the first place?…sometimes I feel as if half of me is missing…like there's something or someone that I'm forgetting or still need…

Oh my god, does this math teacher EVER shut up? Who the hell cares about finding X or Pie? Or any of it for all I care we can just live our lives without it...I have no plans of ever becoming a scientist or engineer…I just want to be me, Usagi…And as far as Usagi's are concerned we do not use math!

I really wish Ami would stop staring at me…man lunch is going to be brutal…

_BING BING BING_

Thank god the bell, as I place my glasses back on I feel Ami's hand gently on my shoulder I turn and give her one of my fake smiles

"Here" she hands me a piece of paper "I saw you not paying attention so I decided to take notes for you"

"Am-ami…what about your not-"she places her hands up to stop me

"It's alright Usa, besides I think you might need them more than me" she laughs as I gingerly take the piece of paper from her hands….Ami really is a great friend; I just wish she could understand…

**CREATIVE WRITING**

"Today Class you will be writing about feelings, than you will present it to the class"

Great! What is with this teacher and her crazy Dr. Phil exercises…I mean so far everything has pertained to our emotional well being….Now thanks to her I've learned that half the student body was not just strange, but emotionally fucked up

I feel Mamoru staring at me, I know he's worried and maybe a little pissed …but he will have to get over it. I place my pen to my paper and begin to write, if she wants feelings I'll give her feelings

"_Feelings_

_Nothing more than emotional scares and tearful sorrows that devour at what is left of my so called contentment. _

_Feelings_

_An ineffective and merciless energy pushing me lower and lower to the ground with nothing but pain to sooth my aching heart_

_Feelings_

_Loneliness's and nakedness…ending in nothing more than complete and utter willing ness to end this pain that echoes throughout my corpse and essence…feelings that I wish to never again feel or desire to ever suffer…these feelings are my misery and my penitentiary…feelings "_

It was my turn to read, walking up in front of the class I began, when I was finished the class was silent, the only one to clap was the gothic girl, who sat in the back of the class. I walk back to my seat making sure I ignored Mamoru on the way.

He stood up and walked in front of the class, not once did he take his eyes off me. His deep blue eyes bore into me…I felt as if he could see my very soul

"_Feelings_" he began still staring at me "_The love and devotion I feel for one person that I have_ _yearned for since nativity, my one true soul mate that calls out to me through darkness and light. _

_Feelings_

_The fear of one day losing her and never seeing her again, sadness that consumes her consumes me, her feelings are mine and mine are hers. If only I could protect her, save her from her own outlook…_

_Feelings_

_The joy I feel when she smiles, that picturesque divine smile_

_Feelings is what I feel knowing she is the only one for me, forever and always my love will stand strong will never move nor falter _

_Feelings is my heart that she holds evermore and for all time….feelings" _

I knew I should of wore water proof mascara…I hear the girls gasp in jealousy and longing. I can feel the glares of my female classmates as Mamoru walks back to his seat, his eyes still on me.

Quickly I clear the stray tear as the bell rings

"Thank you for making me the most hated girl in school" I teased as he stared at me, neither smiling nor smirking…yep he's mad

"What happened to you today Usako? And what the hell was that all about?" he asked pointing to the front of the class

"_It looks like Mamoru-kun will be back on the market soon!"_ I hear a cheerleader squeal as she and her friends exited the class

"Looks like your fan club is happy" I say sarcastically

**NORMAL POV**

"Don't change the subject" Mamoru glares at her waiting for her answer

"Look Mamoru, I'm not in the mood…I had a long night and that's all you need to know" Usagi pushed passed Mamoru and made her way to her next class

"Hey man, what's up with Usa? She just walked right passed me" Motoki asked as the two stood watching the blond disappear within the busy and crowded hall way

"Honestly I have no clue Motoki…but I'll find out one way or another" Mamoru took a deep breath as he and his best friend headed toward their next class.

**His Story/History**

Usagi sat with her arms crossed as Rei sat next to her "hey girl, what's up with the not so trendy look?"

"Not now Rei" Usagi mumbled

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned "what happened to you this morning anyway? You know you had Mamoru pretty worried, he was asking us all sorts of questions; I mean personally I found it a bit annoying but whatever, what I want to know is why you decided to dress down today? Don't get me wrong or anything you look cute, is that sweater from Victoria secrets? I love it way cute and comfy but that's beside the point, I saw Mamoru in the hall way and Ami too earlier she said you were upset or something, why? Don't tell me your crying over those girls we met at that get together yesterday, you should be happy you saw them, I mean at less you still have us and anyway what was up with that weird note on your car this morning? You really shouldn't do that, it ju-"

"Will you shut your mouth for two seconds?" Usagi snapped pulling her sunglasses off and glaring at her raven hair friend "look at me like that all you want Rei, but seriously can you please PLEASE shut your mouth! " Rei stared at Usagi in shock "Back the hell off Rei, what I do is my own business! Not yours! Or theirs!" she placed her sunglasses back on and stared at the front of the class as Patrice took his seat on the other side of Usagi

He looked to his new friend with raised eye brows

"Well you don't need to be such a bitch Usagi! I was only worried!" Rei stood up and moved seats as Usagi rolled her eyes

**GYM-in the boy's locker room**

"Usagi wouldn't do that" Mamoru declared glaring at his rival

"Look Mamoru, I was sitting right there when she snapped at your sister, something is obviously eating at her" Patrice said tying his shoes "I just thought you should know"

"She was in a pretty bad mood today Mamoru" Motoki pointed out

"My sister always acts that way with Usako, even when Usako is having one of her off days" Mamoru said pulling his shirt over his head "Usako would never attack her"

"like I said ass whole she flipped on Rei and now the two aren't talking to each other, if you don't believe me then go ask your hot headed sister yourself" and with that Patrice walked away

"Whatever" Mamoru said as he started to walk to the door

"I believe him" Motoki said receiving a glare from mamoru "hear me out, something happened on that date between Usagi and Patrice, they bonded…he's concerned about her, I mean he must be concerned about her if he comes to you. Think about it Mamoru, the man HATES you!"

Mamoru thought about Motoki's words, maybe Patrice was right…"Let's just go"

Walking into the gym Mamoru saw the group of girls standing in a circle around Rei-who was whipping away tears.

"So it's true?" he asked taking hold of his sister "Usagi went off on you?"

Rei nodded "I don't get why though…"she sniffed

"You can stop looking for her Mamoru, she won't be here today" Makoto said sadly

"She seemed fine last night, a little sad but fine….especially after talking to her dad" Minako added

"I know what it is" everyone turned to Zoi, who stood in front of Kunzite, Nephrite and Jed "She's trying to trick us! She's working with her government, we all get worried about her, try and comfort her when BOMB!" he screamed the last part causing everyone to back away from him "they take us!" he finished

"What?!" the group said in unison as Ami rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Americans are always looking at ways to kidnap us Japanese people, Using us for their Japanese science experiments…"

"SHUT UP ZOI!" Ami yelled

"NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP! It's TRUE! Look at our eyes!" he placed his two hands to his eyes and stretched them "Have you EVER seen ANYONE with the same eyes as us?!" he moved his hands to his body "or as SMALL???"

"This is the reason I never noticed you before! You're just so damn CRAZY!" Ami screamed "Usagi isn't out to turn us into some American scientist! Usagi IS Japanese you moron!"

"Why is your friend such a freak?!" Makoto asked Nephrite

"Oh, shut your mouth Amazon!" Nephrite snapped "you know I've tried over and over again to be nice to you, and all you do is turn me down! Well you know what?! I'm finished so go…go fly a kite!" Nephrite turned and walked away

"Wow….that was the first normal thing…he has ever said to me" Makoto mumbled as she walked over to Minako as Ami and Zoi went head to head

**PRINCIPALS OFFICE**

"Thank you so much Mori-kun for this opportunity"

"No thank you Kakeru-kun, the English department will be very pleased to have you" Mori, the principal, smiled and stood as Kakeru exited his office.

As Kakeru exited the office he fell to the floor after running into a student. Sitting up he looked up to see the one person he only wished to see…his sister

"I am really sorry Sensei" the young teen bowed as she stood up dusting herself off, Kakeru could only stare "um…again I am really sorry sir…" she repeated nervously

The two stared at each other a little longer before Kakeru shook his head, "oh, um...no it's my fault for not watching were I was going" he said laughing

but the teen could only stare "do…do I know you?" she asked "I'm sorry, that was rude of me…it's just that I got this strange feeling that I know you or at less should know you" she said quickly

"Well I'm the new creative writing teacher, Kakeru"

"Wait but isn't-"

"She…um…went on "vacation"…today" he said looking at his watch "actually five minutes ago"

"I see that's a nice way of saying, she got fired" the teen quickly covered her mouth realizing her mistake "I'm sorry!"

Kakeru laughed "it's quite alright, we'll keep this to ourselves okay?"

She smiled brightly nodding "thank you, well since you're the new creative writing teacher let me introduce myself, I am one of your students Tsukino Usagi"

"Very pretty name Usagi"

"Thank you" Usagi blushed as Kakeru chuckled

_She's so much like our mother_ he thought as she quickly bowed and rambled something about lunch and friends "I'll see you tomorrow Tsukino-san"

"Yes sir, bye" she waved as she ran off

Kakeru smiled sadly as he watched the blond teen run off "soon…very soon we'll be a family again…" he said not realizing the raven haired teen that stood around the corner, listening to his every word as his hands formed into a fist he growled as he watched Kakeru walk out of the school "Bastered"

**LUNCH**

Usagi walked into the lunch room still blushing from her encounter with the new English teacher. As she took her seat she could feel the eyes of her friends on her.

"Usagi…" Ami said carefully "are you feeling better?" she whispered

Everyone watched as Usagi took a bite of her sandwich "I told you earlier Ami I was fine" she said with no emotion

"She's only trying to be a good friend Usagi" Makoto said not liking her blond friend's attitude "What was up with you snapping at Rei?"

Usagi only rolled her eyes as she placed her half eaten sandwich on the tray, standing she dusted her fingers off

"Where do you think you're going?! We need to talk about this!" Makoto hissed grabbing her friend's wrist

"Let go" Usagi said in a low and harsh voice

"Talk to us!"

"Let me go Makoto, I don't want to hurt you" she warned

Makoto slowly let go of her blond friend "please Usagi" she whispered "we're worried about you…"

Usagi slipped her sunglasses on and walked away saying "don't be"

After leaving Mamoru and Rei took their seats

"Where's Usako?" Mamoru asked looking around as his sister sat silently beside him, clearly still upset

"You just missed her" Motoki answered

Looking around the table Mamoru saw the concerned looks on everyone's faces "what happened?" he asked

"When she sat down I asked if she was alright" Ami began "she told me she was fine"

"That's not what she said" Makoto yelled "she said "I told you earlier Ami I was fine" that's what she said" she said with the same nastiness

"Then she stood up, Mako tried to stop her…but Usa said to let her go or she'll hurt her…once Mako let go…"

"I told her we were worried about her and all she said was 'Don't be' and walked away"

Mamoru turned his attention to Minako "Mina, what happened last night? She was fine when we all separated last night"

"Well…"

"Minako if you know what's going on with her, you should tell us" Makoto demanded

"After we got out of the car…

**FLASH BACK**

_As the van pulled up to the circle the teens cheered with excitement "so good to be home" Rei said smiling as they climbed out of the large vehicle_

"_Yes it is" Minako said with a stretch _

"_Well I don't know about you guys but I'm beat" Makoto said with a yawn "I'm heading home" _

"_I think I'll join you" Ami said with a smile _

"_In that case I'll walk you home" Motoki offered as he held out his hand _

"_Motoki, I'm your neighbor" she said with a laugh, but Motoki only pouted "oh alright if you must" taking his hand the three walked off _

"_Why did she have to walk off with __**him**__" Zoi said as he glared at the three "there are plenty of capable males here that could of walked her home…why __**him**__?"_

"_Watch it Zoi, your starting to sound…jealous" Nephrite said with a smirk _

"_You like her" Jed announced "you like her a lot" _

"_Like who?" Usagi asked as she and the others walked over _

"_Ami" Nephrite announced_

"_I knew it!" Usagi cheered_

"_I DO NOT LIKE THAT LITTLE SMART ASS WISE CRACKING PHYCHO ANNILIZING LITTLE BLUE HAIRED THING!" Zoi yelled quieting down the group "I just don't understand why she had to walk off with __**him**__!__ And__ why was she holding his hand? I mean did she really need to take it? Couldn't she just walk beside him or better yet walk beside Amazon! Honestly would it have killed her to just turn him down, why him I just don't understand this, women are confusing…" Zoi continued rambling as he walked to his car clearly upset_

"_He likes her" Nephrite smiled "well I better go before he leaves me" _

_After saying their goodbyes Kunzite stood next to Minako "wow, I can't wait for their wedding!" she smiled at the thought "can you image our bridesmaid's gowns??" Usagi nodded as she to stared at the retreating car _

_Looking down Kunzite rolled his eyes "must you show your breast everywhere?" he asked calmly as he noticed her ample amount of cleavage_

"_If they bother you so much, then don't look!" she hissed_

_Shrugging he began to walk away "I believe a woman should only show herself to her partner not to the world" and with that he was gone_

"_That man irritates the hell out of me" she grumbled "I'll be inside Usa" _

"_Bye" Usagi said laughing "their meant to be" she whispered _

"_But what about Motoki?" Rei asked_

_Usagi shook her head "you'll see" _

"_well whatever, I need sleep so I'll see you later" hugging her friend and flipping off Jed she made her way to her home "see you soon Mamoru" she yelled at her brother who nodded_

"_Well since there's no reason for me to stay I'll be heading home" sniffing Usagi one last time "mmmh…so sweet" Jed made his exit_

"_Something is not right about him" Mamoru mumbled_

"_As true as that is, watch…you're looking at your future brother in law" she said with a laugh as Mamoru's face contorted in disgust "trust me, Rei and him are made for each other"_

_Snapping out of his disgust Mamoru grabbed his girlfriend by the arm and pulled her into his arms "speaking of relationships, I've been thinking of you all day" he whispered as he rested his forehead on hers _

"_Oh really?" she whispered back playfully_

"_Mmmh" he kissed her lips gently "all day"_

"_What were those thoughts?"_

_Mamoru only grinned "the best kinds of course"_

"_Really? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble hon. but I must retreat" _

"_Wait" he said grabbing her arm as she turned to enter her home "you really shouldn't be alone" he smiled _

"_And what would you suggest?" she crossed her arms over her chest "you "sleep over"" she said using air quotations _

"_Would that be such a bad thing?" he asked with his puppy dog face _

"_With you yes, tomorrow I get back to rehearsals for the spring show, remember? And I don't need you "sleeping over" Seiya would kill us if I came to practice exhausted"_

"_But isn't it worth it?" he whispered in a husky voice as he pulled her into him, kissing her passionately _

"_Oh god" she mumbled into the kiss. Feeling her hands grip on his arm Mamoru smiled "no" Usagi mumbled as she regained her senses "no" she repeated pushing mamoru away "nice try Mamoru, But no" Mamoru pouted as he approached her once more only to be stopped by her small hands _

"_Why are you being so obstinate?" Mamoru laughed_

"_I refuse to be killed by my gay best friend, for sex!" _

"_HE would understand!" Mamoru continued to laugh as Usagi licked her lips, taking a deep breath she pulled him into her kissing him once more _

_Mamoru wrapped his strong arms around her Deeping the kiss. As he began to walk her slowly to the front door they heard a voice yell _

"_GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" _

_Quickly Usagi pushed Mamoru away looking up to see Makoto and Motoki smiling out of their windows_

"_Sorry" she screamed_

"_What would your father say Usagi!" they heard Ami's sweet voice cry out from her patio _

"_Hey Mamoru, I thought you played for the other team?" Motoki yelled causing Mamoru to growl in frustration _

"_Mamoru quit molesting Usagi and come inside, Dad wants to talk about your boyfriend!" Rei called out causing everyone to bust out in hysteria._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Chiba" Usagi yelled as she watched her boyfriend storm off in aggravation _

_Walking into the house Usagi closed the door and leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief, she slowly slid down the door till she sat on the floor as a single tear fell from her eye_

"_Usagi?" Minako yelled from upstairs_

_Quickly wiping away her tear she ran upstairs _

"_Well today was nice" she heard Minako say _

"_yes it was" Usagi said walking in her room "It really was great seeing them again" Usagi said sadly as she pulled her overnight bag on to her soft bed. "It's so weird being away from that life…"_

"_What do you mean?" Minako asked as she sat on the floor _

_Turning around and sitting on her bed she gave a sad smile "before I moved back, I was always attending military functions, family get together and what not…even in the civilian schools I would find military children…but now I'm in a civilian school, but no military friends…well Seiya, but he doesn't count" she gave a small laugh_

"_But now that he's gone" Usagi looked over at a photo of her father "it's like my life has somehow stopped… I feel as if I'm in limbo…waiting for the other shoe to drop"_

"_But you attended a military function" Minako pointed out_

_Usagi nodded "yes, but it's the only one…normally there's family get together a few times a month" letting out a breath, Usagi was about to continue her conversation with Minako when her phone started to ring, it was her father. Hanging up the phone Usagi looked up at her cousin "I miss him" she whispered_

"_I know" Minako whispered back "but at less he's okay right?" Usagi only nodded as she walked over to a photo of her Mother, picking it up with her left hand_

"_You know today was her birthday" she whispered _

_Minako walked over and nodded "yea…"_

"_We use to walk into her room at 2 in the morning, with her birthday cake singing happy birthday…she loved it" Minako watched as a tears fell from Usagi's eyes "you want to know what's really messed up about this day…?" Minako nodded "today was her birthday too" in Usagi's right hand she held the photo of her birth mother _

"_Usagi…" Minako whispered shocked by this new bit of information _

_Usagi only nodded "yep…you know I wonder sometimes what life would be like if my mother was still here, if she would have lived, same with the baby…would he look more like my father? Or her? Would he have my mom's bright violet eyes or dads deep blue eyes? I was so excited when I found out she was pregnant…I ask myself would I have been a good sister to him?" her laugh was sad as she shook her head "or would I be just like her…?" Usagi said looking at her birth mother _

"_Usagi…she had to have a good rea-"_

"_Don't" Usagi said quickly looking at her cousin "don't make excuses for her, Minako she tried to kill me…ME, her child, her daughter! She wanted me dead!" Minako tried to pull her cousin in to an embrace, but Usagi just pushed her away "don't please" she whispered "I can't help but think, what if I turn out the same way as her? I look so much like her Mimi…what if looks aren't the only thing I inherited?" _

"_Usagi stop" Minako said trying to stay calm, she could see her blond companion starting to break down "your nothing like her!"_

"_Really?! How do you know Minako?! How do you know I'm nothing like her?!" Usagi snapped _

"_Because I know you!" Minako snapped back "you're a kind person Usagi, you wouldn't hurt a fly! You're nothing like her! You may have her beauty, but you damn sure don't have her personality!"_

_Usagi shook her head bring her hands and pictures to it "I'm lonely Mimi, I'm so alone…I know that I have you and the others…but while you all go home to your parents or siblings I come home to nothing….to this" she said looking up at her cousin bring out her hands to emphasize her point "I come home to no family, my mother is dead same with my unborn brother…my father is at war and might not return and here I am with nothing! I find out that the mother I grew up with never gave birth to me, but in fact the woman who had me didn't want me and tried to kill me" she back away as Minako walked toward her "to top it all off…the bitch shares my mother's birthday…I look back and around and can't figure out how my life got…here" _

_Usagi dropped her photos as she fell to the ground "I can't lose him Minako…I can't" she whispered tears cascading down her face "he has to come home" Minako knelt down in front of her cousin as Usagi looked up into her cousins eyes, crystal blue's meting cornflower blue "I just have so many questions Mimi…they haunt me, I try to be happy around everyone but it's just becoming so difficult the more I try…_

_I sometimes think what if she had other children? I could have siblings out there…some where…I think if daddy doesn't come back" Usagi chocked back a sob "if he doesn't return…I could have someone out there…who knows nothing of me…a sister or brother that will never know me…I mean then there's the part of their story where she wanted to abort me when she found out she was pregnant, if that's true then why did she wait three months to do it?" _

"_Usagi look at me" Minako whispered "I get why your questioning everything, but NEVER question yourself…I know I may not be the smartest blond in the group" Usagi giggled "but there are some smarts under all this beautifulness, you are an amazing person a strong and brave person, There is nothing that you can't get through…I know that right now this is hard for you, but trust me when I say this will pass honey…always remember Aunt Ikuko is looking down on you…on us and smiling..I know she's proud of you"_

"_Thank you Mimi" Usagi whispered hugging her cousin "thank you" _

"_No problem…now how about I stay the night"_

_Usagi shook her head "no, you need to go get ready for tomorrow morning"_

_Minako looked at her confused _

"_Well, you see I have this Valentino sun dress for you" Usagi said walking to her closet and pulling out a yellow sun dress. Usagi smiled as Minako's eyes lit up with excitement "it just flew in from Italy two days ago"_

"_No way!?" as she took the dress from her cousins soft hands she smiled _

"_Go home get some rest you'll need your sleep"_

"_Usagi…" Minako whispered concerned "you know you mean more to me this dress right?"_

"_I'll be fine Mimi, I just needed a good cry and to vent" she said with a shrug "really I'll be fine"_

"_I think I should stay just in case"_

"_Really Mimi I'm okay, Just go!" Usagi insisted as she pushed her cousin out of the bedroom _

_Minako nodded as she walked to the front door "if there's any-"_

"_Anything I need I can always walk right over, good lord woman you act as though we live miles away!"_

"_alright alright" Minako laughed "see you in the morning" she turned to walk away before turning back around and running to Usagi and embracing her "thank you for my dress" she whispered then ran off._

_Once she was in her home Usagi walked back into her empty house "I wish you were here momma…" she whispered as she hugged herself and cried._


	14. Chapter 14

_Previous_

"_I think I should stay just in case"_

"_Really Mimi I'm okay, Just go!" Usagi insisted as she pushed her cousin out of the bedroom _

_Minako nodded as she walked to the front door "if there's any-"_

"_Anything I need I can always walk right over, good lord woman you act as though we live miles away!"_

"_alright alright" Minako laughed "see you in the morning" she turned to walk away before turning back around and running to Usagi and embracing her "thank you for my dress" she whispered then ran off._

_Once she was in her home Usagi walked back into her empty house "I wish you were here momma…" she whispered as she hugged herself and cried._

_Military Life_

_Chapter 14_

_-Mamoru and his father's conversation-_

Storming into his house Mamoru glared at his smiling sister as he passed her

"What?" she asked innocently

"That wasn't funny Rei! The whole neighborhood heard you!" he yelled

"Sorry!" she said shutting the door "but it's not like I could tell daddy no!"

"You were serious?" Mamoru calmed down as he looked to his sister with wide eyes

Rei nodded "he doesn't understand why you spend all your time with Usagi when you have such a sweet boy like Ken…" she bit back a giggle as Mamoru glared at her "don't look at me that way! I'm not joking; He really does want to talk to you"

"Where is he?"

"His office…and um…Lee's with him"

Mamoru groaned as he made his way to his father's study, dreading the conversation that was to come. It was one thing to deal with his father but his father's long time lover that was hell in its self. Ever since his parents proclaimed themselves as homosexuals things in the Chiba house hold became nothing less than interesting. Not only did they come out of the 'closet' they also informed their children that they had been secretly having relations with two other people. Akio with a woman name Miko and Don with a man name Lee.

Knocking Mamoru heard his father say, "Enter"

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Oh Mamoru, yes please have a seat" he smiled as he made his way to sit next to his son "now… I know your mother and I both agreed not to butt into your or your sisters lives…. but I feel we must"

"We?"

"Lee and I" at that time Lee, Don's lover, walked in taking a seat on the other side of Mamoru.

"Honey" he began as he placed a hand on Mamoru's hand, not noticing the flinch he- Mamoru- made "your father and I are concerned"

"Concerned?"

"Yes, you see we both have been noticing you spending quite a lot of time with that cute little blond from next door…"

"Usagi" Don said with a smile

"And from the looks of it, it seems that your still feeling scared to be completely…out"

"But this isn't what you two thin-"

Don cut Mamoru off placing his hands up "don't get us wrong we love Usagi, but…"

"It's okay to be gay Mamoru, it's okay to be who you truly are sweet heart" Lee picked up a box from the side of the couch

"What is that?" Mamoru asked nervously

"Well we were a bit worried so we went through your room…"

"You went through my room?!" Mamoru yelled

"Son, we needed too," Don said "and what we found conformed our suspicions"

Lee pulled out a stack of playboys from the box as Mamoru stared in horror "you don't need to make yourself into someone you aren't honey"

"Lee's right Mamoru, you don't need this to be a man, just because you love Ken doesn't mean you have to be ashamed of that love son, it's beautiful embrace it" it was then that Mamoru felt his heart stop Lee took the pile of play boys and threw them into the fireplace.

"….." Mamoru's face was pale _oh man Motoki's gonna kill me_

"Don't worry son we replaced them with some playgirls" Don whispered into Mamoru's ear as he patted him on the shoulder

"To help you out farther, we asked your boyfriend to come over so that we can straighten this whole mess out"

"You what?" Mamoru asked braking out of his shock, it was then that Ken walked through the door with Seiya and Michiru in toe

"Hello" Lee said with a smile

"Hello" Michiru said trying not to laugh

"So sorry to call you over so late, interrupting your night" Don Apologies "but we just felt this was to important"

"Oh no, you're right sir this is far too important to wait…I mean true love comes only once in a person's life" Michiru said still trying to stiffen her laughter as did Seiya

Taking a seat in front of Mamoru, Ken stared in silence

"Now Mamoru tell him" Don instructed

"Tell him what?" Mamoru asked confused

"How you feel," Don whispered

"WHAT?" Mamoru yelled jumping up

"This will be harder than I thought" Lee whispered rubbing his temples

"This really isn't necessary sir" Ken spoke up

"Oh but it is Ken" Michiru said smiling as Ken glared at his sister

"If he won't tell this wonderful young man his inner feelings then I think we need to call that Usagi over here" Lee announced

"I think that's a fantastic idea" Seiya smiled "it would really make her day," he said with a chuckle

Mamoru glared at Seiya "that won't be necessary…Ken" he began staring at Ken with a hard glare "I love you" he mumbled looking down at his feet

"What was that?" Michiru and Seiya asked causing Ken to glare at the two "I'm sorry but we didn't hear that"

"I said that I love you" Mamoru announced as he kept his eyes clinched shut

Don and the other, but Ken, clapped happily "that wasn't so hard now was it?" Don said smiling proudly at his very aggravated son

"We really should go" ken mumbled standing up

"Mamoru why don't you show ken to the door honey?" Lee suggested

"No its rea-"but Ken was cut off as Mamoru dragged him out the room whispering

"Don't waste your breath"

As Mamoru opened the front door for Ken, Michiru and Seiya, Mamoru's mother Akio and her lover Miko appeared "oh are we just in time for the goodnight kiss?" Miko gushed

Mamoru let out an aggravated growl as Ken turned to Seiya, who couldn't help but chuckle

_Why is this happening to me?_ Mamoru asked himself as he grabbed ken, pushing his lips against his, as Ken stood wide eyed

"Awe" Akio sighed "just wonderful, but remember son always use a rubber" she whispered, unaware everyone heard what she said as she slipped a condom into his pant pocket "its blueberry" she added causing Michiru to fall to the ground laughing uncontrollably

"Please go home" Mamoru breathed as his mother walked away with Miko

Ken said nothing; he only turned around and walked away silently still shocked at what just happened, as Seiya and Michiru leaned on each other for support as they continued to laugh

Slamming the door Mamoru stormed up stair only to be annoyed by the joyful laughter coming from his sister's room

"That's him now" he heard her say, as mamoru walked in he saw a very beautiful looking girl sitting next to Rei "this is Luna, Luna this is my brother Mamoru"

Luna had long lavender hair with light lilac eyes, which resembled cat eyes, she wore a yellow tank top with a short jean skirt "Hey"

"Hey" Mamoru said still annoyed with the events from the night

"Luna attends the catholic school across the street from our school" Rei informed

"How did you two meet?" he asked curiously

"This is my blind date mother told me about, when I walked in the house, she was here sitting on the couch with mama Miko"

Mamoru was quite

"She's pretty cool" Rei said smiling "we've been having a blast together"

Mamoru found it strange the feelings that were bubbling up inside of him, normally he would be protective of his sister around other men, but now he was starting to feel that same protectiveness but for this…girl.

Mamoru growled as he watched Luna place her arm around Rei's shoulder "so Mamoru, how'd the convo go?" the cat like teen asked

"convo?" he asked raising an eye brow, but still eyeing the arm draped over his sisters shoulder

"You know the conversation, the one about your 'boyfriend'" Rei clarified

But there was no response Mamoru simply walked into his room and slammed his door as he heard Rei and Luna bust out in hysteria.

_Military Life_

_CHAPTER 16_

"Wow" Makoto whispered, "I completely forgot it was her mother's birthday…"

"We all did" Rei added sadly

"It wasn't just Aunties birthday that set her off…" Minako said shaking her head

"I never knew she felt so alone," Ami whispered as she whipped away a tear "no wonder she's so upset"

"But she can't just push us away!" Rei said standing up "we have to show her that no matter what we are still here for her!"

"Here for who?" the group turned around to see Jed and the boys "who are we here for?" Jed asked

"When did you guys become part of _our _group?!" Rei hissed

"When Galleta invited us!" Jed snapped

"Galleta?" Mamoru whispered to Ami

"Its Spanish for Cookie" Nephrite answered "he's been on a language kick" the three turned their attention back to the bickering 'couple'

"We don't need some psychotic chiwawa sniffing everything and everyone!"

"Shut your whole goat cheese! Here!" he yelled throwing his two pieces of bead at her "go place yourself between some bread!"

Rei fumed as the mayo from the bead sat on her new Miguelina Top and Stella indigo skinny jean "Son of a bitch!" she screeched "Usagi just bought this for me!"

"It's only clothes" Jed shrugged "wash it, here" he said spitting on a napkin and whipping the mayo off…only it made the mess worse

"STOP TOUCHING ME HOUND!" she yelled, "This TOP is not just CLOTHES! This is the same TOP that Elizabeth wore on GENERAL HOSPITAL!"

"Hey did Jason and Sam get back together yet?" Nephrite asked

"No, they're out looking for Sunnis' kids" Mamoru answered

"What? Which ones?"

"Michael and Kristina, you know the whole hit and run thing? Claudia losing the baby"

"Oh yea! But they didn't do it"

"I think it's the major's shady wife"

"No way!" Kunzite said jumping into the conversation "it has to be Kristina, did you see her? She was all boohooing over some boy"

"I agree with kunzite, I mean if you listen to the facts Kristina is the prime suspect," Zoi added

"I wonder what carly smells like," Jed thought out loud as the girls took a step back

"Their worse than…us" Rei whispered forgetting about her shirt

"GUY!" Minako yelled, "This isn't helping!" the boys turned their attention to the blond

"You look very nice today Minako" Kunzite announced causing Minako to blush

"t-thank you" shaking her head she continued "Talking about soaps and fighting over messed up shirts…which was totally uncalled for…" taking a deep breath she continued "Usagi is in pain guys, she's confused and lonely we need to show her that we're here for her no matter what her attitude is like"

"She's trying to push us away…" Seiya said walking up to the group "she's scared…I'll talk to her during our practice today…and Mamoru…" Mamoru looked "that was some goodnight kiss" he said with a wink

"WHAT?!" the guys screamed "what kiss?!" They asked in unison as Rei busted out in to a fit of laughter


	15. Chapter 15

_Previous_

"_GUY!" Minako yelled, "This isn't helping!" the boys turned their attention to the blond_

"_You look very nice today Minako" Kunzite announced causing Minako to blush_

"_t-thank you" shaking her head she continued "Talking about soaps and fighting over messed up shirts…which was totally uncalled for…" taking a deep breath she continued "Usagi is in pain guys, she's confused and lonely we need to show her that we're here for her no matter what her attitude is like"_

"_She's trying to push us away…" Seiya said walking up to the group "she's scared…I'll talk to her during our practice today…and Mamoru…" Mamoru looked "that was some goodnight kiss" he said with a wink_

"_WHAT?!" the guys screamed "what kiss?!" They asked in unison as Rei busted out in to a fit of laughter_

_Military Life_

_Chapter 15_

_*A Memory*_

_Usagi sat in her room staring into the window across from hers. There he was again, sitting there watching her as she watched him._

_His smiles could light up the city of Tokyo._

_His raven hair falling in front of those amazing navy blue eyes_

_Pulling out a little white piece of paper, which said, "You belong here…with me" Mamoru smiles sadly at his long time friend_

_Usagi smiles as a tear runs down her cheek "I know" she mouths as she picks up her bag from the floor._

_Smiling she waves a sad good bye._

"_I'll miss you" he writes quickly as she nodes and leaves her house with her parents._

"Bunny" Seiya gently places his hand on her shoulder bringing her out of her trance. Shaking her head she turned to her friend

"hey" she whispers

"What are you doing out here? I've been looking for you every where" he said gently as he took a seat next to her

"Remembering" she whispered looking at the scenery in front of her

"Remembering what? And what in god's name possessed you to climb all the way up here?" he asked as he looked around the schools roof.

"The past…the view is breath taking" she said quietly still staring at the sun set "let me guess, they sent you didn't they?" she asked turning to him

Shrugging he looked out at the sky line "not exactly"

The two sat in silence

"So…you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I know…I know I acted horrible today" she whispered "but I just…I just don't find it fair" she said shrugging as Seiya nodded "today was her birthday, it should be filled with happiness, not sadness…She died on the day of her birth, no one deserves that" Seiya grabbed her hand "It's not just that…I guess after seeing the girls it made me realized that this fun and somewhat normal life I'm living right now, is going to end once dad returns" she took a deep breath "it's just hard, dealing with all of this" she waves her hand around

"If only we could see the future…" Seiya said with a sad smile "but we can't, so the way I see it is you have two choices. You could ether sit around continuing to push away the remaining family and friends that you do have and live in misery **or **you could just take things as they come, live life to the fullest and if-heaven forbid- you do have to move again…which we both know is a high possibility…at less you know you have us here waiting for you to return" Usagi nods as she smiles sweetly at her best friend "Now, How about I walk you home?" he asks standing up

Smiling she takes his hand and the two make their way home.

*Half an hour later*

Minako runs out of her home straight to her cousin the moment she saw her blond counterpart walk up her drive way. "Usagi" the two blond embraced

"I'm sorry for being so horrible,"

"oh Usa, I am so sorry…we all are" letting go she wrapped her arms around her look-a-like "I'm happy your home, mamma wants to talk with you"

Usagi was hesadent for a moment before nodding.

"Mamma said she wishes to talk with you alone…"

"We'll wait for you in the house Buns" Seiya said as he lead Minako toward Usagi's home.

"Hello Aunt Millie" Usagi said embracing her aunt

"Come sit dear," she said gently guiding her niece to the sofa "Mina told me what happened last night and today"

Usagi looked down at her lap, her aunt gently lifted her chin up as she gave her a loving smile "I miss her too, she may have not been my blood relative…but she was my sister in ever since of the word"

Tears erupted form Usagi's eyes as she slammed herself into her Aunts welcoming arms

"You have every right to be upset Usa, a girl your age shouldn't have to deal with such things…but" she pulled her niece back staring into her matching eyes "you are the strongest young lady I have ever known and the most fashionable…" the two giggle "I couldn't be more proud of you Usa sweet heart" she kissed Usagi on the forehead and ran her fingers through her blond hair "you are so much like your mother honey, she would be so proud of you"

"But I was so mean to my friends to day" Usagi whispered

"Oh honey" her aunt giggled "your only 16, your aloud to have bad days! Trust me when I say that your friends completely understand" she took Usagi into her arms again

"Thank you" Usagi whispered

"Any time honey, you know that you may be my niece, but you're also like a daughter to me" Usagi nodded smiling up at her blond headed aunt "now, tell me what is this all about Mamoru being gay?"

Usagi busted out into a fit of giggles, as did her aunt.

*AT USAGI HOUSE*

"So where was she?" Mamoru asked as he walked across the bedroom floor for the hundredth time, wearing his tuxedo mask pajama pants

"Will you sit the hell down cap boy?" Rei yelled as her brother took the seat next to her "gezz your gonna drive me insane with that constant pacing"

"She was sitting on top of the schools roof," Seiya said taking a bite of a Godiva chocolate

"The roof, How in the world did she get up there?!" Makoto asked becoming worried

Seiya shrugged "climbed" he handed the box of chocolates to the tall brunette "anyway she feels really bad about how she reacted today."

"As do we." Minako added

"Yes, but she just needed some time alone away from everyone to sort things out in her head. I mean you have to admit, her life is somewhat of a crazed soap opera"

The group nodded in agreement

"Yes, that has been said before about my life"

"Usagi!" they screamed as the girls tackled their blond friend

"We're so sorry" Ami said embracing her friend

"Ya, totally" Makoto added smiling bright

"I never meant to upset you or come off pushy or-"

"Rei" Usagi said putting her hands up , stopping her raven haired friend from rambling "it's okay" she said laughing "I'm really sorry guys for the way I acted today…it was very childish of me" she whispered

"Your 16 Usa, you're supposed to be childish," Minako said waving her hand in the air as she pulled her cousin into a sitting position next to her.

"Truffle?" Seiya asked handing Usagi an orange chocolate filled truffle

"Ooo-ooo sweet heavenly nectar of the gods" Usagi grabbed the truffle biting into it, savoring its sweet confectionary goodness "this is what I needed all along"

"Note to self, when Usako gets upset give her chocolate" Mamoru mental told himself has the group laughed

"Well I have some good news for our, what it looks like sleep over" Usagi said smiling at Mamoru

"What?" he asked speciously "if it consist of me become a woman forget, I've done enough for you to last a life time"

"So paranoid" she giggled "no actually its good news…I spoke with Aunt Millie and well she knows about your 'coming out'"

"Oh no" Mamoru mumbled as his face grew pale "I thought you said good news" he mumbled

"Oh relax masked wonder," she said waving her hands in his face "it's okay; she knows the truths and plans on having a LONG conversation with your parents"

"She what?!" Rei yelled jumping up startling everyone

"Why the freak out Rei? Isn't this good news?" Motoki asked raising an eye brow

"No! This isn't good news at all!" she screamed pulling on her hair "You have no idea how incredibly interesting things have been at my house since Mamoru's 'coming out'! It's been wonderful, pure hilarity!"

"You know I'm so relieved that my misery has been your source of entertainment" Mamoru grumbled as he glared at his baby sister.

"Wait, but what about dad?" Seiya asked looking worried

"Don't worry; mom will make sure they keep it a secret" Minako said smiling

"You know Rei, you don't need to feel so upset…I mean there's still the issue about you and that girl Luna the other night" Mamoru tossed his younger sister, by three minutes, a smug look.

"Luna?" the group asked looking at their Raven haired friend

"Interesting" Makoto said with a smile "so Rei, do tell"

Rei glared at her brother as she turned to her friends "just a friend"

"didn't look like _just _a friend to me" Mamoru said ignoring his sisters warning glares "I mean the way she touched your thigh sure did look like more than just _friendship"_ he said with a chuckle

"She touched your thigh?!" Ami yelled turning red "REI!"

"Wow, I never knew you swung that way" Usagi said shocked

"Man what's up with my gaydar, how the hell does a gay man not have good gardar?" Seiya asked looking at Usagi, who shrugged

"I changed in front of you!" Minako yelled "OH MY GOD!" she panicked placing her hands over her body "you saw me nude! You pervert!"

"So what else happened between you and this _friend_?" Motoki asked wiggling his eye brows

"I hate you" Rei mumbled to her brother, who smiled self-righteously

And that's where it all started

Rei and Mamoru began to argue as Usagi sat stunned, Seiya thought about his gaydar, Makoto laughed with her brother, Ami continued to look at her friend worriedly, and Minako began to scream about Rei and this –so called girlfriend- fantasizing about her nakedness

Everyone quieted down as they heard Mamoru yell "you caused me to lose my play boys" Mamoru said glaring at his sister

"Play boys?" Usagi asked raising an eye brow

"Um…uh…" Mamoru started to look around waving his hands in the air "not what you think…"

"Oh yes it is! He had STACKS of naughty mags under his bed!" Rei said pointing at the raven teen

"Oh really?" Usagi asked glaring at her now scared boyfriend

"Hustler, Playboys, porn…you name it he had it" she said smiling

"Wait had?…the hustler were mine!" Motoki yelled turning to Mamoru "Hold on They were_** ALL**_ mine!"

"Not now" mamoru whispered as he tried apologizing to Usagi

"Not now my ass! Where the hell are they?!" the blond male yelled "I remember you promising to return them!"

"Dad and his boy toy threw them in the fire" Rei laughed as she saw Motoki's face pale

"Good" Usagi said taking another chocolate "exactly what I would of done!" she slapped Mamoru's hand away from her "no" she turned to her cousin, who was staring at Motoki with miff "What where you doing giving _**my**_ Mamo-chan dirty mags? In fact what were you even doing with dirty magazines Motoki?"

Motoki looked to the blond in question "shit" he whispered as he backed away in fear "HE MADE ME BUY THEM!!!" Motoki screamed pointing to Mamoru in a panic

"I DID NOT!" Mamoru yelled "I swear Usako I never made him buy any of them!"

"Yes you did YES YOU DID!" the blond male yelled "I swear, he threatened me! What was I suppose to do?! I mean you see those manly arms!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR! You ordered them off the internet; in fact you paid extra to have them sent to you twice a month!" Mamoru yelled back

"YOU PAID FOR HALF!" Motoki yelled back "you even talked me into getting the online video view!"

*10 minutes later*

Sitting out in the back yard

"I hate you" Mamoru mumbled to his blond friend as he tucked himself into his sleeping bag

"It's okay Mamoru, I know you don't mean it" Motoki said lying in his sleeping bag "you love me"

"Shut up Motoki'" Mamoru grumbled


	16. Chapter 16

_Previous_

_Motoki looked to the blond in question "shit" he whispered as he backed away in fear "HE MADE ME BUY THEM!!!" Motoki screamed pointing to Mamoru in a panic_

"_I DID NOT!" Mamoru yelled "I swear Usako I never made him buy any of them!"_

"_Yes you did YES YOU DID!" the blond male yelled "I swear, he threatened me! What was I suppose to do?! I mean you see those manly arms!"_

"_YOU'RE A LIAR! You ordered them off the internet; in fact you paid extra to have them sent to you twice a month!" Mamoru yelled back _

"_YOU PAID FOR HALF!" Motoki yelled back "you even talked me into getting the online video view!"_

_*10 minutes later*_

_Sitting out in the back yard_

"_I hate you" Mamoru mumbled to his blond friend as he tucked himself into his sleeping bag_

"_It's okay Mamoru, I know you don't mean it" Motoki said lying in his sleeping bag "you love me"_

"_Shut up Motoki'" Mamoru grumbled_

_Military Life_

_Chapter 16_

"Millie" Akio smiled as she answered the door

"I know it's late, sorry for just stopping by" Minako's mother smiled apologetically

"Oh please, you know you're always welcomed here, any time" Akio pushed her friend into her home smiling "what is it that you needed?" she asked sweetly

"To talk…about Mamoru"

"Oh" Akio looked at her friend worried "is he alright?"

"He's fine; it's just something I've heard…"

"Let me go and get Don" Akio walked her friend to the sitting room "just a moment"

A few moments later Don and Akio entered the room

"What's this about Mamoru?" Don asked concerned

"It's about…" she took a deep breath "it's about his 'coming out'" she looked at the two nervously

"What about it?" Akio asked curiously

"Well…I believe you have the wrong idea" she said carefully "you see…" after a half an hour of explaining the situation the three sat in silence

After a few moments Don spoke up "so you're telling us he's been pretending to be homosexual…for Usagi?"

Millie nods

"Oh my god, that is just the most romantic…how sweet!" Akio gushed "he really loves her that much?"

"From what Mina tells me, he does" her golden haired friend answered with smiles "you've raised a loyal and brave young man"

Don remained silent as he slowly stood and left the room

"He just needs time to process this…" Akio said looking down at her hands "wow" she whispered "if only she was here…"

"She would be so proud" Millie said holding her best friends hand

"I always knew there was something special between the two…I just never thought…"Akio smiled at her blond friend "this explains so much…I knew something was off, but I just ignored it…"

"I'm just happy it happened, if not, you and Don would still be 'straight'"

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that" Akio said with a sigh

"What's wrong?" Millie asked worried

"I miss Don" Akio whispered "I mean I love Miko, don't get me wrong, but I miss Don more…I-I feel as if um…as if I could easily give up Miko if it meant I could be with don like we use to be"

Millie smiled "Have you told him?" she whispered Akio shook her head "I think this is something that should be brought up Akio…you two have been through so much…"

"If only she was here, she would know how to fix this" Akio whispered looking sad

"Serenity was always good with this type of thing" Millie nodded "I miss her too"

The two girls sat in silence for a moment

"Do you remember all of the times we shared?" the blond asked smiling

Akio laughed as she nodded "How many times did we sneak out?" The two girls laughed as they sipped their tea

"Too many to count"

"She was so much fun" Akio said whipping a tear away "we were too hard on her" the two stopped laughing as Millie agreed "we never gave her a chance to explain…we just jumped to our own conclusions…" the two sat in silence remembering the past and the woman who lost her life at such a young age.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

School went by pretty quickly and soon it was time for practice with Seiya.

"You ready?" he asked as they sat in the music room alone

"This song is amazing Seiya" Usagi said slapping her friend on the shoulder "very you"

"Thank you" he said with pride

"Well let's get started so we can get home in time to watch GH" Usagi said picking up the sheet music

_**Football field**_

"She's still mad at you?" Kunzite asked as he passed the football to his team mate

"Yea" Mamoru said shaking his head "I tried to apologize…I mean it's not like I cheated"

"Girls are finicky man" Nephrite said catching a pass from Patrice

"Cookie will forgive you, she's too sweet" Jed said with a shrug as he took a whiff of the leather ball

"Dude, stop sniffing the damn ball!" Zoi yelled

"Well at less she's not ragging on you! Minako has been on my case ALL damn day!" Motoki said throwing the football as hard as he could making his team mate shake his hand in pain "sorry" he yelled

"Minako has a right to be upset with you" Kunzite hissed

"Who asked you?!" Motoki said turning to the white haired teen

"Hey you guys calm down before Coach makes us run laps!" Jed yelled

"We need to make it home before three" Nephrite said throwing a pass to Zoi

"You girls got a makeup party or something?" Patrice laughed

"Shut your face Patrice!" Nephrite yelled

"Are you ladies having a problem?!" Coach yelled as he walked over to the group of teens

"No sir" they yelled

"I suggest you start passing some footballs or you'll be running for the rest of practice!"

_**At Usagi house- Hour later**_

"How long do you think they'll stay mad at us?" Motoki asked curiously as he and Mamoru washed the dishes from the night before

"Hopefully not too much longer"

"Good, because I don't think I can take much more of this"

"Hey what's up with you and mina anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not too long ago you both couldn't keep your hands off each other, but now…it's like you can't stand to be in the same room"

Motoki shrugged his shoulders "I don't know…honestly I don't think I'm as into her as I was before"

Before Mamoru could retort the boys were interrupted by a loud scream, the two boys dropped their dishes as they ran into the living room "What is it?!" they both yelled ready to strike-Mamoru holding a rolling pin and Motoki holding a spatula

"JASON AND SAM!!" Rei screamed with excitement

"What?!" Motoki and Mamoru yelled looking around "WHO?!"

"Oh my god this is the best day of my life" Usagi cried as tears fell from her eyes

"I can't believe this is happening! I guess all those nasty threats I wrote on the GH website finally worked!" Makoto cheered

"This is history in the making!" Ami squealed as the guys looked at her surprised

"Do you think they have her top in my size?" Minako asked

"Hold on!" Mamoru yelled over the chatter "the screams where from Sam and Jason hooking up?!" he asked irritated, not at the fact that they scared him, but for the fact that he missed the reuniting couple.

"Shut up Mamoru, you know you're excited for Sam and Jason!" Rei hissed "it's just so perfect" she smiled

"I think we should celebrate!" Usagi yelled excitedly

"Over a soap opera?" Motoki asked raising an eye brow, but shut up quickly as the group, including Mamoru sent him death glares.

As Usagi jumped up her cell rang "Hello?"

"_DID YOU SEE IT?!" _

"I KNOW!" she yelled excitedly

"_We're going out to celebrate!"_

"Us too!" She looked to her confused friends "meet us at the crown?"

"_See you there cookie"_

Hanging up her phone she turned to her friends "the guys are meeting us at the arcade"

"Good lord Usagi; you gave the damn pug your number didn't you?" Rei asked irritated "why'd you have to invite him?! He's so bizarre"

"Oh stop it Rei you know you like him."

Rei said nothing, she knew it was true.

Running up stairs the girls began to get ready as Mamoru and Motoki went back to their homes to get dressed.

_**Mamoru's home**_

"Honey your home" Akio smiled lovingly at her son as Miko had stars in her eyes

"Is everything alright?" he asked nervously

"Oh, everything's great dear" Akio said with a smile "are you going out?" she asked innocently

"Yea, the gang wanted to go out and celebrate"

"Celebrate what dear?" his mother asked

"Let me guess, Jason and Sam" Miko said with a smile "I just love those too!"

Mamoru nodded "yea, you know Rei and the girls" he shrugged

"Okay dear have fun" the two woman kissed Mamoru on the cheek, but as he started up the stairs Akio called to him "oh and Mamoru" he turned to look at his mother "you should really bring your girlfriend around more often, you know how much we love Usagi" she sent him a wink as he smiled big nodding

"I will…thanks mom"

"Any time sweet heart"

Mamoru raced upstairs with a huge grin on his face, thing where really looking up.

_**Usagi's house**_

Usagi stood fixing her pink 3/4 sleeve sweater cardigan with assorted printed cosmetics on the outside. It was further styled with a v-neckline, a 4-buttoned placket with rhinestone elements, and a matching ribbed hem and arm cuff detail. She left it open to revile an oversized knit tee featuring a female beatnik on the front with a "Femme Pour Tous" phrase on the front. She wore it with a pair of belted Pinstripe Shorts and black knee high Ribbed Braid Tights finishing with a pair of black and white grandee oxford Pumps.

Ami wore a Blue Hooded Drawstring Plaid Shirt with Distressed Denim Short and black Tights with a pair of black Leather Cage Pump

Rei wore a Rose Tank Knit Dress with a black elbow length jacket and black below the knee boots

Makoto wore Green Leather Shorts and a white off the shoulder shirt with black high heel lace pumps

Minako wore a Yellow plaid shirt with light blue denim shorts and black boots

"It looks like Mamoru and Motoki are ready" Minako commented as she looked out the bedroom window.

"Hey I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Luna" Rei said as she finished brushing her long black hair

"Why would we mind you inviting your lover Rei?" Makoto joked as her friend smacked her arm

"Stop it Makoto it's not funny!" Ami yelled as she pulled her tall friend out of the room

The others fallowed with laughter

_**At the crown**_

"To Sam and Jason!" Jed yelled holding up his soda as he glared at Luna, who sat with her arm around Rei

"To Sam and Jason" the group yelled

"Does anyone else feel this is a bit much for two fictional characters?" Motoki asked as the group of 10 looked to him with evil eyes "okay…I think I'll go chat with the new employee…" he said standing up and walking to the counter where a tall Red head worked

"Who is that?" Minako asked Makoto

"Oh that's Rika, mom and dad just hired her two days ago"

"Oh" Minako said with a smile "good"

"You're not upset?" Kunzite asked looking at her strangely, as he sat across from her

"No" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Well that's good" he said taking a sip from his soda as he winked at her, causing her to blush

"Did you just see that?" Rei whispered to Usagi and Ami, who nodded

"Enough talk about unimportant people" Jed said still glaring at Luna "Who are you?" he asked rather rudely

Luna let out a chuckle "Luna" she said with a smirk "and you?"

"Jadeite" he nearly growled

"OH! So you're the one giving Rain here so much trouble" she then placed a kiss on Reis hand, Rei blushed as she snuggled into Luna more causing Luna to kiss the raven haired teens head affectionately

Jed let out a threatening growl as he clinched his soda can "What's your _relationship_ anyway?"

"AS if it's any of YOUR business" Rei mumbled glaring at the man "why don't you go sniff a fire hydrant" Rei hissed

"At less it would smell better then YOU!" he yelled getting up and walking away from the table

"God damn it Rei!" Usagi yelled

"What?" Rei asked innocently

"You didn't need to be so mean!" she yelled as she got up from Mamoru's arms running after him

"I think you went too far Rei" Makoto commented as she watched Usagi run outside

"We always fight this way" Rei said looking at the door

"But he didn't feel threatened" Nephrite commented as he glared at the two

"I think their right Rain" Luna said pulling her arm away

"What? Jed is fine! He's just having one of his tantrums"

Kunzite shook his head "I've been friends with him since childhood, trust me Jed never has tantrums…he is strange but…he never gets upset like this…"

"You can look at him like he's our male version of Usagi" Zoi said "and besides if you feel that way Luna, then why'd you take it as far as you did?"

Luna shrugged "it was all innocent fun"

"Innocent fun? Messing with our friends emotion isn't innocent fun" Nephrite commented

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about this? I'm telling you Jed is fine!" Rei insisted

"You still haven't noticed" Kunzite said with a small smile, Rei looked to him confused "he likes you Rei, I would even go as far as to say he's falling in love with you…if not already there"

Rei sat silently

"It looks like rain" Minako said looking out the door

_**OUTSIDE**_

"Jed" Usagi whispered as she walked up to the tall teen, as he sat with his knees to his chest in a dark ally

"Jed…" she said again as she laid her hand gently on his shoulder, she gasped as he looked at her with tears running down his face. It was then that the heavens opened up and rain poured down

"she-she can just be so…so mean" he said running his hands through his now wet hair

"I'm sure there's an explanation" Usagi said knelling down in front of him

"You shouldn't be out here Usa" Jed whispered "you're getting wet"

"So are you" she said concerned "talk to me"

"I didn't mean to run out of there…just seeing her with someone else…even a woman just made me so mad!" he said standing up "I don't know what it is, it's like whenever I'm around her she just makes me feel…feel so-"

"Open…naked…as if you could see right through me?"

Usagi and Jed turned around quickly to find Rei standing before them socked

"Rei" Jed whispered as he stared upon the raven haired beauty

"I'm sorry" she yelled over the lightning "I'm stubborn and pig headed, I say what I want and don't care how it affects people…I'm demanding and over bearing an-"she was cut off as Jed captured her lips

Pulling away slowly he whispered as his two hands held on to her face "And I wouldn't have you any other way"

The two kissed once more

Usagi took this as her queue to leave.

Walking back into the crown she was greeted by Mamoru wrapping his jacket around her "your socked" he said worried

"I'll be fine" she said smiling up at him

"Does this mean you're no longer mad at me?" he asked

"I was never mad at you Mamo-chan, I just wanted someone to wash all those dishes" she said smiling up at him as he glared. Letting out a sneeze Mamoru shook his head

"Now you're going to get sick, Motoki" Mamoru yelled as Motoki came running up to the two

"Shit Usa your socked!'

"Thanks for stating the obvious" she said with a laugh

"Your parents have any extra uniforms lying around?" Mamoru asked hopeful

"Oh yea, come on to the back" Usagi reluctantly left Mamoru's warm side as Motoki took her to the storage area.

After a while Usagi resurfaced wearing an old looking Polo shirt and dark brown shorts, her wet hair up in a messy bun

"Only you can make dingy shorts and a polo look like it should be walking down the streets of Europe" Minako smiled as Usagi did a spin

"Where are Rei and Jed?" Makoto asked looking around

"I don't think they'll be joining us any time soon" Usagi said smiling as Mamoru frowned and Luna stretched

"Well my work here is done" she said standing up her long purple hair falling down in waves around her petite body

"Job?" Makoto asked raising an eye brow

Luna just waved good bye "it's between Rain and myself, see you all later"

"What was that all about?" Ami asked confused

"I thought Rei and her were like lovers or something" Makoto said confused as her bluenette friend slapped her arm

"Mako I told you to stop!" she hissed "Rei isn't like that…right?" she asked worriedly

Usagi shook her head

"I still don't get what happened" Minako said

"Simple" Usagi said taking a seat next to Mamoru "Rei acted as if she was into Luna to upset Jed" She began to drink her warm soda "eww" she said pushing the unwanted drink away

"You mean this has been nothing but an elaborate trick to get Jed to notice her?" Makoto asked

Usagi nodded

"To get Jadeite jealous?" Nephrite asked

Usagi nodded again

"Then Luna isn't my sister's girlfriend?"

Usagi shook her head "no, but Jed is now her boyfriend" Mamoru let out a groan "oh relax Mamoru" Usagi said smiling up at her boyfriend

"But how do you know their _together?_" he asked looking worried

Usagi just laughed

"Yea, I mean they could just be arguing like always" Ami pointed out

"Or talking out their problems" Makoto said with a shrug

"Or screwing" Usagi said laughing as she saw Mamoru's face pale

"USAGI!" Ami yelled

"Come to think of it, your parents left for the night right?" she asked looking at Mamoru, who jumped up running out of the arcade

Usagi fell to her side laughing

"Why do you always mess with him Usa?!" Ami yelled

"She's not messing with mamoru per say…" Minako said smirking at her cousin "this is pay back for Jed ruining that Miguelina Top!"

Ami gasped "Usa you wouldn't?!"

Usagi only smiled "that was a one of a kind shirt" she said with a shrug "it cost a hell of a lot of money; now it's ruined…I deserve justice"

"JUSTICE!" Makoto yelled as everyone laughed

"How much was this shirt?" Kunzite asked looking at the girl's strangely

Minako leaned over and whispered its price as Kunzites eyes widen "I say Justice!"

"JUSTICE!" Makoto yelled once more

"So what are we getting justice on now?" Seiya asked taking a seat "if it's about those damn Rapper Blinds then I agree! They are the stupidest fashion choice ANYONE can ever make!"

"I hate those" Minako said "they're so…weird"

"Hon I don't think that's what Mako was referring to when she declared justice." Ken said taking his seat next to his outspoken boyfriend

"Oh…well she should" he said as a young teen walked in with the very same 'glasses' he was just declaring justice too. "Holy crappers! Right there" he yelled as he pointed at the fashion disaster teen.

The young boy stopped, staring at Seiya with a raised eye brow

"YOU! These glasses worked when Kanye West wore them onstage for his futuristic glow-in-the-dark tour. But he's Kanye West and you're not. SO unless you're planning on going onto YouTube and creating an 'I wanna be Kanye west' video, I suggest you stop wearing them!"

Everyone at the table stared at Seiya as he continued, as the young teen stood in fear not know what to say or do "And what were you thinking dressing like that?!" he yelled pointing at the teens clothing "Girl Jeans? Really? What is it with straight men today? Are you Adam Lambert? Do you wish to be an American idol super star?

Didn't you know that girls jeans cut off circulation" he said making his hands wave over his privet area "they look stupid and are not meant for the male form."Stretch Jeans" are horrible for women" he turned to Ami "yea I saw you wearing a pair the other day Ames, seriously don't do it again" he turned back to the teen "anyway like I said "Stretch Jeans" are horrible for ANY woman: and the same applies to you."

The teen in questions, not knowing what to do quickly raced out of the arcade as fast as his legs could carry him

"I think you told him" Nephrite said with a laugh

Usagi walked over to her friend smiling "feel better?" she asked as she rubbed his back

"Yes, much"

"Good, now let's not yell at any more customers okay? I don't think Motoki's parents would be very happy knowing that their customers were being scared away by a fashion fanatic"

Seiya sat down as everyone laughed

"Dude that was insane, you just totally ripped on that guy!" Nephrite said patting the now unstressed teen on the back "I didn't understand a word of it but man that was awesome!"

"I've wanted to do that for so long" he said running his hand through his hair "so anyway, where is Mamoru?" Seiya asked looking around "and the bickering twosome?"

_**AT THE CHIBA HOUSE**_

Breathing heavy, Mamoru marched up the stairs of his home, ignoring the moans that were coming from his sister's room. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" he mumbled stalking up to the door and kicking it open

Rei screamed as she quickly covered herself with the blanket, as Jed fell to the ground holding a pillow over his private

"MAMORU?!" Rei yelled

"YOU SON OF A-"Mamoru growled walking up to a now standing Jed

"It's not what you think!" Jed said quickly waving his one free hand around frantically "we-we were just…um…"

"You were just what?!" Mamoru hissed

"Studying?" Jed said, his voice sounding like a small frightened child

"Study this!" Mamoru shouted punching Jed in the eyes

"MAMORU!" Rei yelled again jumping up wrapping herself with her blanket "JEDITE!" she screamed running over to the naked teen.

"Don't" he said standing up "I'm okay" he assured her as she tried to help him "Rei, seriously don't…"

"Why not?!" she yelled

"Because your brother is about to kill me…so touching me wouldn't be a good idea…"Rei stepped back as Mamoru clinched his fist

"What is wrong with you man?!" Mamoru yelled "She's my sister!"

"I like her!" he yelled back

"So you sleep with her?!"

"Yea" he said not understanding the problem

"You don't jump in the sack with your friend's sister just because you _like _her!" he growled "please tell me you used protection?!" he asked worriedly, the two stayed quiet "sweet Jesus! Rei, How could you be so stupid?!" Mamoru yelled as Rei glared

"What's the big deal Mamoru? You sleep with Usa!"

"That's different!" he yelled

"How?!"

"I Love her!"

Realization hit her hard as she sat on her bed "What was I thinking?" she whispered as Jed and Mamoru turned to her "What were _we_ thinking?" she repeated

"Rei" Jed whispered

"I don't really know you…" she said shaking her head "I don't even know if I'm in love with you…I mean we don't really _know _each other…we fight all the time…" tears started to cloud her vision

"Rei" Jed whispered as he took a step forward

"I think you should go" she said looking up at him, her tears falling freely from her violet eyes

"What?" he asked shocked

"I think you should leave" she said a little louder

"But I-"

"GO" she shouted

Jed quickly picked up his clothes still holding the pillow over his private "I'm sorry" he said as he left the room.

Rei and Mamoru stood silent; the only noise was Rei's Quite sobs

_**Walking home**_

"So have you guys decided on what you're dressing as for the schools costume dance?" Minako asked as she walked beside Kunzite

"We're thinking about dressing up as famous singers" he said

"I don't understand why we're having a costume party in the first place, I mean Halloween isn't for another seven months" Motoki said as he scratched his head

"Just for fun" Makoto said shrugging her shoulders

"So what have you ladies decided to dress up as?" Zoi asked

"The spice girls" Usagi said happily

"Who's who?" Nephrite asked

"Scary it's a secret" Usagi said smiling as she thought of their costumes

"I know Minako will look sexy in anything" the white haired teen covered his mouth

"Ah so you think that sexy spice suites Mimi?" Usagi asked nudging the now blushing teen

"Well…I…" he stuttered

The group laughed as they made it to the circle

"Should we check on Rei and Jed?" Makoto asked, but was quickly answered with a naked Jed running to his car

"Wow…" Minako whispered as Kunzite covered her eyes "hey!"

"What's going on?" Usagi asked as she looked to her raven haired friends home

"I bet you Mamoru kicked Jed's ass" Zoi said smiling "awe man I wish I could of seen it" he said with a pout

But Usagi continued to look on with worry. "Guys wait here" she said as she walked to the house. Walking in she called "Mamoru? Rei? Hello?"

There was no answer

She slowly made it up the stairs when she heard Mamoru voice, he sounded angry

"What were you thinking?!" he hissed "Do you have any idea what this means?! What could happen?!" she walked to the door hiding behind the wall as she watched her boyfriend walked back and forth as Rei sat crying on her bed covered in her sheet "What about college Rei?! You can't go to Harvard with a baby on your hip!" he screamed

_Baby?_

"I know! I know god damn it Mamoru! I know all this!"

"Then why weren't you more careful?! You're smarter than this Rei!" Usagi frowned, she didn't like the way he was handling the situation at all. Rei sat crying, shaking from how upset she was "How could you be so STUPID?!" he yelled causing Rei to jump back

"That's enough Mamoru!" Usagi's stern voice echoed though the room as the two looked to her in surprise

"Usako?" "Usa?"

"Rei" Usagi said sympathetically as she ran up to her shaken friend "It's going to be aright…no matter what happens" she said gently as Rei cried uncontrollably into Usagi's chest.

Usagi looked over at her boyfriend "you should go cool down" He was ready to say something when Usagi glared at him "I believe you've said enough"

After a few moments of crying Rei pulled away "We didn't" she whispered "we didn't use…"

"I figured" Usagi said with a understanding look

"I can't be Usagi" Rei said tears building up in her eyes "I was just accepted to Harvard" she whispered "I was accepted…three days ago…no one but mamoru and you know"

"That's great Rei" Usagi said gently

"No" Rei shook her head "not if I'm…"

"I know that no matter what I say you'll still be worried, so what I will say is there's no use worrying about something we can't do anything about…not for the next couple of weeks" she whispered as Rei nodded

"Mamoru is so angry"

"Only because you're his sister, he loves you" she said with a smile "he wants the best for you"

"He's really disappointed…he wouldn't have cared as much if I knew I loved Jed…"

Usagi shook her head "even if you did love him…Mamoru would of acted the exact same way" she said with a knowing look

"Your right" Rei whispered. "What am I going to do Usa?" Rei said tears starting to form in her eyes once more.

"I honestly don't know…but whatever it is we'll get though it together"

The two friend's hugged "thank you" she whispered

_**Outside**_

Usagi walked out the house, not seeing Mamoru she walked into her own home.

"He's in the back yard" Seiya said as Usagi walked into the living room "he looks livid…is everything alright?" he asked concerned

"I'll explain later" she said walking into the back yard. There she saw him; he was passing back and forth mumbling to him self

"You're going to ruin my grass" she said as she walked up to him

"How could she?" he asked right away

Usagi took a deep breath "Mamoru." She said gently

"How could she do something so…so irresponsible?!"

"What would you have done if we were in their situation?" she asked staring at him as his eyes went wide "what would you have done if I was scared of becoming pregnant?"

"What kinda question is that Usako? You know I love you, I would do anything for you and our child"

"But would you think we were being irresponsible? Stupid?"

"No, of course not! We would make it work"

"Then what's the difference between us and them?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest "how is it that you would be alright with us having a child, but them no? Are they not in the same grade as us? Are they not the same age as we are?"

"Yes but…"

"No buts Mamoru now think about what you've said to Rei…" Mamoru stayed quiet for a second

Usagi placed a gentle hand on his cheek bringing him to stare in to her crystal blue eyes "she's scared" Usagi whispered "she needs you to be with her, not ageist her"

Nodding his head he kissed Usagi gently on the forehead "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she said as he rusted home

"So is everything alright?" Seiya asked walking out side "Mamoru seemed a little calmer"

"Yea" Usagi said

"What happened?"

"You know the usual drama; I was thinking if we recoded half the shit that goes on around here, I think we would have something better then GH"

Seiya laughed "never, unless we find a hunk like Jason"

"Ahh yes Jason…a Jason would be nice" the two walked back inside as they continued their conversation about the hotness that is Jason Morgan.

_**Mamoru's house**_

"Rei" Mamoru whispered as he entered his sister's room quietly walking over to her bed and sitting on the floor beside her

"I don't know if your awake or asleep but I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm so sorry Rei…I just love you so much" he said taking in a deep breath as tears formed in his eyes "you have such a bright future Rei…when I found out that you…that you didn't…it's just made me so angry….We've been so close Rei…since we were kids…your more than my sister you're my best friend and I just want to see you happy…I want to see you with someone that believes the sun raises and fall with you…I still look at you as that little 5 year old girl who always scrapped her knees…that little girl I protected from the boogie man…I jus-"

"I love you too" Rei whispered "I'm really sorry I…I let you down…it's the last thing I would ever want to do…" she cried as Mamoru pulled her into his embrace

The two fell asleep, Mamoru held his little sister protectively. Just like he did when they were kids, but this time the fear was something greater than the boogie man…the fear was a possible child.


	17. Chapter 17

_Previous_

"_Rei" Mamoru whispered as he entered his sister's room quietly walking over to her bed and sitting on the floor beside her_

"_I don't know if your awake or asleep but I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm so sorry Rei…I just love you so much" he said taking in a deep breath as tears formed in his eyes "you have such a bright future Rei…when I found out that you…that you didn't…it's just made me so angry….We've been so close Rei…since we were kids…your more than my sister you're my best friend and I just want to see you happy…I want to see you with someone that believes the sun raises and fall with you…I still look at you as that little 5 year old girl who always scrapped her knees…that little girl I protected from the boogie man…I jus-"_

"_I love you too" Rei whispered "I'm really sorry I…I let you down…it's the last thing I would ever want to do…" she cried as Mamoru pulled her into his embrace_

_The two fell asleep, Mamoru held his little sister protectively. Just like he did when they were kids, but this time the fear was something greater than the boogie man…the fear was a possible child._

_Military Life_

_Chapter 17_

It had been weeks since the incident between Rei, Jed and Mamoru.

Rei avoided Jed at all cost, as Mamoru only continued to glare at the teen during practice or in the halls. He had kept a protective eye on his sister, which Rei gladly accepted. It was as if the siblings had become one person, never leaving either's side.

Motoki started hanging out with the new employee at the crown, Rika.

Minako and Kunzite started to spend more time together, Mina, who was never afraid to show off skin was now dressing more on a conservative manner. Everyone knew it was due to Kunzites influence.

Ami and Zoi were even seen together on more than one occasion. Zoi still had his moments of paranoia as Ami just rolled her eyes and chastised him on his "mental instability"

Makoto and Nephrite started having normal conversations, well that is until he would mess the peaceful conversations with one of his very immature pick up lines. This in turn would end in Makoto back handing the brunette teen across the face and storming off.

As Relationships were blossoming within the little world of--what we all know as High school--other couples were coming to an end.

Ken received word of his sister, Michiru, new job as violinist to Italy's Andrea Bocelli. His mother decided it was best that they move with his famous sister to support her in her new and wonderful career.

Seiya was heartbroken. Of course Usagi was there to help him heal through the pain.

Haruka occasionally stopped by Usagi's home to visit and threaten Mamoru. But for the most part, kept her distance.

Now I know that you are all asking about your favorite couple, Mamoru and Usagi. Well in the past two weeks they hadn't seen much of each other. Due to Mamoru's concern toward his sister and Usagi's continuing practice sessions with Seiya, the times that they did share was not wasted. After the incident between Jed and Rei, Usagi and Mamoru found it best to hold off on their sexual needs. They spent their time on various dates and conversation.

---------------

Late Thursday night Usagi sat in her room reading though a letter from her father. Once done the blond sighs as she folds the paper and places it into a box, which held many of his letters.

Usagi turned to her bedroom door as she hears her Cousin run up the stairs yelling her name

"Hey Mimi" Usagi said with a giggle "you know you really don't need to yell"

Minako shrugged "I know, but it's fun" she said with a smile "so have you gotten our costumes yet?" she asked jumping up and down as Usagi gave her a sly smile "YOU DID!" she yelled excitedly

"Maybe" Usagi said standing up, but was pulled down to the bed by her over enthusiastic cousin

"Where are they?!" she insisted shaking Usagi by the shoulders

"Where are what?" Makoto asked as she entered the room

"Our costumes" Minako smiled

"You got them?" Ami asked as she entered the room

"Where are they?" Makoto asked just as energized as Minako

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't pick out anything redundant like Sailor scout costumes?" The girls turned around to see Rei standing in the door way "what?" she asked as the girls looked to her with concern

"Rei" Usagi whispered "how are you?" she asked as her raven haired friend shrugged and walked into the room

"Yea…I mean we haven't seen much of you lately..." Makoto added

"And whenever we do see you Mamoru is stuck beside you like a bodyguard" Ami said her voice held her unease

"Where is your life guard anyway?" Minako asked looking around

"Out" Rei said taking a seat on the floor "he wouldn't tell me where though"

"How are you feeling?" Usagi asked again

"Fine" Rei said looking around "so what torture are you placing on us this year Usagi?"

"well" Usagi said taking the hint to change the subject, she walked over to her closet pulling out a stack of five boxes "Renato hand made these himself" she said handing each box to each of the girls

"Ooo-ooo do I see designer boxes?"

"Hey Seiya" the girls smiled as the flamboyant teen walked over to Usagi and sat awaiting his gift

After handing each one out she turned to him with a smile "and for you" she said pulling a smaller box from under her bed "Okay everyone open up"

"Holy shit!" Makoto smiled

"No way" Ami whispered

"Oh my god!" Rei cheered hugging her costume

"I can't believe this is hap-happening!" Minako said as she begun to hyperventilate, luckily Seiya was right beside her handing the over excited blond a paper bag

"Breath…this is what happens when you ignore fashion for an undefined amount of time" Seiya said as he turned to his box "Oh my holy Prada!"

"You like?" Usagi asked as she watched her friends hug their costumes "I take this as a yes"

The only girl who looked unsure was Ami.

"Marilyn Monroe?" she asked confused as she held the silk white dress in her hands "but wasn't she a blond? And besides wouldn't I be better as Maria Mayer or Rachel Carson or how about Jane Goodall…I mean anything but this…"

The group of girls looked at their bluenette friend strangely

"Oh come on guys, you know Maria Mayer"

There was no answer

"She was a German born physicist who later relocated to the United States. She is famous for her work on the shell structure of the atom and determined the shell configuration for where the electrons are placed…Her model is the one most teachers use within the classroom to explain the composition of the atom. She also assisted on the atomic bomb project, and received a Nobel Prize for her contribution in the separation of the isotopes of uranium."

Silence

"Rachel Carson?"

Nothing

"Carson was an important environmentalist who was largely responsible for making society aware of the effects of DDT on crops and consequently on water systems. She was named to the Ecology Hall of Fame and to the Top Twenty Most Influential Scientists and Thinkers for the Twentieth Century."

She growled in frustration

"Jane Goodall?!"

Nothing

"inventor of the Blissymbol Printer, a device that allows non-speaking people, like those afflicted with severe physical disabilities like cerebral palsy, to communicate…"

"A-ami…just take the custom Renato Balestra made for you" Rei said

As Minako elbowed Makoto "Oh…wow...Did I just fall asleep?" she asked looking around

Rei continued "you know the Italian fashion designer. However, he first started studying civil engineering. He got into fashion thanks to a bet made with his friends. Without him knowing, his design went to Milan where it received praises from important figures in the fashion world at that time."

"I should have known you would have remembered historical facts on a man who creates clothing; than a woman who changed the lives of many" Ami grumbled

"Hey Renato has chanced may lives with his fashions thank you" Minako said as a matter of factly.

"But I'm not blond! Why doesn't Usa or Minako take this costume?" the Bluenette whined

"Well you obviously didn't look throughout the box" Usagi said bending over and pulling out a smaller box "it's a blond Marilyn wig, imported from Eastern Europe."

"…I don't know…" Ami said grabbing the hair gently from the box "it feels nice…but do I have to wear such a reviling dress?..." she asked looking at the very low neck line of the classic white Marilyn Monroe dress.

"Yes, now whose next?" Usagi said turning to a smiling Makoto

"Katharine Hepburn" Makoto said smiling as she held on to her costume. "From the 1949 Movie Adam's Rib, Man I love that movie"

"So perfect" Minako said as she pulled out her costume "my turn" she said grinning "Mia Farrow?"

Usagi laughed at their confused faces "she played in the Great Gaspy as Daisy Buchanan, 1974" Usagi said smiling at Minako "It's a very conservative costume…Kunzite will be happy"

Minako smiled appreciative at her cousin "Thank you" Minako said holding the costume to her chest "I love it" it was a white flapper dress with a set of real pearls and head dress.

"Well I guess it's my turn" Rei said pulling out her costume "Audrey Hepburn" she said smiling "the costume is what she wore on the movie "Breakfast at Tiffany's"! Oh my god I love Audrey Hepburn!"

"I know that's why I picked it" Usagi said smiling as Rei jumped up hugging her friend

"Thank you thank you!" she said as she sat down

"well then, now that you will all look fab, it's my turn" Seiya said taking his box and pulling his costume out "you are a goddess from heaven" he said turning to Usagi smiling "I could never love you more then I love you at this very moment"

"I knew you would love it" she said smiling "Majesty" she said doing her best English impression "I spoke with a friend who knew a friend who had an associate who knew a girl who was friends with a guy who dated the assistant of Jonathan and well the rest is history"

"You are so well connected" Seiya said holding his costume and smelling it "oh my god, I'm going to wear the same costume that Jonathan Rhys Meyers wore on the set of the Tudors….this is the happiest moment of my life" he said as a tear ran down his cheek

"Wait, but what about you Usa?" Minako asked looking at her cousin strangely

"Oh, well Mamoru said he was handling our costumes" she said with a shrug

"Wait" Rei said standing up "you let my brother, my fashion inept brother choose your costume?" she asked shocked

"Usagi this is the final dance of the school year…well the final one before prom" Ami said staring at her blond friend

"Guys its okay" Usagi said laughing "I'm sure that whatever he picks out will be perfect, and besides he's not as fashion inept as you may think"

"What if you end up with a cheap ticked discount Kmart special?" Minako yelled

"Usa this doesn't feel right, I mean you spend all this money to get us these amazing costumes…and you might be stuck with crap" Makoto said looking guilty

"Oh my god guys, seriously it will be okay" Usagi assured her friends "I trust him" she said smiling

"Well if you trust him then so be it" Seiya said holding his costume

"Awe Seiya, that's sweet thank you" Usagi said hugging her friend

"I mean at less we'll look good" he said as Usagi glared at him.

The next day everyone from the night before including Mamoru meet at the schools court yard

Usagi wearing a olive Belted Faux Fur Vest with a grey Scoop Neck Top, black leggings and a pair of black lace up boots and a Spiral Crochet Beret atop her wavy blond hair turned to see Jed staring at Rei from behind a tree.

"Rei" Usagi said turning to her tempered friend "don't you think it's time you talk to him"

"Talk to whom?" she asked looking confused

"You know who"

Rei stayed quiet as she looked down at her cup of tea

"This isn't going to go away…just talk to him…he has to be just as scared as you are"

"I can't" she whispered, while the others were in their own conversations

"Why not?"

"I just can't" Rei said shaking her head

"Rei you can't keep running away…"

"He said he loves me" She said looking up with tears in her eyes

Usagi looked shocked at first then a small smile graced her pink lips

"What?" Rei said feeling aggravated

"Nothing" _Motoki owes me 20 bucks_ she thought

"I can't talk to him Usa" Rei said stirring the cooling beverage

"How do you feel?" Usagi asked placing a hand on hers to stop the nervous steering

"I-I honestly don't know" she said with a breath "I'm…"

"Scared" Usagi said with a knowing look as Rei nodded "I understand Rei, honestly…how do you feel after two weeks of having no contact with him?" she asked as Rei looked to the ground "have you thought about him?"

"Of course I have…I miss his stupid weirdness…his consent need to smell everything…our stupid arguing over nothing…I-I miss him…" she whispered

"Then go to him"

"He's not going talk to me Usa…not after all that's happened"

"I think you might be wrong Rei"

"Oh and how would you know this?" Rei said with attitude

"Because he's standing behind the tree over there, he's been watching you all morning" Usagi said with a smile as Rei looked over the blonds shoulder, sure enough there was Jed trying his best to hide.

"Go" Usagi said pushing her friend; she smiled as she watched the raven haired teen walk over to the now panicking Jed.

"Where's she going?" Mamoru asked as he walked over and wrapped his around his girlfriends waste

"Confronting her demons" Usagi said smiling at Rei's retreating form

"Confronting what?" Mamoru asked confused, Usagi felt him tense up when Jed came out from behind the tree rubbing the back of his neck fearfully

"Calm down, they need to talk" Usagi whispered Mamoru growled as Usagi slapped his arms "don't start" she warned as he remained quiet "and besides, you own me"

"For what?" he asked surprised

"You haven't spent any time with me for the past 2 weeks!" she pouted as he kissed her pouting lips, Usagi let out a giggle "that's better, now come on lover boy walk me to class"

"As you wish majesty" he chastised as he picked up her books with his left hand and pulled her close to him with his right.

_JED AND REI_

"H-Hi…" Jed laughed nervously as he looked around "s-sorry for um…"

"Stalking me?" Rei said crossing her arms

"I wasn't stalking you" Jed said quickly "I was…um…just enjoying the view…doing some…scientific experiment…yea!"

"Really and what was this so called experiment?"

"Um…" shit where's Zoi when you need him? Jed thought as he frantically looked around

Rei laughed "you're so full of it!"

"Fine, I was watching you happy?" Rei nodded "Look Rei, I don't wanna fight …After the other night…after what happened…I understand…I get it"

Rei looked at him confused

"It was a one night stand, no strings attached, it was my stupid fault for confessing my feelings for you…for telling you-"

"I love you"

"Yea that" Jed said closing his eyes "I'm sorry I'll never bother you again okay? I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I'm really _really _sorry Rei" he began to walk away when Rei called his name

"Jed wait!" she yelled laughing as he stopped not bothering to turn around

"This isn't funny Rei" he mumbled

"I love you" she said louder

"I get it!" he yelled turning around "you don't need to….you what?" he started to yell but then realized she wasn't mocking him, in fact she was telling him how she felt.

"I love you" Rei walked up to him smiling "I'm in love with you, I love your corny jokes, your messy curly sue blond hair, I love your weird since of smell…I love you" she looked to the ground then back up as her violet eyes started to sparkle with tears. "I'm sorry…The other night was the most amazing night of my life…I was just scared…scared of what it meant…of what it means…of what might happen…" she shook her head causing the tears to run freely "I don't care anymore…I love you Jadeite…please forgive me"

Jed said nothing, his next action happened within a blink of an eye as he pulled the raven hair goddess into his arms and kissed her with so much love and devotion.

Pulling away Jed looked into Rei's eyes "um…do you think you could talk to Mamoru for me…I really don't feel like getting punch in the eye again…" he asked nervously

Rei nodded giggling as the two embraced

_MATH_

Usagi sat staring at the graded paper in front of her "shit" she hissed as Ami turned to her friend "I knew this class was bad for me"

"Um…it's not bad Usagi" Ami said trying to ease the pain but it only caused the blond to glare at the blue teen

"Not bad? Ami I got a zero, how is that 'not bad'?"

"Well…um…you could look at it as a learning tool" The bluenette pulled the paper and started to mark it with notes "see here, what you should have done is multiple its recipient and then divided it by its corresponding item in turn switching both correspondences so that they were seen on contradictory sides…"

_Yea did any of you get that? Because I did not_

Usagi sat allowing the genius that was Ami Mizuno, to finish marking and explaining Usagi's lack of knowledge on the subject-Math. The teen was completely drawn into her notes and explanation, that she did not notice her blond friend had fallen asleep.

_CREATIVE WRITING_

Mamoru and Usagi laughed as they walked into the classroom. Hearing their laughter the instructor looked up smiling at the two.

"Ah, Tsukino-san, it's a pleasure to see you again" Kakeru said with a smile as Usagi smiled back

"Kakeru-sensei I would like you to meet my boyfriend Mamoru Chiba, Mamoru this is our new teacher Kakeru-sensei…I thought you were suppose to start the day after we meet?"

"I had some important issues to attend too" he answered with a smile "but I'm here now" he said looking to Mamoru

"Well we're going to find our seats" Usagi said smiling, Mamoru nodded as he and Usagi took their seats. After a few moments class began

"Hello Class, as you can see your old teacher will no longer be with you…my name is Mr. Kakeru Tsuki, and I'll be your instructor for the rest of the year." The girls smiled as they laid eyes on the handsome young instructor "now in order to get to know each other better, how about I open the floor from some questions, you can ask me anything you like as long as they are not to unpleasant" he said with a laugh

So then it started

"Do you have a girlfriend?" "Do you want a girlfriend?" "What's your type?" "Do you date younger girls?" (Answers: No, Not at the moment, not sure, no)

After a while Kakeru placed his hands up with a laugh "Okay, okay…I think we figured out my love life, how about some new questions"

"How old are you?" one of the male students asked

"24" he answered with a smile

"Any siblings?" it was Usagi who asked

"Yes" he said sadly "one…" he looked away

"Is she hot?" another male asked

Kakeru narrowed his eyes "next question"

"Aren't you kinda young to be an instructor? I mean what did you do to get this job? Blow a couple of superintendants?" the trouble maker of the class spoke up

"That's kinda rude don't you think?" Usagi asked the male teen

"What? It's just a question" he said

"Yea well it's not a very respectable question now is it?" she hissed "besides just because your future doesn't look very promising doesn't mean you belittle those who actually worked to get where they are!"

"Usako calm down" Mamoru whispered

"Mamoru is right Usagi, it's alright. But thank you" he said to her with an appreciative smile

LUNCH

"It's just so weird…I just feel as if there's some kinda connection…" Usagi said with a shrug "like there's something about him I should know…Even his eyes, they look so familiar…like I've seen them somewhere before"

"Weird, maybe your soul mates" Minako said taking a bit of her squid as Usagi cringed

"Still unable to consume fish ne Usagi?" Ami asked as she took a sip of her soup

Usagi shook her head "for some reason that just seems wrong Mimi"

"Maybe he's your long lost sibling" Rei said going back to the topic at hand

"Who might be siblings?" Seiya asked taking a seat next to Usagi

"What?" Usagi said laughing as she ignored his question "I highly doubt that"

"We're coming up with theories on why Usagi feels such a connection with her new instructor" Makoto whispered to a confused Seiya "Minako thinks their soul mates and Rei believes he could be her long lost brother"

"What new English teacher?" he asked turning to Usagi, who was still laughing

"Tsuki-sensei, but we call him Kakeru-sensei" she said, but her smile fell fast as Seiya's face paled "are you okay?" she asked as the group looked to their friend

"You look like you're about to be sick" Minako pointed out as she placed an extra piece of toast on kunzites plate

"What did you say his name was?" Seiya asked wide eyed

"Kakeru" Mamoru spoke up "and soul mate, really Minako? You do know I'm sitting right her" the raven haired teen laughed

Without another word Seiya stood up and left

"What was that all about?" Ami asked watching as seiya exited the busy cafeteria

"I'm telling you, Kakeru is your long lost sibling and Seiya knows about it" she said smiling "he probably went off to yell at him, telling him he needs to leave and never return" she said taking a bite of her fry

"You really have such an imagination Rei" Mamoru said laughing "this isn't General hospital you know"

"but if it was, man that would be an interesting plot line" Rei said smiling, but what the raven haired teen and those around her failed to realize is that she was actually correct in her assumptions.

"Usagi aren't you going to run after him?" Jed asked as he placed an arm around Rei

"No" she said shaking her head "if he needs me he'll call"

"You two are like Batman and Robin" Motoki said with a chuckle

"More like Batgirl and Robin" Usagi corrected

_Child development_

"Have you seen Seiya?" Usagi asked as she took her seat

"No, not since he raced out of the cafeteria"

"Ladies" the instructor warned

"Sorry" the two blonds said

"Okay class today we are going to watch a video on the joys of childbirth"

"Ooo-ooo we get to see a baby being born, how exciting" Minako squealed

"Um…Minako it's not as exciting as you may think it is…" Usagi tried to warn but her blond friend only waved her away.

_After class_

"That was the most disgusting video I have ever seen" Minako sat almost catatonic "I never want children" she whispered

"I warned you to turn away, but did you listen, noooo" Usagi said taking a sip of her sprite

"Just remember guys, when Rei comes in don't discuss it" Ami warned as she turned to the sliding doors

Rei, Jed and Mamoru walked in smiling at the group

"Hey guys, now that we're all here is everyone ready for the dance tomorrow night?" Makoto asked excitedly.

"Yea, but what's wrong with Mina?" Rei asked as he waved her hand in front of the catatonic teen

Usagi only waved her away "she'll be fine"

"I still don't get it, why a costume party? Halloween isn't for another, what…5-6 months?" Nephrite asked looking confused

"I know why!" Zoi said looking around holding on to his book bag for dear life

"Here we go again" ami mumbled as she glared at the teen next to her

"They want to trick us! It's the government trying to pry open our minds and see what our imaginations can bring…something else they can try and take from us!" he said with paranoid eyes

"God lord Zoi, That doesn't even make since!" Ami yelled

"Shut up! You just wait till tomorrow and then you'll see! At less I'll be prepared!" standing up the unreasonable teen ran out the arcade

"I better fallow him…" Ami said pulling out a tape recorder "subject seems to have developed strong fears against the government, new accusations on the government taking imaginations from today's youth"

"Ami…you're not still doing that case studies on him are you?" Usagi asked looking at her friend curiously "you know I was only joking…"

"Actually I sent in my data on his thought process a few weeks ago to a university in Germany, the head professor found it fascinating and said that I should continue with my study, she actually said that I could be the next Gordon Allport! Isn't that amazing?!"

They stayed quiet

Ami let out an irritated sigh "Gordon Allport's is a psychologist that's theory is one of the first humanistic theories, that has influence many other psychologists including Abraham Maslow and Carl Rogers."

Still silence

"Abraham Maslow one of the founders of humanistic psychology and is often best recognized for developing the theory of human motivation now known as Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs. Carl Rogers was instrumental in the development of non-directive psychotherapy, which he initially termed Client-centered therapy and he is known as the father of client-centered therapy"

"Um…" was all that was heard as Ami growled and glared at her friends

"I need to find smarter friends" she mumbled as she stormed out of the arcade

"Bye Ami! Good luck with the taping study thing!" Usagi screamed as she waved good bye to her angered blue haired friend

"Wow she's smart" Nephrite said "I still don't get what she said or who those people are but wow…it sounded smart"

"Hey guys" Motoki said walking up with a red head

"Hey Motoki, Rika" Makoto smiled "come sit"

"Guys this is Rika, Rika this…well everyone" Motoki said pulling a seat out for her "Usagi, Mamoru, his sister Rei, Jed-"

"Her boyfriend" Jed said proudly as he sniffed the air "leather"

"What?" Rika asked confused

"Don't mind him, he's part Pug" Rei said smiling at the red head, who still looked lost

"Wow! No way, you two are dating now?" Motoki said with a smile "man, I guess I owe you $20 Usagi" he said laughing

"You made bets on if we would start dating or not?!" Rei yelled at her blond headed friend

"It was a good investment" she said with a shrug

"Anyway" Motoki said handing a 20 to Usagi "This is Minako, Usagi's cousin, Kunzite, the two that left where Ami and Zoi, and this is nephrite"

"It's nice to meet you all" she said sweetly

"So Rika are you going to the dance with Motoki?" Usagi asked curiously

"Well…actually I don't have a costume, so I guess not" she said looking down at her hands

"Rika goes to the catholic school across the street…" Motoki said "and I told her she didn't need a costume"

"but it's a costume party so going without one would just make her looks strange" Rei said taking a sip of her soda as Jed pulled it away from her and placed a glass of ice water in her hands

"Well then its settled" Usagi said getting up "let go Rika" pulling a confused Rika out of the chair Usagi smiled as the girls fallowed suit "we'll see you all at the dance"

After slapping her look alike the catatonic teen looked around "is it over?" she asked as Usagi nodded

"We're saying good bye to the boys now" Rei said

"Oh, well don't forget Six o'clock" Minako said kissing kunzite on the forehead

"Or we'll find ourselves new dates" Rei said laughing at Jed's narrow eyes

_At the high school_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Seiya growled as Kakeru walked out the empty school

Letting out a chuckle he walked pasted the angry teen

"Answer me!"

"I came to be close to her" he answered simply

"She doesn't need this right now"

"How do you know what she needs Huh? What right do you have keeping us away from each other?"

"It was her mother's wish" seiya took a breath "Ikuko asked that we keep you away from Usagi, She said you would bring her nothing but pain" Seiya growled "Why do you want to hurt her? It's bad enough her own birth mother wanted her dead, Can't you just leave her be?"

"You know Seiya I'm about sick of your shit! I have waited 16 years! I had to bury our mother, knowing that all she ever wanted was to be with her daughter; still wishing she could have seen Usagi, to tell her she was sorry

That she loved her and never meant to cause her such pain" Kakeru ran and angry hand though his blond hair "but they wouldn't let her near Usagi. That woman did everything in her power to keep us away from _my _sister" he laughs "Don't you see, everything she has told you and your mother was a lie" he took a deep breath "I know my mother wasn't perfect, but who is? Our mother wasn't the monster that everyone thought she was" tears filled the blonds eyes "I love my sister and would never hurt her or cause her unnecessary harm, but she has a right to know about me, as I have a right to know her…All I want, all I've ever wanted is a chance to know her…so why don't you just leave me alone"

Seiya stayed quite as Kakeru walked to his car.

"What do I do?" he asked himself as his phone rang, it was his mother "he's here mom…Kakeru here and I don't know what to do" he said into the receiver


	18. Chapter 18

_Previous_

"_You know Seiya I'm about sick of your shit! I have waited 16 years! I had to bury our mother, knowing that all she ever wanted was to be with her daughter; still wishing she could have seen Usagi, to tell her she was sorry_

_That she loved her and never meant to cause her such pain" Kakeru ran and angry hand though his blond hair "but they wouldn't let her near Usagi. That woman did everything in her power to keep us away from my sister" he laughs "Don't you see, everything she has told you and your mother was a lie" he took a deep breath "I know my mother wasn't perfect, but who is? Our mother wasn't the monster that everyone thought she was" tears filled the blonds eyes "I love my sister and would never hurt her or cause her unnecessary harm, but she has a right to know about me, as I have a right to know her…All I want, all I've ever wanted is a chance to know her…so why don't you just leave me alone"_

_Seiya stayed quite as Kakeru walked to his car._

"_What do I do?" he asked himself as his phone rang, it was his mother "he's here mom…Kakeru here and I don't know what to do" he said into the receiver_

_-Serenities Secret-_

_She was scared; she didn't know what to do. _

_She had hid her pregnancy well for the past 9 months. _

_Now the small bundle was in her arms covered in blood, what was she to do? Where was she to go? Her mother couldn't know about this, _

_No…it would be complete and utter hysteria…and what would her sister say? Miss perfect, miss always does the right thing…_

_She was only 14 years old…_

_she couldn't raise a child on her own, she couldn't even raise herself…she couldn't tell him…not him…he would want to keep it…she couldn't be a mother no…not yet…not ever. _

_Serenity looked around the empty house to ensure no one was there. The child cried, damn it why couldn't this thing be quiet!_

_Running to the phone she dialed the only number she could think of, the only person who would help her._

"_I need your help" she said quickly "I had the b-baby" …."Thank you" hanging up she lay the crying infant into her large beach tote and quickly cleaned up the mess, leaving no signs of a birth._

_Soon the door bell rang, opening the door she handed the tote with the small crying infant within it._

"_You should be checked" a gentle voice advised the teen_

"_I will, just go before they come back!" she said hurriedly _

"_My husband is in the car, he can check you quickly to make sure everything is alright" _

"_Ann-san please I appreciate you getting…it out of here…but you really must go before my family comes home! If they were to find…if they were to catch…you just really have to go" _

"_Alright" Anna said looking into the tote and pulling out the small crying infant "shh little one, Serenity just stop by when you have a chance and Eiru can check you…please" _

"_Alright, alright just go" Serenity said staring at the small, now silent, baby boy _

_As Ann began to walk to her awaiting car, she yelled "wait" Ann turned around "What will you call him?....the baby?" she asked almost in a whisper_

_Ann looked at the small teen with sympathetic eyes "what would you like me to call him?"_

_Serenity looked socked at first "um…K-Kakeru…Kakeru Kenji…"_

"_Kakeru, very beautiful" Ann said with a smile as she turned to her car _

_Serenity just watched as tears fell from her blue eyes "good bye Kakeru…" she whispered _

_A few moments later her family pulled into the drive way._

_**The next day**_

"_Serenity you're going to be late!" her mother yelled from down stairs_

"_She's not here mom" Millie said as she took a bit of her toast _

"_What?" her mother asked shocked "she's never up this early"_

_Millie shrugged "I saw her walking down the street this morning"_

"_Strange" her mother said looking at the extra plate of food _

_----_

_She knocked a few times before Ann opened the door cautiously _

"_Sorry it's so early" serenity whispered_

"_Oh" Ann said smiling at the nervous teen, opening her door wide "it's no problem honey, please come in"_

"_Is-is he up?" she asked fidgeting with her fingers "I mean…is he-"_

"_He's up; would you like to see him?"_

_Serenity quickly shook her head as she pushed a piece of her blond hair behind her ear _

"_Alright then, Eiru is in his office, its right down the hall way" Ann said pointing to a small room _

"_Thank you" she said walking to the office _

_After knocking Eiru walked the young blond to a large couch "this might be uncomfortable Serenity, I need to make sure you're alright…down here…" Ann at that moment walked into the room with a few warm towels and a sweet smile._

"_I'm right there dear" she whispered into Serenities ears as she held the young teen's hand _

_After an hour Eiru stood up_

"_You're good to go" he said leaving to wash up, _

_Once he returned he wrote her a perception "this is for the pain, you're going to be in some for a couple of weeks while your body heals" _

"_Thank you Dr. Eiru…for everything" Serenity whispered as she slowly sat up_

"_If you need anything just let me know" he said with a small smile_

"_Let us get some tea" Ann suggested _

_Walking into the small sunroom Serenity heard the sounds of her small son _

"_He must be hungry" Ann said getting up _

"_Um…can I…"_

"_Would you like to help me?" she asked gently _

_Serenity nodded_

_The nursery was very contemporary, considering the older couple. _

_Ann being 65 and her husband 70_

_The walls of the room where baby blue with white molding, above the pristine white door, the walls turned from a baby blue to a white with blue and brown open circles of different sizes. _

_In the corner by the white closet doors sat a large and inviting brown arm chair with white pock dots next to it on the left sat a wicker basket stuffed with beautiful plush stuff animals. _

_On the right of the chair sat a white small end table with a silver and black lamp with a small picture of Ann and Eiru._

_On the wall above the wicker basket was a large hanging book case--white. Stuffed with different types of child hood stories and more stuff animals_

_Serenities eyes wondered over to the crib by the large window_

_It was a cherry wood crib, with a light blue and brown circler crib sheet and bumper. There was nothing really around the crib since Kakeru was just a day old. On the other side of the room sat the changing table. Matching the crib_

"_It's beautiful" serenity whispered "you really thought of everything" she said looking to the floor_

"_Yes" Ann said simply as she took Serenities hand, pulling her over to the crib "he must of just cried back to sleep" she said gently_

"_he's so tinny" the young teen whispered looking down at the small sleeping infant "I didn't notice before…" a tear ran down her cheek as Ann looked at the girl with sad eyes _

"_serenity-"_

"_You know, I was so caught up in trying to get rid of him that I never noticed how beautiful he was…how much he looks like my dad…and me" she reached in and gently touched the small boy's cheek "you'll raise him right, right? Teaching him right from wrong? How to treat people? How to be caring and not selfish…how to become the man…a great man" Serenity asked looking up at the old woman, the teen knew Ann would but still needed to ask_

"_I promise" she whispered "you know that he would be proud of you"_

_Serenity only looked back to the slumbering infant _

"_your father would be very proud of you Serenity, I know he would be" Ann grabbed hold of Serenities hand and squeezed it before leaving the young blond alone with the sleeping baby_

"_I'm so sorry" she whispered "I'm so sorry Kakeru" _

_Military Life_

_Chapter 18_

The night was beautiful, standing in the well decorated gym the group of girls, minus Makoto, laughed and smiled in anticipation.

"You look great Rika, stop fidgeting!" Usagi said slapping the red heads hands

"I'm just so nervous" She whined

"There's nothing to be nervous about, you look beautiful" Rei reassured

"Motoki will love it!" Minako said fixing a piece of her red hair. "Besides Lucille ball is suppose to be funny, not nervous, think I love Lucy"

"Where's Makoto?" Ami asked as she pulled up her low cut dress

"Stop that Ami!" Usagi hissed

"I wouldn't have to continually cover my exposed chest if you wouldn't have tossed my sweater out the damn car window!"

"I think Makoto said something about parents and coke…now sure if she meant the drink or the drug" Seiya said walking over to the group closing his cell phone "but with the load music it's hard to be sure…"

"Wow, so Mamoru and Rei's parents are Gay and Motoki and Makoto Parents are drug dealer" Minako said with a laugh "is there anything else we need to find out about our parents? Ami does your mother run some undercover hostel operation?"

Ami only glared at the blond as she pulled her dress up again, but was slapped hard on her hand by a very frustrated Usagi.

"Usagi you look amazing" Patrice said walking up to the well dressed group "you all do"

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask" Usagi said giggling "you look very dashing"

"Thank you princess" he took her hand gently and kissed it "so Juliet, where is your Romeo?"

"Oh he will-"

"Right here" Mamoru's voice interrupted the two

"Mamoru" Usagi said with a bow "you look incredible handsome"

_**Hours earlier**_

"_Did Mamoru get your costume, Usa?" Rei asked as she fixed her black dress _

"_Not yet, but I hope he'll bring it soon" it was then that the group heard a knock at the door "that can't be them" Usagi said as she walked to her front door. Opening it she saw a large white box with a note and a red rose sitting on top of it._

_My princess I look forward to seeing you at the ball_

_Love always your prince_

_Usagi smiled as she took the box and rushed upstairs. _

"_Is that the costume?" Minako asked as she pulled the rollers out of her blond hair _

"_I think so" Usagi said opening the box and pulling out a long white dress, she ran her fingers down the beautiful white silk "this is gorgeous"_

"_Oh my god, Usa it looks like a wedding dress" Rei said taking a seat next to her stunned blond friend_

"_Who is it?" Ami asked taking a seat next to Rei "the dress looks familiar…Ooo-ooo look at these wings…their gorgeous"_

"_It's from the Movie we watched as kids; you remember the modern take on Romeo and Juliet?" Minako said taking the seat next to her blue haired friend, Ami nodded "the two were forbidden to be together, but they met in secret and in the end killed themselves…just so romantic" _

"_Usagi-san, who got you this?" Rika asked taking a seat next to Minako "it's stunning"_

"_Mamoru" Usagi said still staring at the silk _

"_Usagi-san what's wrong? Don't you like it?" Rika asked _

_Usagi shook her head "oh, no I love it, it's just this silk…these stitches…the hem on this is so familiar…" Usagi pulled the dress completely out to find a note _

_Serenity_

_Dovete fare tanto per tutti gli altri, ho voluto fare questo per lei. Si prega di voler dire che giovane del vostro hello per me._

_(You do so much for everyone else, I wanted to do this for you. please tell that young man of yours hello for me.)_

_Renato_

"_He contacted Renato and asked him to make our costumes…" Usagi said with a smile "I can't believe he did this"_

"_I guess I was wrong about my brother" Rei said smiling "come on, enough gawking let's get Juliet ready for the ball" Rei said pulling her blond friend up_

_After an hour Usagi stood in front of her full length mirror staring in awe of herself. Her blond hair was pulled half way up and the rest down in curls, which ran down her back. A ring of white lilies formed a burette in the back of her hair. The white dress fit her perfectly as the wings gave her the look of an angel. With light make up, little blush and light pink gloss Usagi was nothing but breathe taking._

**DANCE**

Mamoru and Usagi dance for the first time on the dance floor, Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped his arms around her waist "you look beautiful" he whispered in her ear

"You look handsome" she whispered back "thank you"

"For what?"

"You contacted Renato…you asked him to do this for me…for us" she laid her head on his shoulder "thank you"

"I would do anything for you" he whispered as his lips meet hers. "I love you Usako" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back

Soon the music ended and the couple went to join their awaiting friends

"So this will be what your wedding is like huh?" Rei said smiling at the loving couple

Usagi only giggled as Mamoru smiled like a small boy who had been given a pound of his favorite candy

As the group watched and waited for the rest of their friends and dates, someone caught Usagi's eyes, it took her a moment before she realized who it was.

"Is it just me or is Jed dressed like Michael Jackson?" Usagi whispered to her raven haired friend

The two watched as the teen in question moon danced up to them "how's it going ladies?"

Usagi brought her hand up to his face, seeing if the darkness that lay upon the once white teen was the results of Make up or…

"Did you get sprayed tanned?!" she asked shocked

Jed smiled proudly "Yep!"

"You do know that, that doesn't just wash out right?" Rei asked biting back a laugh

"The woman behind the counter said it did" he said back with annoyance

"Oh my god" Usagi giggled "she so played you"

"What?" he asked raising and eye brow

"I'm sorry to tell you Jed, but you're stuck this way for about 6 weeks" The two females busted out in amusement as they saw their now brown skinned friend frown

"And this color?" he asked running his hand threw his now black curls

"No way, you dyed your hair?!" Rei laughed harder

"Oh my god he premed it too!" Makoto pointed out as she stood next to her friends dressed as thing two. She waved her friends off as they looked at her strangely "Motoki is thing 1…parents" she said shrugging it off "perm" she pointed at Jed's hair as the two girl's continued their laughter

"The woman said it all washes out!" he pouted

"Depends when did you get it done?" Usagi asked

"Three days ago" he ran his dark hand through his hair once more "she said not to wash it for three days, so I listened!"

"So that's why you smelled funny" Rei mumbled to her self

"Holy crap Jed!" Usagi said still laughing "why would you perm your hair when your hair is naturally curly?"

"Because she told me it would look better!" he yelled "I didn't say anything because I thought you would have noticed!"

"Jed your hair is n-a-t-r-a-l-l-y curly, of course we wouldn't have noticed!" Usagi yelled back, but with a smile on her face

"When did you dye it?" Rei asked

"This afternoon" he said frowning

"I'm sorry Jed but you're stuck like that for some time" Makoto laughed "this is just classic" she said pulling out her camera phone

Jed stayed quiet as he heard his friends walk up

"How's it going Michael?" Nephrite said laughing; he wore a black business suit with his hair slicked back

"How cute, your --" Minako was silenced by Usagi's hand over her mouth

"Very dashing" she said with a sly grin "where did Makoto go?"

Minako took this time to push her cousin away from her "she went to change, and what was that all about?!"

"I don't want you telling him he's dressed up as Adam Bonner" Usagi whispered

"but it's too cute how they both dressed from the same movie, I mean come on Usa how many times do you see that happen?" she said with a grin

"Apparently quite a bit" Usagi said turning her cousin around to see the rest of the boys

There stood Zoi, dressed up as President Kennedy and Kunzite as Jay Gatsby

"How weird" Rei said laughing

"Great costume Daisy" Kunzite said to Minako

"Why thank you Mr. Gatsby" she said with a blush as Kunzite took her hand and lead her to the dance floor

"Awe how cute, there from the same movie" Makoto said showing up behind the girls now in her Katherine Hepburn outfit

"No way" The girls turned their attention to a stunned Nephrite "it has to be fate" he said smiling at an irritated Makoto

"One of you told him" she hissed

"We didn't say a word" Usagi said laughing

"Awe isn't this cute Ami their dressed from the same movie" Rei said mocking Makoto

"Care to dance? I mean you are my 'wife'" he said in a joking manner

"Fine, but if I feel your hands go any lower then my back your leaving here in a body bag" she warned as the two went out to the dance floor

"Um…Hi" Zoi said shakily as he stared at Ami

"Hi" Ami said as she continued to move her hands over her chest, without warning she felt something heavy lay on her shoulders

"You look like your uncomfortable" he said giving her a gentle smile "I thought you could use it"

She stared at the normally paranoid teen with surprise as she closed the jacket "thank you" she said with a smile

"Um…would you care to dance?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck"

"Yes" she said taking his hand

"Now that's what I like to see" Usagi said smiling as Rei nodded "now all we need is you and Jed out there"

"Where did the weirdo go anyway?" Rei asked as the two looked around the dance floor

Title: Edwin McCain - I'll be lyrics

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath_

His hands were around her waist holding her close to his body as her face lay on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck as they moved slowly with the music.

"Minako" Kunzite whispered "I know that in the beginning I wasn't much of a gentleman to you"

"You've always been nothing but a gentleman, but not always nice" she said with a giggle

"I'm sorry" he whispered "there's just something about you Mina…something that makes me act so possessive of you" he felt her arms tighten "I made those rude comments about your clothing…because I was jealous"

"Jealous?" she whispered back

He nodes into her hair "I was jealous that you would allow others to see you…I was angry when ever another guy would look at you…I-I Love you Minako" before she could say anything he continued

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
never revealing their depth  
tell me that we belong together_

"You're like the sun in a dark and stormy day…when ever I see your smile I…I feel this warmth flood over me…my heart pounds in my chest…your funny, and kind and just an amazing woman…Minako I would be honored if you would accept being my girlfriend?"

Minako stopped dancing as he stared into his eyes "really?" she whispered in disbelief

"Really" he said back with a nod of his head, without another word she jumped up and kissed him passionately

_  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Your hand just fell" Makoto hissed

"No it didn't" Nephrite argued

"Yes it did! It fell like ½ an inch!"

"No it didn't" he said laughing "why do you always look so angry? You know you're beautiful when you smile"

"And your nothing but a pig headed jerk!" she said defensive

"God lord woman do you ever stop?!" Nephrite hissed back "Why are you always so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive!" she argued

"Yea, okay" he said in a mocking tone "Why can't you just admit that you like me" he said smiling at her

"Because I don't" she yelled "you're so aggravating!" she growled

"Then kiss me" he said with a smile

"What?" she asked shocked "No, Why would I do that?!"

"To prove you don't like me" Nephrite said smiling

"NO" she hissed "I don't need to kiss you to prove I dislike you!"

"Well then kissing me shouldn't be a problem" he said with a shrug

"Fine" without hesitation she slammed her lips into his, what was supposed to be a second turned into minutes

"I told you" he whispered as he pulled away

"You tricked me" she hissed pushing away from him and walking over to the punch bowl

"No I didn't" he laughed as he chased after her

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"You know, this is the first time you've acted somewhat normal" Ami said with a smile

"I am normal" he said laughing "just because I believe things that others fail to see does not make me un-normal" he watched as Ami pulled on her blond wig with her free hand "I personally like girls with blue hair" he whispered into her ear

Ami blushed "but the blond looks cute on you, you should leave it for tonight" he said kindly as Ami stopped pulling on it "you really do look amazing" he said again

"Thank you" she whispered

_  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
_  
Rika and Motoki danced on the dance floor the best they could, being that Motoki's 'thing 2' costume was a bit of a hassle "I look like an idiot" he mumbled as Rika giggled

"I think it's cute" she said kissing his cheek, as Motoki smiled brightly

"You look beautiful…I love Lucy is one of my favorite classic TV shows" he whispered as he leaned his forehead on to hers

"I have to admit I was a bit worried when Usagi offered to give me one of her costumes, but the girl has taste" she said with a laugh

"Yea, that's our Usa"

"Thanks for inviting me tonight Motoki"

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Well everyone seems to be doing well" Seiya said walking over to Usagi, Rei and Mamoru

"Where have you been?" she asked looking at her friend curiously

"Oh nowhere, just thought I check the grounds out for some single cute male companions"

"Any luck?" Rei asked

"No go" Seiya said sipping on his punch "their all straight as an arrow"

"Well maybe Mamoru can help, I mean he has a little experience in this field" Rei said laughing as her brother glared at her

_  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Once the song was over the light in the gym turned off, there was a few frighten screams, as teen began to panic. Then a spot light shined on top of the bleachers to show Jed, his black sparkled jacket shining in the light as his white undershirt stuck to his skin, his tight dark jeans white socks and shinny shoes giving him the allusion of the late king of pop. His one hand was covered in a shinny glove as a black hat sat atop his curly black hair

"What is he doing?" Rei asked shocked as the dance floor cleared and music began to play "The Way You Make Me Feel"

_Hee-Hee!_ – He comes down the bleachers and starts his ways to Rei  
_Ooh! -Go On Girl!-Aaow!_

He walks up to Rei and starts to lip sings doing the movements like Michael Jackson

_Hey Pretty Baby With The High Heels On You Give Me Fever Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of Loveliness I Like The Groove Of Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress I Feel Your Fever From Miles Around I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town Just Kiss Me Baby And Tell Me Twice That You're The One For Me  
_  
_The Way You Make Me Feel-(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On-(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet-(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone-(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Rei stares as he moves to the dance floor and danced while lip singing, Usagi and the others couldn't help but start to cheer.

_  
I Like The Feelin' You're-Givin' Me-Just Hold Me Baby And I'm-In Ecstasy-Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine-To Five-To Buy You Things To Keep-You By My Side-I Never Felt So In Love Before-Just Promise Baby, You'll-Love Me Forevermore-I Swear I'm Keepin' You-Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me-The Way You Make Me Feel-(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On-(You Really Turn Me On)-You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!-(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)-My Lonely Days Are Gone-  
A-Acha-Acha-(My Lonely Days Are Gone)-Acha-Ooh!_

Go On Girl!-Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!-Go On Girl!

The Way You Make Me Feel-(The Way You Make Me Feel)-You Really Turn Me On-(You Really Turn Me On)-You Knock Me Off Of My Feet Now Baby-Hee!-(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)-My Lonely Days Are Gone-(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

The _I Never Felt So In Love Before-Promise Baby, You'll Love Me-Forevermore-I Swear I'm Keepin' You-Satisfied-'Cause You're The One For-Me . . ._

_Way You Make Me Feel-(The Way You Make Me Feel)-You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)-You Knock Me Off Of My Feet-Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of-My Feet)-My Lonely Days Are Gone-(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_Ain't Nobody's Business,-Ain't Nobody's Business-(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Ain't Nobody's Business,-Ain't Nobody's Business But-Mine And My Baby  
(You Really Turn Me On)-Hee Hee!-(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)-Hee Hee! Ooh!-(My Lonely Days Are Gone)-Give It To Me-Give Me-Some Time-(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna-Be With Mine-(You Really Turn Me On)-Ain't Nobody's Business-(You Knock Me Off Of-My Feet)-Ain't Nobody's Business But-Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow!-(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
Hee Hee! Aaow!-Chika-Chika-Chika-Chika-Chika-Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)-Hee Hee Hee!-(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)-(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)-(You Really Turn Me On)-(You Knock Me Off My Feet)-(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Once the song was over the crowd cheered with excitement as Jed took his bow

"That was fantastic!" Usagi cheered with enthusiasm "don't you think so Rei?"

"Where'd she go?" Makoto asked as the two looked around

"Over there" Mamoru said pointing to Jed

They watched as Rei embraced Jed "awe she looks happy" Minako said as she leaned into Kunzite

"That's good" Mamoru said kissing Usagi on the forehead "how about we all head back to my place for an after party?"

"But the dance isn't over yet" Ami said looking around

"Yea, but the sooner we leave the sooner you can change" Zoi whispered into her ear

"Oh right, let's go people"

Everyone laughed as Ami pulled Zoi by the arm exiting the Gym of the school as fast as she could.

Kakeru stood at the end of gym watching the couple as they exited the dance. A smile graced his lips as he wached his baby sister smile, laughing with her friends.

_Serenities Secret-_

_It was his fourth birthday and he waited excitedly for his mother to show up for her weekly visit _

"_Grandma she's going to be here soon" the blond headed four year old said jumping up and down _

"_I know, but calm down Kakeru, you don't want to fall and hurt yourself"_

"_Yes grandma" he said smiling up at Ann_

_After serenities four years ago, Ann was able to talk Serenity into visiting her son once a week. Serenity agreed as long as Ann continued to raise the young boy._

"_She's here!" he yelled as he saw her car pull up "Mommies here!" he yelled_

_Ann smiled down at Kakeru as he ran to the front door, she looked out the window and frowned when she saw the angry look upon Serenities face. _

"_MOMMY!" Kakeru yelled as he ran out the door and into his mother's arms "did you get me something?!" he asked smiling as Serenity handed him a well wrapped box _

"_Kakeru, I need you to take this box and go to your room okay?" serenity asked trying to hide her anger. She wasn't angry at the child, but at another situation._

_Ann watched as Kakeru ran off happily to his room_

"_You're pregnant" Ann said, the once sweet and caring older woman was gone. After Kakeru birth Serenity slowly started to spiral out of control. But the older woman didn't want to give up hope; she strongly believed that the young woman would somehow turn her life around._

"_Don't start" she hissed as she light a cigarette _

_Ann swiped the cigarette out of her hand and threw it to the ground "what do you think you're doing?!" she yelled_

"_What the hell Ann? Those aren't cheap you know!" she yelled back _

"_You're pregnant!"_

"_No shit!"_

"_Then you know smoking is bad for the baby!"_

"_Like I care for this damn mistake!" she yelled back "I need to find away to get rid of it" she said running her hands though her hair "I just got accepted to the university of California, how am I suppose to travel overseas and continue with my education if I'm with child?! I mean I can't go to the clinic and have an abortion, everyone in this damn town knows my mother!"_

"_Maybe if you would have kept your legs closed for once you wouldn't be in this mess!" Ann yelled "honestly Serenity you think you would have learned!"_

"_Spear me your 'life time' speech alright, I just got it from my mother I don't need it from you too!" _

"_Your mother knows?" Ann asked surprised "how did she find out? Did you tell her? How did she take the news?"_

"_She found the stupid test" Serenity said shaking her head "Then she freaked! She told me that she would help me raise the damn thing"_

"_That's wonderful Serenity, maybe now you can tell them about Kakeru"_

"_No" she said quickly "no! This isn't great, I don't want another damn kid!" _

"_What is the matter with you Serenity? Why are you being so heartless?"_

"_He left me!" she yelled tears running down her face "he left me again!" Ann embraced the blond as she cried into the older woman's chest, _

_Neither of them noticing the small four year old standing in the door way._


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously_

"_Maybe if you would have kept your legs closed for once you wouldn't be in this mess!" Ann yelled "honestly Serenity you think you would have learned!"_

"_Spear me your 'life time' speech alright, I just got it from my mother I don't need it from you too!"_

"_Your mother knows?" Ann asked surprised "how did she find out? Did you tell her? How did she take the news?"_

"_She found the stupid test" Serenity said shaking her head "Then she freaked! She told me that she would help me raise the damn thing"_

"_That's wonderful Serenity, maybe now you can tell them about Kakeru"_

"_No" she said quickly "no! This isn't great, I don't want another damn kid!"_

"_What is the matter with you Serenity? Why are you being so heartless?"_

"_He left me!" she yelled tears running down her face "he left me again!" Ann embraced the blond as she cried into the older woman's chest,_

_Neither of them noticing the small four year old standing in the door way._

_**Serenities Secrets**_

_**Year:: 1992**_

"_he left for boot camp this morning" Serenity whispered, she sat next to Ann on the front porch "Ever since we were kids he's always hated the marines, he never wanted to join" She said confused "…He hates the consent moving and having to always keep up appearances… I thought we would go off to collage together…HE said we would go to college together, I had planned to go here…but he talked me into going to California saying we would be together…I was hesitant at first but he convinced me…now he joins the military and doesn't even consult me about?!…Ann I don't want that life" _

"_I understand sweet heart, but you can't keep running around wrecking your life because of choices he is making"_

"_I just want everyone to leave me alone" she said sighing "Ever since dad died everyone's been on my case…constantly pushing me and pushing me…Mom keeps telling me to be more like Millie, 'why can't you be more like your sister?'" serenity said in a mocking voice "Millie enjoys learning how to be the perfect house wife and planning her future wedding to a man she hasn't even meet yet." She let out a sigh "I'm not like that" she said turning to Ann "I want to travel the world, see things, live life the way I want…not the way others make me" _

_Ann stared at the young teen not saying a word_

"_Kenji said that when he returns we'll get married" she laughs "god" turning her head up to the sky and shakes it, after a few moments she turns back to Ann "How can you love someone when you're not even sure of who you are inside?" she asked "I have so many questions about myself that I need answered…I mean I don't know what it is I'm really after?...I can't keep waiting around…I want to live my life now, today…I can't continue to sit on the side waiting for my chance…but I'll never get the chance if I don't get away…"_

_Ann let out a chuckle "your father was the same way" she said shaking her head "even as a child Ryo would always find ways to write the words to his own story no matter what his father or I said…once I was cooking dinner and I heard a loud bang outside the window, I ran outside to see what had happened and there was your father laying on his back crying holding onto his leg"_

"_What did he do?" Serenity asked _

"_The crazy fool jumped off the top of this house trying to fly" _

"_How old was he?"_

"_Let's see…he had to of been no older than 8"_

"_8?!"_

_Ann nodded "he was so much like his father" Ann shook her head "he was as reckless with his life as you are now, drove your grandfather and I up a wall…but when he got your mother pregnant with you and your sister…well it took some time but he did a complete 360"_

"_How old was dad when he got mom pregnant?" she had always asked but her parents never told her the truth. She could tell they were young, her twin Sister Millie always believed they just looked good for their age, but serenity knew better._

_Taking a deep breath Ann turned to her granddaughter "16, I'm guessing they never told you their real birthdays huh?"_

_Serenity shook her head "they always told us they were older then what I thought they were…" she said looking down at her hands "why did they keep you and grandfather from us?" she whispered_

"_after both your 5th birthdays, we got into an argument over telling you girls the truth…that your parents where only 16 when you were born…Now I didn't want them to tell you then…but when you where older…of course they refused and said that there is no reason for you both to know the truth" Ann watched the birds dance around the trees "Eiru and I both warned them that by not telling the both of you they would be inviting the same cycle to return" _

"_They should of told us…explained to us the consequences…I would of listened…did you know that they didn't even have the 'birds and the bees' talk with us?" she shook her head "The first night Kenji and I…you know…I honestly didn't know what was going on…he did his parents talked to him about everything…I on the other hand was at a lost…I was too afraid to say anything, afraid that I would look like an idiot so I just let things go as they did." She looked to her feet "something always told me that they would__ understand me…moms always saying I always have my head way up in the clouds…" Serenity laughs "but you know what its true…it's so true, there's just something inside of me that wants me to fly away and leave the ground, if only they could hear my thoughts…then they would know my fear of being held down…" After a few moments tears came back into her blue eyes "I can't do this Ann…I can't…I can't have this baby, I'm not ready…I know that once Kenji finds out he'll fight to keep it…then where will I be?" _

"_Serenity you made the choice to lay down and get it, now you need to take the responsibility" Ann said sternly "I'm not as young as I once was…with your grandfather passing last year…"she shook her head "I won't be around forever child and someone needs to take care of that little boy" _

_Serenity looked down at her hands _

"_Now I know you have dreams honey, but you have responsibilities too" Ann placed a hand on Serenities hands "I will support you and help you as I have been doing…but you have to promise me you will clean up your act, you'll start acting right! Now, you are more than welcome to move in with me, but the moment you go back to acting a fool I will throw you out on the streets and you will never see that precious little boy again understand?" _

_Serenity was quiet for a moment, since she was 10 and found her long lost grandparents she had wanted to move in with the caring couple. She couldn't believe this, her wish was finally coming true…"Okay" Serenity said nodding her head "I will, I promise I'll act right…and I'll move in with you" she said smiling "but it will have to wait, I have to find away to get out of the house without mom or Millie going crazy…" Ann nodded understanding._

_Walking into the house they found Kakeru asleep by the door. Serenity picked him up and carefully placed him in his bed kissing his forehead _

_Later that night after celebrating Kakeru birthday and putting him to bed Serenity sat beside her Grandmother as Ann ran her fingers through the blonde hair "I love you grandma" she whispered "I promise to act right" she said again "you're the only person I have…that I can trust" she said as tears ran down her cheek_

"_I love you and will always be here for you child, no matter what"_

"_Thank you…grandmother"_

_It was 10 at night when Serenity finally made it home_

"_Where have you been?!" Momoko yelled _

"_With a friend" Serenity answered too tired to deal with her mother's tantrum_

"_What kinda friend Serenity, Huh? Kenji just left for boot camp and your off gallivanting around town like a common whore"_

"_Mother!" Millie yelled as she stood at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Oh so I say I'm out with a friend and you automatically think that I'm out sleeping around?! Nice mother real nice" Serenity pushed passed her sister as she started to walk up the stairs_

"_And what about the baby? What of the child in your belly?" _

"_Baby?" Millie whispered turning to her sister in shock "you're pregnant?!" _

"_Yes I'm pregnant, and this child is none of your concern mother!" and with that she stormed up stairs slamming her bedroom door_

_The next two months where nothing but fights between Momoko and her pregnant daughter_

_Millie tried her best to calm the fights, but nothing seemed to help. Serenity continued to go to her grandmother's house to visit with her son and talk with the aging woman. _

_It was on a sunny afternoon that the family of three received a devastating phone call…well devastating to Serenity. _

_She heard the conversation, someone had died…and there was a small child involved…a five year old boy…_

"_Who died?" She asked quickly as she ran over to her mother, who didn't seem fazed by the phone call._

"_No one of importance" Momoko said with a shrug_

"_This isn't funny mother, who died?!" Serenity yelled "I heard you, someone in our family died! What child?! I heard you say something about a child"_

_Taking a breather Momoko turned away from her dishes and to her pregnant daughter "well your father and I never wanted to tell you this but…your grandmother on your father's side pasted away this morning" she watched as Serenities face paled "apparently she had adopted some boy" she said with a shrug_

"_Kakeru" Serenity whispered as she rushed out of the house _

_After a long and agonizing twenty minute drive she had finally made it. Luckily her grandmothers best friend Unazuki, was standing with the small child in hand _

"_He's fine" she said gently as Serenity scooped the small child into her arms _

"_Thank you" Serenity said hugging the woman with her free arm "what-what happened?" she asked as tears started to fall from her eyes _

"_She passed in her sleep…this morning" _

"_Mommy…where's Grandma?" Kakeru asked innocently as he saw the tears form in his mothers eyes "don't cry mommy, Grandma will make things all better"_

_The two woman shared looks of sadness as they both walked into the house _

_After explaining Ann's passing to the small boy and comforting him as he cried, Serenity laid him in his bed._

_Unazuki and Serenity sat in the living room for awhile in silence _

"_Your grandmother told me a long time ago…why she was caring for Kakeru…she also told me a few months ago that you were pregnant…and doing very well with your life…she was very proud of you; she also said that you decided to keep the child and that you would be moving into the house in a few weeks"_

_Serenity said nothing only nodded_

"_Kakeru is a fantastic little boy, you are a very good mother to him"_

"_Mother to who?" the two girls turned around to find Serenities mother standing in the door way_

_Serenity stood quickly glaring at the uninvited guest "what are you doing here?" she asked as she whipped her tears away _

"_I should be asking you the same thing!" _

"_You have no right to be here!" Serenity hissed _

_It was then that Kakeru came out of his room rubbing his eyes "mommy I'm thursty" he said walking up to Serenity_

"_Mommy?" her mother said shocked "Serenity what is this?!" _

"_None of your concern" Serenity said walking her son into the kitchen _

"_None of my concern?! This child is calling you his mother and you say that's none of MY concern?!" she yelled falling Serenity into the kitchen_

"_Leave now mother!" Serenity yelled_

"_I will not leave, you tell me right now what the hell is going on!" she demanded _

"_Fine, you want to know so damn bad?! This is my son, Kakeru! He is five, yes mother I said Five"_

"_But you where only…"_

"_14" Serenity said as Unazuki came and took the small boy by the hand giving Serenity a look. She returned it with a small smile of understanding. _

"_Who's the father? Probably some no good punk"_

"_Actually it's Kenji"_

_Her mother laughs "please, you expect me to believe that Kenji, knocked you up at 14? He is too much of a good boy to have done something so degrading"_

"_Degrading?! Please mother" Serenity laughed as she walked out of the kitchen _

"_It was done by one of your, what do they call them…pimps I bet"_

"_Excuses me?!" Serenity yelled offended "I have had enough of your consent accusations! I have and never will sale myself for sex!" _

"_Who said anything 'bout money, you probably did it just because you're a no good whore!"_

_Serenity slapped her mother in the face as her mother hit her back _

"_You are so damn EVIL!" Momoko yelled grabbing her cheek_

"_I am my mother's daughter!" Serenity screamed turning to grab a napkin for her bleeding lip _

_Momoko grabbed her daughter by her upper arms pulling her close to her face "you listen to me and you listen well! You will say nothing of this to your sister, you hear me?! You will not mess up her future with your nonsense! And don't you dare tell Kenji of your lies or I swear I will have that little bastered shipped away!"_

_Serenity stared at her mother in shock, but she knew the woman in front of her was not lying, she knew Momoko would do it…it was then that Momoko dragged her daughter back to their home. Serenity was grateful to Unazuki for taking Kakeru to her home, where he stayed. _

_This fight was it for her; Serenity knew what she needed to do. _

_She needed to have an abortion…she had to get out…and without her grandmother there to help her…she would be stuck in this life forever. She knew that she had to save her son; she needed to make a new life for herself and Kakeru._

_Weeks later_

_After being turned down at the first couple clinic Serenity drove around helplessly till she found a clinic that would help her. The young blond waited in one of the exam rooms, she didn't realize the clinic was shady…she didn't know that the doctors weren't certified…she just didn't know. _

_She began to sweat as she waited, worry started to wash over her…it was then that the doctor arrived in the room, as she watched him walk in she knew she just couldn't go through with it…but before she could tell him no, Millie and a very upset and worried Kenji busted though the doors _

_They pulled her out of the clinic turning her around to face them _

"_How could you do this?!" Millie yelled_

"_What the hell where you thinking Seren?! How could you do this to us?! To a child WE made? Why?!" Kenji yelled angry "I get home and this is what I come home too, finding out your pregnant but at a clinic ready to kill our unborn child?!" _

"_How can you be so irresponsible?"Ikuko yelled _

"_I wasn't going to do it" serenity said-but no one would listen _

"_What were you thinking Seren?!" Don yelled from behind her _

"_Oh my god, how could you do something like this?! This place is shady! It's rundown, what were you thinking?!" Anni screamed tears in her eyes_

"_I-I didn't know…" she tried to say but was interrupted_

"_She wasn't thinking!" Akio yelled "god damn it Seren! Out of all the stupid things you've done, this takes the cake"_

"_How could you do this to Kenji Seren, Huh? He doesn't deserve this!" Leila yelled _

_She couldn't take it any more_

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" she screamed "Just leave me alone!" she growled turning to walk away when Kenji grabbed her wrist _

"_We have to talk Seren" he said sternly_

"_No we don't, this is MY life! My body! Just butt out and leave me alone!"_

"_But it's OUR baby" he said glaring at her, she was grateful that he and the other knew nothing of Kakeru._

"_Fine, but for now, I have to go…clear my head" but Kenji persisted "look it's not like I want some little shit running around destroying my life! So back OFF!" she screamed as she turned and ran to her car._

_Once she was far enough away she pulled over and began to cry, placing her hand on her belly, she whispered "I didn't mean it little one…I promise" _

_After the encounter with her 'so called friends' Serenity moved out of her mother's home and into her grandmother's house, which was left to her son, Kakeru. Momoko tried to stop her, threatening the small boy, but Serenity showed her a tape recorder...playing it back Momoko heard all the threatening and hateful things she had said to her daughter. Serenity was grateful that Unazuki gave her such a great gift; it shut the older woman up. She soon found out that at the shady clinic worked an old friend of her mothers, and that is how the group found her. _

_No one knew where she lived, just where she worked, which was at an art studio down town Tokyo. _

_Everyday Kenji would attempt to talk with Serenity, reason with her. Well at less that's what he would say…really he was contently pushing her to marry him, saying its best for her and the baby, he loved her he would take care of them. She told him no repeatedly. She knew she couldn't marry him; she wasn't in love with him. She was never rude or mean, she recorded every encounter, as Unazuki had instructed her too._

_The relationship came to a complete end however, once he decided to take her to court. _

_She had told him before that she wasn't going to go forward with the abortion, but he still felt the need to head to court. _

_It was her against him and their friends. _

_Unazuki wanted to be there, she was a lawyer in her younger days, but then Kakeru would have to be brought into the court room and she couldn't take the chance of the boy calling her mommy in front of all their friends…and his father—who knew nothing of his birth._

_She didn't fight the judge, she listened to her former friends and sister talk about her wanting to kill the baby, not wanting the baby…she said no words when it came time for her to speak. She just sat silently._

_She lost of course, but she didn't care. She had already told him once she wasn't going to destroy the child growing inside of her. The judge ruled that she would not be allowed to terminate the pregnancy. Yea sure she had the recordings, but she wasn't going to use them, no not like that. She still loved her friends._

_Soon after the court appearance the financial burden of taking care of a child and home caught up to her, She needed help. Unazuki helped as much as she could, free babysitting and fresh vegetables from her garden…but Serenity finally realized she needed to get at less two roommates to help her with the large mortgage and bills. _

_Kakeru was excited about the new baby, he couldn't wait to be an older brother. Every night the five year old would make stories up and tell them to her mother's expanding belly. He even helped her with the baby's room._

_The two laughed as the painted yellow room a vive rant Pink, covered in paint and exhausted from their work they would bath and retire for the night. Serenity couldn't believe how happy she was, how excited she was for this new addition even with situation being as they were._

_At 5 months -Millie found out where she was living. Kakeru thankfully was never there when his Aunt would drop by. Serenity and Unazuki educated him to exit through the back yard and into Unazuki back yard when people came by. He never understood why? But did as he was told_

_Her Roommates never said anything about the little boy; they were either too high or too drunk to notice him. I know you must be thinking how can a mother let people like that near her son? Well the truth of the matter was Serenity was in the middle of kicking the unruly roommates out. It was taking longer than she liked due to the fact that she didn't want one of the junkies retaliating and possibly hurting her son or her unborn child._

_At Six months along Serenity was committed to a physiatric ward for attempting to kill the baby with a close hanger._

_But that was far from the truth…earlier that morning Serenity was in the bathroom standing on a stepping stood with a close hander in hand. She was trying to fish out her keys that where, very immaturely placed in the vent, it was then, as she was poking the tip of the hanger into the vent that the bottom of the straightened out metal scraped her arm. _

"_shit" she hissed as her arm started to bleed "great going Seren…now they'll think you're trying to off yourself" she thought jokingly as she took the close hanger and placed it between her legs, freeing both hands so she may inspect her cut. _

_It was then that her sister and Kenji busted thought the bathroom doors. From what it looked like they assumed she was trying to kill the baby by sticking a close hanger up her woman hood. _

_It was also then that they found all the empty beer and wine bottles around the house, and empty cigarette cartons._

_Of course her bad roommates said that the booze belonged to her and that she had been smoking the whole time as well. But only Unazuki knew the truth, but couldn't say a word. After her court date, Serenity made Unazuki promise never to say a word if something was to happen with her. She needed Unazuki to take care of Kakeru, she needed her to watch and care for her son._

_Unazuki promised._

_She watched as Serenity was shipped off to the physiatric care faculty. _

_After the birth of Usagi, Serenity was allowed to go home. She was banded from seeing her daughter and knew that her daughter would be told nothing but lies. _

_Years before, when she was 11 years old she started to record her feelings and thoughts in a journal…she kept it going. Hoping one day to somehow hand it to her small little Usagi, Hoping she would understand. _

_Military Life _

_Chapter 19__  
_

Ami walked out of Usagi's bathroom smiling contently "ah that feels better" she said wearing a navy blue cotton tee with blue/purple plaid cotton sateen pants

"When I thought after party, I wasn't thinking sleep over" Jed said as Nephrite elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up" he hissed

"I thought we were chillin' at Mamoru's?" Zoi asked as they sat in Usagi's room

"Mom, dad and their partners are…having their own little party…" Rei said looking at her hands

"Then let's go party with them!" Zoi said getting up before Ami pulled him back down

"Not that kinda party stupid" she hissed

He looked confused for a second before "Ewe, dude your parents are gross"

Mamoru and Rei just shrugged

"Are those different types of cheeses on your pants?" Makoto asked with a laugh, she wore a green Drawstring poplin pant with 'Kiss me & Shut up' written all over it and a Green cotton tank

Jed smiled proudly "150 to be exact" he said smiling as the group of teens started at him

"There are 150 different types of cheeses on your pants?!" Minako said in awe "but why?" she asked confused

"because of my muffin" he said laying his head on Rei's shoulder, Rei wore a Red cotton tank with white cotton pajama pants with red polka-dots, Minako wore a Yellow with white polka-dot cotton cami with matching pajama pants and Usagi wore a black silk pajama pant with pale pink dots with a silk pale pink tank

"Do you even know 150 cheeses?" Rika asked as the girls and guys slapped themselves on the forehead "what?" she asked confused "did I ask something stupid?"

"I sure do!" Jed said smiling

"Jed no one wants to hear about _cheese!_" Rei hissed

"Yes she does, don't you Rika?"

Rika looked around the room as the teens shook their heads frantically "um…" she then turned to Jed who was giving her a puppy dog face "…yes…"

Everyone groaned

"See" Jed said smirking

"She's just too nice to say NO!" Rei hissed

"whatever, now there's:: Sardo cheese -Testouri cheese -Caravane cheese -Bokmakiri cheese -Kwaito cheese -Rubing -Rushan -Nguri -Suluguni -Paneer -Chhena -Khoa-Chhena -Paneer -Sakura cheese -Ackawi cheese -Basket cheese -Labneh -Jameed -Jibneh Arabieh cheese -Kenafa cheese -Naboulsi cheese -Paneer -Shanklish -Syrian cheese -Flower of Rajya -Kesong or Quesong Puti -Chura kampo -Chhurpi -Bergkäse -Brimsen (Austrian term for Bryndza) -Lüneberg cheese -Tyrolean grey cheese -Limburger cheese-Affligem -Bruges Gold -Brussels cheese -Chimay -Damme -Damme brie -Herve cheese -Limburger cheese, a soft white cheese with a very strong odor and flavor. -Mandjeskaas -Maredsous cheese -Passendale cheese -Remedou cheese -Rochefort cheese -Rodoric cheese -Kashkaval -Sirene -Grilled Halloumi (Cyprus)-Anari --Halloumi (Hellim) -Kefalotyri -Abertam cheese -Olomoucké syrečky -Paški sir (Pag Island cheese) -Danish Blue cheese-Danbo -Danish Blue cheese (_Dansk blåskimmel(ost)_) -Danish tilsit or _Tilsit Havarti_ -Esrom or _Danish Port-Salut_ -Havarti cheese or _Cream Havarti_ -Saga cheese -Aura -Lappi cheese …"

"You're too nice" Usagi said glaring at Rika who apologized as Jed continued

"Blanco (white) -Chihuahua-Cotija -Criollo (Creole) -Fresco (fresh) -Oaxaca -Panela -Quesillo -Requesón -Quesillo -Coon -Chesdale -Evansdale -Reggianito -Sardo -Catupiry -Minas (a. k. a. "Queijo Minas Padrão", "Queijo Frescal" and "Queijo Curado") -Coalho -Requeijão -Prato -Chanco -Gauda -Panquehue -Renaico -Quesillo -Queso Guayanés and Queso Palmita"

Everyone breathe a sigh of relief that he was finished…or so they thought

"Now there is ten of the most favorite French cheeses…which are Camembert*-2. Brie de Meaux*-3. Roquefort*-4. Boursin-5. Reblochon*-6. Munster*-7. Pont l'Evèque-8. Epoisses-9. Chèvre-10. Tomme de Savo-"

He stopped as his body fell onto Reis lap, looking up Rei started at Mamoru who stood behind him

"W-what did you do?" she stuttered

"You are my hero Mamoru" Makoto said smiling

"He'll be find, I only knocked him out for a few" Mamoru said taking a seat next to Usagi

"I'm sorry Rei but man…he really needed to be stopped" Usagi said starting at her stunned friend, who nodded

"I guess…" Rei mumbled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Okay guys I've got movies!" Seiya said as he entered the room. He stopped as he stared at the unconscious Jed "what I miss?"

After watching: "Taken" "Dragon Ball Evolution" and "Harry Potter" the group had fallen asleep all except Usagi.

Minako and Kunzite slept nicely on her over stuffed baby pink chair, Rei and Jed slept holding one another on the bed, Ami sleep with two large pillows in-between her and Zoi, who was holding one of the pillows mumbling 'Ami and government conspirators' as Rika and Motoki slept next to them wrapped in each other's arms, Seiya slept on top of a bean bag looking like a cat, and Makoto sleep with her arms around a baseball bat as Nephrite slept with a pillow protecting his head.

Usagi smiled at her friends, she looked down at her boyfriend and shook her head as he let out a light snore. She began to pick up when the phone began to ring

"Who could this be…its midnight?" she mumbled as she walked down stairs hoping to not wake anyone, but someone was awake,

Mamoru had awakened when he rolled over, on the floor, to find Usagi gone. He looked around when he heard her phone go off, he quietly sat on the top of the stairs watching her

"Hello?" she whispered

But there was no answer just breathing

"Hello?" she asked again

But still nothing

"Daddy?" she asked hopeful

But nothing just a dial tone

"Weird" she said shaking her head as she walked into the kitchen to clean the dishes. Mamoru took this time to head down and help.

-----

Kakeru sighed as he hung the phone up

"Damn it" he hissed as he slammed his hands into his face, he needed to talk to her, he needed to tell her…she needed to know the truth…

-----

"Hey" Usagi jumped at his voice "sorry" he chuckled "need a hand?"

"Did I wake you?" she asked worried

He shook his head "no, I woke up when I didn't feel you near me" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

She giggled "well then you can help me dry" she said handing him a towel

It was now 2 in the morning and the couple was finally finished, they walked over to the living room taking a seat on the large couch holding one another

"Mamoru…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to learn more about my birth mother" Mamoru turned to his girlfriend and stared at her "I know everyone said that she wanted nothing to do with me…and all those horrible things where said…but I just feel like I need to know…that part of me"

Mamoru smiled at her pushing her blond hair behind her ears "I get it" he whispered "you feel as if there's a part of you missing" Usagi nodded "I'll help" he said "Mom and dad leave tomorrow for a week, we can raid their rooms, see what we find"

"Thank you" she said kissing his cheek as she laid her head on his lap, he began brushing his fingers though her long blond hair "Mamoru" She whispered

"Yea"

"I can't seem to shake this feeling…"

"What feeling?" he asked curiously

"That something's about to happen…it's the same feeling I got whenever dad would come home with orders"

Mamoru frowned as he looked down at his half sleeping girlfriend "don't talk like that" he whispered kissing her forehead and leaning his head back on the couch.

"…I love you Mamo-chan" she whispered as her eyes closed, he was already asleep.

The weekend went by Usagi and Seiya continuing their practice as the others hung out with each other.

"Another week of mind numbing nothingness" Rei whined as the group walked down the schools hallway

"Not much longer and we'll be hanging out by the crisp blue ocean water of Puerto Vallarta!" Makoto said smiling

"Puerto Vallarta?" Jed asked looking confused

"When we were kids we said on our graduation day we would take a trip to Puerto Vallarta" Minako said smiling "I already have my things packed"

"But graduation isn't for another two months" Kunzite said

"He's right, but this is mina we're talking about, she's probably had her stuff packed the first day of senior year" Usagi said with a laugh as the other girls nodded

"I already locked on to our tickets, there's still time you guys can come along if you like" Ami said stopping in front of the group

"I already asked Seiya, unfortunately he won't be able to come…family issues" Usagi said with a shrug

"That sucks, but anyway Ami got us a killer deal!" Minako said smiling at her blue haired friend

"What's a 'killer deal?" kunzite asked looking at his smiling girlfriend worriedly

"$1098" Ami said smiling

Jed chocked "dollars?!"

"No moron rocks, Of course dollars!" Rei hissed

"And how much is the hotel?" Nephrite asked

"Well we rented the Presidential Suite at Casa Velas hotel boutique for $3599"

"…" the boys stared at the girls

"And how many nights?" Zoi asked as he looked to his 'sudo' girlfriend

"4" she answered

"4 NIGHTS?!" they screamed

"Where did you come up with the cash?!" Jed asked turning to Rei "you never…"

"Never what?" Rei asked looking confused

"You know stood on a street corner…danced around a pole?"

"Oh my god" Usagi laughed as Rei and the others looked confused "Rei he thinks we either worked as prostitutes or stripped in some shady strip club"

"JED!" the men screamed

"What?!" he yelled backing away as Rei glared a murderous glare

"No stupid we've been saving our money since we were six!" she screamed "out of all the stupid idiotic no good…" she growled as she stormed away from the group with Jed running after her

"Has anyone notice how moody she's been lately?" Minako whispered

"How can you tell?" Makoto said with a laugh "Rei's bipolar, she's like this everyday"

"True" Minako said with a shrug as Zoi continued

"So that's $14396 for four days…what about food? Or if you want to go shopping?" Zoi asked

"Oh we have that covered" Usagi said smiling "each of us where able to buy our own plane tickets, and pay half for the room which was…"

"$2879.20"

"Thank you Ami"

"You're welcome"

"and since we each saved $700 a year for seven years we each had $4900…after the plane tickets and hotel room, we still have $923 to spend" Ami said holding her books "also since it is their top room, we get free meals."

"Well my parents were wondering what I wanted for my graduation gift…" Zoi said rubbing the back of his neck

"Yea…so were mine…and a tropical beach sure sound's inviting…" Nephrite added

"Then it's settled, we'll talk to our parents tonight and let you girls know tomorrow" Kunzite said grabbing hold of Mina's hand

"How about you Mamoru?" Zoi asked "did you buy your ticket already?"

"Yep" he said smiling "when we were kids they told me about the plan, so I to have been saving. I haven't rented my room yet though, so why don't we guys try and spring for the Governor suite, its $2399 a night but its right next door to the girls and carries its own porch, small pool and yard"

The guys turned to Zoi

"That's $11995 for four nights, so $2399 per-person" he said looking to his three friends "I'm pretty sure I can pull it off"

"Alright just let me know and Ami can set it all up" Mamoru said smiling at the blue haired teen

The group dispersed and headed to their classes, each thinking of their graduation day, and the trip to come.

_Serenities Secret_

_It was a few weeks before Serenity was reunited with her son after returning from the ward. When he saw her the small child ran into his mother's arms "Where's the baby mommy? Is she here?!" he asked excitedly_

_Serenity fought back her tears and knelt down "no sweet heart" she whispered "She had to live with her daddy…" she said looking to Unazuki who stood behind Kakeru "I'll explain when you're older okay?" _

_Kakeru nodded feeling sad he was so excited about being an older brother _"_Will I ever get to see her?"_

_Serenity closed her eyes and took a deep breath "maybe sweet heart…one day"_

_5 years later_

_Kakeru stood outside his elementary school waiting for his mother, when a small five year old girl with the same hair style as his mother stood next to him. _

"_Today was my first day" she said looking to the ground sad _

"_Then why are you sad?" he asked _

"_Everyone was so mean to me…they kept making fun of my hair…calling me spaghetti head…" she whispered as tears came to her eyes "I couldn't find any of my friends…and now…mama and papa are late" she said whipping away the tears _

"_I like your hair, my mommy wears her hair the same way"_

_She looked up at him with surprise_

_Kakeru smiled and knelt down pulling a small moon pendent from his back pack "here" he said handing it to the small blond_

_She looked at him with her big blue eyes _

"_Take it" he said placing it into her small chubby hands "First days are always hard, but I promise tomorrow will be better" _

_She smiled up at him nodding as he stood back up "I'm Tsukino Usagi!" she said holding out her other hand _

"Ts_uki Kakeru" he said smiling as he looked out to find his mother's car pulling up "oh there's my mom, I have to go…it was nice meeting you Usagi-san…don't worry tomorrow will be better"_

"_Thank you Kakeru!" Usagi yelled as she placed the pendent around her neck "thank you" he nodded as he ran to his car._

"_USAGI!" turning around with a large smile Usagi ran up to her group of friends_

"_We've been looking for you ever where today!" Rei hissed her chubby fist on her hip _

"_Usako, who was that?" Mamoru asked grabbing her hand _

"_Ooo-ooo Usagi-Chan who gave you that pendent it's beautiful?" Minako asked staring at the shinny moon_

"_A new friend" she answered as she turned to watch the car drive off, what she and the rest failed to notice was the small inscription on the back of the pendent reading:_

_To my son Kakeru, Love your mother Serenity_


	20. Chapter 20

_Previously_

_She smiled up at him nodding as he stood back up "I'm Tsukino Usagi!" she said holding out her other hand_

"Ts_uki Kakeru" he said smiling as he looked out to find his mother's car pulling up "oh there's my mom, I have to go…it was nice meeting you Usagi-san…don't worry tomorrow will be better"_

"_Thank you Kakeru!" Usagi yelled as she placed the pendent around her neck "thank you" he nodded as he ran to his car._

"_USAGI!" turning around with a large smile Usagi ran up to her group of friends_

"_We've been looking for you ever where today!" Rei hissed her chubby fist on her hip_

"_Usako, who was that?" Mamoru asked grabbing her hand_

"_Ooo-ooo Usagi-Chan who gave you that pendent it's beautiful?" Minako asked staring at the shinny moon_

"_A new friend" she answered as she turned to watch the car drive off, what she and the rest failed to notice was the small inscription on the back of the pendent reading:_

_To my son Kakeru, Love your mother Serenity_

_**Serenities Secrets**_

_Every year for the past 10 years she sent gifts and letters, but never received a response._

_It was raining out one night; Serenity received a frantic phone call. It was Millie._

"_Serenity" came Millie's shaky voice_

_Serenity rubbed her sleepy eyes as she turned to the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning _

"_Millie?" she asked confused, she hadn't heard a word from her sister…other than a few letters every other month. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked_

"_I-I need your help" she whispered "she needs your help" _

_She? "Who Millie? What's wrong? What happened?" Serenity questioned, what was she talking about?_

"_It's Usagi Seren…S-she's in the hospital" _

_Serenity felt her heart stop_

_She quickly jumped out of bed grabbing a pair of sweats and a old t-shirt "What happened?!" she demanded _

"_She was here visiting me from the states…I turned my back for a moment and…and"_

"_What hospital are you at?!" Serenity asked as the now 15 year old Kakeru walked into his mother's room_

"_What's going on?" he questioned, but Serenity only held her hand out silencing him _

"_I'll be right there" hanging up the phone she turned to her son "you need to stay here" _

"_What's going on mom, Who was that?" he asked grabbing his mother's hand as she ran down the stairs _

"_It's Usagi, she's been hit by a car"_

"_What?!" he yelled letting his mother's hand go "I'm coming!" he said ready to fallow her _

"_No" she said turning around "you can't, please remember what I told you about your father?" He nodded "I can't take a chance that he might just show up" she said touching her sons face "just please stay here okay?"_

_Kakeru nodded "call me let me know if she's alright"_

"_I will" she said kissing his forehead and running out the door _

_At the hospital Serenity ran into the ER, she saw her Sister pacing the floors "Where is she? Is she alright?!" she asked frantic _

_Millie shook her head "She needs a blood transfusion and…and a kidney…" _

"_Oh my god" Serenity said falling down into a chair "What about Kenji? Where is he?!" she asked looking around "was he not a match?"_

"_Usagi was here visiting…he got orders to move over seas…to America when she was eight….um…I wanted her to visit and well…she just got here three days ago" Millie started to cry "it takes almost a day to fly here…Kenji and Ikuko are on their way…but she needs help now…I wasn't a match and neither was…was…Minako"_

_Serenity nodded understanding, she heard that her sister had gotten married and given birth to a little girl named Minako a few months after Usagi's birth. In fact all of her former friends had gotten married and had children either before or after Usagi was born._

"_Test me" Serenity said quickly "whatever she needs I'll give her" _

"_Okay" Millie said pulling her sister to a doctor "this is Tuki Sakura…" Serenity turned to her sister with wide eyes, but didn't respond "she's a family friend…"_

_The doctor nodded "I'll go and get a nurse and we'll get the testing started, now you do understand that if you're a match-"_

"_I get what happens, just please hurry, anything Usagi needs…I'll give her" _

_Nodding the doctor walked the two females into an empty room "I'll be right back"_

_After a few moments of silence _

"_I'm sorry I had to lie back there…" Millie whispered _

"_I understand" Serenity said looking out the large window _

"…_I'm sorry that so much happened between us…it's just that you need to understand… you were acting…"_

"_stop" Serenity said not turning to look at her tearful sister "let's not start this now, I'm not here to listen to what you have to say…or your thoughts on what happened…I'm here to save my daughter and nothing else"_

_Millie nodded as the nurse entered the room. Soon after the test, Serenity was prepped for surgery. She was a match…_

_After she was placed in a recovery room and soon released._

_Once she returned home and explained everything to a worried Kakeru, her son helped his mother to her bed._

_One afternoon a month after the car accident, Kakeru was cleaning out the attic when he found a document…the document stated that Serenity was no longer banded from seeing her daughter, Usagi. He looked confused as he looked at the date…it was dated 5 years ago…_

_Angry and puzzled Kakeru ran down stairs throwing the document at his mother, who was working on a letter for said girl. _

"_Where did you get this?" she asked picking up the document and staring at her son in shock_

"_Why haven't you done anything?!" he yelled angrily_

"_Calm down dear" she said with a sigh_

"_Calm down?! You have had the right to see her! For me to finally meet her! And you don't?! You deny me the right to meet my own sister?!" _

"_There's more to this then you know Kakeru" she said in a calm voice_

_Kakeru shook his head "how could you?! How could there be anything more?! It's right there in black and white!" he yelled "Why?!" he screamed_

"_Because I can't!" Serenity yelled back "because if I was to go near her, if I was to approach her or that family again, you would be taken from me!" she screamed _

"_What?" he whispered as his eyes went wide _

"_When I got this paper in the mail I was so happy…I could have flown to the moon and back, but…when I went to the house…Ikuko answered the door…"_

_**Flash back**_

"_I wondered when you would show up" Ikuko hissed as she stared at Serenity with pure hatred _

"_I want to see her" Serenity said calmly looking around, She turned her attention back to the lavender haired woman as she hears her laugh _

"_Are you kidding me?" _

"_please, this paper said that I am able to see my little girl" serenity pleaded as she stared at the woman with tears in her eyes "it's been so long, please let me talk to her"_

"_What 'bout Kakeru?"_

_Serenity went pale "how did yo-"_

"_Ha, I've known since the day you started showing up at school wearing those over sized sweaters" _

_Serenity was quiet_

"_I'm sure you're wondering why I never said anything." Ikuko asked as she looked to her well manicured nails "simple really, if I told Kenji that you were pregnant or had his son well…that would of ruin my chances" she said glaring at the woman in front of her "for years I watched you, hated you! You always got everything I've always wanted! You were always so perfect, so gorgeous!...you took EVERYTHING from me!"_

"_Ikuko I never meant to hurt you" Serenity cried "I never knew, I'm so sorry!" _

"_Please" the lavender haired woman hissed "I told you I love him! And you took him from me!" she screamed_

"_I never knew you loved him!" Serenity yelled "I swear!"_

"_I told you that night after the football game! It was after you finished cheering with your stupid little cheerleading team!" _

_Serenity looked confused "cheerleading? But I was never in…." it hit her; she thought Millie was Serenity…During the twin's freshman year, they would wear their hair the same everyday…they would laugh when others would confuse them…thinking one was the other. "Ikuko, you weren't talking to me, you were talking to my sister!" serenity pleaded _

"_You think I'm stupid don't you?! I knew it was you! Don't lie to me! You were always in all the best clubs! Head cheerleader, lead in all the school plays, captain of the dance squad!"_

"_That wasn't me! I never joined any clubs" Serenity yelled "My TWIN sister, Millie, is who you're thinking of not me!" Serenity rubbed her temples "I swear on my grandmothers grave Ikuko this is all a misunderstanding"_

"_NO! It was YOU! It was YOU who I've hated this whole time, stop trying to trick me! STOP IT!" she screamed "YOU took Kenji from me after I TOLD you I LOVED HIM! YOU where the one who wouldn't let me join your little Cheer team! YOU where the one who said my legs wouldn't hold out on the dance floor! And YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO TOOK THE LEAD ROLL AWAY FROM ME OUR SENIOR YEAR!" Ikuko was breathing hard before she glared darkly at the silver haired beauty "Now, You stay away from Usagi, she's MY daughter now! Or else I'll be sure to tell Kenji about his son! And we'll fight for custody, and you know we'll win" she said with a smirk "I mean who would let a child stay with a mother who-not only tried to kill her unborn child with a hanger-but also has a drug and alcohol problem, who knows you could have been abusing that little boy this whole time or worse…."_

"_You wouldn't?!" Serenity hissed "I never did anything wrong! Everyone just assumed the worse of me!"_

"_Oh just try me Serenity! Why do you think Millie and Kenji came busting in to the bathroom that day? Who do you think told those idiotic roommates of yours to place your keys in such a weird place?"_

_Serenity gasped "you did this…you caused all of this?" she was so surprised…the woman before her has really lost her mind "how could you?!" she whispered as tears came to her eyes "You did this for a boy?! You took an innocent child away from her mother for a BOY?! How could you do such a terrible thing?!"_

"_I already told you! You took everything from me, now I'm returning the favor" she said smirking _

"_But you have him now, he's yours! YOU WIN!" Serenity yelled "All my friends HATE me, even my own SISTER! Why keep this up?!" _

"_Because you still have a hold on him! No matter what I do or what I try he still LOVES you!" taking a deep breath Ikuko smiled "now Kenji is due home any moment, make a choice…go ahead and see your precious little Usagi or leave and never come back and save your little bastered son…the choice is yours Serenity" _

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"_That bitch!" Kakeru growled "All of this over some stupid crap that started in high school?!" the teen shook his head _"_But Mom I'm old enough now, I'll tell him I want to stay with you! Usagi is YOUR daughter, she has a right to know!"_

"_It doesn't work that way sweet heart" she said holding his hand _

"_Then I won't go, if they make me I-I'll run away…You've been so unhappy mom, you've missed her, you didn't fight for her because of ME…you deserve to be with her! I wish I was never born…none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me" _

"_Stop it" she said pulling her son in to her arms as she saw tears form in his blue eyes "Don't say things like that, She has lived her life for ten years not knowing…One day she'll know the truth…yes I do miss her, but none of this is your fault do you understand me?! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" _

_Kakeru nodded as his mother whipped away his tears and kissed his forehead, standing on her tip toes "you're getting to tall" she said laughing._

"_Or maybe your just shrinking" he said with a chuckle as his mother playfully slapped his arm, She then turned and took her seat at the small breakfast table _

"_Watch it mister, I brought you into this world I can easily take you out" the two laughed as she turned to her letter "now leave me" she said in a Queen like voice _

"_Mom" he said smiling, he took the seat across from her "here" grabbing the letter from her hands, he picked up a black pen and began to rewrite her letter_

"_What are you doing?" she asked confused_

"_You never get a response because they never give her the letters…they know it's you mom, by your handwriting."_

_Serenity watched as her son finished coping the letter and sealing it into an envelope "there, now they won't know it's you" he said handing the letter back to his mother smiling._

_She looked down at the closed envelope and quickly looked back up "Tuki Sakura?" she asked confused _

"_This way they'll think it's some friend of hers from Japan" he said with a shrug "you know you never told me how you figured out all their different addresses" _

"_Well…I looked online" she said blushing "I search your father's name…and well his information just pops up" _

_Kakeru smiled at his mother as he stood up "well I have home work to finish, I love you mom" he said kissing her forehead_

"_I love you too" she whispered smiling _

_He stopped as he turned back to his mother "oh and mom…Thanks" She raised an eye brow _"_For sticking with me…for giving up everything for me….thank you" and with that he was gone._

_Military Life_

_Chapter 20_

"We need to find you something amazing" Minako said looking though her cousin's large closet

"Something that will make the judges fall all over you!" Rei grinned as she lifted up a pair of black Paul Gaultier booties

"guys this is 'bout Seiya, not me" Usagi said shaking her head as she drew in a art book "done" she said smiling at her work

"Cute" Makoto commented "Come on Usa, this show case will be held in front of so many important people!" Makoto said holding up a pair of Usagi's jeans to her waist as she stood in front of the mirror

"You are part of his performance right?" Ami asked as Usagi nodded "well then it's as important for you to look presentable as it is for him to look well-dressed"

"Speaking of well-dressed" Usagi stood up and walked over to, what would be her parent's room, and came back carrying a large brown box. "How will he look in this?" she opened the box and pulled out a black leather jacket, with a pair of blue jeans and a cotton black Tee with two silver chains. The girls were silent "it's for the show" Usagi said smiling, but they remained silent "for Seiya…it's his outfit" she said looking at her friends "will someone say something?!"

"It's so…plain" Rei said staring at the leather jacket

"We were expecting something extravagant…" Makoto whispered

"Like Elvis" Minako said as the girls nodded

Usagi laughed "Guys, for something like this…he needs to look approachable, nothing extreme…we're trying to show case his talent not his fashion sensibility"

The next day Usagi was awaken by two strong arms

Slowly opening her eyes she came face to face with Mamoru.

"What are you doing here so _early?_" she mumbled trying to turn over and cover her face with her fluffy pink blanket

Mamoru chuckled as he turned her around and laid on top of her "good morning to you too sunshine" he said kissing her nose and making her face scrunch up. He loved seeing her face crumple up in reaction to a kiss on her ultra sensitive nose.

"I really need to start locking that window" she mumbled as she sent her intruding boyfriend a playful glare "why are you here so early?" she asked as she covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her morning breath, her eyes quickly looked down to find him fully dressed "Why are you ready so early?" glancing at the clock, Usagi sent Mamoru flying off her bed

"Shit shit shit shit shit!!!" she scrambled around her room looking for clothes to wear

Mamoru sat on the floor laughing "we really should do something about that mouth of yours, think if little Chibiusa was here she would be learning all those naughty words!" he playfully teased

"This isn't funny! SHIT I can't believe I over slept!" she growled as she through on some gray leggings and a purple v-neck Tee with a pair of black flat sweater boots. She quickly though her long hair into a messy pony tail, turning to her mirror she was great full that her young skin didn't need any make up.

"SEIYA!" she screamed "SEIYA LETS GO WE"RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"He's not here" Mamoru said from behind her as he walked over kissing her neck

Usagi moved out of Mamoru's arms, hearing a disappointing groan "Sorry, but it's weird that…" she looked at her phone "that he hasn't called…" she mumbled turning to her boyfriend, worried "it's just not like him"

"I'm sure every things fine Usako" Mamoru said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her waist "let just head to school and you'll see, he'll be sitting in the court yard waiting for you"

"Okay" she whispered following her boyfriend out the house "but something still doesn't feel right"

Once at school Usagi raced to the court yard, but there was no sign of Seiya…._where is he?_ She thought

"Find him?" Mamoru asked as he walked up to her

Usagi shook her head "this is not like him" she said calling his phone "he's not answering" she said as the bell rang

"I'm sure he's fine Usa" Makoto said smiling at her friend

"He probably found some cute guy and went off with him" Minako said dreamily, Kunzite just shook his head

"If we see him we'll text okay?" Rei said hugging her friend.

**MATH**

"Usagi you should really pay attention!" Ami whispered

Ignoring her friend Usagi continued to stare off into space

"Usagi!" Ami hissed louder catching her friend's attention

"Um...oh sorry Ami…"

"I know that you're worried about Seiya, but it took almost all of senior year to get your grades up! You need to pay attention!"

"Okay okay…sorry…" Usagi turned her attention back to the teacher…

Usagi stared at the board

_What is this?_

She turned to her blue haired friend who looked…excited??

_There is defiantly something wrong with her…what is that weird E looking thing…what does E have to do with Math?! When will we use this?!...._

Ami looked to her friend her smile disappearing "Usagi, you're not paying attention!" she hissed

"Look Ami, I'm sorry…but this is just…just too useless! I mean when will I be using THIS in my daily life?!"

Ami looked almost hurt, as if someone had just kicked her dog "When will you use this?! Usagi! When you're driving and need to take a turn, but you see that the turn might be to narrow so you might not make the said turn, well that's where this can come in handy!"

"Why don't I just not take the turn and save myself the terrible?" Usagi asked raising an eye brow at her genius friend

Ami growled in frustration as she slammed her head on the desk "I'm transferring to another school" she mumbled

"It will be okay Ami, it will be okay" Usagi said rubbing her friends back

**Creative Writing**

Taking her seat Mamoru tapped her shoulder "So have you heard from him yet?" he asked concerned

Usagi shook her head "no bu-"

There was a knock at the door, Usagi turned around to see two well dressed Marines, Mrs. Walker and what looked like a very frighten and lost Seiya.

"Oh my god" Usagi whispered as she slowly stood up.

"Excuse me Sir, sorry to interrupt" the well dressed Marine apologized as Kakeru turned to a standing Usagi

Pushing past the military men and his mother, Seiya ran straight to his blond friend embracing her, tears fell from his eyes as he held her tight. Usagi stood still, scared.

"Bunny dear" it was Miss Walker now who walked up to her "we need you to come with us" Usagi could see that she had been crying

"Is everything alright?" it wasn't Mamoru who asked or one of their concerned classmates; it was the instructor, Kakeru

Seiya glared at the man holding Usagi's hand tightly

"Fallow us, we'll explain outside" Miss Walker whispered, she knew who the man was…but being that he was Usagi's instructor she had no choice but to inform the young teacher…

Mamoru got up quickly, but was stopped "sorry Mamoru, you have to stay here" Kakeru said sternly

"But sh-"

"I know" Kakeru whispered placing a hand on the worried teens shoulder "I'll come after I find out what's going on"

Mamoru reluctantly nodded his head as he turned to stare at his girlfriend; she looked so lost and scared…

After closing the door Miss. Walker turned to Usagi and placed her hands on the young teen's shoulders.

What came out of the older woman's mouth made Usagi's eyes go wide with tears, after a few moments of silence Usagi's body fell to the ground as she let out a painful cry, which bounced off the walls of the schools hallways and into the many classrooms.

Nothing will ever be the same…

_**Serenities Secret**_

_Kakeru smiled as he moved his tassel to the opposite side, he held the document in his hand tightly as he made his way off the stage. Serenity stood clapping tears of joy in her eyes as she watched her son, her precious baby boy graduate from high school._

_After throwing their hats Kakeru made his way through the crowd embracing his mother and spinning her around "I did it!" he yelled in excitement as he placed his mother on the ground kissing her forehead "we did it" he said hugging her again_

"_I am so proud of you" she said smiling _

"_We both are" a tall and handsome man said from behind Serenity. His name was Ty Juno, Kakeru's history teacher and mentor. _

_Since Kakeru's freshman year, Ty has been there to help him though any educational optical. He also was a shoulder to lean on during tuff personal times. Ty had the pleasure of meeting Serenity four years ago…and fell in love. Even though Serenity shared his feelings she never showed it. Her priority was always her son. _

"_Excuse me, make that four of us"_

_Kakeru smiled at his adopted grandmother Unazuki and her granddaughter Himeko Nayotake, who Kakeru meet on his 16th birthday- when the young raven haired teen, came to live with her grandmother Unazuki. _

_Ty smiled brightly at Kakeru "mind me seeing that?" he asked pointing to the diploma in Kakeru's hand, Kakeru smiled handing the paper over to the older man. _"_We'll son, I have to say I am really proud of the work you've done" _

"_Thank you Mr. Juno" Kakeru smiled brightly "thank you for all of your help" he shook the man's hand as Serenity turned to her sons mentor _

"_We would love it if you would come to the house and celebrate with us?" she asked _

_Ty could never say no to Serenity, he nodded smiling. _

_After the celebrations, Unazuki, Himeko and Ty sat chatting in the living room while Kakeru walked into the kitchen _

"_Hey mom" he said pulling out a towel "Can we talk?" he asked as his mother turned to him _

"_What's wrong?" she asked concerned, Kakeru looked so serious_

"_I need you to start living your life" he said staring into his mothers confused blue eyes, he placed his hands on her shoulders gently "I want you to enjoy all the things you missed out on…stop living your life for me…start living it for yourself" _

_Serenity looked down in deep thought, he was right since she graduated high school she dedicated her life to her son. Never dating, never going out always doing everything for Kakeru._

"_There's still time mom" he whispered "Mr. Juno-Ty…he's a great guy…and head over heels in love with you" _

_Serenity let out a laugh "please" she whispered not believing him_

"_and I know you feel the same way too…" he said catching his mother off guard, quickly looking into her sons eyes, Serenity felt a small smile creep onto her face _

"_You really think so?" she asked _

_Kakeru nodded "Mom what man sticks around for FOUR YEARS?" he asked raising and eye brow "whenever we needed ANYTHING he was there, when the roof started leaking-who fixed it at TWO in the morning?! When the garbage disposal exploded- who rushed right over? Who sat with you ALL night when I broke my ankle? And wh-"_

"_Okay okay" Serenity said raising her hands up for him to stop "I get it" she said with a small laugh_

"_He loves you mom" _

"_He's right" _

_Serenity jumped turning around quickly as Kakeru smiled _

"_I'm going to go check on Himeko, take her on a walk or something" Kakeru quickly exited the kitchen patting Ty on the back as he left_

"_You have a great kid there" he said smiling at the blushing woman _

"_Thank you…" she whispered_

_Ty ran his fingers through his raven hair smiling at Serenity "you know…when I first saw you…I thought you were beautiful" he said causing Serenity to stare at him "and I'm not talking about Kakeru's freshman year" he said _

_He chuckled when he saw her puzzled look _

"_What…are you talking about?" _

_He smiled "I knew you wouldn't remember me" he said softly "I've been in every class with you since kindergarten" _

_Serenity gasped "…"_

_Ty nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck "Now, I'm not some stalker…Graduation was the last time I saw you… I was always to shy and quiet to approach you and your friends…but I've always thought you were beautiful"_

"_I can't believe I never noticed before…" she said astonished "are you sure you mean me and not my twin sister?" she asked with wide eyes filled with hope that he would tell her it was only her he saw…everyone always mistaken her for Millie…even Kenji confused the two more than once. _

_Ty smiled at her, love and truth filling his every feature… "It's always been you and only you…" he whispered touching her cheek softly_

"_But-but how do you know for sure?" she asked nervously _

"_when your agitated your lips pout, your nose scrunches up when its touched or kissed" he kissed her noise gently proving his point "see" he said chuckling "your eyes sparkle whenever you hear or see something amazing…or beautiful…you smell of vanilla and mint…and…you seem to float when you walk" he whisper now against her ear "when you're nervous…your face turns this adorable shade of pink…"_

_Without hesitation Serenity pulled his face to hers capturing his lips…Kakeru smiled down at Himeko as the two walked away from behind the kitchen door. His mother finally found her happily ever after…_


	21. Chapter 21

_Previously_

_After closing the door Miss. Walker turned to Usagi and placed her hands on the young teen's shoulders._

_What came out of the older woman's mouth made Usagi's eyes go wide with tears, after a few moments of silence Usagi's body fell to the ground as she let out a painful cry, which bounced off the walls of the schools hallways and into the many classrooms._

_Nothing will ever be the same…_

_Military Life_

_Chapter 21_

She sat alone in her room staring at nothing. Her once full of life crystal blue eyes, where now a pale blue with no sign of happiness or existence…they were vacant…her thoughts preoccupied with the information given to her…

_He's dead_

Rei sat in her bathroom, she sat silently as she stared at the small pregnancy test…she was going to be a mother. Covering her face with shaky hands, the raven haired teen fell to the ground- sobbing uncontrollably

Kneeling beside her Jed quickly pulled her into his arms, tears falling from his eyes as well.

_They were going to be parents_

Mamoru walked into, what use to be his parents' bedroom, determined to find out everything he could for Usagi.

Thoughts of her tear socked face, her cries echoing though his thoughts, taking a breath he began his search determination etched on his face.

Hours later he sat holding a navy blue box.

Opening the box Mamoru grinned… it was just what he was looking for

_Questions would soon be answered_

Minako sat beside Kunzite, as she held onto photos of her late father and now late uncle. Tears falling from her cornflower blue eyes, as Kunzite placed a supportive arm around the young blond. She couldn't believe her uncle was gone…she told Kunzite about his nick name for her 'Love Bug'. Just the mention of the adorable nick name sent the blond into a crying fit.

Kunzite embraced her, promising that he would stay by her side as long as she needed.

_It was that night that he swore to be by her side…forever_

Makoto and Motoki worked hard in their kitchen, cooking meals for her three grieving friends. Makoto turned to her brother as he turned the slow cooker on. Noticing the tears in the brunettes olive eyes, he quickly embraced her. Though the two were not blood related to the late Tsukino Kenji, they grew up thinking him as their Uncle.

_The kitchen is where they stayed…and cried_

Ami sat in her empty house researching; Mamoru had told her about Usagi's desires to find information on her birth mother. Ami agreed to help, saying she would search her mother's room while she was at the hospital and do some research online. There wasn't much to find in her mother's room, a couple of photos of her dark haired mother with Millie, Leila, Ikuko and Serenity…they must have been 12…but nothing else. As she sat at the computer Ami's eyes widen as she stared at the information in front of her. She turned to Zoi, who was going though old year books.

"Come look at this" she said quickly

Zoi walked over, after a few moments he stared in shock "wow…" was all he said

_Usagi wasn't alone after all_

Seiya sat with his mother; they were planning the funeral for his father. He wondered how Usagi was doing…then he remembered she had Mamoru, he knew she would be okay.

He looked emotionless as he watched the funeral director show them photos of different coffins…how he wish this was just a dream…

_Sitting in his back pocket an unopened envelope sat…forgotten_

Kakeru sat alone in his class room staring down at his mother's journals. He wanted to run to Usagi, embrace her, and let her know that she wasn't alone.

He felt tears fall from his eyes

"I heard what happened" Kakeru looked up to find Ty Juno standing in the door way "How are you holding up?" he asked

"I know…I know that I never knew the man…I know that I've always said I hated him…but…still" he shook his head

"He was your father" Ty said taking a seat next to his former student, Kakeru nodded "Is that your mother's journals?" Ty asked looking at the old book

"Yea" he answered "Mom wanted me to give it to my sister" he whispered

"Have you found her?" the older teacher asked

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" Kakeru asked wide eye

"Figured what out?" he asked confused

"Wow, I would have guessed you would have figured it out by now" Kakeru said with a shrug slightly amused "I mean she is in your class…she looks just like her…"

Ty raised an eye brow, he began to go over each and every one of his female students, and then his thoughts went to Usagi…he quickly looked to Kakeru, who nodded.

_Tsukino Usagi was indeed Serenity's missing little girl._

"I can't believe this is really happening" Ami said as she drove

"Yea" Zoi said nervous, as he held on to his seat with one hand and the other out pushing against the dash board "you think you could…I don't know SLOW DOWN??!"

"This whole time" she said ignoring Zoi's panicked plea, as if to frighten the teen more she took a sharp turn "How could he not **say** _anything?"_

"M-Maybe he has a good…ahh…Good lord woman!" he screamed as Ami stopped abruptly, almost hitting another car…thank god for seat belts.

"Maybe he had a good **reason**?? What reason would keep you from telling your only sister -that well, she's your **sister**?!"

"I think I'm about to be sick" Zoi whispered as the light turned green and Ami took off again

"I mean it can't be a coincidence!"

"Maybe it was….SQUIRL!" Zoi breathe a sigh of relief, they had missed the creature by seconds

"What? That he just happens to work at the same school _and_ become her teacher, all at the same damn time?!"

"M-maybe he…whoa! Man on bike MAN ON BIKE!!!" he screamed "Sorry!" he yelled out the window "he didn't look to happy..." he whispered as he turned his attention back to the angry blue haired teen "h-he was trying to protect her?"

"From what?!" Ami yelled as she pulled the car into the schools parking lot.

Stumbling out the car, Zoi landed on his hands and knees "oh thank you sweet Jesus, thank you" he cried kissing the ground "who ever gave you your divers license should be shot" he hissed kissing the ground once more as Ami simply rolled her eyes


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously_

"_I can't believe this is really happening" Ami said as she drove_

"_Yea" Zoi said nervous, as he held on to his seat with one hand and the other out pushing against the dash board "you think you could…I don't know SLOW DOWN??!"_

"_This whole time" she said ignoring Zoi's panicked plea, as if to frighten the teen more she took a sharp turn "How could he __not__**say**__anything?"_

"_M-Maybe he has a good…ahh…Good lord woman!" he screamed as Ami stopped abruptly, almost hitting another car…thank god for seat belts._

"_Maybe he had a good __**reason**__?? What reason would keep you from telling your only sister -that well, she's your __**sister**__?!"_

"_I think I'm about to be sick" Zoi whispered as the light turned green and Ami took off again_

"_I mean it can't be a coincidence!"_

"_Maybe it was….SQUIRL!" Zoi breathe a sigh of relief, they had missed the creature by seconds_

"_What? That he just happens to work at the same school __and__ become her teacher, all at the same damn time?!"_

"_M-maybe he…whoa! Man on bike MAN ON BIKE!!!" he screamed "Sorry!" he yelled out the window "he didn't look to happy..." he whispered as he turned his attention back to the angry blue haired teen "h-he was trying to protect her?"_

"_From what?!" Ami yelled as she pulled the car into the schools parking lot._

_Stumbling out the car, Zoi landed on his hands and knees "oh thank you sweet Jesus, thank you" he cried kissing the ground "who ever gave you your divers license should be shot" he hissed kissing the ground once more as Ami simply rolled her eyes_

_Military Life_

_Chapter 22_

After regaining his composure he stood up staring at the large high school…

"What's wrong with you?" Ami asked as she turned toward him "we need to get in there _now_"

"I-It just hit me"

"What?"

"That we're actually going into school, _after hours_ and confronting one of our teachers…."

"And?!"

"W-Well you see…the thing is…I actually like Kakeru-sensei…he doesn't just have us writing metaphorical material…but meaning full and hypothetical things…."

Ami rubbed her temples trying to restrain her growing temper "Look, this man has kept the biggest secret from my best friend. I won't just sit back while she's lying in her room crying her eyes out thinking she's alone!" Ami clinched her fist in irritation "I'll kill that cold hearted jack ass!"

Zoi's eyes widen as he heard her threat. Thinking quickly he ran pushing Ami to the ground.

_15 minutes later…_

Zoi ran a head scrambling into the doors of the classroom, panting he looked out the door in a panic, good she wasn't here yet, oh god she was going to kill him…

"Zoi, what are you doing here?" Ty asked as he stood from his chair

Zoi only continued to pant as he looked out the door once more

"Zoi, the school is closed, you better have a good reason for being here" Kakeru stated

"I don't think it's _me_ you need to be concerned about sensei" Zoi said as he looked around frantically

"Excuse me?" he asked confused, he quickly noticed his student's frantic state "Zoi…is there something wrong? Is someone trying to hurt you?" the blond asked

"Stop asking me ridicules questions, run right now" Zoi warned as he looked out the large classroom door "Go out the window" he informed as he saw the ranging bluenette storm down the hallway "Oh sweet mother of pearls" he whispered

"I'm not going anywhere" he said crossing his arms "not until you tell me what is going on"

"Okay it's your funeral" The teen said with a shrug popping his head out the doors "He's right here!" he yelled "and let me tell you that I-I'm really sorry for pushing you…" but Ami ignored him pushing the doors wide open

"YOU!" The two teachers took a step back "YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF-"

"Ms. Mizuno!"

Ami's anger dissipated, as she paled at the sight of her history instructor "M-Mr. Juno"

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded "out of all my students, you are the last one I would _ever_ think of seeing…being absolutely disrespectful!"

"I…I well you see there's a perfectly good expli-"

"That man is a liar!" Ami and the two adults turned to the paranoid teen wide eyed "You sir are a liar! You lie! You L-I-E!"

"What are you talking about?!" Kakeru yelled in frustration "You can't just come in here accusing me of god knows wh-"

"Oh yes we can!" Zoi yelled "I almost _**died**_ coming here…_**DIED**_! Not to mention that poor squirrel or the man on the bike…that's beside the point, the point is I ALMOST DIED!"

Rolling her eyes Ami stepped in front of the anxious teen "We know" Ami yelled finally finding the courage to speak "we know" she whispered

"Excuse me?"

"Usagi…Usagi is your sister" Ami looked into the eyes of the now shocked English teacher

"I don't know what or how you got your information, but I will advise the two of you-"

"Birth certificates don't lie…and neither does your personal records…You've been fallowing her…since the death of your mother"

"H-How did you find this out?"

"Believe it or not Ami here is quite the little hacker" Ami quickly sent a glare to her blond comrade "what? You are" he said crossing his arms

"Ami, that's beyond unacceptable"

"You know save the lector" Ami growled "The fact of the matter is we know; we know that you are her brother that you have been fallowing her around! Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell her?!"

"It's more complicated than that"

"Please, Do you have any idea how heartbroken she is? How alone she feels? She believes she's been left behind, that everyone is leaving her! Her mother died two year ago-taking her unborn brother, then she finds out that her mother wasn't really her mother…but she can't meet her birth mother because her birth mother is dead and never wanted her to begin with…then this…her dad? He's dead! And you're sitting here instead of comforting her?! Don't you see? Don't you get it? You're the only one who can save her…you can bring her out of this depression…"

"Let's get some things straight Ms. Mizuno, One: Mother _always_ wanted Usagi, it was her psychopath of a step mother that caused _our_ mother to give up on knowing her! Two: if it wasn't for _Seiya_ I would be at her side right now-"

"Seiya? What about Seiya?!" Ami asked confused

"Man and I didn't bring my freaking video camera; This would be great on lifetime!" Zoi said watching with much interest.

"He and his mother have kept me at bay, always intersecting me every time I get to close to her…then there was her step mother…" he let out a breath "and now…look mom was right…she's grew up she has her own life…what right do I have to just walk in and ruin it…"

"Ami I think this is something he and Usagi need to deal with themselves" Ty said as he stood next to Zoi, Ami feeling a strange sense of power sent her history instructor a chilling glare

"I think now would be a good time to just shut up" Zoi whispered

"Look I knew Serenity and I know that Kakeru-"

"I know your secret too Sensei" The bluenette whispered as she turned to face him "but I believe that story _should_ be kept…for the time being that is"

Ty nodded

Ami turned back to Kakeru "look the best thing to do is just leave Usagi alone, let her work this out…like I said before she's better off not knowing, I mean she has you guys right? She still has her Aunt and Cousin…so let's just pretend none of this ever happened"

"Pretend like nothing _happened?!_" Ami screamed as her petit hands grabbed hold of the now frighten English teacher "Now you listen and you listen good pretty boy! You _WILL_ come with me to Usagi's house and tell her the truth and you _WILL_ sit and talk with her as long as it takes or so help me god I will make sure that you _NEVER_ reproduce! Do I make myself perfectly clear?!"

Kakeru nodded as Ami pulled him out of the classroom.

Shocked and a bit frightened themselves Zoi and Ty fallowed

"Um…Mr. Juno did you bring your car?"

**Mamoru walked quickly to his sisters room**, excited with what he had found

"Rei" he called as he opened her door "Rei?" he asked when he noticed his sister crying on the floor as she was being rocked by a tearful Jed "What happened?" he yelled running to her side. With a shaky hand Rei handed her brother the pregnancy test "Rei" he whispered

"Mamoru I'm so sorry" she sobbed

"It will be alright Rei…We'll make it work" Jed cooed

"Please enlighten me on how the HELL you are going to make THIS work?!" Mamoru yelled pushing Jed away from his baby sister "YOU can't even take care of yourself let alone a child!"

"My f-future is over" Rei sobbed even harder

"You're not helping!" Jed screamed "Rei, baby it will be alright…you can still go to college! Tokyo University is great and-"that only seemed to ignite even more tears from the raven haired teen

"She got accepted to Harvard you jack ass!" Mamoru yelled as he pulled his sister into his arms "as in the USA!"

Jed fell back words "What? Rei you never told me…you never said you were….what about us?! What were you planning on doing?! Dumping me before your little trip!?"

"No, it wasn't like that" Rei sobbed as she looked up at Jed "I-I was hoping we coul-"

"Could what, continue?!" he laughed "please Rei you'll be in another country, How the hell were we going to make this work!?"

"Well it doesn't matter now does it?!" Rei yelled "I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant?!" the three teens turned to Rei's door, there stood Don, Akio, Miko and Lee furious and flabbergasted.

"What the hell do you mean _you're _**pregnant**_?!"_ Her father's voice bounced off the walls throughout the room

"Dad" Mamoru tired to interrupt

"Stay out of this Mamoru!" Lee yelled as he glared at his 'step-son'

"You're not my father! Don't tell me what to do when it concerns **my** sister!" Mamoru shot back as his mother walked forward and smacked her son

"MOM!" Rei yelled

"You mind your manners!" Akio hissed as Mamoru held his cheek, glaring at his mother and father "This conversation has nothing to do with you now leave!"

"I will no-"

"I said LEAVE!" she screamed pushing Mamoru out of the room. Turning back to her daughter she shouted "Answer your fathers question now!"

"y-yes" Rei stuttered crying "I'm so sorry"

"I would have expected this from anyone else, but not you Rei; you had more sense than this! How could you let this happen?! How could you disappoint us?! We _trusted _you!" Don yelled as Jed stood tall not showing his intimation "Are you the father?!"

"Yes"

"Get out!" Don yelled

"Daddy you can't just kick-"

"SHUT UP!" Don yelled at his daughter "YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he screamed

"STOP TALKING TO HER THAT WAY!"

"Get out of _MY _**HOUSE!"** Don yelled grabbing the teen by his arm and pulling him out into the hallway

"NO STOP!" Rei screamed as she ran after him, but was stopped by her mother and Miko "LET ME GO! -JED!"

Akio pushed her daughter on to the bed "Now you will stay here! You are NEVER to see that boy again!" she yelled

"YOU CAN'T KEEP US AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" Rei yelled back as Miko slapped her

"Do _NOT_ speak to your mother in that tone! We will not allow you to continue whoring yourself around town!** You **will stay here and you _will_ attend Harvard this fall!"

"There's still time to fix this" Akio said walking out the door and down the stairs with Miko

Rei sat in shock as she listened to the screaming and yelling from downstairs, her tears falling from her eyes as her hand fell to her stomach protectively

**------------Makoto---------**

"Do you think we cooked enough?" Makoto asked as she and Motoki loaded the first week's worth of food

"I think you cooked enough for a month" Nephrite said coming up behind them "thanks for letting me come alone" he said sending a sad smile to Makoto "and sorry about Mr. Tsukino…I-I know he was like a father to you guys…"

Makoto and Motoki nodded

"So you said you had food?" Motoki asked changing the subject.

"yea" Nephrite said rubbing the back of his neck "I made a Herb Crusted Chicken Breast, Roast Potatoes & Beans Almandine & Natural Jus, Leek and Potato Soup with a swirl of Gorgonzola Cream, Roasted Black Cod, Pommel Puree, Tomato con_t and Sautéed French Beans with Vegetable Confetti Buerr Blanc and a Roasted Butternut Squash and Caramelized Apple soup with Cheddar Cheese Straws" he stood silent for a moment as Motoki and Makoto stared at him "what?" he asked confused

"How- when did you…" Makoto couldn't finish her sentence

"how did I make all this?" he asked as the two nodded "my mom is a chef, she's trained all over the world, France…Italy…America…Germany…china…um…come to think of it, I thinks she's been practically ever where" he said with a laugh "what?" he asked again as they stood awe stricken "she's the chef at Aoimi-"

"You mean the top restaurant in Tokyo?!" Makoto asked grabbing hold of the teens arms "Chef Lo?!"

"You're cutting off the circulation to my arm" Nephrite mumbled as he nodded his head

Without another thought Makoto slammed her lips into Nephrites, when she pulled away she shook him "I love you, if you please PLEASE introduce me I swear on everything that is holy I will…I will do anything ANYTHING you ask!" she said pleadingly

"Anything?" Nephrite asked raising an eye brow "you mean anything anything right?"

Makoto nodded "yes, damn it! I'll even marry your ass if it means that I get to meet Chef Lo!"

"Makoto maybe you should calm down a bit…" Motoki warned not liking where this was going

"No I will NOT calm down! I'll have his damn babies if it means I can have one day with japans' greatest chef!"

Nephrite laughs as he pulls out of her death grip "let's not go that far….yet" Motoki set the brunette teen a glare "…how about we get the food in the car, and take it to the walkers…_than_ we can come back bring Usagi and Minako their meals and _then _I'll take you down to meet mom"

--------Else where------

"Minako" Kunzite whispered as he gently stroked Minako's hair, after two hours of crying the blond finally fell asleep upon Kunzites lap. "Minako love" he whispered again kissing her forehead

Slowly opening her eyes she looked up "hey" she replied

"Hey yourself" he smiled

Sitting up the blond looked to the clock on her wall "oh wow its late…"

Kunzite shrugged "6:30" he said smiling "not that late"

"You must be hungry or needing to get home" she said running a hand through her hair

"Actually I called mom while you were sleeping and yes I am pretty hungry but that's not im-"

"Oh well I'll make you something, we have rice or pie or…"

"Whoa there" he said with a chuckle "I think right now, we should head outside"

"Why?"

"Look" he said pointing out the window

Looking outside Minako's eyes widen as she saw a very angry Ami pulling her _English teacher_ out of the car with a very frantic Zoi and her history teacher Juno…they were trying to calm the angry bluenette

"What happened?" Minako asked standing up and rushing out the door "what do they think they're doing? Usagi doesn't need this not now!" Kunzite fallowed his girlfriend as she ran up to the group "What are you doing?!" she demanded

"Minako" Ami said with wide eyes

"What's going on?" Makoto asked walking up from behind holding a slow cooker "why is our teachers here?"

"There's a perfectly good explanation for all of this" Ami said but was stopped when a demanding voice yelled out

"What is _**he**_ doing here?!" Seiya

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" Ami asked with the same venom

"We brought him here after we dropped off food for him and his mother" Motoki answered confused "he was worried about Usagi"

"Why are you all here in front of Usagi's house?" Nephrite asked holding a covered plate

"That's what I want to know!" Minako growled "and from the look on Ami's face I can see it's not a 'let me give my condolences' visit!"

"No I'm afraid not" Zoi said looking to the ground

"What are you all yelling about?!" Mamoru growled walking up to the group

"Good lord what the hell's wrong with you?!" Zoi asked looking at his friend carefully "you look pissed"

"It's been a long night" he grumbled "now what is going on? Why are they here? And what the hell are you all doing outside of Usako's home?"

"That's what I've been trying to find out!" Minako yelled in frustration

"WHY IS _**HE **_HERE?!" Seiya yelled once more walking up to Kakeru "I thought you understood!"

"So it's true" ami said causing everyone to turn to her "you did tell him to stay away from her"

"Stay away from who?! And will someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?!" Minako screamed losing her patience "MY uncle just DIED! Usagi doesn't need this crap right now so whatever drama filled shit you have planed forget it!"

"See I told you this was a bad idea" Kakeru groaned "let's just leave" he insisted

"NO!" Ami yelled "Not until you tell her!"

"Tell me what?" everyone turned to Usagi's front door, what they saw broke their hearts. There stood their blond friend, broken…her eyes red and puffy from crying, her hair knotted from continually pulling at it. She wore a pair of blue boxers with a pink tank top with her zip up hood. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked again

"Usagi" Minako began as she ran to her cousin's side "don't worry about it" she tried to pull her cousin into the house but Usagi wouldn't move

"Why are they here?" she asked pointing at her two teachers "are you here to take me away?" the group looked to Usagi with widen eyes "because you can…I mean" she looked around with a laugh "why not right?"

"Usagi" Minako whispered

"No really Minako its okay" the blond continued to laugh as tears fell from her eyes "I lost my whole family so why not take me away from the little extended family I have left right? Just-just take everything else away from me…" she shook her head "because that would just make everything so much better" she said loudly "Hell" she walked out into the front yard "take me like this, I don't need anything…Nothing" she covered her face with her hands as Mamoru ran to her side holding her up "I would give everything…_everything_ that I own…to just have them back…_everything_"

There wasn't a dry eye in the group as they watched their broken friend

"Usagi" Ami finally spoke "There's something you need to know"

"No" Seiya said grabbing her arm

"Why do you stop this?!" Ami yelled turning around to face Seiya "Why do you keep them apart?!"

"Because she asked us too!" Seiya cried

"She was wrong!" Ami yelled "they have a right to be together!"

"What are you two talking about?!" Makoto asked as she stood on the other side of Usagi

"She's talking about Me" Kakeru said walking in front of the crowd so that he could be in front of Usagi "Usagi and Me" he finished as Mamoru embraced her tighter "not in that way" he added

"What about us?" Usagi asked quietly

Taking a breath he looked up into her eyes "I been wanting to tell you this for so long Usagi…but…it's just really hard" he added running his hand though his hair "here" he handed her his mothers journal

"An old journal?" she asked a small smile gracing her lips "confused?"

"It belonged to my mother" he answered as she raised an eye brow still confused as she opened the cover her eyes widen. She looked up meeting his blue eyes "our mother" he whispered

Everyone stood stun

_***SMACK***_

Kakeru held his reddening cheek as he stared at the blond, who stood inches away from him "I knew there was something about you" she said her voice showing all her emotions "you waited…you waited till now to tell me?" she shook her head walking toward her front door "and you" she said turning to Seiya "please tell me this is just some kinda crazy turn of fate…that you hadn't known that I had a brother out there?...please tell me that you hadn't been keeping him from me" she shook her head as tears fell from her eyes as Seiya looked to the ground "you are a selfish ass whole Seiya Walker!" she took a step back as her eyes fell upon her history teacher "what do you have to do with this huh? Are you some long lost brother as well?!"

Ty looked sympathetic to the girl

"don't look at me like that" Usagi said shaking her head "I don't need sympathy, especially from people who pretended…no I can't do this" she said turning away from the group "I can't han-handle this right now" she kept the journal in her hands as she slowly backed up against her front door "please leave me alone" she pleaded as Minako helped her into the house.

After getting her cousin up to her room, Minako ran outside standing in front of the group, she glared darkly at them

"this was the worst thing you could of possible done to her!" she yelled "she is hurting, so bad" it was then that tears started to run down her face "she's up there crying her eyes out once again" she yelled pointing to Usagi window "she's crying and praying for god to take her! TO TAKE HER!" She shook her head "I don't care what good you all think you were doing, but this…this hasn't done anything but break her more…"

"Minako we never meant to hurt her" Ami began

"Stop" Minako warned "I don't want to hear it, just…just leave okay" with those words she retreated into the house

"This is all _your_ FAULT!" Seiya yelled pushing Kakeru into the ground

Standing up Kakeru glared at Seiya "My fault?! If you would have just stayed out of this I would have told her years ago!"

_**BAM!**_

Kakeru fell to the ground, as Ty ran to help him up

"That's for keeping such a secret from her!" Mamoru yelled as he turned to Seiya who was smiling

_**BAM!**_

"What the hell Mamoru?!" Seiya yelled as he fell to the ground

"What kinda friend are you?! What right do you have keeping him from her?! She's feels alone!" Mamoru yelled as the two men stood up holding their jaws "You know, I can't believe I was actually jealous of a prick like you" he said with a laugh "your nothing but trash Seiya" Mamoru turned to Kakeru "You need to fix this" he said pointing at Kakeru who nodded "and if you have anything to do with this Mr. Juno, I suggest you come clean to her too"

"Mamoru…I'm really sorry I never meant for things to get so out of control" Ami cried

Mamoru grabbed the bluenette and embraced her "It's alright Ami; I just wish you would have called me" he looked down at his lifelong friend and smiled "she'll forgive you, she just needs time…to much information in one day…."

Ami nodded as she walked over to Makoto "well…I'm sure everyone's hungry…so why don't we go set the food up in Minako's house" Makoto offered

"Motoki and Zoi can take care of that…" Mamoru said looking to his house "as for you two ladies…can you go to my house and check on Rei?"

The girls turned a curious eye "why? What's wrong?" Makoto asked worried

"She's just in need of a friend…don't mention anything that went on tonight she doesn't need the stress…Nephrite you might want to go over there…Jed could use a friend too…and some ice"

"Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with your fist and his face?"

Mamoru didn't say anything as Nephrite rushed over placing his plate in to Motoki's hands and running into Mamoru's house as Makoto and Ami fallowed.

"Now I suggest you three work out your issues" he said pointing at Seiya, Kakeru and Ty as he walked into the house with Kunzite close behind.

After closing the front door Mamoru took a deep breath

"You alright man?" Kunzite asked placing a supportive hand on his shoulder

Mamoru shook his head "just a very stressful day…" he said looking to his hands and leaning his head against the door "let's go check on the girls."

_**----JED---**_

"I'm not leaving!" Jed yelled pushing don off him "not without knowing that Rei is alright!"

"You will get out of my house when I say get out!" Don screamed pushing Jed in the chest

"You are to never see my daughter again!" Akio yelled coming down the stairs "you are done"

"You can't keep us away from each other, we're having a baby!"

"No, **She** is having a baby, not you" Miko said with a glare

"That baby is as much mine as it is hers! I will not be cut out of my Childs life!" he screamed

"Well after tomorrow there won't be a baby to speak of!" Akio hissed

"What?!" Jed was upset "You can't…you wouldn't?!" he shook his head "You can't make that type of decision!"

"We're her parents we can make whatever decisions we want!" Don yelled

"I'm sure your parents would agree with us!" Lee yelled

"My parents will be upset when I tell them, but not enough to kill an innocent life!" Jed screamed "Never the less their own grandchild!"

"Our daughter had a bright future a head of her before you and she will have one after you! I will not let her future suffer over some stupid mistakes!" Don growled

"Or did she not tell you she was heading to America in the fall? You couldn't possible believe that this relationship was going anywhere!" Miko yelled

"I just found out about the Harvard thing, but it doesn't matter! I love her!" he yelled back "and she loves me! She's just scared as I am, but we can get though this together!"

"You're not going anywhere with her!" Don yelled as Ami and Makoto busted in thought the doors

Akio sighed "She's upstairs, go see if you can talk some sense into her!" she hissed as Makoto and ami, confused, nodded running upstairs. Nephrite came in after them staring at the group in front of him

"Oh man what the hell did you do now?" he groaned

-------------------_**Rei's Room----------------**_

"Rei what are you doing?!" Ami asked as she watched the raven haired teen running around her red room packing a suit case "Oh god Rei, What happened?" Ami noticed the large hand mark on her face

"Rei answer us!" Makoto yelled running over to her friend grabbing her by the arms "What happened?! Jed is down stairs arguing with your parents and you're up here packing?! What the hell happened?"

Looking to the dresser Ami went wide eyed "I think I have an idea" Ami held in her hand the small pregnancy test "Rei"

The raven haired teen stood silent as she stared at her opened suit case

"You're pregnant" Makoto stated as she turned to her friend with worried eyes

Rei nodded her head as she slowly folded one of her shirts

"Your parents are kicking you out?" Ami asked walking up to her

She shook her head

"You're just leaving…with Jed?" Makoto asked

She shook her head again

Makoto and Ami looked to each other confused "then where are you going?" Ami asked

There was no answer

"Rei we can't help you unless you….oh Rei…" Ami stopped as she saw the tears fall from the raven haired teen's eyes. The two quickly pulled her into an embrace "we're here for you" they whispered

After a couple of house they had fallen asleep on either side of their raven haired friend. Before drifting off there wasn't much talk, just crying and supportive words. Now they lay on the Raven haired teen's floor, due to the fact that Makoto wasn't planning on sleeping, sitting or lying on a bed that was used to created the life growing in her friend, which in turn received a small laugh from their distort friend.

_**----Jed---**_

After getting Jed to leave the Chiba house, Nephrite took him back to his house.

"So your gonna be a daddy" Nephrite said tossing his friend a cold soda. Jed said nothing as he opened his drink and began to drink it. "What happened over there?"

Jed shrugged looking completely defeated "After school I went to Rei's to comfort her…you know because of the whole Usagi's dad thing…well I saw the door open so I walked in and up to her room…when I got to her room I found her on the floor crying. At first I thought it was because of well you know…it was when I went to hold her that I found her holding the pregnancy test…" he placed his drink down "it was soon after that that Mamoru came in and well everything just went to hell"

"I'm sorry man, but you know we're here for you"

"I know" he said running his hands though his hair "their talking about making Rei get an abortion"

"What?! They can't do that"

"That's what I said" Jed yelled standing up and pacing the floor "I mean…it's up to her…"

"Is that what Rei wants?"

"No!...I mean I don't know" Jed said groaning as he took his seat again "I was to angry to even ask! She never told me she was heading off to America for college! It just made me so mad"

"Whoa…What?"

"Yea" he said with a sarcastic laugh "she was accepted to Harvard…I didn't find out till well this whole thing happened"

"wow…man I'm really sorry" Nephrite felt bad for his friend, he could see why Rei's parents were thinking of such extreme measures…Harvard…it wasn't everyday that someone gets accepted to such a prestige's school -let alone in America. "Do you want her too?"

Jed looked up at his friend wide eyed "no" he said right away "I love her…I know this will sound…strange but" he took a deep breath "I can't explain it…but when I saw that pregnancy test…my heart skipped a beat…I was so excited…scared but happy"

Nephrite nodded as he gave his friend a sympatric smile after a few moments of silence Jed spoke up "Enough of this" Jed said covering his face with his hands "how is Usagi?"

Nephrite told him what unfolded while he was at the Chiba's

"Kakeru?! Dude, that's insane!" Jed yelled "But why did they feel the need to tell her _now_ of all times?! Her father just died" he said shaking his head "I understand Ami was trying to do the right thing but…tonight just wasn't the right time"

"Well now she's not talking to anyone…well Minako and Mamoru of course…I think kunzite is there too, but that's because of Minako"

"Poor Usagi" Jed whispered "I hate to say it…but we have to tell her about Rei" Nephrite looked to his friend shaking his head "if there's anything I've learned about Usagi, it's that she loves her friends and if no one tells her about this she will be livid, I mean heads will roll"

Nephrite thought for a moment, when realized his friend was right he agreed, Usagi would never forgive them for not telling her about Rei's condition. Who knows maybe this will distract her. "So you spending the night? Or go home and telling your ma?"

"I can't deal with any more drama, I'm staying"

----PARENTS----

"What are we going to do?" Lee said running his hand -for the hundredth time that night- though his hair.

"Akio called Dr. Tan and he said that he would be able to see Rei tomorrow afternoon" Miko said with a smile "all will be back to normal after tomorrow"

"I don't believe any of this will ever be normal…" Don said looking out his window "I don't believe we're doing the right thing" he said turning to his wife, who had just entered the room

"What are you talking about? We are doing the right thing! Rei is too young to have a child!"

"She has a bright future ahead of her!" Miko said standing up

"It-it just feels to much like…"

"like Seren" Akio finished looking at her husband with tearful eyes as Lee and Miko sat confused, before the two could asked their partners Akio turned to them "can you give us a moment?"

"You want us to leave?" Lee asked almost offended

"Please" Don said with an apologetic look

Looking to each other Miko and lee nodded leaving the room "We'll go grab some dinner" they said and left the house.

Don turned back to the large window sighing "it's just so ire" he turned back to Akio "this whole situation is so much like when Serenity was pregnant with Usagi…"

"I don't want Rei to go though that…" Akio said holding herself "I couldn't watch my child go though that"

"But aren't we making decisions for her? Shouldn't we talk to her about this? See what she wants?" he asked looking to his wife with understanding "we're pushing her into the same situation..."

"But Rei has such a bright future…Serenity…Serenity caused her issues…she made the choice to do what she did" Akio said tears falling from her eyes

"Did she?" Don countered, Akio only stared at him "You know as well as I that we were all wrong back then…we pushed her, isolated her…we also knew that Ikuko was obsessed with Kenji…you heard her yourself…" Don said as he recalled the conversation he overheard…the day Serenity came by to see Usagi for the first time. He and Akio both were on the side of their home, placing stones. Even though the two houses of the Tsukino and Chiba's were almost touching, there was a small space in between the two homes, leaving enough room to place a small stone path to the front of the house.

After over hearing everything, Don and Akio kept what they heard a secret and regretted their decision ever since.

"I know…I know" Akio sighed "God Donny" she groaned as she let her body fall onto the couch covering her face with her hands as Don came and wrapped his arm around her

"We'll talk with her tomorrow" he whispered "I don't want to lose my daughter…and something tells me that if we push her…if we go through with this…we'll lose her forever"

"Okay" Akio whispered "you do know that this means….if she keeps it…he will be involved"

Don frowned "I know" he mumbled "but there's nothing we can do about that"

"I want her to finish school" Akio said looking serious "she needs a diploma! They both do, one of them _will_ go to college if not both. I will not have my grandbaby being supported by a McDonald hamburger flipper"

Don chuckled and nodded in agreement kissing his lifelong friend and companion on the forehead

It was a few moments before a knock broke them apart. "Who could that be?" Don asked as he whipped away a few tears. Opening the door he gasped "Millie?" he pulled the crying woman into the house

"Oh god, what happened?" Akio asked worried

She said nothing for a few seconds as Leila, Leo and Anna walked in "I have something to tell you all" she said between sobs; with a nod the couples walked the tearful blond into the office.

It was only a few more minutes before she spoke again "Kenji…Kenji's dead" she whispered

"No" the group gasped as they all began to whip

"w-what happened?!" Don asked frantically

Millie shook her head helplessly "They were ambushed…he wasn't supposed to be there…he wasn't suppose to go on the convoy but refused to leave his men…he refused to let them go without him…and now…now he's gone"

"Oh god" Anna sobbed into her hands "this can't be happening…not again"

"What of Usagi?" Lee asked as he wrapped his arm around his wife and long time friend, Anna

Akio looked up quickly "oh god Where is she?! Does she know?"

Millie nodded "she was told at school today…all the kids know"

"that explains Motoki and Makoto's cooking frenzy…" Leila whispered

"Wait, school? You mean they told her at _school?_ Where you there?" Don asked looking shocked

Millie shook her head "believe me, when I found out I was livid…I gave that principal a piece of my mind…but she locked herself in her room…she wont come out…Minako, Mamoru and Minako's boyfriend Kunzite are with her as we speak" she took a breath "I needed to tell you not just because Kenji was like family to us…but so that you know where Mamoru and possible the others are"

Akio shook her head "Makoto and Ami are upstairs with Rei…"

Knowing the look on her friends face Millie spoke up "what happened to Rei? Is she okay?"

The group turned to Don and Akio with worried expressions

"Rei's pregnant"

_**-------------USAGI-----------**_

"Are you going to read it?" Minako asked gently as she watched Usagi tenderly run her fingers down the binding of the book

Usagi shrugged, keeping her eyes on the black leather "I-I'm kinda scared too" she whispered "I mean she never wanted me…in the first place" she looked up at Minako "but I have so many questions"

"Maybe this will answer your questions" Minako said pushing a piece of hair out of her cousin's face

"Maybe" she whispered looking back at the book with a sigh…she slowly opened the first page and began to read…she read about her mother's pregnancy, and Kakeru…how her father never knew about his birth…or conception.

Minako stayed quiet thought it all, finally feeling her stomach grumbling she laughed "sorry, I'm a little hungry"

"Go eat" Usagi said looking up

"You want anything" Usagi shook her head as she went back to her mother's journal "okay...Well if you need anything just yell" Usagi nodded waving her cousin away.

As Minako made her way down stairs she stopped as she saw Mamoru and Kunzite standing in front of her "if you had anything to do with-"

"I didn't know Minako" Mamoru said placing his hands up in defense

"Okay" she said pulling the two down stairs "she's reading her mother's journal and wants to be left alone, and I'm starving"

After eating the three retreated to the living room. Mamoru sat on the large sofa with kunzite beside him as Minako slept on a recliner

"What's eating you?" kunzite asked leaning his head back "I know it's more than this" he said gesturing to Minako then to the stairs

Sighing Mamoru closed his eyes "Rei's pregnant" he whispered not turning to look at Kunzites expression

"Wow" he whispered

"Yea"

"I'm guessing you punched Jed again, am I right?"

"Yea"

"Rei was pretty pissed wasn't she?"

"Yea"

Kunzite chuckled "it's okay man, I would have done the same damn thing if someone was to knock up my little sister…especially a friend"

"It's just" he groaned "she was accepted to Harvard for crying out loud! How is she suppose to go to an Ivy League school with a baby on her hip?!" he rubbed his eyes with his hands "it's not like it's here in Japan where she has people to help her! It's in America!" he shook his head "I mean we knew the possibility was there…after that night…" he cringed "but I honestly thought it wasn't going to happen"

"What did Jed say?"

"He didn't know she was heading off to the states for college…"

"I'm guessing he's pretty upset"

Mamoru nodded "yea…"

"What did he say?"

"I didn't really give him a chance…"

"You punched him before he could say anything?"

"He said some stuff…but before he could continue I just lost it" he said with a shrug "but he deserved it!" he then leaned his head back "then my parents showed up and well…here I am"

Kunzite laughed as he placed a hand on Mamoru shoulder "heaven forbid you have a daughter man…I can just see you as one of those dad's that own like 50 shot guns" Mamoru laughed "Can you image if she looked exactly like Usagi?"

Mamoru frowned "she wouldn't be allowed out…ever"

The two guys laughed.

"So you really think she's the one?" Kunzite asked looking at his friend with concern "I mean it is high school"

Mamoru smiled "She's it for me man, has been since we were kids…" he looked up to the ceiling "I love her"

"I'm happy for you Mamoru" Kunzite said smiling "love is hard to find…so when you have it" he looked over at the sleeping Minako "you shouldn't let it get away…"

Up in Usagi's room she continued to read. She learned that it was true; her mother didn't want her in the beginning, but was happy to find out that she only said it in fear…Usagi understood; I mean come on your 18 a senior in high school…who wouldn't be scared? She was a bit saddened to learn that her mother wasn't truly in love with her father…but again understood that people grow and sometimes things just don't turn out the way you want them too. She frowned when she read how everyone treated her…how pushy her father was being, but in his defense he had just returned from America…he didn't know. He only acted on his instincts, which were to protect his unborn child.

Usagi smiled a little as she read how excited Kakeru was to meet her…how he would tell her unborn self stories. She was interested to meet this Unazuki…the woman who played such a role in her mother and brothers role…_brother…_Usagi couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

She thought that if her father…if everyone would have just taken a moment to back off and listen…things would have turned out differently.

Frowning at the fact that her mother never tried to kill her, that the incident was nothing more than a misunderstanding made her insides boil. She became over welled with sadness once she found out that Ikuko, the woman who raised her, the woman who she had called mom for 15 years had in fact be the source of all this trouble.

Usagi was surprised to see that her mother wrote every day, she was surprised to learn that her mother had sent her gifts for every birthday and holiday…Babies…stuff animals…jewelry…and so on…but she never received one…She wondered what Ikuko did with all of her gifts and letters, did she throw them away? Did she hide them?

Marking her place she closed the book. So many questions ran though her mind. She knew that she had to meet with Kakeru, have him explain everything…he was after all her brother.

It was then that she looked out the window and noticed it was daylight; she had stayed up the entire night reading. Usagi smiled as she remembered one fact…

_Her mother wanted her._

"How do you think she's doing this morning?" Minako asked as she folded her blanket

"Hopefully better" he said stretching "man this couch was like heaven" Kunzite said smiling

"It's a $50,000 couch it better be like heaven" she said laughing when his face paled

"Okay one of you need to explain to me how a military man could afford a $50,000 couch!" he said looking at the now seemingly untouchable couch "is that gold?!"

Minako nodded "you should see the dining table" Mamoru said with a smirk "real diamonds"

"Holy sh-"

"She wanted me!" the three turned quickly to a smiling Usagi, who stood halfway down the stairs in her pink top with no bra and black lace underwear. Kunzites face grew red, as he quickly looked away "it's all here, everything!" she said jumping up and down- her breast moving with her movements "She wanted me!"

"That's great Usako" Mamoru said smiling as he hugged her

"What's wrong with Kunzite?" she asked walking up to him

"U-Usagi…don't you think you're a little under dressed?" Kunzite asked as he kept his head turned away

Looking down Usagi screamed as Mamoru and Minako laughed

"You alright there Kunzite?" Mamoru asked laughing as the red faced teen glared at both mamoru and Minako

"Saw something on my cousin you like?" the blond joked

"I hate you both" he mumbled as he excused himself to the restroom

After a few moments an embarrassed blond came back down stairs

"So what are you going to do?" Minako asked as she sat next to a now dressed Usagi.

Taking a deep breath Usagi looked up "I have to talk to him" she said looking over an old photo that she found in the journal-it was of a 5 year old Kakeru wearing a shirt that read _I'm a big brother_ "Kakeru is the only one who can explain what happened…I mean I read the rest of the journal, I know what happened…it's just…"

"You need to hear it from his lips" Kunzite said from across the room

Usagi nodded

"You want one of us to go with you?" Mamoru asked

"No" she said shaking her head "I have to do this alone…I have to figure this out"

There was silence before Minako spoke up

"I can't believe I had another cousin out there and mom never said anything!" she hissed "I thought we told each other everything after dad died" Minako shook her head "I can't believe her!"

"Mimi, I'm pretty positive that Aunt Millie didn't know" it was then that Usagi shared what had happened all those years ago.

"Wow" Mamoru whispered "I think you should tell your mom Minako…that is if it's alright with you Usako"

"It's alright with me; you can even take my journal…" Usagi said handing her mother's journal over to her blond cousin "I think it's time she knew the truth"


	23. Chapter 23

_Previously_

"_You want one of us to go with you?" Mamoru asked_

"_No" she said shaking her head "I have to do this alone…I have to figure this out"_

_There was silence before Minako spoke up_

"_I can't believe I had another cousin out there and mom never said anything!" she hissed "I thought we told each other everything after dad died" Minako shook her head "I can't believe her!"_

"_Mimi, I'm pretty positive that Aunt Millie didn't know" it was then that Usagi shared what had happened all those years ago._

"_Wow" Mamoru whispered "I think you should tell your mom Minako…that is if it's alright with you Usako"_

"_It's alright with me; you can even take my journal…" Usagi said handing her mother's journal over to her blond cousin "I think it's time she knew the truth"_

_Military Life_

_Chapter 23_

Taking a deep breath she knocked, her palms were sweaty and her face was pale, she was nervous…scared-but Nothing was going to keep her from finding out the truth. As she waited a small smile crept on her face as she thought of the man she was visiting. She thought of their similarities, their blond hair that held a hint of silver, their crystal blue eyes and light pale skin…she remembered his smile, the smile that matched hers…she couldn't believe he was really her brother…and then she looked up to find the man she was thinking up standing and staring at her.

"Tsukino-san" he whispered, to say that Kakeru was nervous is an understatement, not in a million years would the young English instructor think that the young sister he had always wished to meet…to talk too…would be standing in front of his apartment door…his palms were sweaty and his face paled as he stared at his younger refection.

"Usagi please" she said gently "I mean…we are related"

Nodding his head he moved out of the way to allowing her entrance into his small but cozy home. "A-alright" he said closing the door once she was in. "I suppose your right" he added

Usagi giggled as Kakeru looked to her with a small sad smile. The melody that came from her lips sounded so much like their mother.

"What?" she asked when she noticed his sudden smile

"Nothing" he shook his head "it's just…your laugh...it sounded a lot like…like moms" he said quietly

Usagi only nodded as her eyes casted down. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Kakeru spoke up "would you like some tea?" Usagi nodded as he waved for her to sit down "yes tea is what we need…some hot green tea" he mutter to his self.

As he walked back into the living room he shakily handed Usagi her tea, which ended up spilling all over her. With a small scream Usagi jumped up waving her hands around as the heat from the tea soaked though her clothes and on to her skin, burning it.

"Shit" Kakeru hissed as he ran over with a rag trying to help his sister "I'm so sorry " he apologized as Usagi took the rag from his hand and began to dry her left leg "god, I'm such a klutz when I'm nervous" he said frantically "I'll pay for the dry cleaning"

Usagi shook her head "It's alright" she said releasing another one her melody like laughs "I'm nervous too"

Kakeru ran his hand though his hair trying to offer the blond his sweat pants or a pair of shorts, but his counterpart declined.

"I'm guessing you read the journal" he said quietly once the two had calmed down

Usagi nodded "it's a relief" she said looking to her hands "that I'm not as alone as I thought I was" she said looking up at her brother

"Usagi" he began "about last night"

She held her hand up to stop him "it's alright" she whispered "I'm not one to hold a grudge…I know that Ami and the others had good intentions, I can't say I'm not _curious_ as to why some actions were taken…but I do know that nothing was meant to hurt me"

Kakeru nodded silence fell upon the two once again

After a few moments Usagi continued "I found it funny" a smile graced her lips "that after all this time thinking I was the black sheep of the family…that I'm really not…that different" she sighed "reading her journal…her words, hearing how she wanted so much out of life, but yet couldn't have it…always having to keep her mother…Grandmothers image in her mind…really gave me something to relate too"

Kakeru nodded "I've never meet moms mom…well except once but that wasn't really a meeting" he looked to his tea

"the night Ann passed away" Usagi said looking at her brother as he nodded "I've been to nana's house quite a few times growing up…mom I mean Ikuko told me that nana was her mother…her and of course my, our aunt Millies mother…" she took a deep breath "man this is confusing and hard" the blond confessed "I know that I'm supposed to be upset with Ikuko…maybe even hate her…but honestly…I can't" Kakeru nodded "she raised me, she was good to me…to me she still is my mother…even if I don't approve of what she did…I still love her"

"Usagi, I for one will not try to change your perception of Ikuko…I'm just happy to hear that she was good to you" he said with a genuine smile "you have no idea how many nights I stayed up wondering if you were eating right, sleeping okay, did you have nice clothes? How would they punish you?"

Usagi laid a hand on her brothers "I was loved" she answered softly "my parents loved me unconditionally, sure it was hard…being the daughter of a Marine is never easy, but I never wanted for anything like clothes, food or shelter…I always had a home, a place to lay my head at night"

"a-and your father?...how was he?" Kakeru asked as Usagi noticed his nervousness "I shouldn't have asked…I mean you just lost him"

"We" Usagi squeezed his hand "just lost him" a sad smile came across his face "Dad was…dad was one of a kind" she said smiling "he knew how to make you smile and he knew how to make you cry" taking a breath she continued "honestly there was never a dull moment in the home, if he wasn't fixing something or building something, he was singing and dancing in the kitchen" she laughed at the memory "he even took my Marine Corps ball gown to work with him just to fix the back strap for me. It was funny to see such a dedicated and old fashion Marine sewing a woman's dress" she giggled as did Kakeru

"He sounded like an amazing man" Kakeru whispered, Usagi stared at him for a few moments "What?"

"You're lying" she pointed out "When you said it, you avoided eye contact"

"What are you FBI?" he laughed

"Maybe" she teased

"Alright alright, it's true I lied" he shook his head "it's just...after everything that happened…"

"It's okay" Usagi said holding his hand "I get it, the man wasn't a saint"

"I'm sorry Usagi I know he was your father" Kakeru said with an apologetic look

"Its fine, actually I kinda have this feeling" she thought for a moment "I honestly believe that he never knew Serenity was trying to make contact…" she looked up into her brothers confused eyes "it's just, I know dad and if he knew that she was wanting contact…well he wouldn't of fought it"

"What are you saying Usagi?"

"I know dad made mistakes…but if he knew…he wouldn't have stopped her. When he told me…told me that she was my birth mother, he looked so regretful and not in a way your thinking…he sounded as if…I don't know like he wished he could of changed things" she shook her head "changed things somehow"

"When mom received the papers, stating that she could go see you…she went that very moment" Usagi nodded remember reading this story in her journal "I remember her telling me that…that Ikuko used my life as a bargaining chip"

"She stays away and your kept a secret" Usagi whispered "I'm sorry you had to go through this…if I would have known…" she shook her head feeling tears come to her eyes "I'm just really happy you're in my life" without another word the two embraced both sharing tears of happiness.

After a few moments Kakeru pulled away "so, it's about lunch time…hungry?" as if on cue the young blond's stomach let out a loud growl. With a laugh Kakeru nodded "that settles that" he stood up and headed to the kitchen to whip up some sandwiches.

As her older brother exited the room, Usagi walked over to a mantle that held a variety of photos.

She smiled sweetly as she stared at a two year old Kakeru covered in what looked like ice-cream with his arm around a much older woman; she guessed it had to be Ann. She moved on to the next photo and stared longingly at the woman who gave birth to her, she was bending over a bit holding a six year old Kakeru on her back. Her long blond hair fell to the left side cascading down in waves; she smiled brightly laughing as she looked at her smiling son. The two were adorable. Usagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, as she stared at the happy photo. Shaking her head she moved on to the next. The photos moved on to Kakeru and Serenity standing on a skateboard together at the age of 8, then what looked like his freshman year of high school, She smiled at a photo of Kakeru with a young dark haired teen-it looked as if they were heading to a dance. Then she moved on to Kakeru graduation where he stood with the same dark haired teen, their mother, Unazuki and to her surprise Mr. Juno. She moved on to the next photo it was of Kakeru and the same dark haired girl only this time they were older…she would have guessed 18, the dark haired woman held her finger up as an enormous diamond sat upon it.

"That's Himeko" startled Usagi turned around "sorry" he said taking the photo off the mantle

"We're you…" she was afraid to ask

Kakeru nodded "we were supposed to be married last fall"

"w-what happened?" Usagi asked having a feeling she already knew the answer

Taking a breather he whispered "she died"

"How long?"

"A year ago" he whispered

I'm so sorry" Usagi whispered as she embraced her brother "I never meet her…but she had to of been amazing"

He nodded "she was" he let out a small sad full laugh "it's ironic…that in one night I would lose my whole family…my future…"

Usagi looked to him confused "whole family?"

Kakeru nodded "that night I not only lost the love of my life but…mother and Grandmother"

"Wait…Dad said mom died 3 years ago" she said with wide eyes

"They were lied too"

"What? By who? Who would lie about something like this?"

"Me"

Silence came before the two, after a few moments Usagi spoke up "why would you do that? Why would you tell them she died three years ago? "

He shook his head, taking a breath as he continued placing the photo back and grabbing her hand "I only lied because I knew that Ikuko had just pasted away…I honestly couldn't take any of them showing up…I was just so angry"

"Did you tell them that she was killed by a drunk driver? Was that even true?"

"No" he shook his head, this time his eyes were wide and confused "they were killed **by** the drunk driver…" he let go of her hand and took a seat on the couch, which Usagi fallowed "but I should of known they would turn it around" he said, his voice full of disgust "mom never drank…she hated the taste of alcohol. They knew that…Christ they grew up with her! They knew the only way she would even _consider _drinking anything alcoholic-that it needed to be extremely diluted"

"Well…I honestly don't know what to think…" Usagi said quietly "can-can you tell me what my history instructor has to do with all of this…I saw him in your graduation picture"

"Oh" he laughed "that's actually a funny story" he said with a smile "you'll get a kick out of it, I meet Ty when I was a freshman in high school…he took me under his wing and helped me out though some hard times."

"You were picked on a lot?" Usagi asked curiously

Kakeru shook his head "I'm guessing you haven't noticed our age difference?"

"Your 24, so that would make you 7-8 years older than me?"

He laughed "Usagi, Mom had me at 14 remember?" Usagi thought back to the journal and nodded "and at what age did she have you?"

"18, but what does that have to…oh" she looked to her brother with wide eyes "and you're a teacher?!"

He nodded "I'm only 20"

"But how?"

"Like I was saying, my fresh man year was tough for me because everything was too easy, there was no challenge. I was basically teaching the teachers…Ty saw this and well he took me in. He had me tested and found out that I was smarter than your average 14 year old"

"So technically you're a genius" it was more of a statement then a question

Kakeru nodded "I graduated high school at 16, I attended college that fall and graduated early last year in December top of my class…and well here I am"

"Wow" she whispered

"That's not even the big news" he said smiling "The night of my graduation Ty expressed his undying love for mom…the two were married a month later."

"This is insane" she whispered

"It's a lot to take in I know…how about we stop for today" he went to stand when Usagi grabbed his hand

"Please, I don't want to stop…I need to hear the rest…I _want_ to hear it all"

Kakeru nodded as he took his seat again, they spent the rest of the day in each other's company each sharing stories with the other.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previously**_

_Kakeru nodded "I graduated high school at 16, I attended college that fall and graduated early last year in December top of my class…and well here I am"_

"_Wow" she whispered_

"_That's not even the big news" he said smiling "The night of my graduation Ty expressed his undying love for mom…the two were married a month later."_

"_This is insane" she whispered_

"_It's a lot to take in I know…how about we stop for today" he went to stand when Usagi grabbed his hand_

"_Please, I don't want to stop…I need to hear the rest…I want to hear it all"_

_Kakeru nodded as he took his seat again, they spent the rest of the day in each other's company each sharing stories with the other_.

_**Military Life **_

_**Chapter 24**_

What was he thinking? How could he do this? He couldn't do this…no, there's no way he could be a father…not at 16. Sure he came from a good home; his mother was always home always present, cooking cookies like a little Sandra Lee. Then there was his father-who is an engineer for a local computer company-he always made time for his children. It wasn't like he hadn't had extraordinary role models…

His parents were known as high school sweet hearts…he knew that his mother and father had, had him at 16…but still…this was him…he always messed up. Fumbling passes, tripping over his own two feet, dropping anything that is passed to him and not to mention his obsession to smell things around him…how could he possibly be a role model to another living being?

But as he sat in his kitchen holding the small curly haired blond in his arms, he couldn't help but stare down at the cute 4 month old. This was one thing he knew he could do…the one thing that he could give more than anything else…

_Love_

He would be able to give his child Love, pure and unconditionally.

"Honey" his mother's sweet voice broke him from his thoughts as he looked up at her with apologetic eyes "You seem offal quiet, is there anything you want to talk about?"

He smiled, this was his mother, always worried always caring. She had put him before anything else…her heart was bigger than Mount Fuji and he would forever be grateful for the blessing that he called his mother.

"So you think we can talk once dads here?" he asked looking down at his baby sister

She nodded her short blond curls bouncing with her "alright honey, but know that if you change your mine I'm here." Jadeite nodded "now put your sister in her play pen and come here, I need your opinion on this plate of chocolate double chip cookies and this frosty glass of milk"

He laughed as he stood up placing his baby sister in her pen and walking over to his mother grabbing a cookie as she did. Toasting their cookies the two took a bite "delicious as always mom" he kissed her cheek gently as the two smiled and continued eating and drinking, having a conversation about his football practices and school.

_Tears_

_**Sitting alone in her room, she felt her tears falling from her eyes once more**_ she wondered when the pain would subside. All she wanted was him; she wanted him to show up-fight for her…but she knew that just wouldn't happen. Rocking back and forth her arms protectively wrapped about her slim belly. She was scared; her mother's words replayed themselves throughout her mind like a broken record.

_Abortion_

She shook her head again, no she couldn't, I mean sure she was young and wasn't really ready for a child or to become a mother…but still…she had accepted this small gift from the heavens, and in a way that was strange to her…she loved this baby.

It was then that the door opened to revile her parents. Looking away from them she let out a small sniffle. "Rei" her mother's voice filled her ears, it wasn't angry as it was when they found out, but gently.

"Rei can we come in?" she asked

Rei only nodded her head. The two parents took their seats on either side of their upset daughter both grabbing hold of one of her hands "we're sorry" she heard her father whisper "We never meant to hurt you angel…we were just upset…"

"Your fathers right" Akio added "we just don't want to lose you sweet heart" Rei turned to her mother as she watched the woman break down into her arms

"Mom" Rei whispered

"We love you sweet pea" her father cried as he to held onto his daughter "we're here, we'll help you no matter what you choose to do"

Rei felt her own tears falling faster from her violet eyes "Thank you" she whispered

"You're never going to be alone sweet heart; we will be with you every step of the way"

"Thank you daddy" she embraced her father "I'm so sorry" she cried

He shh'ed his daughter as he ran his hand down her raven hair "we love you angel so much"

"I love you two too" she said hugging her mother "thank you"

It was then that Mamoru walked into the room, a small smile playing on his lips "is there enough room for one more?"

The three looked up smiling at the handsome teen "come here" her mother said opening her arms. Without hesitation Mamoru allowed his family to embrace him.

Now sitting in the family room, Mamoru looked to his two quiet parents "I'm sorry about Kenji" he whispered

The two parents shared a sad look before asking "how is Usagi?" it was Don who asked

"She's better then she was yesterday" he answered honestly "I'll take some time, but thanks to some…added information…she should be alright"

The two adults looked to each other than to their son "added information?" Akio asked

Sighing he began "well your gonna find out sooner than later…Usagi has a brother"

"What?!" Rei, Don and Akio practically jumped off the couch

"Last night…." Mamoru told his family what transpired the night before and this morning…from the fights to the revelations…

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Rei hissed

"You were dealing with a lot last night…we all were" Mamoru said with a shrug

"It doesn't matter I'm her best friend!"

"Minako was there, so was Kunzite and myself"

"You still should have told me!" she thought for a moment "wait…you said Ami found out the information?" Mamoru nodded "that blue headed little tart! She was here with Makoto and neither of them bothered to tell me?! Ooo-ooo just wait till I see them again" she grumbled

"Kenji had a son" Don said shocked

"Serenity had another child…that explains so much" the raven haired woman whispered "I can't believe this"

"What does it explain mother?" Rei asked

"When we were 14 I started seeing Serenity dress in oversized sweaters…she wouldn't even let us hug her, she kept saying it was a new 'phase' or something…I thought it was weird, but we just went along with it" there was a few times where she didn't even come to school"

"Minako's mother didn't notice anything strange or her grandmother?" Rei asked

"Millie was busy with all the different clubs she was in…we all kinda were…all of us but Serenity." Don said still a bit shocked "and as Momoko…that woman hated Serenity, she was always on her case nagging and belittling…"

"It's not surprising that Momoko never noticed, I mean Serenity could of showed up missing both her legs and that woman wouldn't of even batted an eye lash" Akio said in disgust.

"Why keep the baby a secret? Why not tell anyone? I mean even if her mother hated her…why not at less tell you or one of the others?" Rei asked she really hated being out of the loop.

Mamoru began to tell them everything Usagi told him earlier, the hanger insistent, the threats by Ikuko…everything. By the time he was done Akio was in tears again and Don felt as if he was about to pass out.

"Dad, Mom" Mamoru began when he saw his parents sadden expression "You both were really young…you couldn't have known how all of this would turn out." He whispered

"We knew Ikuko was obsessing over Kenji…we knew that she wanted to be with him…that she hated Serenity deeply" Akio said "We should of said something that day Don, we should of help her…"

"Ikuko?" Rei asked

"No, Serenity" Don said with a breath "It happened while you both were in elementary school…you were about five at the time." The two teens stayed silent waiting "your mother and I decided to work on the stone walk way between Kenji's and our home…thinking it would make transitioning from the back to the front easier…"

"as we were outside we hear people talking…sounded like someone was pleading for something…so we listened" Akio stopped "it was Serenity, from what we understood she had received papers stating her restraining order was lifted…she was allowed to see Usagi again…"

"Ikuko was so mean to her, threatening her and warning her to stay away…then she said something to Serenity that we didn't catch" Don added

Akio nodded "Serenity just looked frightened…"

"That was when she threatened to expose Kakeru." Mamoru said with a frown "you never said anything….why?"

Akio and Don held each other's hand "we're not proud of the choices we made…but we made them. We decided to act as if we heard nothing…knew nothing. We can't really give you an explanation why we did what we did…but if we could take it back…we would"

_Questions_

"When were you going to tell me?" she whispered as her mother held the journal "when were you going to tell me about her?"

Millie sat silent the information and words of her sister running like a frat train though her mind "I" the words wouldn't come out, this was a lot of information for one to take in… her sister had a child…a son.

Was their relationship really as pulled apart as she thought? Where they ever truly close as twins should have been? She shook her head; she knew the answers to her questions. She choose others above her own sister…and now because of her own stupidity she had not only lost a sibling, but a nephew as well.

"Mom" her daughters voice caught her attention, and without warning the older woman dropped the journal embracing her daughter in a way Minako had never felt before.

She held her with such need and fear. After a few seconds the older blond let out a gut retching cry.

Wrapping her arms around her distort mother Minako sat -tears running down her own face. Any questions the young teen had were answered at that moment. She knew then that her mother had never spoken of Serenity- not because she was trying to hide the situation from her daughter, but because of her own denial. The denial and the realization that her only sister was dead and never did anything wrong to begin with.

It was hours after Millies melt down. The two blonds sat silently holding one another's hand in comfort as they sip on a cup of green tea. "Things shouldn't have turned out they way they did" Minako looked up at her mother "We were so caught up in the lies that we didn't even stop to think of our actions. This books…this journal…if only I knew this…"

"Mom, everything happens for a reason…sometimes those reasons aren't what we want or what we expected, but they happen…the only way to rectify the problem is to learn from those mistakes and understand the reason."

"When did you become smarter than your mother?" Millie whispered kissing her draughts forehead

Minako shook her head "I've had a good teacher"

_Understanding_

"Why do I get the feeling we're being watched?" Kakeru whispered in his sisters ear as they walked up her drive way

Usagi giggle "probably because we are" she said with a shrug "but I don't care"

"I'm really happy you came over Usa" he looked at Usagi funny as her smile grew brighter "what?"

"You called me Usa" she quickly hugged him "I hope we can hang out more…Kaka-onii" pulling his arms away she looked up at him "what?"

"Kaka?" he asked shaking his head "Lets come up with another name shall we?"

"What? Kaka-onii is cute!" she defended

"Kaka is what small children call poop; I don't like being referred to as poop"

Usagi laughed full heartedly "okay then, how about Eru-onii?"

Kakeru smiled sweetly at his little blond sister "Eru-onii it is then, Usa-imouto" the two embraced once more only to be interrupted by a familiar voice

"Usagi" turning around the blond in question smiled "Hello sensei" Minako whispered eyes still puffy and red

"Mimi" Usagi whispered back "I'm guessing you told your mother?" her blond counterpart nodded "are you okay?"

"I'm fine…it's just…"

"What?"

"it's just my mom Usa…she read the journal and I told her everything you told us…I also told her what happened last night…" she shook her head as she began to cry again "she's really mess up"

"What do you mean Messed up?" Kakeru asked

"She's heartbroken and really depressed…she's trying to act like she's okay but I can tell she's ready to lose it" Usagi hugged her cousin "she thinks you hate her…"

Usagi pulled away wide eyed "I don't hate her, why would she think that?"

Minako shrugged whipping away a few tears "after everything that happened…she-she thinks she's to blame and that you hate her for how she treated your mom…and that you" she turned her eyes to Kakeru "that you also hate her …she thinks you'll take Usagi away forever…"

"I would never do that" Kakeru said looking to Usagi with worry "I think you should go see her Usa-imouto"

Usagi grabbed his hand at that moment "come with me?" she asked "I know this is a lot to ask and I'm not asking you to forgive her or even like her…" Kakeru stopped Usagi

"I'll go"

"Really?"

"If it will make you happy, then so be it" he smiled as Usagi did

"Thank you"

Kakeru nodded as the three walked into Minako's home "mom" she called

"Minako where did you run off too..." Millie stood frozen as she stared at Kakeru, he looked so much like her father…and Kenji…it was bizarre.

"Aunt Millie" Usagi began "I'd like you to meet Kakeru…Kakeru this is our Aunt Millie" there was silence as she continued to stare at the blond male

"I'm so sorry" was all the older woman said as she continued to stare.

After a while Kakeru spoke up, his emotions getting the better of him "I know that after everything that happened most people wouldn't even be here…but" he watched as her eyes filled with tears "My mother never made a bad remark against you…any of you…she had always said how much she missed her sister" the tears began to over flow "I grew up without any Aunts, Uncles or cousins…I never had many friends and I was always kept in hiding…." Kakeru never expected to feel so over whelmed with emotion, but his Aunt, this woman in front of him looked so much like his mother… "I don't want to continue to live my life in the shadows…I want to be a part of a family…of this family" he whispered

Millie dropped her cup she was holding, causing its contents to spill on to the floor. She engulfed the young man in an earth shattering hug.

"You will always have a family" she whispered thought tears.

_Dreams_

Walking up to the door Makoto continued to whip her sweating palms on to her pants

"Calm down Mako" Nephrite chuckled as he watched the brunette fidget with her shirt

"Calm down? I can't calm down, I'm about to meet one of japans top culinary master minds!"

Laughing Nephrite opened the front door and called for his mother.

"I'm in the kitchen" was her reply

On their way to the kitchen they were stopped by a tall brunette male with a grayish brown beard "Nephrite my boy, who's your friend?"

"Oh she" he placed his arm around her "is my girlfriend pa"

"Oh is she now?"

"Actually sir" Makoto slid out of his hold "I'm Kino Makoto, and we are not dating"

His father turned to him with raised eye brow "Formalities" the young teen said as he waved his father on

"Very well then your mother is in the kitchen" he turned to Makoto "it was nice to meet you Makoto"

Makoto nodded as the two teens walked into the kitchen to find his mother working diligently on a few dishes "mom" she didn't answer "Mom" she was tasting a sauce "MOM" she turned around "This is the girl I told you about, Kino Makoto"

Smiling Makoto nervously shook her hand "it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you Chef"

"I like this girl" his mother smiled "are you his girlfriend"

"Yes" "No" the two answered at the same time

"Formalities" the brunette male teen said with a wave

After an hour of cooking and a hour of eating Makoto and Nephrite found themselves happily sitting outside "thanks for bringing me"

"Thank you for coming"

"You know you're really not that bad" Makoto commented

"So does this mean we're _together_?"

"No" she said with a laugh

He shrugged "can't fault a guy for trying"

"I guess not, especially not one as persistent as you"

"Hey, persistence makes the heart grow fonder" he said teasingly "but it is getting late, I should get you home" he whispered standing up "Don't want big bad Motoki coming after me"

Makoto laughed as she took his offered hand "I don't need my brother to fight my battles for me"

"No, I suppose not"

_Truth_

_Flash back_

"_Well its official!" Jed's father, Ichiro, said joyously "My son, the college student! Tokyo University I am so proud of you son!"_

"_T-thank you dad" _

"_And to celebrate" Hiroko_, _jadeites mother, said placing a large chocolate cake on to the table "A delicious double chocolate cake with chocolate fudge frosting"_

_Everyone cheered but Jadeite "I am so proud of you son" his father smiled as he took a bit of his slice "I think tomorrow we need to head out, furniture shopping" _

_Hiroko clapped her hands "that's a wonderful idea!" _

"_I also think it's time to give you your gift"_

_Jadeite looked up at his parents "gift?"_

"_Well we know you're not graduating for a couple of months but…" Hiroko looked to her husband and they both smiled brightly "here" she handed him an envelope_

"_What is this?" he asked taking the envelope from his parent's hands _

"_You won't know unless you open it silly" his mother laughed _

_Gingerly opening the envelope Jadeite gasped "mom…dad" he whispered pulling out a large amount of cash_

"_For that trip to Puerto Viarta…you deserve it son"_

"_there's enough for the hotel, food, tickets and spending cash" his mother held his father's hand "You deserve this sweet heart we are so proud of you angel" _

_Jadeite stared at his parents in disbelief "No…no I don't" he whispered pushing the money toward his parents, who looked confused "I don't deserve any of it" with that he left the dining room. _

His mother and father entered the living room, a bit worried over what their son had to tell them. During dinner Jadeite was quite, he barely touched his food and continued to stare at his little sister as if she was some kinda extraterrestrial. Then his father pulled out the acceptance letter from Tokyo U…then they gave him his gift…

Entering the living room they took their seats "Jadeite sweet heart are you alright?" his mother asked causing the teen to look up at them with apologetic eyes

"Son, you know what ever you have to tell us…we'll listen" his father reassured

"I know" Jadeite ran his hand though his hair, he then covered his face with his hands "I'm so sorry" His mother gasped as she heard her sons sobs "I'm so very sorry" the teen cried

"Honey" his mother whispered as she knelt down in front of him with his father by her side "please" she whispered pulling his hands from his face "talk to us"

"I really messed up" he said tears still cascading down his pale face "I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen…not now" he fell into his mother's arms crying hysterically "I'm so sorry" he whispered again as his mother and father shared a concern look

"Whatever it is Jadeite we're here for you" she cooed as she rubbed his back, like she use to do when he was six.

"It's Rei" he whispered

His mother pulled him away from her looking into his eyes "She's pregnant" she said more as a statement then a question. Jadeite only nodded as the tears continued to fall from his eyes, without hesitation both parents embraced their child as he continued to apologies and cry.

***********

_In this story my Character, Coronal Walkers Wife, Maya -Seiya's mother_

_Was envisioned after a close family friend…who was the wife of a Coronal who served with my father while in Iraq. She was an amazing woman who care about others…who words could not even begin to describe how amazing she was. Especially with the military families. Growing up in a military house hold I have had the pleasure of meeting a lot of military families and service members. She by far was everything a military wife could ever achieve to be-what a person could ever hope to be...an angel. _

_This morning 1-1-2010 at 6am she lost her battle with cancer…at the age of 48. Leaving behind a loving husband and three beautiful children, I want to dedicate this story to her. _

_You'll be missed and forever loved._


	25. Chapter 25

_Previously _

"_I know" Jadeite ran his hand though his hair, he then covered his face with his hands "I'm so sorry" His mother gasped as she heard her sons sobs "I'm so very sorry" the teen cried_

"_Honey" his mother whispered as she knelt down in front of him with his father by her side "please" she whispered pulling his hands from his face "talk to us"_

"_I really messed up" he said tears still cascading down his pale face "I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen…not now" he fell into his mother's arms crying hysterically "I'm so sorry" he whispered again as his mother and father shared a concern look_

"_Whatever it is Jadeite we're here for you" she cooed as she rubbed his back, like she use to do when he was six._

"_It's Rei" he whispered_

_His mother pulled him away from her looking into his eyes "She's pregnant" she said more as a statement then a question. Jadeite only nodded as the tears continued to fall from his eyes, without hesitation both parents embraced their child as he continued to apologies and cry._

_Military Life _

_Chapter 25_

_Millie sat watching her childhood friends, she had called everyone over after the kids made their way to school. Once everyone arrived she told them everything, they each took turns reading parts of Serenities journal…_

"It's never going to be the same is it?" Leila asked as she held her husband's hand "I mean all of us…we've lost Serenity, Kenji…and Ikuko…"

Millie snorted "I could care less at this moment about Ikuko" she grumbled

"Mil, I understand what she did was wrong-"

"Wrong?" Millie snapped "Deranged, psychotic, demented, distracted, disturbed, sick, unbalanced, unhinged any of those would work better than WRONG! The woman was was…Crazy!"

"We get it Mil" Leo broke in "but like Ann was trying to say, Ikuko was…"

"Not in her right mind" Akio said giving Millie an understanding smile

"Yea, but she was still our friend no matter what happened, we can't just attack a woman who is…"

"Dead" Akio finished

"She's right" Ann said leaning forward "we're all disappointed with these new turn of events, but Ikuko wasn't alone in this…we had a hand in the situations as well"

Millie blew a piece of blond hair out of her face "I know" she said frustrated "I'm just-"

"Stressed"

"You know that's getting pretty annoying" Millie said turning to Akio and throwing a pillow in her face

"Hey" Akio laughed as she hit the pillow away "with everything going on in my life right now I'm trying to keep a little humor in it…besides I'm too young for gray hair" she laughed as the other woman nodded

"I found a wrinkle this morning" Leila said shaking her head "I swear this is all just aging us way to fast"

"So tell us, how is he?" Don asked taking a sip of his coffee

"Amazing" Millie smiled "he's only twenty, but he's accomplished so much…been through so much too…he looks so much like my father its incredible" she shook her head "Serenity would be so proud of him"

"Do you think…do you think we could meet him?" Leila asked "I want to apologize…"

Millie shrugged "Honestly I don't know…maybe"

"So how is Rei?" Ann asked turning to Akio "has she seen a doctor yet?"

Akio knew what her friend was getting at "well…we've already set an appointment" she answered nervously, Ann was one of Tokyo's top OBGYN's…fallowed by her competitor Dr. Tan-who Ann despised with every fiber of her being.

"With whom?" she asked as she looked to her well manicured fingers. The bluenette already knew the answer, but felt she needed to hear it from her 'back stabbing friend.'

"Um…" the raven haired woman fidgeted with her shirt "you see…it happened so fast that I…well…we"

"You didn't" Ann shook her head a dark laugh leaving her lips "Not with the one person _you_ know I can't stand" Akio looked to her hands guilty "What is wrong with you?! You set an appointment with Doctor Tan? Of all people you go to the one man I _despise?!_"

"Ooo-ooo even _I _know he's off limits" Millie said shaking her head

Ann stood pacing the floor "why didn't you call me?!"

"We were going through a lot…I just didn't…"

"Think"

"Yea" Akio glared at Millie

"Rei is like a daughter to me you **know** I would have dropped _everything_ for her! For any of the kids" she turned to Millie "like the time I was on vacation and Minako broke her leg, I rushed back here so that _you_ and _she_ wouldn't have to wait in the ER all night"

"She's right; she has proven to us on numerous occasions that she would drop her own patent for our kids" Millie turned to Akio looking disappointed "Shame on you for thinking otherwise"

"Can someone fill us in?" Leila asked looking confused as did Leo.

"I'm sorry I'll"

"Cancel" Millie said smugly Akio glared at her blond friend again

"You know that's really"

"Annoying? Yea, I know" the blond laughed as Akio looked to a very angry Ann "if your gonna hit her let me know so I can move" Millie alleged as she stared at Ann.

"Your damn right you're going to cancel!" the doctor yelled "I swear out of all the irresponsible idiotic decisions you have ever made this one takes the cake!"

"What's wrong with Dr. Tan anyway?" Akio asked innocently as the group gasped

"Yep she's gonna kick you're…"

"Can someone PLEASE tell us what's going on?" Leila yelled

"Rei's Pregnant" Don whispered into the brunettes ear

"WHAT?!" the two Kino's yelled

"Doctor Tan is a no good hack! He thinks he's god's gift to medicine, well I tell you what I'll give him medicine I'll knock his damn block off!"

"You did it now Akio, she'll keep at this for hours" Millie said with a groan as Ann continued her tirade

"He wouldn't know an Amenorrhea from an Oligomenorrhea! He received his degree on line I just know it; I can't believe you did this to me! I can't believe you actually called _him_ how dumb can you be Akio?! And YOU" she pointed at Don who sat back startled "YOU allowed her to do it!"

"Whoa! I wasn't in the room when she called I was to busy yelling at the young man who knocked up my daughter!"

"It wasn't Motoki was it?" Lee asked worried, Don shook his head and the two Kino's let out a breath

"You should have known! It's like I'm talking to two children honestly, I wondered how **Friedrich Froebel handled **unheeding** children!"**

**The group blinked at the reference**

**With a groan Ann waved her hands in the air "let me guess you don't have a clue who Friedrich Froebel was?" they shook their heads "He **established the first kindergarten, in which the young children were taught using sensory-rich and creative activities." She rolled her eyes as they stared blankly at her, did Leila fall asleep? With a growl the bluenette turned around "Honestly I don't even know **why **after all these years I still try!" she complained as she walked out the room

"I'll be making an appointment with your office Ann" Akio yelled smiling "Sorry"

"Where are you going?" Millie yelled as she laughed but Ann continued walking "Ah come on Ann you know we love you!"

The bluenette did something no one expected her to do, she flipped them off.

"Wow" Leo laughed

"She'll be back" Don grinned "she always comes back"

"Okay now what's this about Rei being Pregnant?" Leila inquired eye brows raised.

_*creative Writing*_

Usagi walked into the class room humming, as she took her seat

"Well aren't we chipper this morning" Kakeru smiled at his blond sister, who nodded back

"Yep, this morning has been Ubernastic!"

"Ubernastic?" he asked with a chuckle "is that even a word?"

Usagi nodded "it means super fantastic"

"Okay, so tell me what has caused your morning to become so "Ubernastic"?"

"Well…for starters I received these great manolo blahnik boots" she lifted her leg to show off the black boots. "then as I was leaving the house I found boxes and boxes of sugary treats outside…Cookies, pasties, cakes" she smiled dreamily

"Well I don't know about manolo boots and all, but the confections sound rather tasty" he licked his lips "I think I might have to stop by, you know to ensure your safety that is" Usagi raised an eye brow staring at her new found brother strangely "wouldn't want anyone poisoning my baby sister"

"Who would poison deserts?! Even Charles Manson knows that's against the written code!" she looked disgusted with the thought, I mean seriously who would poison a perfectly moist and delicate chocolate cake? She shook her head

The two shared a laugh as students filed into the classroom. After a couple of minute's class began only to be interrupted by the load speaker "Kakeru-san please send Chiba Mamoru to the office please"

There were ooo-ooo's and awe's throughout the class as Mamoru looked to Usagi with a confused look. The blond shrugged as she waved goodbye to her beloved Mamo-chan.

_*OFFICE*_

Mamoru knocked as he entered the office "you wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah yes Mamoru please take a seat"

Mamoru took a seat in front of the large wooden desk "I'm sorry sir, but am I in trouble?"

The older man laughed "of course not Mamoru" he shook his head with a smile "this is about your internship" he said with pride

"Internship? They replied?" Mamoru sat up "What did they say? Was I accepted?"

The older man handed Mamoru a letter "we are very proud of you Mamoru, you have done this school proud" The older man stood "Not only were you accepted but you were also asked to intern for the remainder of the year until you depart for college at Tokyo General under Dr. Yoku, go ahead read it….it's all there in black and white"

Mamoru read the letter eyes wide, it was true he was accepted.

_*HISTORY*_

Usagi stood nervously outside her history class, it was one thing when the man was just her instructor…but now he was more to her…a step father.

"Why are you out here?" Usagi jumped at the sound of her friend's voice

"Rei" she said with a nervous laugh "hey"

"Why are you out here?" Rei knew why, but wanted to hear it from her blond companion. "Is there _something_ holding you from coming in?" she pushed

Usagi watched her raven haired friend strangely before rubbing the back of her neck "well actually Rei, there were some things I wanted to talk with you about..."

"Yes?"

"You see M-"

"Hello Ladies" the two teens turned to the voice "shouldn't you be in class and not outside the door?"

"Where's Mr. Juno?" Rei asked curiously

"He took a day off, some kind of family emergency, I'll be replacing him for the week" the older woman pushed the two teens into the class making them take their seats.

"What were you going to say Usa?" Rei whispered

"Ladies" the sub warned

"Sorry" they apologized

"Later" Usagi whispered.

_*LUNCH*_

"So both your parents are meeting tonight?" Kunzite asked taking a bite of his squid

Rei nodded "Don't worry Jed's parents are cool, they're really sweet" Nephrite said taking a sip from his soda

"I'm not worried" Rei said with a shrug "it will all work out one way or another"

Usagi giggled "it's not Akio or Don I would be concerned about" she shook her head "it's the terrible twosome-Lee and Miko-I would be nervous about" Usagi laughed "I mean introducing your boyfriend to your parents is one thing, but his family as well…talk about stress"

"It's none of their business anyway I mean this meeting needs to happen with the baby coming an all…oops" Makoto covered her mouth as the girls of the table including Mamoru glared at the tall Amazon "sorry"

"Baby?" Usagi asked looking around "what baby?" she looked to Rei and Jed

"We were going to tell you Usa…we just" Jed was cut off as Usagi flew across the table tackling the teen to the floor

"Look here cheese boy, how _**dare**__ you_ not tell me something so important!?" she hissed as she straddled the teen holding his caller with her fist "I swear to all that is holy I will break that damn sniffer of yours!"

Jed's eyes went wide "It wasn't my fault it was his! "He pointed his figure at Mamoru "I told them you should know I swear! Please don't hurt me Usagi !"

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS THE REASON WHY _THEY_" Zoi points at the girls "WOULDN'T LET US TELL HER!" he yelled looking around as Usagi sent him a glare "IT WAS SO THEY COULD GET RID OF US! FINISH US OFF!"

"Oh god, please don't do this now" Ami mumbled rubbing her temples "the reason we didn't tell her was because of what was going on, Not because we wanted to off you, you dolt!"

"YOU knew!" Usagi screamed as she looked to Mamoru "and you didn't tell me?!"

"They knew too!" Mamoru said pointing a finger at the girls

"HEY!" Minako yelled "don't bring us into this!"

"You're already in this!" Mamoru yelled

"Guys" Ami said

"Mmmh Cheese cake" Jed smiled as the smell of Usagi played with his noise

"I do **not **smell like Cheese cake! I don't even like cheese cake!" the blond yelled

"I don't see what the big deal is so we didn't tell you right away" Kunzite shrugged

"I think it's time you got _off_ of Jed Usako" Mamoru growled

"Guys" Amy tried again

"No she's alright" Jed said smiling

"It's a big deal because I should have been told!" Usagi yelled glaring at Kunzite

"Guys!" Ami tried a little louder as she looked to see the crowd that was forming

"Just like you never told me about your new found brother?!" Rei yelled

"I think I can smell some strawberry too" Jed said happily "Strawberry cheese cake mmmh" he took a piece of her blond hair, that lay on his chest and smelled happily

"STOP DOING THAT!" Mamoru yelled at the grinning Jed

"I haven't seen you in _forever_ REI! How the hell was I supposed to tell you anything?!"

"Exactly!" the raven haired teen yelled

"GUYS" Ami yelled but still no one listened

"I wonder if it taste as good as it smells" but before Jed could place the golden food smelling hair into his mouth Usagi and Rei turned yanking the golden strands from his greedy fingers

"DON'T DO THAT!" they screamed

"GET OFF HIM!" Mamoru yelled

"Why are girls always so over dramatic?" Nephrite asked

"GIRLS?!" Makoto yelled fuming "Why are guys so dense?!"

"G.U.Y.S" the bluenette tried once more but still no one would hear her. "Forget this" she grumbled

"Why are we fighting?!" Zoi yelled "This is insanity I till you INSANITY!" he pulled his blond hair as Ami pulled him by the arm exiting the cafeteria.

"Why would you think of eating my hair?!" Usagi yelled still straddling Jed

"It just smelled so good" he pouted "just one little nibble?"

"NO!" Rei and Usagi yelled

"Honestly what is wrong with you?!" the raven haired mother-to-be growled

"This is just stupid!" Makoto yelled "Why the hell are we fighting?!"

"Shut up Mako you knew the night you and Ami came over what went down with Usa and neither of you brother to tell me!" Rei yelled glaring at the brunette

"GET OFF HIM USAKO NOW!" Mamoru yelled as he tried to pull Usagi off the smiling Jed

"STOP IT!" the two blonds yelled

"DON'T YELL AT HER REI!" Usagi screamed standing up

"Thank you!" Mamoru said exasperated

"Awe…and I was so close" Jed mumbled standing up

"This is crazy guys come on calm down!" Minako tired

"Just let them fight" Kunzite said pulling Minako away

"She knew!" Rei yelled back

"We were too busy making sure you didn't leave town! Sorry if we didn't find what happened a few moments before important!" Makoto yelled back

"This is _all _**your** _**Fault**_!" Usagi said turning to Mamoru

"How is this _my _fault?!" he countered

"You opened that damn umbrella!"

Mamoru stared at his girlfriend before busting into a hysterical laugh "you're blaming all of _this_ on me because I opened an umbrella?"

"It's not funny! I told you not to open it in the house! Its bad luck you ass" she let out a frustrated breath "and now we're fighting because of it!"

"You opened an umbrella inside?" Rei blinked "are you retarded? Everyone knows that bring bad luck!"

"Dude not cool" Nephrite shook his head in disappointment

"It was just an umbrella" Mamoru defended

"You're an idiot" Kunzite said crossing his arms "even I know not to do something that stupid"

Minako shook her head as did Makoto "I can't believe you brought this upon us"

"Oh my god you guys it's just a stupid superstition!"

"It's not stupid Mamoru" Jed said taking a stand by Rei "it's the law, and you don't mess with the law"

"What law is that?"

"The law the gods placed on us" the sniffing teen said wisely

"Gods? Give me a break" Mamoru said with a chuckle

"This is serious Mamoru!" Usagi hissed

"Please! It's all a bunch of crap people made up to freak gullible people like yourselves" he said walking over to a latter "just like if I walk under this latter"

"Don't you dare!" Usagi said pointing her finger at him

"NO!" the other screamed as mamoru walked under the open latter

"See nothing" he said smugly

It was then that a group of teens walked into the cafeteria spilling their open containers of hot cocoa on to the raven haired teen. Mamoru jumped up as the hot liquid ran down his skin.

"Tried to warn him" Rei said shaking her head, as the group and crowd of high school students nodded in agreement

_**Sitting in the Nurses office**_

"Who drinks hot coco in the middle of spring?" Mamoru grumbled as he sat with his arms crossed

"We told you not to do it" Usagi said taking a sip of her tea

_*After School*_

Seiya sat upon the stage staring out at the many empty chairs. His thoughts on both the changes that had accorded in the past few weeks and the upcoming show case.

"Mind if I join you?" he turned around staring at the blond behind him

"Bunny" he whispered

She took a seat next to him looking out at all the empty seats "I understand why you did what you did" she turned her eyes to him "I get why you kept Kakeru away, why you and your mother hide such a secret"

"I never-"she placed her hand up to stop him

"Let me finish" he nodded "I'm still upset, but I get it" she smiled at him "you were trying to protect him, you were given false information and there for felt the need to protect me…you were being a friend…something I would have done for you if the roles were reversed"

"I never meant to hurt you" he whispered "I've really missed you" he added tears falling from his eyes. Usagi took that moment to embrace her friend

"I've missed you too" after a few moments of hugs Usagi and Seiya sat holding hands "when's the funeral?" she asked gently

"This weekend" he said solemnly "how about you?"

She let out a small laugh "this weekend"

Seiya looked to her with wide eyes "when?"

"Sunday"

"Dads is Saturday" Seiya said relieved "how have you been doing?"

"Okay. It hurts but Kakeru and Minako have been really great…helping me plan everything." She smiles out at the empty seats "I miss him but for some reason I don't feel as sad as I thought I would feel" she looked to her friend "it's like he's really not really gone"

Seiya looked to her strangely "I wish I had that problem" he whispered "I hurt all the time"

Usagi placed her arms round her now crying friend "We'll get thought this together…I promise"

_*HOME*_

Usagi walked into her bedroom after walking seiya to his new home, which was right behind her. She talked with Maya, who cried her apologies the moment she saw the blond. Usagi repeated the words she told Seiya eelier. Now relieved Usagi sat on her bed looking up at her ceiling, today was definitely intense. Looking to her window she smiled, she could beyond doubt use some cheering up. Opening the window she crawled into Mamoru's room, only to find it empty.

Looking around she hears the water running "shower" she whispered smiling. What a surprise it would be for him to walk into his room and find her sitting on his bed. Turning to said bed Usagi stopped seeing a piece of paper opened.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she lifted it up

_Mr. Mamoru Chiba _

_1-10-5, Akasaka,  
Minato-ku, Tokyo 107 _

_Japan_

_Dear Mr. Chiba,_

_ I am delighted to inform you that the committee on admissions and financial aid had voted to offer you a place in the Harvard Class of 2010. Following an old Harvard tradition, a certificate of admission is enclosed. Please accept my personal congratulations for your outstanding achievements._

_ This year nearly twenty-three thousand students applied for admission to the entering class. Faced with many more talented and highly qualified candidates than it had room to admit, the admission committee took great care to choose individuals with exceptional character as well as unusual academic and extracurricular strengths. The committee is convinced that you will make important contributions during your college years and beyond….._

Usagi stopped reading looking to the bathroom door then back to the paper, she read the bottom of the page

_ I very much hope that you will decide to join us at Harvard. We have enclosed a statement about Harvard's opportunities which might be helpful to you in making your college choice. Whatever your decision may be, you have my best wishes for every future success. _

_ Sincerely,_

_Maria Julian_

_Maria Julian _

_ Director of Admissions_

She looked back to the bed to find a another piece of paper she picks it up

_ Dear Ms. Julian,_

_ I am most delighted that Harvard has shown such interest in feathering my education; however I must regretfully decline such an offer…._

Usagi stared at the letter shocked, why would he do this? She thought as the water turned off "shit" she whispered placing the papers back as she found them. Without another word the blond descended into her room closing her window and his in the process. "Why didn't he tell me?" she whispered sitting underneath her window. "Why would be rejecting _Harvard?!_ I mean its _Harvard___for crying out loud, _no one_ turns them down. It was then that she remembered seeing a photo of herself and Mamoru sitting by the letter "he's turning them down…for me"

_*Later that night at the Chiba's*_

Rei sat patiently awaiting Jed and his family arrival, she sighed as she heard the screams from upstairs. Yep this in deed was going to be a very interesting night.

"You alright?" she looked up to find her brother smiling sympathetically

"Yea" she exhale noisily "just wish they would stop"

Mamoru looked to the stairs and shook his head "me too"

"If it was just mom and dad fighting that would be one thing, but mom and dad fighting with their gay and lesbian partners…"she ran her hand though her hair "that's just too much…I really don't want to scare jeds family"

"How did this all start?" Mamoru asked confused, everything was fine before his shower.

"Well Mom called papa lee and mama Miko-"

"_Shut up Miko!" Akio hissed_

"_Don't tell her to shut up!" they hear lee scream_

"Stop calling them that" Mamoru said with little emotion

"sorry, anyway mom called them into the office with daddy…they wanted to ask them not to be here tonight…you know to make things a little easier…and well now their fighting"

"_Maybe if you and your no good piece of shit so called ex wasn't so damn easy on the little trap she wouldn't be Knocked up!" __**BAM**_

Mamoru and Rei watched as Lee and Miko ran down the stairs, Miko holding her bloody noise. They watched amused as they opened the door and pushed their way past a very confused and shocked family.

"We brought Cheese cake" Jed said raising the cake up only to have it knocked out of his hands by an angry Miko "well we did" he said looking down at the broken and destroyed dessert

"Sorry" Rei said walking up and grabbing his hand

"It's okay, honestly I made it and well…I'm pretty sure it would have tasted like dirty socks"

"That's why I brought an extra one and I can assure you this one doesn't taste like dirty socks" Jed's mother smiled as the family was welcomed into the Chiba's home.

After gathering coats and saying their hellos Akio began to apologize for Miko and Lee's rude departure.

"It's alright" Hiroko assured "nothing to worry about" she giggled "actually like I was telling your beautiful daughter, I believe they did us a favor destroying Jed's cheese cake"

"Our son seems to be a disaster when it comes to the kitchen" Ichiro laughed as Jed sulked

"I can cook…just not very good" he mumbled

The family laughed. The night went on beautifully, Akio and Hiroko talked as if they were friends since birth as Ichiro and Don did the same. Mamoru sat happily playing pica-boo with Jed's little sister.

Rei and Jadeite smiled as they watched each of their families getting along perfectly.

After the laugher subsisted and desert was finished Hiroko spoke "Okay, as lovely as this dinner has been…we must talk about the situation at hand" Rei fidgeted with her napkin, Jed noticing her nervousness placed his hand gently on hers "What is the plan?"

Rei looked up at the adults "the plan?" she asked innocently

"Yes dear…what is it that the two of you plan on doing?" Akio cleared

"Oh" the raven haired teen took a sip of her water "we haven't had a chance to talk ab-"

"I wanna keep it" Rei turned to Jed wide eyed "I'm sorry…it's just this may sound weird but…I want to keep the baby…I want to be a dad"

There was silence for a moment "Me too" Rei whispered "I was so scared" tears fell from her eyes "that you wouldn't of wanted this…" Jed pulled her into his arms

"I want everything with you Rei" he whispered into her hair "everything"

The parents smiled lovingly at the two teens "well then its settled" Don said turning to Mamoru, who was now holding the tinny toddler "looks like your gonna be an uncle" he laughed

"That's fine with me _grandpa_"

"You two understand that this will not be easy" Hiroko said softly "Kids can be cruel…you have to take what they say with a grain of salt dear"

Rei nodded "I don't care what people say about me, I have a great family and fantastic loyal friends…" she looked to her brother who winked at her "I'll be okay"

"Alright then" Hiroko said proudly looking to Akio and Don

"Now there will be rules" Akio looked to the other parents who nodded "One of you _had_ to attend college"

"When the baby is born Jed is welcomed to live here or" Don started as Ichiro interrupted

"Or Rei can move in with us"

"But regardless of living situations _one _of you needs to farther your education" Akio finished "the other can work and I and Hiroko will watch over the child"

"You're already giving up on Harvard Rei…why don't you go, I can work and maybe by the end of the year we can move into an apartment"

Rei shook her head "No, You need to go…Harvard was a dream of mine yes…but this is my dream now"

"But seriously I want you to go" Jed said pushing the issue

"Like I said Jed _ YOU_ should go"

"Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn gorgonzola?!"

"Me, Stubborn?!"

"YES YOU! Just do the college thing!"

"Why don't you do it you stupid pug?!"

"Because it's my job to bring home the money Goat Cheese!"

"What I can't work and bring home the money?! It has to be you because you're a _man?!"_

"GUYS" Don yelled laughing at their antics "we were hoping this would be your reaction"

The two looked confused "your both going to college" Ichiro smiled


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay so here is the new chapter. **Sorry these chapters are taking longer for me to get out to you. Have you ever gotten to a part in your story where it just becomes harder for you to write? Not because you're running out of ideas or anything it just magically becomes harder? Well that's what's happening to me ha-ha. Thank you for reviewing and favorite this story so much, I love you guys for it!

**Please Review, it helps. **

_Military Life_

_Chapter 26_

Rei walked over to the cart, smiling to herself as she looked down to find numerous onesie's. She smiled up at Jed, who was across the store looking at more things for the baby. "He's so sweet" she said to herself as she lifted up one of the onesie's. It was white with black letters "Give me brie or give me death?" she read picking up another "Respect the _cheese_" "Mommies little _cheese head_" "Feeling Gouda?" "Daddy's little _cheese head" _"What would _cheese _do?!" she looked up at Jed who was still oblivious to her stares "JED!" she screamed the young teen in question rushed over to her

"What's wrong?! Are you alright? Is it the baby? Is it time?!" he looked around, a little yellow hat sitting atop his head, many yellow shoes and bibs hanging from his arms

"I'm not even showing you moron" she hissed "I'm still in my first trimester!"

He let out a breath "Did you have to scare me like that, gezz"

"What is this?!" she yelled holding up one of the white onesie that read 'Jews for Cheese'

**AN: my family on my mom's side is Jewish, and there really is an onesie that said this. Don't get offended.**

Jed shrugged not understanding up anger "What? It's cute"

"Neither one of us is Jewish!" she growled

"I like it" he defended

"Why is everything about _cheese_?!"

"I like cheese" he said with an innocent smile "look these are scratch and sniff" he said proudly as he held up one of the onesie's, scratched the large image of cheese "mmmh" he sniffed

Rei snatched the onesie from his hands throwing it back into the cart "our son will _not_ wear any of this!"

"Daughter"

"Excuse me?"

"You said son, when we're having a daughter" he corrected

Rei laughed as she started to pull the cheese onesie's out of the cart "You are mistaken" she said turning to the glaring Jed

"I am not!" he yelled snatching the onesie's from her hands "and I _am_ getting these!"

"I don't want yellow! I want everything in red" the raven haired teen argued

"Red is not a good color for a baby" Jed said shaking his head

"It's the perfect color for a baby" she countered "it's the color of love and demands attention"

"It also makes people look heavier then what they are" Jed pointed to her red blouse

Rei gawked at him looking at her shirt "I do _not_ look heavy in this!"

Jed shrugged "you also refuse to believe me when I say you smell like cheese, oh well to each their own I guess…beside I don't want my _daughter_ looking like a bloated ooompa loompa" Rei glared at Jed as he picked up a small yellow jumper "besides yellow is a gender safe color, Cheerful sunny yellow is an attention getter. While it is considered an optimistic color, yellow enhances concentration, hence its use for legal pads. It also speeds metabolism." He stated wisely "See if you would have read the baby books _like_ I told you too we wouldn't be having this discussion"

"I don't _need _to read the baby books! How the hell do you think Amish people give birth?"

"Like you pointed out we're neither Jewish nor Amish" he shrugged "I'm just saying, Yellow is a great color"

"People tend to lose their tempers more often in yellow rooms, and babies will cry more." The two turned around to find Mamoru and Ami smiling happily. "I would say blue would be your best choice"

"What are you two doing here?" Jed asked surprised to see his two friends "and where is usa and Zoi?"

"Usako had some business to attend too and Zoi well…"Mamoru looked to Ami

"He's working on some government safe plan" Ami waved her hand in the hair walking over to the yellow baby clothes

"Mom told us you two were out grabbing some baby stuff, so we thought it might be a good idea to come and supervise the two of you" Mamoru said with a smile.

"We don't need your supervision Mamoru" Rei hissed "just like we don't need these ugly yellow cheese smelling baby clothes!"

"I'm just trying to make sure that she is surrounded by your smell 24/7" Jed yelled waving the onesie into the air

"I DO **NOT** SMELL LIKE _CHEESE_!"

"Isn't it a little early to pick out onesie's and what not?" Mamoru asked holding one of the cheese onesie's

"You can never be too prepared Mamoru" Ami placed a hand on the taller mans shoulder "but in this case I would suggest looking at Cribs…bassinets and what not, their color safe"

"I'm still getting these" mumbled Jed as he fallowed his friends to the furniture department.

---The leaves hung in the large trees cascading their shadows though out the park, grass danced as the wind sang. Flowers bloom their florescent colors as the smell of cherry blossoms tickling her noise. Taking a deep breath she smiled to herself, It really was a magical day.

Leaning against a railing, Usagi watched as a small girl-with auburn curls-ran around chasing a butterfly. She had the wonder of the world in her eyes; Usagi giggled as the small, 4 or 5 year old chased the gentle creature, which floats in the wind. It seemed to dance around her, enjoying her attention.

It only took a few moments until the cheerful child was on the ground crying out, as she sat up holding her now scrapped knee. Ready to run and aid the weeping girl, Usagi stopped seeing, what had to be the girl's father ran to her aid.

Usagi watched as the father tenderly pick up the small child, whispering sweet fatherly words, stopping the child from any farther tears.

"She's pretty lucky" Usagi turned to the voice, surprised to see a smiling Ty. "To have such a caring father" Usagi nodded "I'm sorry about your father Tsukino-san" he softly added

"Thank you" she whispered, not one to beat around the bush, she went on "but it turns out…I have another 'father'" she looked up at the man, who married her biological mother.

"Kakeru told you?" the blonde nodded

"It's kinda weird" she looked at him with a small smile "no offense, it's just…your my teacher" she laughed "oh man if dad could be here…" she shook his head

"He is" Ty said looking up at the clouds "I hear you changed the date of his funeral"

Usagi nodded "I spoke with Maya, Seiya's mother…she and I both agreed that both funerals should be joined…they were best friends, it's the way dad would have wanted it"

Ty nodded "so are you here…clearing your head?"

"Yea, just a lot of stuff going on today…I just needed a minute" she smiled "anyway…I've been wondering…what do I call you?"

Ty shook his head "Tsukino-san"

"Usagi" she corrected

"Usagi" he said slowly "I don't expect anything from this…I understand that you never got the chance to meet your mother…that I'm just as much as a stranger as she was…but understand that I am here for you…if you ever need anything."

The two stood in a comfortable silence for a while, watching as the small child and father played along the grass "Did you ever want children?"

Ty looked down at his step daughter "yes" he turned his gaze back to the father and daughter "a little girl actually"

"Did you ever tell her?"

"We talked about it" he looked back at Usagi as she looked up at him "but she couldn't have any more children…not until she had the chance to meet you" Usagi looked away "You were all she ever thought about, talked about" he laughed "even though she never got the chance to actually meet you… she still brought you up."

"What did she say?" Usagi pulled a piece of her blonde hair and started to braid it

Ty shrugged "she would tell me things that she wanted to do with you, outfits she thought you would like" he kneeled down plucking a flower from the ground "what was your favorite color, flower" he handed the flower to her "she would even make things up"

"Like what?"

"She would say, 'I bet her favorite color is pink' or 'she loves roses, especially the red ones' Talking like this made her feel, I don't know…closer to you?"

"And you let her? I mean you let her make things up about me?"

Ty nodded "Usagi, your mother's happiness was all that mattered to me, so if she wanted to imagine you as Princess of the Moon, than I would have supported her."

Usagi giggled "well she got some things right…" Ty looked to her with hopeful eyes "My favorite color is pink and I love roses…especially the red ones" She fingered the flower in her hand

Ty smiled tears glissading in his eyes "Thank you" he whispered

Usagi shook her head "no, thank you…for loving her"

No more words were spoken; they spent the rest of their time just watching the small auburn haired child raced with her father.

-----Makoto walked along side Nephrite, she had no clue where they were going or when they would get there. The brunette had told her that he wanted to take her somewhere special, somewhere where she could feel happy even for just one second.

"Where are we going anyway?" the culinary teen asked looking to her hands

"If you look up, you'll see" she did as he said and brought her eyes to the sight in front of her. "Where here" he whispered

"The fair?" she whispered turning to him

He nodded taking her hand "I know that your upset…with Tsukino-san's passing…but" he looked deep into her eyes and said softly "if only for one second I can make you forget your sadness…to see that beautiful smile that I've fallen for, my life would be complete"

Tears came to Makoto's eyes as she stared at the man in front of her, love and admiration shining though them like a beacon of light. "Thank you" she said softly

"Anything for you" he whispered back kissing each tear from her face.

Taking a breath Makoto grabbed nephrites hand "I've always wanted to go to the fair with my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" he repeated, a goofy smile pulled at his lips

"Yep" she said proudly pulling him toward the park "come on I want to right the tilt-a-wheel"

---The sun was settling calling out to those around, warning them that night was approaching. The colors and intensity of the light was just enough to calm you.

Usagi gazed out at the large sun, like a great big idealistic, inspiring fire in the sky. It was as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more expressive and striking as it slowly descended. Its rays seem friendly. They remind her of an old friend, waving good bye, but yet promising their return. Taking a breath of the cool after noon air she turned smiling at the woman next to her "I love sun sets"

"Me too" Maya pushed back a piece of her hair "Thank you, all of you for coming" she smiled at the group of teenagers standing in her front yard overlooking the view.

Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand tightly "This really means the world to me…I wouldn't be able to get through this without you"

"I'm always here for you Seiya" she kissed his cheek "always"

"We all are" Rei said placing a hand on his shoulder

"No matter what time or place" Minako put her arm around Rei "we'll be here"

"Thanks guys" Seiya turned to the sun set as did the other.

"Mamoru" Maya walked over to the raven haired teen, a look of appreciation in her eyes "My husband…he told me what you did for our son"

Mamoru looked confused at first "Well he's a great football player, he deserved a chance"

She shook her head "not that" she turned to a smiling Seiya, who was in a deep conversation with Usagi and Kakeru "For pretending to date…for being such a great friend" she wasn't sure how to put it, so she just simplified it "you know not many, well any boys your age would have done what you did. You truly are a wonderful young man"

Mamoru blushed "I would do anything for a friend" he said honestly

"I know why you did it" she looked to Usagi "I'm really happy she has you in her life. That poor girl has been through too much, take care of her please?"

"With every fiber of my being"

"Good" she closed her jacket a bit "I have to make my rounds" turning around she took one last look at the dying sun set "oh, how my husband loved sun sets…" a single tear ran down her face as she walked away.

Mamoru took a breath turning to his girlfriend, she was smiling, it had been too long since he last saw her smile. He watched her as she playfully punch Kakeru in the arm; both siblings in a heated debate. He laughed as a look of complete and utter horror came across Seiya's face. "Must be talking fashion" he shook his head

As the sun disappeared behind the far off hills and the moon made her appearance-all that was heard was laughter.

**Please Review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay so I know **that this took a really long time to get out to you all, and for that I am sorry. With my son in school now, me getting sick for three weeks-basically thought I was pregnant-sadly I'm not. I had to cope with that heart break. I had been working on this chapter for the past three weeks.

**If there is any mistake **I'm sorry. I promise to go and recheck it but right now, honestly this is the best that I got. Still looking for a **BETA **but haven't found one yet. Any who here it is, chapter 6 for Curious will be up shortly now that I have this chapter finally done.

**Okay so I know I said this before, but seriously this story is coming to an end. Real soon.**

**If there is ****a n y t h I n g**** you need answered from the past chapters that hasn't been answered yet please message me let me know, so I can add it in to the chapter. I want to make sure I remember everything. **

Anyway as always Enjoy.

**Quotes from **

_Chapter 27_

_Military Life_

A few weeks had passed since the funeral of Coronal Walker and Sgt major Tsukino.

Fallowing the burial of her father, to everyone's surprise Usagi ended her romance with boyfriend Chiba Mamoru. No one knew the reasons why the young blonde broke things off with her high school sweet heart, no one but Mamoru, Kakeru and Ty.

Sitting in his room Mamoru pulled his white polo tee over his head "Mamoru hurry up or you're going be late!" Akio yelled

"Be down in a minute" he replies. Taking one last look in the mirror Mamoru grabs his bag and heads down stairs.

Fallowing the break up Mamoru started his hospital internship, which was more of a 'job' shadowing a top doctor. Handpicked seniors with promising futures in the medical field are picked every year to shadow or intern, at the local hospital. Mamoru had hoped that he would be shadowing Ami's mother, instead he was placed in the care of Doctor Keno. Ann Mizuno reassured the young teen that Dr. Keno was a respected older doctor with a lot of experience. Mamoru trusted her words.

Walking into the older doctor's office Mamoru found a list of things for him to do,

_Get two Large Lychee & Raspberry Juice, one large Carmel Coffee and three __Yokan Maki__ also grab something for your self_

_Make an appointment for my wife and I at Sanuki No Sato_

_Pick up my dry cleaning_

_Get my lunch, Katsudon_

_Take your lunch break_

_Find me after Lunch; we'll go over some paper work._

He was more like an errand boy. With a breath, Mamoru started his day completing the tasks given to him. What a way to spend a beautiful Saturday

******

Usagi laughed as she smacked her brother upside the head "you are such a pervert!" she grabbed the magazine from his hand

"What she's hot!" he defended taking the magazine back

"Please" Usagi laughed opening the American magazine "You're an idiot"

"Why am I an idiot? Just because I think she's hot?" He looked to the magazine again "Wow she realized three albums in one year" he turned to his sister "Do you thinks you can introduce us?"

"No, absolutely not!"

"Why not?!" the English teacher whined

"One- she's a friend of my 'alter ego'"

"So"

"So? Karu-imouto I told you none of _those_ friends knew who I really was" he rolled his eyes "and besides Serenity Jackson is dead long gone"

"Sure she is" Kakeru laughed as he looked lover his sisters outfit, "said the girl who wears $150 jumpsuit"

Usagi growled "TWO-What Asian, oriental girl whatever has _blonde_ hair?"

Kakeru looked at his sister with raised eye brow "you?" There was no response, "so…you think you could hook a brotha up?"

"No" Usagi stood walking to seiya, who sat laughing with Ty

"Awe, come on Usa! Please"

Seiya looked up at his blonde friend "What is he whining about?"

Usagi shook her head "he wants me, or should I say the 'other' me to introduce him to Jessica Jung"

"Ooo-ooo nice"

"Awe, come on not you too?" Usagi sat down next to her step father leaning her head against his shoulder "please tell me your not into the blonde wanna be too?" her blue eyes looked into the eyes of her step father, who chuckled

"No" he shook his head "I tend to stay away from those 20 something's"

Usagi looked to her brother "see you could learn something!"

Kakeru looked offended "I'm only 20 years old! _She's_ 21" he pointed to the girl in the magazine

"It doesn't matter, you're a teacher and there for have to date those that are older, much older"

Seiya laughed as the two siblings began to bicker "okay okay, cut it out. I think it's time to practice" he looked to the cables running off the stage "Ty set up the wires for us so we should be set"

Usagi stood as Kakeru took the magazine looking over a photo of her 'Alto Ego' where the title read '_where has Serenity Jackson gone?'_ Shaking his head he whispered "and to think I had a crush on her" he shivered in disgust

Since the death of her father, Usagi had spent just about every waking moment with Ty and Kakeru.

Ty treated her as if she was his own biological child, he accompanied her including Kakeru to her father's grave every day as well as her mother's…both her mothers. Ty finally had the daughter he had always wanted and Kakeru the sister he had been denied.

&&&&&

Dr. Keno looked over the chart of his newest patient; he was discovered a couple of weeks ago washed up on the Ogasawara shore. Found by a fisherman and brought to the hospital nearby, but due to their lack of medical equipment he was medevac to Tokyo General.

The patient suffered from a broken right leg, bruised ribs and a cut on his forehead. After a week of being in a comma the patient finally awoke, only to be diagnosed with Amnesia.

As he walked into the room Dr. Keno, an older doctor, looked into the eyes of the man who was such a mystery. "How are we doing today?" The man was quite for a moment, his deep brown eyes concentrating on what to say. "Is everything alright?" Dr. Keno asked taking a few steps closer to his patient

"I keep having the same dream" the man sounded confused, frustrated as his brown eyes meet with the doctors light green ones.

Keno raised and eye brow, forcing himself not to show his anticipation "Really, what type of dream?"

The man thought for a second, then spoke slowly "There's this little girl, she has beautiful blonde hair, curly" the image brings a smile to his face and he laughs "very curly, in two pig tails and the brightest of blue eyes, brighter than the bluest sky"

"And what are you doing?" by this time Keno had moved from in front of his patients bed, to right beside him.

"I'm reading her a bed time story…I feel like I should know who she is, she seems so important…as was the story" he rubbed the back of his head

"Do you remember the story you were reading to her?"

The man shakes his head "no" he punches his blanket, his frustration getting the better of him "God and it seemed so important, as if…as if it was her favorite, the smile that was on her face was so bright" he let out a breath "I don't even know what this all means"

With a breathe of disappointment the doctor gave a reassuring smile "Don't force yourself" He advised "Sometimes the mind makes up people, places to help us cope"

The patient shook his head "no, this isn't my mind playing tricks on me doctor, I know what I saw, what I felt was real" he took in a breath "That little girl is important to me, she means something as did the story"

"Just try and get some rest"

"I don't want to rest" the man yelled "I'm tired of resting my mind is such a blur, this little girl, she-she was so clear, as if…as if an angel pushing away the darkness…trying to help me find the light…find my way back"

"Back to what? You don't even remember who you are"

The man looked up at the doctor, his brown eyes determined "find my way back to her"

"Fine" the doctor walked to the door "just get some rest, we'll talk more in a couple of hours when it's time for your medication"

The patient nodded, thoughts still on the small blonde "you're important I know you are"

Closing the door the doctor exhaled "is everything alright Doctor?" The older man turned, a small smile on his face

"It's just this new patient Mamoru" he shook his head "He believes he's regaining his memories"

"Maybe he is what is he remembering?"

The doctor laughed "always the optimism"

Mamoru shrugged "Somebody has to be"

The doctor shook his head "I suppose so, the patient is having a recurring dream. The dream is of a small girl with blonde curly hair placed in two pig tales and bright blue eyes. He dreams that he is reading her a story, he assumes that it's her favorite, for the reason that she's showed her excitement when he read it to her." Keno rubbed the back of his head "he just seems like such a put together man. If I had to guest I would say he was in the military" the older man laughed not noticing Mamoru's pale face or the fact that the young teen was frozen still "just the way he talks, yesterday he asked to use the 'head' At first I was completely confused, he then told me it meant the bathroom…not to mention the military boots he was found in…"

Mamoru was quiet for a moment '_blond curly hair…blue eyes, favorite story? It couldn't be him…could it? _Mamoru shook his head,

_A five year old Mamoru crossed his legs as his mother and father talked to Kenji "I need to use the potty" there was no response, the parents were wrapped in their conversations no one noticed the little boy's potty dance or plea, no one but Kenji. _

_With a loud and commanding voice he asked "You need to use the head boy?"_

_Mamoru, being a naive five year old, pulled his hand from his private and rubbed his head, his eyes looking up at the tall military man filled with confusion and fear "my head does need to go nowhere" _

_Kenji let out a laugh "the bathroom son, the head means bathroom, do you need to use the bathroom?" _

_Mamoru smiled "that's silly papa Kenji" he shook his head "I have to use the potty"_

_Kenji knelt down looking Mamoru in the eye "you know when I'm out in the field or in enemy territory and I find myself needing to use the head, I find myself a bush" _

"_A bush?" Mamoru looked to Kenji as if he had lost his mind_

"_You're a man son; nature is your 'potty'"_

_The small child smiled brightly, then frowned "Mamma will get mad"_

"_Only because she's jealous she can't do what we men can do!" Kenji laughed full heartily "Now lets make a deal, I'll show you how a real solder ruffs it, if you stop calling the head a potty? Deal?"_

_Mamoru nodded "Deal"_

_Later that night a laud screamed could be heard though out Tokyo "Kenji! Did you teach my son how to pee in the bushes?!" needless to say Mamoru was grounded for a week, as for Kenji…Akio put him in his place…or so she thought._

Mamoru felt the tears in his eyes but pushed them away _I was at the funeral…I saw them lower the casket into the ground…but… _"The body was unrecognizable"

"What?" the doctor looked to mamoru worriedly "What body? Are you alright?"

Without a word mamoru turned around entering the patients room startling the man as the doctor fallowed behind, it was him… "What do you think you're doing?" Keno yelled, but received no response.

Mamoru ignored him speaking quickly before the doctor could say anything else "Little Woman" the two men stared at a shocked Mamoru "You were reading her Little Woman" The raven haired teen stared at the man in front of him, he was right, it was him!

The man raised his eye brow and stared at Mamoru carefully as he processed the title, soon a smile came to his face "Yes…that was it, but how did you know that?"

"The little girl in your dreams is really your daughter…Usagi, Tsukino Usagi"

"Usagi" the man whispered to himself "My daughter" her face flashed before his eyes again, a small blonde child with curly pig tales morphed into a teenager with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes "My daughter" he looked up at the doctor and Mamoru "I have a daughter" he laughed "Usagi, my little Usagi" Mamoru smiled "Bunny"

"This is amazing" Keno called for the nurses

Kenji stared at the raven haired teen; it was all becoming so clear now… "Mamoru"

The raven haired teen nodded "We thought you were dead" tears fell from his ocean blue eyes, without a second thought Mamoru rushed over embracing Kenji

Kenji Tsukino was alive.

&&&&&&

Usagi sat down on the edge of the stage looking over the sheet music as Seiya stood with his microphone in hand; Ty and Kakeru were up on the railings checking out the lighting "how have you been holding up?"

Usagi shrugged "I'm fine" she wasn't ready to have this conversation, for the past couple of weeks since the funeral and that day at the crown, everyone has been on her case, are you fine? Are you okay? Why did you break up with mamoru?

She shook her head; things were just too complicated for her right now.

"You don't seem fine" Usagi glared at her raven haired friend "whoa, watch who your glaring at" he sat down next her "I didn't mean anything by it Buns, really."

Usagi let out a frustrated growl "I'm sorry" she placed her hands in her lap "it's just everyone's been on my case since well you know"

"Actually I don't know" Seiya looked to his friend expectedly "Why did you break up with him?"

"Because he was going to turn down Harvard" Seiya looked to her with sympathetic eyes "I couldn't let him do that…not for me" Usagi stared out at the many empty seats "it wasn't just the whole college thing, I just don't feel like I'm ready for such a serious relationship" she shook her head "my life is so complicated right now, I mean I lost both my parents, find out my mother wasn't really my mother, I have a brother and now a step father" a small smile graced her lips "don't get me wrong, I love Ty and Kakeru…these past few weeks have been amazing. They have been such a great part of my life…Kakeru had been everything a other brother can be…and Ty" she looked up at the railing where he was "he's been a great father" she turned to her friend "Mamoru was hurt…and I know he still is, but he understood…it's just so much"

"It's a lot" Seiya agreed this was more than one person could handle, he was surprised she held it together this long.

"I don't know where I'm going to be after graduation, let alone in five-ten years" she ran her hands though her hair "it isn't fair for me to hold him back, he needs to take this opportunity, he needs to go. In high school you can think you're in love; but I believe you have to know yourself completely before you can truly fall in love and be loved back by someone else."

Seiya nodded "Deep"

Usagi__let out a breath, a smile on her face__"but t**here are moments in my life that I'll always remember, not because they were important, but because he was there."**

Seiya smiled leaning back on his hands "Oh, **If only drama were** _vodka__;_ our school would be _so_ **wasted" The two laughed full heartedly **

**--"Does anyone know why Mamoru asked us to meet him here?" Rei looked around the hospital **

**Minako rubbed her arms as she looked around a terrifying look on her face "I don't know but he better show up, I hate hospitals and their creepy doctors…why anyone would want to be one is beyond me!"**

"**HEY!" Ami hissed **

"**Have you heard of Dr. H.H. Holmes? Or how 'bout **Joseph Mengele?"

"Minako you're just being ridicules!"

"No I'm not! Some doctors participate in schemes to defraud insurance companies by killing people and sharing in the death benefits. Dr. Morris Bolber organized a partnership for this type of crime in Philadelphia in the 1930s. It is estimated that he and his partners killed around fifty people before they were stopped!"

Ami rolled her eyes "What about the Doctors that do well? Those that save people every day? How about Christian Barnard, who performed the first heart transplant?"

"What about Michael Swango, who described a major fatal accident as an ultimate fantasy and also admitted how much he loved coming out of the ER with an **erection**, knowing he was about to tell parents that their child is dead?"

A look of disgust flashed across Ami's face, as did the rest of the group "w-well Harvey Cushing was an American neurosurgeon and the father of modern day brain surgery."

"Dr. Thomas Neill Cream poisoned four women in part for sadistic pleasure and in part to be their judge and executioner for their immoral behavior."

"How the hell do you know all of this?!" Ami yelled fist to her sides "You know nothing of people who have made a contribution in history or important facts _but_ you remember these sick and sadistic men, who-who _killed_ for a living?!"

"I believe you should know who's around you" Minako crossed her arms over her chest "Shell we continue or did I make my point? **I hate Hospitals!"**

**Makoto wrapped her arms around her blonde friend, both teens shivering "its okay Minako I hate hospitals too"**

"**Don't tell me you buy into this nonsense?" **

"**Minako's right Ami, besides there's too many dead people or people close to death in their" she shivered "do you not remember down of the dead? Or night of the living dead?" **

**Ami rolled her eyes as Mamoru walked up from behind**

"**Great you guys made it" Mamoru pulled his sister by the arm "fallow me I have a surprise for all of you"**

"**If its big and sharp count me out" Minako whined as she was pulled by his other arm. **

**After riding a few elevators and passing a few rooms, the group stood in front of a closed door "Go on in girls" he pushed the door open pushing the resistant girls in**

"**Hello ladies" came a familiar voice, without a second thought a load scream could be heard around the hospital**

"**Uncle Ken!" Minako jumped up against the wall pressing herself as hard as she could against the cold surface "Oh my god he's back!!"**

**Makoto just as freaked out stood beside Minako "It's like Down of the dead! Quick shoot it in the head! Shoot it in the head!" **

"**Ladies ladies" Doctor Keno walked in smiling at the girls antics "I assure you he is just as alive as you or I"**

"**Yea sure, that's what it wants you to think before it attacks you!" Minako cried **

"**Such immature children!" Ami hissed "honestly you're just as mad as Zoi"**

"**How can this be? We thought you were dead?" Rei asked as she hugged her sudo father, while Makoto yelled out her warnings of death and a zombie unborn baby,**

**Kenji shook his head turning his eyes from the freaked out Makoto to the smiling Rei "I would have been if it wasn't for a kind fisherman"**

"**Where's Usagi?! She should be informed" Ami pulled her cell phone out of her pocket only to have it snatched from her hands **

**Mamoru shook his head "no, don't call her"**

"**But-"**

"**I want to surprise my daughter" Kenji said with a large grin as he turned to face Minako who was now standing beside him "Um… Love bug would you be so kind as to stop poking me?"**

"**Are you gonna eat me?" The older man shook his head "Uncle Ken!" Minako wrapped her arms around his neck "you're not a flesh eating zombie out to eat us"**

**Kenji laughed "No no I'm not"**

"**Well I'm sorry but I'm not taking any chances" everyone turned to Makoto, who wore a string of garlic and held holy water in her left hand **

"**Where did you get all that?" Rei asked plugging her noise**

"**My purse" she shrugged "you never know when you'll need it" **

**Kenji laughed "it's good to be home" **

--Usagi grabbed her water battle gulping it down, sweat rolling down her face. "Can we take a break now?"

"Stop your whining! We can't win if your busy crying over a little sweat"

"A little sweat?!" Usagi stood up pulling her shirt away from her wet skin "I look like I fell into a pool"

"She has a point there" Kakeru handed the blonde teen a towel "not only that but she sticks too"

Usagi stuck her tongue out as she threw her now wet towel at her smirking brother

"Fine" Seiya rolled his eyes as he took a seat "baby"

Usagi sat beside him as did Kakeru and Ty "I honestly don't see what the two of you need to work on? Honesty, you both are amazing up here"

Usagi smiled at her step father "awe that's sweet of you papa Ty, but mister perfectionist will _always_ find something wrong"

"Hey! I just want to make sure we are nothing but gold when we're performing" Seiya took a swig of his water glaring at his smiling friend

As the four relaxed, the door to the theatre opened, the four occupants turned to their new visitor only to find an all too familiar face smiling back at them "So" the voice yelled out "is this what you do with your weekends? I'm surprised you're not at the mall"

"Daddy" the blonde teen whispered, she watched as her father pushed himself in his wheel chair down the ramp. Kakeru stared in complete silence as Ty looked between the father and daughter.

"Oh my god" Seiya stood pulling Usagi with him "Oh my god"

"How…" she shook her head unable to register what was going on

Kenji stopped his wheel chair in front of the stage a large smile on his face, brown eyes watering with unreleased tears "Hello baby girl"

Usagi shook he head jumping off the stage engulfing her father in a massive hug "How are you here?!" she cried "I –I buried you"

Kenji shook his head pulling her away "You buried a comrade of mine…not me"

"But how did you get back? How long have you been back? What happened to you? Where did they find you? I mean how could the Military mistake the other guy for you?" Usagi was baffled by what was going on, she buried her father and was coming to terms' with the fact that he was never coming back and now…here he is…

"A fisher man found him washed up on one of Tokyo's beaches" Usagi looked up to find Mamoru standing behind her father along with Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto "They medevac him to Tokyo General soon after he was found"

"I had amnesia, that is until this morning when Mamoru here cured me" Kenji looked up at the blushing teen "He's gonna make a fine doctor one day" Kenji patted Mamoru's hand that lay on his shoulder

"I…I don't know what to say" Usagi looked up at Mamoru "Thank you, for helping my dad" she felt the tears fall down her face, her father grabbed her hand squeezing it "for bring him back to me" falling to her knees she laid her head down on his lap and cried.

After calming down Usagi looked up at her brunette friend "Makoto…what is that around your neck?"

Yes, things were defiantly looking up.

PLEASE REVIEW

"Why am I not in this chapter?! What is this? It isn't fair!"

"Oh calm down Motoki, you'll be in sooner or later" Usagi shrugged "your just not as important as we are"

"that was mean Usagi-chan" Ami hissed "we're all important"

"yea!" Minako laughed "just some of us are a little _more_ important than others"

Motoki busted out in tears

**Okay so here is your chapter. Hope it was okay. I have the other almost done, but I want to work on the chapter 6 for curious. Which is hard to write bc a special someone is being killed…so yea…its kinda hard to write. Anyway much love people.**

**Thanks so much for reading and being patient. **

**You guys Rock!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know it's been a long **time since I updated, but thanks for understanding the Flu and all. Honestly I kinda started to lose myself not knowing really where to go with this story any more. I think I'm getting back into the swing of things, so hopefully this chapter is to your liking.

Chimichurri- I want to thank you so much, you took the time to review almost-if not all-the chapters, you're a real sweet person thanks so much!

Sailormoonforever-Thanks again for reading over the chapter. very kind of you and I really appreciate it.

To everyone else thank you so much. For all the reviews, the fav's all of it.

Also there is this anime called Clannad, and Clannad After story- you have to see it, it is just amazing! Really truly an amazing anime. I know where you can watch both seasons for free just message me and I'll send you the link. Really truly is a fantastic anime.

**HAHAA-I put this up a couple of days ago and didnt realize that I replaced my authors note, and by just replacing the authors note none of you would get a email saying I updated the story lol. so here it is, sorry about that. **

_Military Life_

_Chapter 28_

Staring into those familiar blue eyes, Kenji sat in his wheel chair shocked…flabbergasted if you will. After embracing his sobbing child she had stepped back introducing him to her history teacher, who had a look of sorrow, as if he was losing something important

With a shrug he turned to a tall blonde headed man, who for some reason stared at him with tears in his eyes. It wasn't the tears that caused Kenji Tsukino to almost have a heart attack; no-it was his name…last name actually.

'_And this is Kakeru Tsuki…'_

This name, Tsuki….it replayed itself in his head like a broken record. How could this be? The Tsuki family only consisted of two younger women…one of which was, sadly, no longer with this world. The other…well she only had one child…

Kenji looked the man up and down, looking at the details of his hands, his shoulders, the way he stood with such confidence…then his brown eyes fell upon those all too recognizable Safire blue eyes…He could never forget those eyes. Images of a young girl with such beautiful silver blonde hair played though his mind like a slide show. There they were those ever present Safire eyes… "Serenity" he said her name so soft and sweet, he had forgotten how much he truly loved this young angel. Ty turned away as he heard name of his late wife, his heart breaking into pieces as he too remember the beautiful goddess that blessed his world. "Tsuki is the last name of Usagi's birth mother…." He whispered looking up at the man in front of him "Her mother and father were only children…they gave birth to two daughter, twins, Millie and Serenity…Millie had one daughter Minako…" he looked to the blonde than back to Kakeru "Serenity she…-"

"I know about Serenity" Kakeru interrupted the man "I would never forget my own mother" he was neither angry nor sad, just standing staring.

"B-But _how?" _Kenji couldn't believe it, this was crazy…right? I mean the man looked like he was in his early twenties "That's insane…she would have had to be…"

"14" Kakeru answered, he waited as did the group as awareness hit the injured man, and boy did it hit him hard. Not wanting to wait any longer Kakeru spoke up "I thought about what I would say to you over and over again… playing out the scene in my head…I told myself that I would tell you how I felt how you made _her_ feel…but now…looking at you here…knowing your alive…" the tears fell from his eyes, emotions now playing on his face. All the years of feeling abandoned, fatherless…the pain he saw in his mother's brightly colored eyes, the pain that no child should have to witness. It was all coming back to him, the anger and sadness filled him as he took a breath staring at the man he wanted in his life for so long…now, as he stared into his father's eyes the feeling of anger and sadness washed away from him, a feeling of forgiveness and acceptance now overflowing with in his heart "She never meant to hurt you by hiding me…she did it to protect me"

'_She was protecting me' _Kenji shook his head as the words played in his mind "I would have never hurt you" he whispered, it was evident to everyone that the man was heartbroken, angry and confused. "I would have loved you" he whispered eyes filling with water as he shook his head, trying to compose himself "it's been 20 years..." Kenji looked down at his hands eyes shut tight

"Dad" Usagi whispered placing a hand on her father's shoulder "She had her reasons" was all the young teen could think to say

Kenji remained in the same position, only saying one thing "Mamoru…take me home" Mamoru turned to Usagi who whipped her eyes nodding to him, telling him to do as her father asks. Without another word the young raven haired teen pushed the older man out of the theater.

Kakeru looked to the ground, seeing her brothers distress Usagi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "just give him some time…he'll come around" Kakeru smiled a little "it's a lot to take in, coming back from the dead, recovering from amnesia and now finding out you have a son…I'm just glad he didn't have a stroke"

Kakeru shook his head a chuckle escaping his lips "you and me both Usa…you and me both."

---After saying good bye to her friends, Step-father and Brother, Usagi made her way into her home, noticing the silence that over took the residence. Noticing her father's boots, sitting nicely in front of the door, she smiled. Knelling down she ran her fingers along the worn out combat boots, feeling the roughness of the material. The smell of grass, dirt and sweat hit her noise. Normally a person would be disgusted by the smell, not Usagi. No this was the smell of her father, the smell she remembered all too well. So many times as a small child he would return home after a long day in the field…sweat, dirt and grass…those were now sweet smells, reminding her of fun and exciting time. Standing the young blonde gazed up the stairs wondering what her father was doing, hoping that he was alright.

Mamoru took a breath as he closed the door to Kenji Tsukino's room, a small smile on his lips. This man-this hero…was like a second father to him, the feeling of relief was over whelming, but welcoming. Here he was alive…Returning down stairs Mamoru glanced at the back porch noticing that the door was wide open. Turning to the front door he noticed a pair of small shoes. Walking to the back door he stopped seeing the blonde, he could only wish for, sitting on the ground head in her hands. Quietly making his way to her he said "He's napping" Usagi jumped upon hearing the voice, Mamoru smiled apologetically "Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

Usagi gave a faint smile "it's alright, I didn't know you were still here"

"I felt the need to stick around, help him up the stairs and into bed"

"Is he okay?" she asked looking at him worriedly

Mamoru nodded "yes, just tired" Usagi looked away turning her attention back to the sky "How are you holding up?" Mamoru asked taking a set next to the obviously stressed blonde

"Surprisingly well" she answered with a smile "I still can't believe he's here, I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and he'll be gone" she turned to him "Thanks Mamoru" Usagi whispered "for everything"

"Any time" he whispered back, silence befell them before Mamoru spoke up again "I understand why you broke things off" he felt her tension "but I want you to know that I'll be waiting" she saw the love in his eyes, the unconditional love he felt for her. As she opened her mouth to respond Mamoru quickly and gently pulled her to him, placing his lips on hers. Usagi allowed the kiss to happen, bring her hands to his chest and gripping his shirt with her fingers. She felt the tears slid down her cheek, god she loved him.

Pulling away ever so slowly he whispered "No matter what happens…I'm here for you always" without another word he stood up and left. Leaving Usagi alone, as she brought her hand up touching her lips softly a smile on her face.

It had been two days since her father's return home, two days since she'd seen him and two days since he came out of his room. He only had to use the wheel chair for one day; there was no reason for him to continue hiding. Now two days later Usagi stood outside her father's bedroom door, a look of determination, irritation and worry. Opening the door she stopped, her irritation vanishing, determination flying away leaving her with worry…oh how she hated worry, he wasn't very nice and always made her feel…anxious.

There on the floor was her father, still dressed in the same clothes from two days ago. His hair a mess and face unshaven, around his body lay photos-sprayed all around him. To the left of him a beautiful box "are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to come in?" his gruff voice called out. Taking a seat next to him Usagi gasped as her eyes fell on the child hood pictures of her biological mother "I'm guessing Mamoru found these"

There was no answer; Usagi continued to pick up one photo after another…her eyes wide as she looked to each and everyone.

Kenji chuckled as he watched his daughter "she was something" he shook his head "I gave these to Akio…I didn't want them destroyed…" he whispered a sad smile gracing his lips

Usagi looked to the blue box sitting empty by the pill of photos "Mamoru and Ami must of found them when they were looking into her history…they were trying to help me"

Kenji nodded "I shouldn't of kept this from you" he whispered "You had a right to know" his eyes stared into Usagi's "I never wanted to hurt you Usagi"

The blonde grabbed her father's hand, giving it a light squeeze "it's okay, you were only trying to protect me" Kenji nodded tears coming to his eyes "you were my baby girl" his voice began to crumble "I-I just wanted you safe"

Pulling her father into her arms she shook her head "you are the best father a girl could ever ask for daddy, I love you more than anything in this world" she whispered pulling away "I don't blame you, not at all" she smiled picking up a photo of Serenity at age 16 "please" she began "tell me about her"

With a nod the older man took the photo from her hands "your mother was such a character" he smiled "I remember when we were eight she swore she could fly" he shook his head "boy was she wrong" he handed her a photo of an eight year old serenity, her head, arms and leg bandaged. What caught Usagi's attention was the large smile and proud blue eyes the small child was emitting "although her mother was furious, her father just laughed and said 'that's my girl'" He smiled at the memory, picking up another photo of a 14 year old serenity standing with all of her friends and Kenji. They all were smiling laughing even, but serenities smile you could tell was anything but real. "I can't believe I never noticed" he whispered brokenly "I noticed her weight gain, but she hid it so well in those oversized sweaters and big baggy pants…I just ignored it" he shook his head.

Usagi looked to the large box again noticing something sticking out from the lid "what's this?" she asked catching her father's attention. She pulled the lid to her lap seeing black velvet like material covering a bulge. Pulling it off she gasped "how did this get here?"

Kenji pulled the zip lock bag full of photos from her hands "I never noticed this before" he said astonished "When I received the box I looked inside…but when I realized it was photos of her…I just quickly closed the box and gave it to Akio without a second thought…" He opened the bag pulling out dozens upon dozens of photos of Serenity, Ann and a new born Kakeru. His eyes began to water "I had a son"

Usagi looked to her father and stood, her irritation coming back "stop that" he looked up at his offspring "you didn't _had_ a son, you _have a _son!" he was ready to speak when Usagi stopped him "no, you _have_ a son and yes so you missed 20 years of his life, it sucks but you know what he's here now waiting and wanting to know you, wanting a relationship with you!"

"He's here now?" Usagi nodded "I…what do I …how do I?...I don't know what to do" the man stuttered looking to the pictures in his hand "what do I say?"

Usagi smiled sweetly helping her father up, she checked to make sure his leg brace was on right. With a smile she said "tell the truth…tell him how you feel"

Kenji nodded embracing his daughter. Walking to his bedroom door, Kenji stopped turning to his daughter who was knelt down picking up the many photographs "Usagi…" she looked up "Just for the record, I did love your mama…very much…" he whispered before leaving the room. Now with new determination and a bit of apprehension the wounded man made his way down the steps of his house, stopping in front of the large living room. Usagi was right, there sat his son….yes _his_ son.

Feeling as if he was being watched, Kakeru stood. Kenji made his way without a word limped to his son, embracing him. That was all it took for the blonde English teach to loss himself. Tears fell from his blue eyes running down his skin as he embraced the man he was unfortunately kept from. "I'm so sorry" was all Kenji could say "I'm so sorry"

Even darkness can give you the brightest light.

**Till next time**

**Thank you for reading please review let me know what you think. the next chapter shouldnt take long it's already written so it will be out soon. **


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello all! Sorry about the delay, but I hurt my knee and was out of commission for a while. Now things are getting better and I can actually move around.__ Thanks to my beta Chimichurri and Sailormoonforever! For all their help and time. _

_I do not own sailor moon or its characters_

Usagi was happy to see her father and brother getting along as well as they were. After talking and listening to Kakeru tell stories from his childhood, Kenji felt a renewed sense of pride. His son a teacher at the age of 20!

It broke his heart to learn of the death of his fiancé and what would have been his grandchild, but fate had brought them together at long last and nothing was going to change that.

"So you're not upset?" Usagi whispered as she looked to her father.

Kenji shook his head a smile on his face "no, no I'm not upset. I'm happy she found what she was looking for" he whispered "she deserved to be happy" he looked to his son bring his hands to rest behind Kakeru head "I'm grateful that he was able to be such an positive influence in your life son"

Kakeru couldn't help the joy that filled him when his father called him 'son' "Maybe we can all get together one night…give you a chance to know him" Kakeru offered

"I would like that" Kenji nodded "a lot" he turned to his daughter kissing her forehead "so when are these new friends of yours getting here?" he laughed "I tried to keep you away from boys for 17 years and now…look at you I leave you alone for a few months and your swimming in boys"

Usagi laughed at her father's pout "they're really nice papa, you'll like them I promise" with that said a car was heard pulling up into the driveway "that's them, be back"

As she left the room Kenji turned to his son a worried look on his face "I have a weird feeling about this"

Kakeru laughed "trust me they're alright, a little strange but…" he looked around at the group that sat in the family room "so are they" laughter filled the room as the older man nodded

---Usagi smiled brightly as the guys walked up her drive way. After explanations were made and stories were told, Kenji insisted that Usagi call her child hood friends over. That is when Usagi told him about Kunzite and the others. At first the older man frowned at the idea of four-teen age boys hanging around his only child for so long, but knowing there was nothing he could do about the situation he decided to invite them as well.

"Usa" Kunzite smiled "it's nice to see your beautiful smile again" he charmed embracing her in a tight bear hug.

Pulling away the blonde teen shook her head "I have plenty to smile about" she gushed

"Did you and Mamoru get back together?!" Jed asked jumping up and down excitedly. Usagi was surprised that he hadn't tried to sniff her, this was different. "Oh I can see it now, the magic the kiss…the _love_" clasping his hands in front of him, eyes glazed over with anticipation.

"No" she answered flatly

"Oh" his smile and joyful jumping stopped as a frown came to his face. Usagi placed her hand on his shoulder "awe it's alright Jed" she rubbed his back as he wiped his eyes with his hand "you know I bought the princess and the frog, we could watch it together…you me and Mamoru" she whispered as if talking to a child

Jed opened his eyes hopeful "w-will there be popcorn?" he sniffed

Usagi smiled nodding her head "and soda too and I'll even let you stay up past midnight okay?"

"Can we have those little marshmallows? You know the ones with the colors? I like the one with the-OUCH!" he yelled holding his head

"Will you be a man?" Neph yelled glaring at the blonde headed teen

"That was mean Nephi…" Jed grumbled as she slowly rubbed his head

"Usa, what is it you wanted to show us?" Kunzite asked stepping in front of the two bickering teens

"I have someone I want you to meet!" Her voice was full of excitement, but before she could lead them inside Kenji's concerned voice called out to her "Usa bear is everything alright?"

"Usagi, who is that?" Neph asked as the blonde teen waved for them to fallow her inside.

"And why do you smell funny?!" Jed yelled annoyed with this intruding sent on his supposed 'cookie' "on no…you're seeing someone else aren't you?! How could you do this to Mamoru? H-how could you do this to _me?!_ I thought we would be a family again!"

Usagi stopped in front of her living room staring at Jed strangely "What the hell is wrong with you today Jed?!" Neph asked shaking his head "so what if she's dating what sounds to be a much older man than her! It's none of our business as friends we should just accept it and move on!"

"Guys!" Usagi yelled laughing "Guys I like you to meet my _father_" Usagi ran to her father's side, who was now standing. "Dad this is Kunzite, Jed, Nephi and Zoi"

Kunzite smiled, Neph looked to the ground in embarrassed, Jed smiled relieved and Zoi well…"WHAT THE HELL?!" the group looked to Zoi who stood against the wall. Much like Minako and Makoto did once they saw the once 'dead' man. "How the hell is he here?!" the blonde teen screamed pointing his shaking finger at the confused older man "I KNEW this would happen! I fucking KNEW it!"

"I knew we shouldn't have watched those horror films" Jed mumbled as Kunzite nodded "I told you he would crack at some point"

"I'm sorry about my friend sir, he's didn't take his medication today-"

"I took all of my required meds _Nephrite_!" the over paranoid teen hissed "DON'T YOU SEE?!"

"See what you barking lunatic?!" Ami yelled standing up, now this surprised Kenji. Never in Ami's 16 years of life has he seen the normally quiet reserved teen have such an outburst "Why can't you just act like a _sane_ human being for once?!"

"WOMAN NO ONE'S TALKING TO **YOU!"** Zoi yelled pointing his finger at Ami "PUT THAT NOTE BOOK AWAY!" he screamed as Ami reached for her pen and paper.

She quickly dropped it turning heated blue eyes on the blond teen "Don't you woman me, you over bearing psychotic idiot!" Ami walked in front of Kenji "I am so _sick_of your crazy paranoid shit! Here we are trying to have a nice after noon and you come here and RUIN IT!" she was breathing heavy as Makoto placed a calming hand on her shoulder

Zoi turned his attention to Kunzite who was looking embarrassed and apologetic "YOU'VE SEEN DAWN OF THE DEAD?!"

Kunzite nodded "Yes, but Zoi…that was just a movie" he assured "We told you last night that whatever we watched wasn't real"

"IT was NOT just a **MOVIE**!! It was to show case what could happen if the government was to use us for their government experiments!" He turned his eyes to Kenji, who was still standing staring at the boy with concern "HE" he points a shaky finger at Kenji "is the Government!"

"HEY! My dad's not a zombie!" Usagi yelled

Nephrite laughs "Dude It was just a movie; the government isn't using humans as experiments...remember our conversation about Harry Potter?" he asked raising an eye brow

"This is different!" Zoi pushed

Nephrite shook his head "No it's not, just like I said the government isn't hiding a secret world of warlocks and witches…it was just a movie made from a book"

"Just like Dawn of the Dead was just some sick person's idea of a scary movie, not some government show case" Mamoru add "seriously though, Mr. Tsukino is part of the _American_Government, we are _Japanese,_we live in _Japan_"

"Honestly Zoi, you have an IQ of 300 why don't you use it?" Kunzite asked placing a hand on his friend "Now tell me the truth have you taken your medication today?"

Zoi pulled his hair in frustration "Why won't any of you LISTEN TO ME?!"

Kenji looked to his daughter "these are the friends you were so excited about me meeting?" he asked unsure

"Zoi's a little…special" Usagi whispered "They're on the football team, Zoi's been tackled quite a bit…"

"I see" Kenji turned his attention to the bickering teens "Zoi" the older man said calmly "the US Government would never-"

Zoi glared at Usagi's father cutting him off "1931 Dr. Cornelius Rhoads, under the auspices of the Rockefeller Institute for Medical Investigations, infects human subjects with cancer cells. He later goes on to establish the U.S. Army Biological Warfare facilities in Maryland, Utah, and Panama, and is named to the U.S. Atomic Energy Commission. While there, he begins a series of radiation exposure experiments on American soldiers and civilian hospital patients."

"Yes but that was just-"

"1994 Senator John D. Rockefeller issues a report revealing that for at least 50 years the Department of Defense has used hundreds of thousands of military personnel in human experiments and for intentional exposure to dangerous substances. Materials included mustard and nerve gas, ionizing radiation, psycho-chemicals, hallucinogens, and drugs used during the Gulf War."

"I understand that Zoi, but that has nothing to do with now or Japan"

"1995 U.S. Government admits that it had offered _**Japanese**_ war criminals and scientists who had performed human medical experiments salaries and immunity from prosecution in exchange for data on biological warfare research.

1995 Dr. Garth Nicolson, uncovers evidence that the biological agents used during the Gulf War had been manufactured in Houston, TX and Boca Raton, Fl and tested on prisoners in the Texas Department of Corrections. DO I NEED TO GO ON?!"

Kenji just stood silent "well then…"

"But in 1995 the U.S. Government _offered_ Japanese **war ****criminals and scientist**salaries and immunity from prosecution for the data, they didn't do the experiments" Kakeru corrected "Honestly Zoi I would expect much more from you"

Not wishing to continue this pointless fight Usa walked over to the paranoid teen "Zoi…" she said sweetly, the teen turned to her relaxing a bit, he could trust Usagi, yea he could….she wasn't scary no…she's sweet. Jed was right, she does smell of cookies…yes cookies and sunshine, cookies wouldn't hurt you no…no and sunshine was peaceful and nice…"Do you trust me?" the paranoid teen hesitated for a moment before nodding "okay then trust me when I say that if you don't knock off this crazy suspicious crap that I will personally turn you into _my_ human experiment" she growled turning around and walking back to her father. okay so cookies and sunshine had a dark side….

Once taking her seat the other fallowed. Once Zoi took his seat Ami raised her hand smacking the teen upside the head "OUCH!" he hissed

"You're an idiot!" Ami growled

"Okay, okay, that's enough guys" Usagi yelled "gezz lets just have a good day alright? It's a day to celebrate not bicker!" the group nodded mumbling an apology

Jed turned to Kenji and sniffed him "I know that Usa doesn't get her smell from you" he said in a irritated voice. Rei covered her face quickly "Oh god" she mumbled

"Excuse me? Did you just sniff me?" Kenji asked confused he looked to his daughter than back to Jed

"You smell like gun powder and smoke" he plugged his noise "not very appealing May I suggest you eat more sweets?"

"JED!" Rei hissed "Leave the man alone!"

Kenji sniffed his arm "you smell just fine dad, Jed just has an obsession with smells" Usagi assured, while glaring at Jed

"You always knew how to pick _unique_ friends Usa-bear" her father chuckled

"More like they find me" she laughed, after reintroducing the guys to her father, the group sat happily exchanging stories on what had happened in his daughters life after his short visit, months before his 'death'. Soon the door bell rang interrupting their fun. "I've got it" Kenji announced standing up, his right leg-which was in a black brace-helped him as he began to waddle to the door

"Dad!" Usagi hissed "you shouldn't be walking on it yet, go sit I'll get the door"

"No no, I got it, besides didn't the doctor say I needed to start walking?" he raised an eye brow his daughter-who was growling as she turned on her heel. With a final "Fine" she stomped back into the family room taking her seat amongst her friends.

The group went back to their gabbing until "USAGI!" her father roared as he made his way into the living room dragging a large box with the words 'Isabella Oliver collection of maternity clothing, everything a mother could need'

"Ooo-ooo" Usagi looked up at her reddening father "I can explain that" she said pointing to the box

"OH MY GOD!" Jed yelled standing up "Dude you got Usagi pregnant!" Kenji fallowed his finger as it landed on a pale Mamoru

"WHAT?!" Kakeru yelled his face just as red as Kenji's

"YOU!" the upset father yelled "I thought you were gay?!" he looked to Usagi then back to Mamoru

"You're gay?" Kakeru asked now upset and confused

"I-I never got anyone pregnant!" he looked to Usagi with widen eyes "right?" it came out as a whispered but Kenji and the others heard it

"YOU VIOLATED MY LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled throwing the box down as Minako jumped up into Kunzites open arms

"No! No it's not like that I swear!" Usagi yelled stepping in front of Mamoru "daddy-Kakeru, really this isn't what you think"

"This isn't what he thinks?! Usa you're pregnant! Mamoru got you pregnant I mean why else would you need to buy" he looked to the box "designer maternity clothes and in _red_" his noise scrunched up in dislike "I mean your favorite color isn't red its pink, the only person who is crazy enough to wear red is….oh"

Rei just shook her head as she rubbed her temples "you're an idiot" she stepped next to her blonde friend "Papa ken…" she yelled getting his attention "Usagi isn't pregnant…I am"

The older man stopped and turned to the raven haired girl "You're p-pregnant?" she nodded his eyes going to Usagi "so you're not making me a grandfather?" Usagi shook her head, Kenji let out a sigh of relief "and your still gay?" he asked hopeful

"No?" Mamoru asked quivering in fear, as he looked from Usagi's father to her brother "I mean…if it will save my life then yes"

With a breath Kenji looked to his daughter "did you sleep with him?" the room fell silent

"Yes" Disappointment, sadness and pain flowed from his eyes as Usagi stood tall in front of her father "Dad let me-"

"I need to lie down" his words held no emotion to them; he turned and hobbled his way upstairs refusing any help, Kakeru fallowing close behind.

Usagi sat beside a sad looking Mamoru as Jed sat across from her "that was intense" he said breaking the silence Usagi's eyes hardened as she turned to Kunzite who was shaking his head

"Kunzite" the white haired teen looked up "is Jadeite a fast runner?"

Kunzite thought for a moment "not particularly why?"

"Because I'm gonna kill him!" she hissed lunging at the screaming Jed who ran outside Usagi fallowing close behind

"Hey look this looks like the top Jessica Alba wore when she was pregnant" Rei said holding up the red wrap around. Jed's screams for help being ignored as Rei and the rest of the girls happily dig though the massive box of clothes

"Do you think she'll catch him?" Nephrite asked as the three teens watched the Usagi tackle the sun kissed blonde teen "Oh…never mind"

"Man that looks like it hurt" Mamoru mumbled

"Shit with a tackle like that we could use her on the team" Kunzite commented as he watched Usagi deliver blow after blow.

"_I'm gonna kill you!" Usagi's voice ragged_

"Well maybe he might learn to keep his mouth shut for now on" Mamoru laughed

"_Help! OUCH! That was my ear!" Jed screamed "Mr. Tsukino I'm sorry it's not like they slept together repeatedly it was only ONE TIME!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Usagi screamed as she hit him once more_

"Or maybe not" the three male teens shook their heads in disappointment

_Jed's voice ran though out the setting sun "Cookies aren't supposed to attack people!"_

**Hey guys, well sorry I feel like this story is just dragging on...I'm having some hard times with it...so next chapter is going to start summing everything up. I think its time for this story to end. Which of course is the hardest part of the whole story is trying to get it to end lol but thanks so much for all the well wishes while ive been out due to my injury. Much love to you all! Thank you so much!**

**Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you to my Beta _Chimichurri and Sailor Moon forever for everything!

Thank you to all of you who review and favorite this story, thank you all so much for the great support. I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

"_Usagi we're heading to the crown you coming?"_ Minako's voice rang through the phone, chipper as always

Turing to her father so shook her head "No, I'm gonna hang back today"

"_Awe" _ her cousin whined "_come on! It'll be no fun without you"_

Usagi laughed "as if Mimi, our group of friends has more drama and mental issues than day time TV"

"_True, alright fine…have fun doing whatever"_

"I will, talk to you later"

Hanging the phone up Usagi walked over to her father looking confused "So are you going to tell me what's going on or what?"

Kenji buttoned his short sleeve kaki Charles "nothing going on" he answered simply grabbing his cover and walked down the stairs

"Then why are you in uniform?" she asked as she fallowed her father

With a breath Kenji turned to his daughter "I received a call this morning"

"You can't go back to work dad! Not yet, its way to early" she protested "I know that you're upset at me and I get that, but don't you think your taking this a little too far?"

Kenji laughed "I'm not upset with you, disappointed yes, but upset no" he answered "I do on the other hand understand why it happened, I just wish you wouldn't have lied to me…you know I am a big boy I can handle things just fine" he smiled kissing Usagi on the forehead "as you know I to…did _that_ at a young age…so it would be very hypocritical of me to chop your head off, I'm just happy it was only one time" he looked at his daughter seriously "not that I regret you angel, but you're young and not ready for the responsibilities of a child" he held her hands tightly "You have your whole future ahead of you, I want you to enjoy it before you get tied down…do you understand?"

Usagi nodded a tear falling from her eye "I'm sorry dad" she whispered hugging him "are you going to be long?" Kenji shook his head "okay, then I'll just wait here for you…when you get back we can head to the park for a picnic with Kakeru"

Kissing his daughters cheek he nodded placing his cover on to his head "sounds like a plan"

Neph laughed as he saw his blabber mouth of a friend, Jed "oh man you look like shit"

".Ha" Jed mocked taking his seat "that Usa sure does pack a punch" he mumbled rubbing his black and blue face "Who ever gave her a name that means Rabbit, was on crack that girl is nothing like a cute cuddly rabbit!"

"Well if you would just keep that mouth of yours closed you wouldn't have been put into this situation" Rei said placing her purse on the floor

"There is nothing wrong with speaking your mind, _Ricotta"_

Rei just rolled her eyes as she turned to Minako, who was laughing at the couples banter "Where's Usagi anyway?"

"She decided to hang at home today" Minako shrugged

"Well that's nice, have some time alone with her father" Kunzite smiled "I like the guy, he's pretty cool"

"How do you think their conversation when about…you know who and her doing you know what?" Zoi asked looking around

"I'm right here" Mamoru hissed "and I think that is none of our business"

"From what I understood from Kakeru, papa-Kenji is okay with everything, disappointed but alright" Minako answered, everyone staring at her "what? He came over this morning; he was dropping off some college stuff"

"Speaking of college, don't you guys find it a little strange that Usa hasn't found a college yet? Let alone knows what's she's going to do with her life after graduation?"

"Rei, Usagi is Usagi she always waits till the last minute." Makoto said with a shrug

"besides with everything that's happened this year I can totally understand her resistance to picking a career path, she probably just wants to take a year off figure things out" Seiya said sipping on his milkshake

Ami looked around the table as she fidgeted with her straw "Do you think she'll go back to modeling?"

"It's a possibility" Rei whispered rubbing her tinny bump a sad look on her face

"You two are worried about this too?" Makoto asked the same worried look on her face "I don't want to sound selfish but…I'm hoping she doesn't"

"I've been thinking the same thing" Rei whispered looking up at Makoto and then Ami, who nodded

"Well... She has been receiving tons of letters..." Minako said looking at her three friends

"What?! Mina why didn't you say anything?! "Rei yelled slamming her hands on the table "You should have told us!"

"I…I just figured that…that it didn't matter"

"Didn't matter, Mina she's our best friend! We have a right to know if she was even considering going back to…to that life"

"Whoa whoa whoa" Kunzite waved his hands stopping the conversation "Usa use to model?"

Minako nodded "for a year...she won this contest when she was 14. The agency wanted her to continue but her mother and father wouldn't allow it. Said it tarnished uncle's image, something about not wanting his marines to have posters of _his _daughter in their rooms or whatever"

Seiya laughed at guys confused expressions "Where do you think she gets all of these designer clothes?"

Kunzite shrugged "I just thought the American government payed their solders really well"

At that moment Zoi spoke up "They do! It's a way of controlling them"

With an annoyed look Ami lifted her heavy math book "You know I'm really not in the mood for this" it was then that she hit the paranoid teen over the head causing him to pass out "you were saying"

Mina shook her head as she continued "I don't think we should talk about this anymore"

"Why?" Kunzite asked looking around the table as Neph poked Zoi with his fork

"It just isn't our place to say anything, I mean if she wants you to know than she'll tell you"

"I just really hate the idea" Ami whispered "if she did go back...we'd never see her, I mean we barely saw her that whole year!"

"You forget Ami, You-Makoto-Seiya....and myself are leaving" Mamoru reminded

"Actually you can count me in on that list" everyone turned to mina as Kunzite laid a supporting hand on her shoulder "I got offered an internship in Paris..."

Rei stared wide eyes "wait a minute you mean... you mean I'll be left here _alone_?" she looked around frantically

"Awe havarti I'll still be with you" Jed cooed as he rubbed her back

Rei started to cry "you're leaving me with _**him**_?!"

_"Hey you love me!"  
_  
"W-what am I going to do?!" she cried hysterically "who am I going to go shopping with?! Who's going to help me with my hair?! Who am I going to TALK TO?!!"

"_You can talk to me"_ Jed said but was ignored as Rei cried even harder

"Rei sweetie it will be okay, you'll see...I mean it's not like we'll be gone forever... We'll be back to visit" Minako added gently

"_Yea their be back to visit, and again you still have me"_ again he was ignored

"Mina's right, we all have cell phones you can call us any time day or night and besides we have to help raise our new edition" Makoto smiled as she laid her hand on Rei's tinny bump

"_I'll be there to help with the baby"_ Jed announced but yet again was unnoticed

"God forbid his education be left up to the two of you" the blue haired genus sighed

"_Why does everyone ignore me?"_

"Hey! I was accepted to Harvard!" Rei defended

"May I remind you Rei that I helped you with your essay that got you into the school in the first place?" Ami reminded raising a perfectly blue eye brow

"What?! You little cheat!" Mamoru yelled "I knew something was up!"

"Is he still alive?" Seiya asked pointing to the unconscious teen

Ami lifted Zoi's hand and dropped it "seems fine to me" she said with a shrug

"That doesn't seem fine he didn't even move" Seiya said worriedly "Neph stop pocking him with your damn fork!"

Ami shrugged turning to Mamoru "So Mamoru what do you plan to do?

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb Mamoru, we all know you're not just a sizzling piece of manly eye candy"

the girls turned to Motoki "did u just call my brother sexy?"

"What?! You can't act like you haven't seen him whenever we go swimming or the way his white shirts cling to his body, show off the curvatures of his god like abs!" there was silence "I mean look at his messy zack efron locks, I mean have you ever smelt his breath while slept?! GOD peppermint freshness!! All he does is wake up and he's shines with sex appeal like Hugh Jackman in wolverine"

"How do u know what his breath smells like?" Seiya asked with raised eye brow "in his sleep"

"It's not a crime to watch your friend sleep soundly in his bed while running your fingers through his oh so silky locks"

"It's official I am nailing my window shut" Kunzite announced with a scared look on his face

Mamoru turned to his blonde friend with a look of terror. _Okay guys let's talk about the signs of a heart attack…_

"And you wonder why mom and dad think you're gay." Makoto grumbled

"Mamoru does have unusually silky hair" Jed said while taking a bite of his fries "have you ever noticed the sweet smell of berry?"

Motoki nodded "Vanilla as well, a bit of hickory too, it balances out very nicely, I wonder what shampoo he uses"

"Euphoria" came Zoi voice as he snatched the fork from Neph "it's an all natural product; in fact have you two noticed the texture of his skin?

Mamoru placed his hand on his chest

_Sign number one -__Chest pain__is the first sign that indicates a man may be experiencing a heart attack. The pain doesn't have to be intense---perhaps just a feeling of pressure, squeezing, heaviness, tightness or numbness. This feeling may last for more than a few minutes; it may also go away and then resurface._

"Oh god so smooth like a babies butt" Motoki said in a dream like state

"Baby oil'" Jed said also in a haze "his secret is to rub the oil on right after your shower while you're Still wet"

The teen in question turned a sickly pale as he rubbed his arm –_Which brings me to sign number two- Other areas of the body where he may experience pain or discomfort are the__arms__, neck and back. Because pain in the left arm is a well-known sign of a heart attack, he may begin showing signs of anxiety, such as breaking out in a cold sweat or losing color in his skin._

"I'm surprised I didn't know this" motoki said in disbelief

Jed shrugged "that's because it happens every Monday Wednesday and Friday"

_Sign number three-__In many cases, it's when a man experiences shortness of breath---or has difficulty breathing---that he or a person nearby takes notice. Dizziness may accompany this feeling, along with feeling weak, lightheaded or nauseous._

"Oh see I sneak in every Tuesday and Thursday" the blonde arcade worker added as he opened his date book, sure enough there on said days stated

_-Mamoru's house 10:30-_

"You marked it in your planner?!" Kunzite snatched the planner from the blonde's hands flipping through it "good lord man, this goes back over a year!"

It was then that Mamoru's eyes widened and he stopped breathing

Motoki nodded a look of pride in his eyes "yes, I marked the special night in red"

"Why didn't I notice this before?!" Mamoru yelled looking at the planner rubbing his arm "is it getting hot in here?" his breathing becoming labored

Motoki shrugged snatching back his planner "sometimes you're just too slow for your own good Mamo-chan"

"Don't call me that!" he yelled pulling on the collar of his shirt "god damn it, it's hot!"

Ami placed her hand on to his forehead pulling it back quickly "Oh my word, Mamoru you're sweating!"

Ignoring the worried looking Ami, Makoto continued the conversation; loving the torment this was causing the raven haired teen "So Zoi what days are yours?"

"I'm Saturday and Sunday- Sundays are his "special sock days" he said with a wink at Mamoru who turned bright red

"I think I'm going to pass out" he mumbled as Ami grabbed a napkin wiping his forehead

"Special sock days?" Rei asked confused "What are u ...ewww what the hell?! " Rei yelled reaching over and punching her brother in the arm "Is that why you won't let me do your laundry on Sunday?!"

Embarrassed beyond belief Mamoru turned wide eyes to the three blonde males "How the hell are u getting…" he gasped for air as he held his chest "into my room?!"

Jed waved his hand, a smile on his face as Rei sat beside him rocking back and forth as if in a traumatized state "threw your window silly"

"HOW?! The only way is to go through..." Mamoru stopped himself as he looked to his friends in shock than promptly passed out

"MAMORU!" Ami screamed

_Sign four-_ _A person may collapse and lose consciousness during a heart attack. He may or may not respond to commands and questions. His pulse may race or his heart could stop beating_

"Oh my god!" Makoto grabbed her sides laughing uncontrollably "she let you sneak into Mamoru room?!"

Motoki nodded "Usagi doesn't care just as long as we didn't wake her up…"

"And that we leave her a sugary treat on her night stand" Jed finished with a large smile

"Oh my god someone call an ambulance, I think he's having a heart attack!" Ami screamed shaking Mamoru "wake up!"

"Is he breathing?!" Seiya asked unbuttoning Mamoru shirt "gezz they were right look at those abs! And his skin wow he really does smell sweet"

------  
"Sgt Major Tsukino" Cornel Jackson greeted "Please, have a seat"

"Thank you sir" Kenji took the seat in front of Jackson's desk

"Welcome back Tsukino, it's not every day that one of our best returns from the dead" the man laughed shaking Kenji's hand

"It's good to be back sir" his smiled, after a few moments of silence he asked "with all due respect sir, why am I here? Last time I checked I still had three weeks of leave time"

"Well Tsukino" the man stood up walking to his window "we checked with your doctor and from what they tell us you're doing quite well, in fact you can step out of that brace in the next week or so am I correct?

"Yes sir that's correct"

The man smiled as he turned to Kenji "Well than I am happy to inform you that your request has been granted"

Kenji looked confused "Request sir?"

"The request you put in before your deployment, you wanted to be stationed in Jacksonville North Carolina, am I correct?"

Usagi's father thought for a moment, it was true before he deployed he had put in a request to be stationed at Camp Legune, he had thought it would be a great place to retire since the base and surrounding community is home to an active duty, dependent, retiree and civilian. Thinking this would give his daughter both the military friends that understand and yet a civilian life style to where she could get away from the day to day life that the military brings…but now he wasn't so sure. Since being back, this has shown Kenji how much his little girl had grown, how close she was to her friends and former boyfriend.

"I have the orders right here in my hands" Kenji looked up at his commanding officer, it was too late the orders were right in front of him, he had no choice but to fallow them. He just hopped that Usagi would understand.

---Kakeru laughed as he entered the kitchen "What are you trying to do burn down the house?"

Usagi glared at her brother "Shut up, I'm trying to cook dad's favorite" she groaned as the chicken stuck to the pan "Stupid poultry!" she growled as she tried with all her might to lift the meat from the pan, but it wouldn't move.

Kakeru walked over looking at the blacken mess "good god Usa, you burnt the thing _to_ the pan" he rubbed the back of his neck "what were you trying to cook anyway?"

"Parmesan chicken…" she sniffed tears welling up in her eyes "I even burnt the water" she mumbled as Kakeru turned to the stove to find a burnt pot

"Wow" he whispered "well it looks like the culinary field is a negative" he laughed throwing away one of the many folders he had brought over

"What are those?" she asked turning off the stove "thank god for KFC" she mumbled to herself turning to her brother

"These" he flopped the stack of folders onto the kitchen table "are college folders, I noticed you hadn't picked one when I was going though the paper work with Ty"

"that's probably because I don't plan on going" she said with a shrug grabbing a bottle of water and taking a seat a crossed from her brother

Kakeru looked to his sister worriedly "what do you mean you don't plan on going? Usagi College is extremely important"

"I just don't want to go, at the moment" she shrugged folding napkins for their picnic

Kakeru placed his hands over hers stopping her from folding "okay, explain-you give me a good reason why you're choosing not to further your education and I'll leave it alone"

Usagi took a breath before looking up at her brother "I just need some time" she said looking at her hands again "things have been so crazy messed up lately…I just need some time to figure out where I want to be, where I want to go in life"

Kakeru sat back in his chair a small smile on his face as he nodded in understanding "okay, good enough" he said grabbing some napkins and folding them "so what do you plan to do afterwards? I hear you guys are taking a trip to Puerto Vallarta"

Usagi shook her head "not anymore, we think Rei and Jed could use the money for the baby" Kakeru smiled "besides what fun would an island paradise without Rei? It just wouldn't be the same with her not here and Jed" she laughed "I was really looking forward to him sniffing every native girl and guy"

"That is very generous of you guys to give all your savings to help out your friend"

"She's always been there for us, no matter what" Usagi smiled "so now it's time for us to be there for her"

----To be continued

Please Review


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta** chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

Military Life

Usagi walked through the school's large double doors, with a large smile on her face. She was ready for today; she had a great weekend and a wonderful homemade breakfast, cooked by her father. Everything about this morning was perfect.

"Well, look who's all smiles" Seiya commented smiling at his best friend

"Dad made me a very yummy breakfast this morning" she answered happily, but stopped quickly turning to her friend "Oh god Seiya I'm so sorry, that was really insensitive of me"

The raven haired teen shook his head a smile still on his face "don't sweat it bun's I'm really happy for you" he placed his arm around her shoulders "besides I have my own reasons to be happy" he said taking his hand and pulling out a note from his pocket "here"

Usagi took the paper curiously opening it "Seiya" she whispered looking up into his shinning gray blue eyes

"I found it not too long ago…" he said with a sad smile "go on read it" he whispered

_Seiya_

_Since you were born I have been hard on you, always expecting you to be someone you were not. I never saw you for who you are…just for who I wanted you to be. If I could take it all back I would…I allowed my pride and my own selfishness to could my judgment and in turn missed getting to know such an amazing son…_

_Never drought my love for your son, always know that I loved you with all of my heart, you are my greatest gift. I am so proud of the young man you have become and the man you will become. I never took the time to understand you son…and for that I ask your forgiveness, but know that I see you now. Don't change for anyone…_

_Love always_

_Dad_

_PS. Tell Bunny's boyfriend, that Magmogate (sp) kid I said Thank you._

Usagi looked up at her friend laughing "Magmohate?"

----"So have you decided what you're going to do for the prom?" Kunzite asked as he opened his locker

Mamoru shrugged pulling out his books "I'm probably not going"

Neph turned around slamming his locker door shut "what do you mean _not_ going? Dude it's our senior year!"

"_Dude_, I don't care"

"Neph's right Mamoru, it's our last school event before graduation" Kunzite added with a concerned look

"Don't you think you've mopped long enough?" Neph argued "it's been _months!_ You're the captain of the football team for crying out loud you can have any girl in this school!"

Mamoru closed his locker his eyes catching a silver blonde a couple lockers down, she was laughing with Seiya. Her bright blue eyes danced with excitement as she jumped into his arms, with a breath he said "I only want one girl" his voice was soft. The guys turned to where their friend's attention was focused

"Mamoru" Kunzite tired only to be ignored

"I'm heading to class see you guys at lunch"

Once he was out of sight a hand came down hard on Neph's head "Ouch!"

"You idiot! What the hell was that all about?" Jed yelled "_You can have any girl in this school"_he mocked "Are you insane? What is wrong with you? What would Usagi-chan think if she heard you say such blaspheme?"

"In case you forgot numb nuts, _she_ broke _up_ with **_him!_**" Neph yelled rubbing the back of his head

Jed waved his hand in dismissal "That doesn't matter, they'll get back together soon, they have to"

"What are you their illegitimate child?"

"If only" Jed mumbled brokenly "there just so perfect for one another" he whined "she smells of sweets he smells of roses and sunshine…it's the perfect combination"

"You really have issues you know that?" Neph shook his head as Jed nodded "yea I know" the blonde teen said with a sigh

"This is none of our business guys, let Usagi and Mamoru deal with their own problems" Kunzite warned "nothing good ever comes from people who meddle in others personal affairs"

"Fine" Jed conceded

"Whatever" Neph added fixing the strap to his bag "I still think Mamoru needs to move on with his life"

---Math---_Usagi POV_

Have you ever had the feeling of impending doom? Like the earth was ready to open wide and swallow you whole? If you answered no, than you're a freak of nature…if you answered yes than you'll understand where I'm at, at this very moment. I sit back in my chair watching as my teacher passes out our final math exam, the exam that will determine whether or not we pass this retched class and get to graduate…

I watch as Ami takes her paper smiling nervously at our teacher, what does she have to be nervous about? Damn her and her giant alien brain and its un natural way of containing knowledge…I swear if I were to dissect her head I am more than one hundred percent sure that we would find the answers to the universe swimming around in there.

"I Got a A-?" or maybe not

I watch as my blue haired friend all but freaks out, as she holds the offending paper in her hands, her face growing lighter and lighter by the minute. Than it happened my very own night mare is placed on my desk, for added effect the damn teacher pats me on my back…

One can interpret these two ways…

**One-** good job you passed

Or

**Two-**which was most likely-thank you for trying but too bad you didn't win good luck next year…

With shaky hands I turn over my paper my eyes growing wide as I stare at the large red circle… "I passed?" I asked out loud everyone including my almost comatose friend Ami turn to me "I got an A+?" I repeat

"WHAT?" that was Ami…did I mention her eye is twitching and she looks like one of those twilight characters with her pale skin right about now…

"H-How?" I asked looking up at my teacher who stood with her arms crossed over her chest

"I honestly don't know Tsukino-san; I honestly thought you slept thought most my class if not all my class"

"I-I thought I did too" I said receiving a couple laughs

"It has to be a mistake" Ami again, she snatches my paper from my hands, my eyes still on my teacher as I sit in shock

"I assure you Mizuno-san I checked her exam four times" and with a thud Ami's head fell against her desk

---Normal POV

"Honestly Ami it isn't bad" Makoto reassured our blue haired genius "I mean you got an A"

"Minus"

"True but Ami, at less you passed" Minako added rubbing her back

"Usagi got an A+" with that Makoto and Minako stood staring at their blue haired friend as she continued down the hall way.

"Did I just hear correctly? Did Ami just say Usagi received a higher mark than her?"

"Mako…I think the world is coming to an end"

Makoto nodded a grim look on her face "I'm afraid so Minako…I'm afraid so…"

---Creative writing

Usagi walked into the classroom still in shock as she took her seat. Her brother walked over to her, a look of concern on his face "Usa…everything alright?"

"I-I passed my math test" she whispered looking up into his eyes "I actually passed my math test"

Kakeru laughed "I know your teacher spoke to me this morning, it seems you gave her quite the surprise" patting his sister on the back he turned to his desk smiling at the young teens as they made their way to their seat.

"Usako" Mamoru greeted as he took his seat "congratulations on the math test" Usagi looked at him confusingly "I was volunteering at the nurse's station this morning, I just left Ami"

Usagi nodded, Ami must have had a nervous breakdown due to her grade and headed to the nurses office. "She alright?"

Mamoru nodded "fine, you know Ami." He said with a shrug "remember she did the same thing in 1st grade when we had that spelling test and she missed that one letter in 'Forever'"

Kakeru knocked on his desk to get everyone's attention; in his hand he held brightly colored tickets "Well everyone it seems it's that time of the year" he held up the ticket "it's prom time" he started passing the ticket out, "and with that comes your rights as seniors to vote for you Prom Queen and King"

Usagi looked down at the ticket, she was mortified "_We all know who will win this year"_ a girl in the back said as she folded the ticket in half.

--History ---

"This is a breach of privacy!" Usagi proclaimed as she slammed her fist into desk table

Rei just laughed "Usagi what did you expect?" she shook her head "you're the best dressed teen at this school; let us not forget, how many girls have silver blonde hair?"

"And bright blue eyes? And Minako doesn't count she's already a candidate for prom princess" Patrice added as he read over the history chapter "face it Tsuki-chan your hot"

Usagi head fell into her arms as a muffled whine came from her mass "I don't wanna be hot!"

"Is everything alright?" Ty asked knelling in front of Usagi's desk. Usagi lifted her head tears in her eyes "What happened?" he demanded

"Ty-papa" Usagi sniffed causing the teacher to sweat drop "I don't wanna be prom Queen"

Ty stared at his step-daughter strangely "you're upset over the tickets?" he asked, relieved "Usagi, there isn't anything to be upset about…"

"Oh my god you don't understand!" she cried as her head fell into her arms once more, her other classmates turned to their table

"Usagi you're making a scene!" Rei hissed

"Wow, you are so much like your mother" Ty laughed causing Usagi to look up wide eyes

"Really?" she asked as he nodded

"Serenity was nominated for prom Queen and" he shook his head "she was just as upset as you were, I remember her walking into the office yelling that someone had invaded her privacy"

Usagi blushed as Rei shook her head glaring at the silver haired blonde "She did the same thing right before class" Rei turned her attention to the teacher "she yelled that now that her name was out there on these tickets some pervert can come and kidnap her and steal her 'innocence'"

"They can!" Usagi yelled

"Tsuki-chan it's just prom, I think it's really cool that you got nominated in fact I'm gonna vote for you" Patrice said with a smile checking Usagi's name

"But I don't even want to go!" she complained

Ty looked at her surprised "why not Usagi? Prom is your last activity besides the show case"

Usagi shrugged "I just don't wanna go" she whispered

"Wow, I thought you were going to go with Mamoru?" Patrice said taken aback "I mean I know you two aren't together anymore, but I just thought that was short lived…"

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Usagi asked looking uncomfortable with the conversation

Rei looked worried before nodding "okay"

---Lunch—

Minako sit happily talking animatedly with Makoto and Rei about her prom dress "Mom found this amazing dress, it's a halter top sequin dress with a daring low cut neckline on the sequin bodice. With a yellow pleated long skirt that reaches the floor, it's just perfect!"

"Sounds nice" Rei said smiling as Usagi took her seat beside her raven haired friend

"Why are the guys sitting over there?" she pointed two tables down

"We're talking about our prom dresses, Minako had this insane idea that the guys aren't suppose to hear or see our dresses before the 'big' day"

Usagi smiled at Ami, she seemed better; turning to her cousin she laughed "isn't that rule for weddings?"

Minako shook her head "oh no, it is also for this night of nights, your prom is just as important as your wedding day hell it's a step closer to your wedding!"

Usagi only shook her head as she took a bite of her sandwich "continue" she muttered waving her hand

Ami took this as her cue to explain her gown "As for my dress it's has a tree tire skirt with a fitted bodice piece. The bodice is beautifully revealed at the top and is held up by spaghetti straps. It is fitted trough the drop waist, and lased up through the back piece and is more embellished around the waist." Ami smiled at our surprised faces "what? Just because I rather purchases my clothing and accessories from reasonable retailers doesn't mean I don't know fashion"

"It sounds lovely Ami" Usagi smiled "You guys do know there is still time, I can call up some of the designers and have them make your dresses"

Minako shook her head as did her other two friends "no, it's better this way, our moms…" the blonde stopped

"It's okay Mimi, your moms want to be a part of the dress picking" Usagi said with a shrug "it's completely understandable it's your senior prom why wouldn't they want to be a part of it?" she smiled at her friends worried faces "awe, come on you guys, don't be like that! You don't need to tip toe around the fact that I no longer have a mother, its okay really"

"Thank you" Ami whispered

Usagi smiled turning to her raven haired friend "How about you Rei?"

Rei shrugged "just a basic red baby doll, nothing really out there, I just wanted something simple"

Usagi knew that Rei wanted something more, she had been planning her prom dress for years…"well we can pair your simple red dress with some killer not so simple shoes" Usagi smiled at Rei's excited expression "speaking of killer shoes, where is Makoto? I noticed those peep toe boots she was wearing today"

"In the kitchen with the school's cafeteria staff, she has to volunteer in the school's cafeteria in order to get college credit" Minako answered taking a bite of her fries

**_Boys table_**

Jed looked over at the girls table a sad look on his face "Why are we sitting here again?"

"Because the woman don't want us to hear them talk about their prom dresses" Neph answered

"I wish I could give Rei the dress she really wanted" Jed whispered moving his food to one side of his tray

Kunzite stared at his friend sympathetically "is everything alright Jed?"

Jed took a breath shaking his head "Good I guess" he mumbled. His friends looked to one another a concern look on their faces as they turned to their blonde companion. With a frustrated groan he dropped his fork into his food looking up at his friends "I just wish I would make her happy" he turned his gaze to the pregnant teen, she was laughing and talking animatedly with her companions

"She is happy" Mamoru said looking confused

"to you guys she's happy, but in the inside…she isn't" he turned his attention back to his friends "She had everything planned, her whole future a head of her and now…now she has to change, we have to worry about money and what where going to do when the baby comes…" he ran his fingers though his hair "I know I may goof off and make light of every situation, but…I'm scared" he whispered the last part his eyes staring at his hands intently

----Standing in the locker room Usagi pulled off her gray top and pulled on her white gym shirt "some sick pervert had to come up with these uniforms" the girl next to her said with a disgusted look as she pulled on the tight shirt "why is it so tight? This shirt makes my boobs look three times their normal size!" Usagi nodded laughing "are the uniforms at your old school this scandalous?"

"No, we were allowed to wear whatever workout clothes we wanted, just as long as the shorts were passed our finger tips and tops were not, spaghetti straps, low cut and midriff showing"

"God that sounds wonderful, I would give anything to wear my running pants, I hate shorts"

The two stood in silence as they finished getting ready; Rei walked over unnoticed by the two girls "Usagi-san" the girl asked nervously fidgeting with her hair brow "can I ask you something?"

"Go for it" the blonde said pulling her long silver blonde hair into a high pony tail

"I-I hear your not going to the prom" Usagi nodded as she stared at her reflection "I-I wanted to know…that is…if it's alright with you…I was hoping that I could ask Mamoru-san to the prom…"

Rei and Minako, who now sat next to her raven haired friend, both spit their water out. They turned their head to their blonde friend who stood, shocked her hands stopping in mid-pull. "I-I" it took her a moment to compose the fright she felt, shaking her head she closed her eyes and pulled the remainder of her hair out of her pony tail "its fine with me" she answered

"WHAT?" came her two friends reactions but they went unnoticed by Usagi and Akane

"Really?" Akane, a very attractive brunette asked flabbergasted "it wouldn't bother you? I know we barely know one another but I really like you and don't want to start any problems"

"It's fine" Usagi shrugged "we aren't dating I have no clam on him. So have at it" she said closing her locker "I hope he said yes" she said before grabbing her wrist band and walking out of the locker room

---Jed fell back in to his chair as he shook his head "so that's why she ignored him throughout P.E." Rei nodded rubbing her small stomach "you've been doing that a lot are you alright?" he asked worriedly sitting up quickly and grabbing her hand

"I'm fine" she said with a small smile "just a little uncomfortable that's all, nothing to worry about" she turned her attention to Minako who sat beside her "Mamoru's been such a mess lately, he really misses her"

"I think it's fantastic that Akane is asking Mamoru to the prom" Neph announced

"Neph I thought we agreed to stay out of this" Kunzite warned

The brunette shook his head "I'm just saying that it's about time, I hope he said yes, Akane is hot!"

"Who's hot?" the group turned to Makoto "what I miss?"

"Meyu Akane asked Usagi if she would be okay with her asking Mamoru to the prom" Minako answered

"What?" Makoto took a seat at the large table "Usagi said no right?" there was no answer "She said yes? Has she lost her mind?"

"This isn't our business" Kunzite pushed "we need to stay out of it"

Makoto shook her head "no, Usagi can't just let her take her man!"

"Mamoru isn't her man!" Neph yelled slamming his fist on to the table "God people I love Usagi-chan I do, but _she_ broke up with **_him_**! So please tell me what is so wrong with him saying yes to Akane?"

"Nephrite I think you should stop" Kunzite warned

"No really, Usagi doesn't want him, she made that perfectly clear when she dumped him _then_when she told Akane that it was okay for her to ask Mamoru to the prom! If Usagi isn't fighting for him why should we? Why not encourage him to see other person if it ends up hurting Usagi than I'm sorry but it's her own fault for letting him go in the first place!"

"So she's the reason Akane asked me to the prom?" everyone turned looking wide eyed at a heartbreaking Mamoru. The raven haired teen let out a sad laugh as he ran his fingers though his hair "well…um…you know I have some class work I need to finish so I'll meet you guys after school at the Crown" without another word he was gone

"I told you to stop" Kunzite mumbled

Neph shook his head "you always tell me to stop! How was I to know that he was standing right there, gezz Kunzite you could of said "Hi Mamoru!" or something to warn me!"

---Usagi sat smiling brightly as she and Seiya stared out at the empty theatre "we're going to rock this place" he announced proudly turning his head to the blue eyed teen "thanks for doing this with me, I wouldn't be able to do it without you" he whispered taking her hand

Usagi said nothing she kept quiet as she stared at the empty room "Do you think I'm being selfish?" she whispered, Seiya looked at her confusingly "do you think I shouldn't have broken up with Mamoru?"

"Bunny…"

"I mean I love him, I just…I honestly don't know if I love him love him or if it's just…"

"High school?"

Usagi nodded "I'm so confused right now Seiya, I know everyone's pushing for us to get back together, but how can I be with someone when I don't even understand myself? I'm only 17, I mean he seems so sure of his feelings, like he knows the future or something" she shook her head

Seiya nodded in understanding "you're doing the right thing Bun's…it's not fair to Mamoru if you yourself aren't sure where your feelings lie."

"I know, and it's just crazy because everyone knows where they're going what they're doing after graduation…you're going to Julliard, Minako going to Paris, Makoto is going to France_and _Italy, Ami is heading to Germany and Rei's having a baby!"

"Not to mention Mamoru is going to Harvard…" Seiya added

"He better be going to Harvard!" she hissed "See this is what upsets me, here is this great opportunity and he's willing and ready to throw it away for me? It's insanity! How does he _know_we're really meant to be with one another? How does he know that we won't just fall apart at some point like my mom and dad did?"

"Because we aren't your mother and father!" the two looked up to fine Mamoru walked toward them "I understand your scared Usako but that's how life is, it's filled with scary situation…"

"Yes but that's not the only reason, okay so maybe we aren't my mom and dad and maybe we are meant for one another but does that still justify giving up your life for that other person? We're 17 years old Mamoru! We have all of our lives to be together why do we need to make such big decisions right now?"

"My dream isn't to go to Harvard" Usagi and Seiya both looked at him disbelievingly "okay fine so part of my dream was to go to Harvard, but a big part of it is to be with you, to share my life with you. There are tons of people who fell in love at a young age and stayed together. We make our own futures, no one else can tell us what to do with our lives but ourselves and what I want is _you_!"

Usagi jumped down off the stage, Seiya staying behind, watching. "I don't even know what I want out of life! Why can't you understand that I just can't do this with you? What part of this aren't you getting?" his eyes widened, his heart broken expression crushing the blond teen. With an aggravated growl she threw her hands in the air

"I love you Usako, I always have why can't you just accept what we have?" Mamoru tired, his voice desperate-pleading

"Because I **can't**!" she screamed tears streaming down her face "I can't! How do you expect me to give all of me to you when I don't even understand who I am or what I even want?" Mamoru stood silent "I love you yes, but it isn't fair of me to hold you back, you know what you want…God Mamoru you have everything right in your hands" she pointed at the papers that sat in his right hand "this is your future, not mine…I **need** to figure myself out _alone_…to much has happened this year…to much has changed that I just need to figure myself out before I can honestly give my heart to anyone…to _you_"

"I…I don't want to lose you" Mamoru whispered taking her hands into his, his own eyes clouded with tears

Usagi shook her head "you never will" she said gently unfolding his hands and taking the crumbled mess of his college paper into her hands "but for now…this is your future" Mamoru looked down at the papers that she placed back in his now open hands "they say if you love someone set them free…" his eyes made contact with hers "if they come back they were always yours…"

"And if they don't they were never yours to begin with" his voice was soft nodding his head "I'll find you again…Usako…one day"

Usagi nodded kissing his lips gently "I'll be waiting"

**To be continued….**

**Till next time…okay I know I've been saying this for a while but I really mean it now, the end is coming. The end is very much near. Next chapter will have Kenji telling Usagi of the move… I would add it to this chapter but I'm already at 10 pages and 4,247 words.**


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta** chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest. I'm sorry that I havent updated in almost two weeks, my sons school is coming to an end and he is getting ready to go on vacation to visit his grandparents for the summer so I've been really busy getting his things together. but I hope this makes up for it...and yes the story is coming to an end...I am thinking two more chapters.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

The boxes were piled high, filled with everything and anything the house once held. She dusted off her jeans and pushed a piece of hair from her face as she entered the now empty living room "The kitchen is finished" she announced walking over to her father.

Kenji stared at his only daughter, a sad smile coming to his face. True that when he had told her about his orders he believed she would screamed at him, stomping her feet like she did when she was a child…begging and pleading him to wait, wait till graduation, yelling and declaring that she wasn't leaving,

In anticipation of this outburst he visited Millie, Usagi's aunt in hope that she would house his daughter till the end of the school year…

_"You want Usa-chan to stay here?" the look of concern wouldn't leave her face_

_Kenji rubbed the back of his neck "She's been through a lot these past couple of years. I just feel that this, well this will just set her off…" he took a breath "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate Mil's…I just don't want her to hurt anymore than she has…"_

_"They can't wait till she graduates?"_

_Kenji sadly shook his head "no, I have to report to my new station within three weeks" _

_Millie nodded "You know Usa-chan is always welcomed here, I just…I just don't see this turning out the way you want it to" she placed her hand over his giving him it a soft squeeze "she lost you once, I don't think she's going to be too big on losing you again"_

"Dad, DAD" Usagi yelled grabbing her father's attention "You okay?"

Kenji shook his head "yea" he looked around at the many boxes that lined the walls of his home "Good, I think it's time for some pizza"

Usagi nodded watching as he left the room to find the phone book, smiling she turned grabbing a pile of papers from one of the boxes, instantly dropping them. "Shit" kneeling down she gasped, slowly picking up a photo of her, Mina, Rei, Makoto, Ami and Mamoru…

_"What do you mean you're moving?" Minako screamed her fist to her side as she glared at her cousin "You can't leave, we still have two more months before graduation!"_

_"I can't believe this; you're actually going to leave…again?" Ami whispered tears clouding her vision_

_Usagi looked at the sorrowful faces of her lifelong friends "I'm sorry guys, but…I have no choice"_

_"Bull shit!" Rei hissed_

_"Rei" Makoto placed a hand on her friend only to have her pushed away_

_"NO!" the pregnant teen yelled standing angry tears falling from her violet eyes "You said you would be here, you **promised** we would end this year together!"_

_"Rei maybe you should calm down, this isn't good for the baby" Jed tired_

_"All of you just shut up!" Rei screamed turning her heated gaze to her blonde friend "you had a choice, you said so yourself that your father said that you could live with your aunt, so why won't you do it?"_

_"Because I can't lose him again!" Usagi screamed standing up staring intently at her raven haired friend "I'm sorry this hurts you, I'm sorry I'm breaking promises, but you need to understand I lost my mother, my biological mother, then my father…and by some miracle of god I him returned to me?…now you want me to lose him again?" her eyes were pleading as she stared at her group of friends "please I am begging you **understand** I can't **lose** him again"_

Hearing her father lift the phone she yelled "No onions!" taking a seat on the bubble wrapped couch Usagi sighed

It wasn't that she wanted to leave her friends behind; it was that she couldn't leave her father.

"Come on that's the best part of the pizza!" Kenji whined as Usagi walked to her father shaking her head "Fine, no onions it is" he pouted

She smiled kissing his cheek "thank you daddy"

_Mamoru sat in silence as he watched the ducks swim past him. "They said I would find you here" he didn't bother to look up, he knew it was Usagi. "May I sit?" she asked. Mamoru only nodded his eyes still on the creatures swimming in the cooling lake_

_"So you're moving" he whispered, before Usagi could respond he continued "I understand the reasoning" he turned his head slowly making eyes contact with her "I respect your decision Usako" _

_Usagi felt the tears stinging her eyes "thank you" she cried as he quickly pulled her into his arms_

_"I meant what I said before Usako…I'll find you" he whispered in her hair "I'm not going to lose you" _

Moving wasn't her favorite situation, but losing her father was much worse.

-Wrapping the microphone up and placing his sheet music in a box Seiya took a deep breath. He understood why Usagi was leaving, he got why she had to go, hell if it was him in her situation he would have done the same thing.

"What are you doing?"

Looking up he smiled as Rei walked up to the stage a confused look on her face "I'm pulling out of the show case"

"W-Why?" Rei yelled "You can't do that! Not after you worked so hard"

"Well I can't exactly play by myself, Buns was my partner in this…her vocals were important" he shook his head "besides it's not like my future is depending on this show case…I mean I'm already going to Julliard" he shrugged closing his case

"This is your dream" Rei insisted "this is your chance to make it big, to become famous!"

"What am I suppose to do Rei? Find someone to replace Buns?" he laughed "Please that would take a miracle"

Rei pulled on her red top nervously biting her lower lip "Well I may not sound like Usagi but I do have a good voice…I can help you"

Seiya stopped what he was doing and looked up at the raven haired teen "are you serious?"

Rei fearfully played with her fingers "yea…I mean if you don't mind?"

-"My stuff in ready to go" Kakeru said with a smile "You know Usa-imouto you could stay with Ty and me…I'm not leaving till after graduation…we could meet up with dad after…the day after your graduation if you like" Kakeru was floored the night Kenji and Usagi asked him to move with them…

_"Wait what?" Kakeru looked between his sister and father "your leaving?"_

_Kenji nodded "and we want you to come with us" he added a smile on his face "now you don't have to, I know you have a life here…a career"_

_Kakeru shook his head "no, no I **want** to go, it's just…wow its happening so fast"_

_"That's how it works" Usagi laughed "you get use to it after a while" she shrugged_

_Kakeru looked at his sister "but what about graduation? There's still two more months of school left" _

_"As I told the others, I'm not waiting till after graduation, after a few phone calls I'm already prepared to attend a public school in Jacksonville. My papers and everything were faxed this afternoon" she saw her brother ready to ask his next question "and as for my friends, they had a hard time with it at first but eventually they understood…well some of them did"_

_"I can't just up and leave, I've worked too hard with these kids to just leave them with a sub for the remainder of the school year" he rubbed the back of his head_

_Kenji nodded understanding "that's fine son, you can simply meet us in Jacksonville in two months" he smiled "we'll have the movers move your things with ours"_

_"That would work" the younger man agreed "I can stay with Ty for the remainder of the school year" _

Kakeru stared at his sister a worried look on his face, "I understand why you're doing this Usa, I really do…I just, graduation is really important…it's a day you will remember for years to come…wouldn't you want to do that with your friends?"

Usagi laughed sarcastically "what friends?" she shook her head taping the box in front of her shut "They haven't even spoken to me since I told them" looking up at her brother she continued "Ami's been throwing herself into her studies, Makoto's _and_ Motoki have been working at the arcade, Minako been spending ever single ounce of her time with Kunzite and Rei" she shook her head "let's just say Rei wants nothing to do with me"

"They just need some time to process the information that's all" he assured

Usagi shook her head taping the next box closed "if you say so"

-Four days later—

"Man that was brutal" Rei whispered exhausted from rehearsal. Seiya took a seat next to his pregnant friend, silently looking out among the empty seats "hey you alright?" she asked noticing his for longed expression

Seiya shook his head placing his water bottle to the side "I was just thinking"

"'bout what?"

"Buns"

"What about Usagi?" Rei turned her head taking a sip from her water bottle

"Don't you think we're being a bit hard on her?" He thought for a moment "correction, don't you think _you're_ being a bit hard?"

"Hard? Seiya she just shows up and said "hey I'm moving" what did you expect us to do? Just sit back and say 'okay have a safe flight, hope to see you again soon' please"

"Rei, I understand why you're upset…but look at this through her eyes"

"Look at what Seiya? Usagi had a choice she was given a choice to stay or go and she chooses to go? There's noting to understand!"

"Hey" the two turned to a concerned Jed "What's going on?" he asked seriously walking down the theatre with two bags of lunch in hand "Why is Rei so upset?" he placed the bags on the stage walking over to his pregnant girlfriend "you need to calm down Rei, getting upset will raise your blood pressure and raising your blood pressure isn't good for the baby" he hissed placing a hand on her belly

"I didn't mean to upset you Rei" Seiya jumped off the stage turning to look at the two of them, "I just don't think it's fair that your punishing her for wanting to stick by her father's side…did she ignore you or push you away when you found out you were pregnant?" he watched as her heated expression softened "didn't think so" he whispered "You really need to think about this Rei…your pride or a lifelong friendship" and with that he turned and left.

Jed watched as Seiya exited the theatre turning to his girlfriend he took a breath "He's right you know…wait just hear me out" with a small nod he went on "You need to put yourself in her position red, she lost her mother and then was told she lost the one remaining parent she had left…now that he's back how could you even think for a moment that she wouldn't of chose to go with him?" He kissed her cheek and than her stomach "life is full of changes but it's our friendships that keep up strong"

Rei stared at her fingers "what should I do?" she whispered

"Take this bag of delicious freshly baked Dorayaki to her house" he smiled handing her one of the brown bags "I remember my girlfriend saying this was her favorite Japanese sweet?"

Rei kissed his cheek "are you sure? This was meant to be a lunch for the two of us"

Jed shrugged "Don't worry about it I have eternity to spend with you, now go" he said lifting her off the stage "reconcile with that delicious smelling friend of yours."

**TO BE CONTINUTED**

**BE FOR YOU ASK~ **_All my stories are about Usagi and Mamoru, so do not worry. -this is all I will say :o)_


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta**chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest. I'm sorry that I havent updated in almost two weeks, my sons school is coming to an end and he is getting ready to go on vacation to visit his grandparents for the summer so I've been really busy getting his things together. but I hope this makes up for it...and yes the story is coming to an end...I am thinking two more chapters.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

_Rei stood at Usagi's door, knocking for seemed to be the 20th time "come on Usa...open up" but no one did. Pulling out her cell phone she quickly punched in the familiar number, but received no answer. Sighing she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket jotting down a quick note and sticking it on to the door, with one last look she turned and headed home. It was a windy night...sadly Usagi never received the note which begged for her forgiveness..._

Blue eyes watched as large planes took flight, her heart constricting as each craft left the run way time inching closer to her departure. "You alright?" a soft voice whispered in her ear

Smiling she turned tears in her eyes "I didn't think this would be so hard" pulling his sister into his arms he kissed the top of her head rubbing her back "I-I called everyone one, but no one answered" she whispered her cheek against her brothers chest.

"It will be alright Usa…I promise" he assured "They wouldn't miss this"

"He's right you know" that voice…Usagi quickly pulled away from her brother her tear soaking face and wide eyes staring at the group of people standing before her "sorry we're late"

"M-Mamo-chan" she whispered and within seconds she was in his arms crying into his chest

"I-I'm so sorry"

He shh'd her kissing her forehead "We're sorry Usako" he whispered back

"We never meant to hurt you" Mina said pulling her cousin into her arms "I just…I just don't wanna lose my best friend…my sister"

"Oh Mimi" Usagi smiled embracing her cousin withall of her strength "you will _never_ lose me"

"Usagi" pulling away she smiled at her brunette friend embracing her "I-I'm r-really...I'm...I'm" Makoto stuttered as she began to cry profusely

Usagi smiled as tears fell from her own eyes "honestly, what did that school do to your education?" the two girls laugh a tearful laugh as they hugged each other once more "I'll miss you Usa" Makoto whispered

"Good luck in France, even though you won't need it" Usagi said as she backed away from the brunette "I expect VIP seating when I come to the opening of your first restaurant Chef Kino"

"Always" Makoto nods as she and Usagi whip away, or at less try to whip away the tears that continued to roll down their cheeks.

"Here Usagi"

Usagi grabbed the bag only to have it fall to the ground "Good god Ames what did you pack in here rocks?"

"It's the whole _Woordenboek der Nederlandsche Taal_" Usagi only stared at her genius friend "it's a Dictionary of the Dutch Language or 43 volumes if you include the recent supplements. It took about 150 years to produce. I figured since it is known as the largest dictionary…that there must be some reason for it…" She said with a large smile, though tears were falling from her eyes

"Ami…what is she going to do with 43 _Dutch_dictionaries?" Makoto asked gently as she wrapped her arm around her friend.

"How did you get it into this bag?" Mamoru asked grunting as he dragged the large heavy book bag over to Kakeru

"It was simple engineering really" she sniffed "besides you never know when you'll need to use the Dutch language…I-I just thought that…that"

Usagi took this moment to pull the now sobbing teen into her arms "thank you Ames…I'm going to miss you too"

"Promise me you'll write?" the blue haired teen asked pulling out of her friends arms

"Even better I'll call every Sunday"

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear" The two girls wrapped their slender pinky fingers around the others

"Promise you'll read the dictionaries?...it's America…it's said to be the melting pot of many cultures…one can never be too safe"

"I promise Ames" Usagi laughed "I promise"

"Why didn't you call me?" Rei stared at her blonde friend, eyes filled with tears "I know I messed up, I shouldn't of been so hard on you...but I went to your house to apologize and you weren't there so I left a note..."

"Note? Rei what note? I never got a note"

Rei blinked her confused face mirroring Usagi's "I put it on your door"

it was then that Usagi started to laugh "I'm sorry, but Rei...did you not notice how windy it was last night?"

"The wind must of blew it away" Minako said leaning into kunzite

Usagi nodded turning to Rei "What did it say?"

Rei looked to her hands "I'm sorry" she whispered "I never meant to be so mean...its just...your leaving...again"

Usagi pulled Rei into her arms hugging her tightly "its okay" she whispered back

Rei sniffled as she rubbed her stomach, "You make sure you give your parents hell okay?" the blond said as she placed a hand on the raven haired teens protruding belly

"A woman's purse is her sanity, right?" Rei said smiling down at her baby bump. Usagi only nodded as Rei embraced her "Remember me the next time Gianfranco Ferré has a fashion show"

The blond laughs "I love you too Rei"

"Gezz Rei you could just say 'I love you' or 'I'll miss you'? Why does everything have to be about fashion?" Jed complained shaking his head at his girlfriend

"She gets what I mean" Rei said winking at her lifelong friend "we girls have our own lingo" she smiled

Usagi nodded "a code between sisters"

"And sister we will always be" Makoto said placing her arm around Rei "we'll see her again" she said as the raven haired teen began to cry

"I know...I know"

"You were always a treasure to be around Usa" Kunzite whispered hugging the blonde teen and kissing her cheek

"Always the gentle man" Usagi smiled "take care of Minako for me…keep her out of trouble?"

"I promise"

Neph and Zoislowly made their way to the blond both embracing her "you were always my favorite" Neph whispered in her ears "don't tell the others"

Usagi winked "your secret's safe with me" kissing his cheek she turned to unusually calm Zoi

"I never thought you would actually turn us in to your government"

"Awe thanks Zoi" she smiled at both teen grabbing their hands "take care of them will ya?" she looked over at Makoto and Ami "keep them on their toes"

"You can count on us" Nephsaid with a sly smile

Usagi laughed as she watched the two walked over to her brunette and blue headed friends"Cookie"

"Jed" Usagi smiled sweetly as a jar was pushed into her face "Jed what is this for?" Usagiasked laughing with a look of confusion

"It's for your smell" he said in a serious tone

Usagi stopped laughing "you're joking right?" she asked as she slowly took a step back

Jed shook his head "I need you to bottle it up for me" he said still as serious as can be

"Um..."

"Here" he said handing her a box with a post mark already on it "just place it in here, its payee for"

Usagi nodded slowly as she looked to the rest of the group, they only shrugged as Usagi looked back to the frightening teen "o-okay"

"Candy...cake..." he whispered as he slowly moved away from her.

"I'll take that" Kakeru said taking the objects from his sister hands

"Well" Usagi breathed a sad smile on her lips "I guess this is good bye"

"We'll see you later Usagi" Rei said tears falling from her eyes

Minako looked around "Usa where's your carry on?"

"Oh that, it's right here" she turned around to show her pink back pack

"No, Usa your Bric carry on" Mina asked confused "did you forget it?"

Usagishook her head "it's where it belongs" she answered with a smile as a look of relief came over Minako's face "in your room" The sun kissed blonde turned wide eyes "it's yours Minako, I want you to have it"

"But-but Usa that's-"

"That's over $3,000 of travel fashion gold?" she laughs "your worth more" she said as she embraces her cousin one last time "I love you Mina"

"I love you too Usa..."

"Usagi" everyone turned to Kenji "it's time to go" he whispered a look of sorrow on his face

Witha breath Usagi grabbed the strap to her bag "well...Wow...Okay um…" tears filled her eyes once more "Ami don't study too much, Makoto be safe and remember to send me some of those fancy treats, Minako listen to Kunzite, Rei…" Usagi looked from Rei to her belly "you'll make a great mother"

"Usagi we have to go" Kenji whispered as he grabbed is daughters hand. Nodding the teen turned walking way before quickly turning "oh and Mamoru" She calls out before walking away with her father.

Mamoru looked up only to quickly catch something that was thrown at him "what is this?" he asked as he opened his hand to find a pair of keys

"It's yours" she called out

"Pagani Zonda C12 F..." he whispered as he looked up quickly at the blond

"It's always been for you...I was just waiting for the right moment" she said as she started to walk to the terminal

Mamoru shook his head as he called back "no" Usagistops and stares at the raven haired teen "I'll keep it safe for you...until you come back" he said with a smile, his eyes watering "this way you have to come back" This part he whispered…though Usagi did not hear, those around him did.

"Okay" was her only response before waving one last goodbye and disappearing from sight.

Placing the final photo onto her wall Usagi sighed, a small smile coming to her lips as she traced over each face "I miss you guys" she whispered

"Usa-bear"

Usagi jumped at the sound of her father's voice turning quickly "wow, dad you scared me" she laughed watching as her father took a seat on her bed

"Sit" he said patting the spot next to him. Doing as she was told she took a seat next to her father noticing his sadden expression she placed and hand over his

"Daddy…is everything alright?"

Smiling he patted her hand "I should be asking you that" she looked at him confusingly "for a week now I've watched you, you might be able to trick everyone at your new school…but you don't have me fooled" he said knowingly "I know that you miss your friends, just looking around your room is proof of this" he waved his hands at the photo covered walls

Usagi shrugged "so I miss them"

"Usa" her father laughed "it's like a shrine in here"

"What's your point dad?"

Witha breath he pulled out a ticket "I know that you had been working very hard on that show case…you and Seiya"

Usagi stared at the paper that sat in her father's hands "dad" she whispered

"You shouldn't miss it" he whispered placing the paper into her hands "you deserve to be by his side…the last thing Walker said to me before he passed…was to watch over his son…" Usagi felt the tears fill her eyes "He needs you, you have to go"

"But…but the show case is tomorrow night and what…what about school? I just started!"

"It's Friday night, you hope on a plane right after the show case…Your plane leaves in 30 minutes…you'll arrive in Tokyo 15 minutes before the show starts…"

"15 minutes? Dad…how am I suppose to make it there in time?"

"Run" he smiled kissing her forehead

He was nervous, god he was scared…he peeked from behind the curtain again, searching the crowded theatre "lord there're a lot of people out there"

"I was always told to picture them with their underwear…but honestly it doesn't work" Rei shook her head "man I feel sick" she whispered rubbing her belly

"You gonna be okay?" Seiya asked concerned "if you need to back out I will totally understand Rei. You've done so much for me so far"

Rei smiled shaking her head "I'm not going anywhere, it's just a little stage fright I'll be good"

"Seiya you're on in two" a stage hand announced

"wow…okay" Seiya shook his hands "I'll see you out there" he smiled hugging Rei

"Hey" she whispered pulling him from her "I wish she was here too" Seiya quickly whipped his tears from his eyes "Let's do this, for Usagi"

"For Buns" he smiled kissing Rei's cheek and running to get his guitar as Rei began to make her way to the opposite side of the stage. When she got there she looked around "Hey, where's my mic?"

The stage crew member smiled "didn't you know?"

"Know what?" she asked impatiently

"Usagi's back" the boy said excitedly "That's weird; I thought for sure you knew"

Rei said nothing only stared at the boy, after a few moments she finally spoke "Does Seiya know?"

"I tried to tell him but he was into much of a hurry" he looked worried "should I try again?"

Rei smiled shaking her head "No, no…" she turned to the stage where Seiya was standing waiting for the curtain to raise "She came back"

The curtain rises, a single stage light sits on Seiya as he stands in front of a microphone, the music starts…

_Oooohh -Seconds, hours, so many days -You know what you want -But how long can you wait -Every moment lasts forever -When you feel you've lost your way_

_What if my chances were already gone -I started believing that I could be wrong -But you gave me one good reason -To fight and never walk away -So here I am still holding on _

The music climaxes, once the drums start, the lights flash and a spotlight is not only on Seiya, but at the end of the rows of seats in the theatre stood not Rei, but Usagi. Hearing Usagiand seeing her walking toward him, he sings his heart out as he did with her so many times during their rehearsals, smiling as tears ran down his face, Mamoru and the girls stood up staring at Usagi, in shock as tears of joy fell down their eyes._  
(**Seiya and Usagi) **With every step you climb another mountain -Every breath it's harder to believe -You'll make it through the pain -Weather the hurricanes -To get to that one thing -Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up all your dreams -They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
There are no boundaries -There are no boundaries  
_**Seiya_  
_**_I fought to the limit you stand on the edge  
What if today is as good as it gets _(Seiya and Usagi)_  
Don't know where the future's headed -Nothing's gonna bring me down  
Jumped every bridge I've run every line _(Seiya and Usagi)_  
I risk being safe, I always knew why _(Seiya and Usagi)_  
I always knew why _(Seiya and Usagi)_  
So here I am still holding on  
_**(Seiya and Usagi)_  
_**_With every step you climb another mountain-Every breath it's harder to believe -You'll make it through the pain -Weather the hurricanes -To get to that one thing -Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up all your dreams -They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
**(Seiya)**  
You can go higher -You can go deeper -There are no boundaries -Above and beneath you -Break every rule cause there's nothing between you and your dreams_

With every step you climb another mountain -Every breath it's harder to believe –

_(**Usagi and Seiya) **You'll make it through the pain -Weather the hurricanes -To get to that one thing -Just when you think the road is going no where  
Just when you almost gave up all everything -They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
(Seiya)There are no boundaries -There are no boundaries -There are no boundaries -No boundaries -Yeah,_

_(**Usagi and Seiya)** there are no boundaries_

Taking a deep breath Usagi and Seiya embraced each other as the crowd stood in a loud applause

"I knew you would be here" he whispered in her ear

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world" she whispered back

**One more chapter and it's over :o) the song was by Adam Lambert: No Boundaries song with Kara DioGuardi. I picked this song because I felt it fit the characters perfectly. If you haven't heard it than I suggest you go and listen to it, its wonderful very uplifting and just an all around fantastic song. Adam Lambert reminded me of Seiya :o) lol sorry. **

**Please Review.**


	34. The End

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta**chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest. I'm sorry that I havent updated in almost two weeks, my sons school is coming to an end and he is getting ready to go on vacation to visit his grandparents for the summer so I've been really busy getting his things together.

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. I thank all of you truely from the bottom of my heart. Thank you all.**

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

It's been five years since that wonderful fun-filled heartbreaking night...the night that changed not only one life but the life of twelve childhood friends...

*Usagi POV*

Soon after finishing my surprise performance with Seiya and hearing that he had won a recording deal of a life time, I was back on a plane. It broke my heart to think that this was it, my final goodbye. But life is unexpected and can take you to some extraordinary places...

Jacksonville North Carolina.

The name as unexciting as it sounds does not do the small military town justice. Pine trees lined the streets along with many mom and pop shops, everyone friendly and willing to lend a helping hand. This town was a complete 180 from the busy life in Tokyo Japan or the fashion forward of San Diego California. No this town was in a category of its own.

Making friends was easy, catching up on classes was a challenge but graduation was a piece of cake. After graduation I did what those close to me said I would do, I took a year off surprising both my father and brother announcing I would be backpacking through Europe for the next year. But not before flying out to Japan to meet and greet the newest addition to our crazy group of friends, Akina Niko, 6 pounds 14 oz of pure joy. Rei and Jed are two lucky parents. After a few weeks of spoiling the little angel, and visiting with Motoki and his new wife Rika, I finally bid them a farewell and left to begin my adventure.

Flying to Europe I couldn't help but smile. This was going to be an amazing experience.

In Italy I visited with Makoto and Neph, who with in the month of my stay, married in front of an old Italian vineyard at sun set... one of the most beautiful moments of my life.

Then it was off to Paris France, where on the way I met up with some very enjoyable and fascinating people.

Once in Paris I stayed for two months watching as my cousin, Minako, flourished into a remarkable designer. The best part of my stay was a month after my arrival I was front and center as Kunzite proposed to my overly excited very deserving cousin.

I stayed three months with Ami and Zoi, my longest visit with a friend yet...the German food was not one of my favorites though their pretzels were to die for! Though it wasn't the country that kept me in my place for so long, no it was the entertainment my two friends gave...they haven't changed at all. Though Ami repeatedly denied any emotional attraction to the not so paranoid blonde, I knew better.

Leaving Germany I made my way to Spain where I stayed for 4 months working in a family owned restaurant called _La Comida _which translated simple meant lunch. They paid me little but gave me a comfy place to sleep and food to eat, which I have to tell you say was delicious!

I loved the family; they were very welcoming and treated me as if I was one of their own. Maria, the grandmother of the house pushed her grandson Juan on me every chance she got, it was rather funny. We became good friends, and still talk from time to time. He was the only person I shared my feelings with. He knew everything about my life…and everything about my heart…but as handsome as he was...my heart was screaming for another.

After leaving I made my way to Portugal where I met up with a group of backpackers my age from England. They gave me a ride to Russia where I bid them adieu and went on my way.

Russia was fun, cold but nice. I stayed there for about a month than went on my way to Finland.

It was beautiful; the waters were as blue as the sky, just amazing. The people were extremely gracious, so much in fact I spent my remaining time working on a farm with another great family. When it was time for me to return home, Aamo, the mother of the family had made me a dress that her two daughters Henriika and Iita put together. I treasured it.

Returning home was joyous and heart-trenching...I loved all the people I meet along the way, the things that I had learned and the places I had been I will never forget.

One thing was for certain though...I finally realized who I was…I felt confident in who I was in the person I became on my journey. Once returning home I told my tale to my family than explained what my next move would be...

The first was my decision to no get back into modeling that the days of being Serenity Jackson were completely behind me. Now what I wanted more than anything was to go to College, majoring in photography.

I came to this conclusion during my escapade, looking back at all the many pictures of people that I meet and places that I visited I knew that I wanted to give that to someone else, help them capture the moments in their lives that they'll cherish forever...

So now here I am five years since that night I shared with one of my closest friends, 4 years since I went on my journey, 3 years since I started college and now 1 year living in and working in New York City…My life was defiantly exhilarating.

-Normal POV-

"I can't believe all of you made it"

Makoto laughed carefully taking a seat on a recliner, her hand over her protruding belly "you know we wouldn't have missed your big night"

"Yea, but Mako…I would have understood" Usagi said worriedly as she stared at her very pregnant friend

Makoto waved her concerns away "please, I've been through worse" she smiled

"Alright, just promise you'll take it easy?"

"She has no choice; I already promised Neph that I wouldn't let his darling wife over do herself. It's bad enough you're going against your doctor's orders Mako-chan"

"Oh hush it Minako! You're just as bad as Nephrite!"

Minako shook her head "it's my neck on the chopping block if something happens to you Mako, so you better watch yourself!"

Usagi laughed "Ladies, Ladies…let's not fight" she smiled turning to her brunette friend "I'm happy you're here Makoto, it really means a lot"

"By the way Usa, did you order dinner yet?" Rei asked as she tied her five year old daughter's shoes

Smiling at the miniature version of Rei Usagi nodded "it should be here any moment; you guys are going to _love_ what I ordered"

"You ordered pizza right?" Ami asked as Usagi nodded

Rei laughed "we've had pizza before Usagi"

Usagi shook her head a sly smile on her lips "yes, but you haven't had New York pizza" at that moment a buzzing sound was heard though out the apartment "it's here!" she said excitedly running off to buzz the man in

"I don't get it" Rei whispered to her comrades "what's so big about a piece of pizza?"

30 minutes later

"Oh my god" Rei moaned as she bit into her 7th slice "this is like heaven"

"What do they put in this?" Makoto whispered as she began to dissecting her 8th slice

Minako sat against Makoto's chair her knees to her chest as she cradled her slice of pizza in two hands staring at it lovingly "I would leave Kunzite for you"

Usagi couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her tinny frame; even Ami seemed to be mesmerized by the delicious savory treat. "Told you so"

~~~After tucking Akina into bed Rei walked back into the main room taking her seat next to Usagi "so" the raven haired woman whispered grabbing a cup of hot cocoa "are you going to ask?"

Usagi looked to her friends confused "ask what?"

"You know what Usa" Minako said quietly "Mamoru?"

"Oh" she played with the handle of her cocoa "H-how is he?" her blue eyes stayed on the carpet "last we spoke you said…he was running the hospital in Greece…"

"Yes, and I gave you his number told you to call him and you never did" the raven haired mother replied smoothly

"well I-"

"He's getting married!" everyone turned to Minako who's eyes were closed tight as she gripped her cocoa

Usagi stared at her cousin wide eyed her body shaking "w-what?" her own grip tightening around the hot cocoa

Rei seemed to glare at the Minako before turning her attention to her shocked friend "it's true" she said simply "they met a couple of months ago" she sipped her cocoa, eyes staying on the speechless blond

There was silence for a few moments, the girls carefully watching their blonde friend as she sat quietly held her hot cocoa, her eyes looking to the carpet "Usagi…are you alright?" Makoto asked gently

Shaking her head Usagi looked up at her friends laughing nervously "oh me, yea…I'm totally cool." She smiled turning to Rei "you know it's been a really long day…I think I'm gonna turn in …"

Rei placed her cup down "let me get Akina"

"No" Usagi said quickly "just let her sleep"

Rei nodded "alright…we can let ourselves out…"

Usagi nodded "you can crash here too if you want, all of you" she smiled softly

"Usagi" Minako called before the blond entered her room "are you sure you're okay?" Usagi nodded whispering a goodnight and closing the door behind her.

Rei waited a moment before turning to Minako eyes blazing "Why did you do that? We had a plan!"

"I just couldn't take it anymore! She had a right to know"

"Let just hope she'll be alright" Makoto whispered

Ami nodded "I just hope this works"

The girls gathered their things and exited the apartment.

She laid there staring at his photo tears running down her face, repeating over and over again that things happen for a reason…everything in life happens for a reason…what was the reason for this? To break her heart?..._stupid Usagi…he loved you…he even told you he wanted you in his life…he was willing to make things work and you just pushed him away… "_No matter where you are…I'll find you" _he said it so easily with so much determination…god what have I done…if only I could go back, do it all over again…I would…I would do it all over again but this time...I would have told you…told you that I wanted you needed you with me…here…as **my** husband_

She held his photo close to her chest as she silently cried herself to sleep.

-It was a warm and sunny day as Usagi and Rei walked though the market place a basket of red roses laying in Usagi's arm "So who is Akina with today, The girls?"

Rei shook her head "a friend" she answered simply, continuing her conversation before Usagi could ask any questions "now, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Shoot" Usagi said as the two girls interlocked each other's arms with one another

"It's about my brother"

"Oh" with a breath Usagi looked around the market stopping to buy some fresh bread "what about him?"

"Well…it turns out the girl he's engaged too lives here, in New York" Usagi turned facing her friend her eyes wide "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head she smiled "yea, sorry that just took me by surprise is all" again she took a breath "go on"

"Well, since she's stuck in Italy Mamoru asked if I could meet this coordinator at the Brooklyn Botanic Garden"

Usagi smiled "Mamoru loves gardens"

Rei nodded "but here's my problem, I wanted you to come with me"

Usagi shook her head a worried look on her face "oh Rei I don't think that's a good idea"

"Oh please Usagi, I can't go there alone, this is my first time in this country and I feel like the guy will take advantage of me! Plus I don't want to get lost" she grabbed her blond friends arm eyes pleading "please Usagi please"

With a groan Usagi nodded "alright, when's the appointment"

Rei looked to her watch "in 20 minutes" before Usagi could argue Rei pulled her down the street.

Walking into the beautiful garden Usagi smiled at the sweet smell that danced around her noise "god I love it here" she whispered "it's a good thing I brought my camera" she said with a smile turning to her raven haired friend who was…gone? "Rei?" Usagi called "where did she go?" walking into the garden Usagi stopped looking around a large bush "Rei?"

"She isn't behind there"

Usagi turned around quickly her breath catching in her throat as she stared at the man before her. He was gorgeous, more than she remembered…he still had his unruly raven hair that fell over his piercing blue eyes…those eyes that hunted her dreams, filled with wisdom and…and _love?_

She continued to stare at him his face was as perfect as it was when she last saw him…but now it was older, more defined. If possible he had even gotten taller…

"It's been a long time Usako" his voice washed over her, making her shiver, he chuckled "I've missed you"

Usagi felt her heart stop, as her eyes watered "M-Mamoru?" she reached out her hand shakily before pulling it back "sorry" she whispered pushing a piece of her silver blond hair behind her ear

"don't be" he whispered taking a step closer to her, reaching out and lifting her chin so her watery eyes were staring up at him "why are you crying?" he asked in such a gentle and loving voice

Usagi shook her head, looking down as she sniffed the tears running down her cheeks "What are you doing here?" she whispered her eyes still on the ground, hands trying to whip away the tears that still fell

"why do you think I'm here?" he asked his eyes on her taking in everything about her, from her silver blond hair that lay down her back, to her matured figure…he couldn't help the sharp intake of breath, Rei was right…she had grown to be even more beautiful than when he last laid eyes on her.

"Rei told me…told me of your wedding" he could tell the words were forced out of her mouth, her eyes shut as she said them

Mamoru stayed quiet

"H-How is Italy?" she asked not wanting to talk of his promise to another "I heard you're the new chief of staff"

"I am Chef of staff" he answered "but I'm not in Italy"

Usagi's eyes opened meeting his soft gently orbs "but Rei said"

"Rei lied" Mamoru smiled shaking his head "I've never been to Italy" she stared at him mouth agape "I worked so hard to graduate three years early, to become the youngest chief of staff in medical history...to be in charge of New York City's top hospital"

Usagi continued to stare at Mamoru in complete and utter shock "You've been _here _this whole time?"

Mamoru smiled "yes"

"b-but why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you…What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing, the man of her dreams, this man who she has loved her entire life had been living in the same city as her…and she never knew it? And to top it off her friends, those diabolical witches had been lying to her this whole time!

"I wanted to give you space...Time to become the person you are" he answered simply "was it not you who said you needed to figure out who you were, that you needed to do it alone?"

Usagi nodded "yes, but Mamoru I was 17"

Mamoru agreed "true, but...it's what you wanted" he answered "and from what I've been told I would say you had a wonderful time finding out who you were and where you were meant to be" he reached his hand up touching her cheek softly, her eyes closing as she leaned into his hand "Look at you Usako…you have grown into such an amazing woman, so confident and full of life" he kissed her forehead "you've finally found the person I always saw, always knew you would become"

"And what would that be?" she whispered her eyes opening slowly

"The woman I love, the girl that I've loved since I first saw you, the best friend I could always count on, the family I cannot live without" he whispered his face slowly inching toward hers

"You're getting married" she replied her voice soft as his lips stayed inches away from hers

"Another lie" he whispered claiming her lips, this was what was missing between the two…their body's pressed against one another, arms wrapped around each other

Pulling away Usagi whispered "so you're not getting married?" Mamoru shook his head licking his lips "I've miss you" Usagi whispered her forehead leaning against his as tears fell from her eyes "I've thought of you every day since I left Mamo-chan, I was stupid to leave you I was stupid to let you-"silencing her with a kiss Mamoru couldn't help but smiled

"No need for that" he whispered "just promise me, we're together forever"

Usagi nodded rapidly pulling him to her as she hugged him tightly "always" she cried "always and forever"

"I love you Usako"

"I love you Mamo-chan"

Standing behind a bushel of roses Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako and Akina stood smiling tears running down their cheeks as they watched their best friend finally get her happily ever after.

And it definitely was a happily ever after.

***Fin***

**_I want to take every single one of you for the support and the wonderful reviews! its been a little over a year since I started this story and I'm very happy to say that it is now over. I hope the ending was to your liking and that I did not disappoint any of you. thank you all again! once more a LARGE and BIG Thank you to two special ladies, Sailormoonforever and _****chimichurri for their time and all of their help as I made my way though this story. Thank you ladies you are amazing. **


End file.
